La Tua Cantante
by latuacantante
Summary: Todas las personas llegan a pensar que el primer amor, es el amor que tendrás toda la vida, y supongo que yo no fui la excepción. Creía que Edward seria mi único amor… Hasta que realmente, un día … así de la nada, te cruzas con esa persona que con una simple sonrisa y un sencillo "hola", deja tu mundo patas para arriba y te hace pensar si realmente lo que sentías era amor .
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

DISFRÚTENLA!

CAPITULO 1

Maldito sea Disney y todas sus princesas, donde lo único que hace es atrofiar el cerebro a las niñas haciéndole creer que el príncipe azul existe y que si crees en la magia aparecerá tu hada madrina para cumplirte todos tus deseos, o mejor dicho caprichos.

Mi vida no era perfecta como me la había pintado Disney desde que era pequeña. No vivía en un inmenso castillo lleno de sirvientes y riquezas, lo más cerca de hada que tuve, fue el hada de los dientes y ni siquiera había sido generosa conmigo, ya que solo dejaba dos dólares como mucho cuando perdía un diente.

Y estaba más que convencida de que la magia no existía… eso lo comprobé el día que salte desde arriba del ropero y quise volar como Peter pan y lo único que conseguí fue romperme dos dientes y un chichón gigantesco en mi cabeza que lo tuve por lo menos una semana.

Ahora, si tenía a mi príncipe. _¡Punto favor para Disney!_ Aunque no lo llamaría "príncipe azul". Pero… no estaba muy lejos de serlo. O al menos así lo veía yo.

Nop...no vivía en un cuento de hadas pero mi vida era perfecta a mi modo, y la estaba viviendo a mi manera.

Hacia un año que estaba junto a Edward- _eh aquí el príncipe._

Mi papa Charlie, había logrado sobrevivir después de haber sufrido un infarto.

Y por más que haya tenido que rechazar las ofertas para la universidad, debido a lo que le había ocurrido a Charlie, sentía que había hecho lo correcto. Y estaba viviendo felizmente junto a todos mis seres amados.

 _¿Quién necesitaba vivir en un cuento de hadas, si en realidad lo tienes todo isabella?_

Cuando papa estuvo recuperado por completo, quiso cumplir uno de sus sueños, y fue así que abrió un restaurante en el centro del pueblo, al que llamamos Twilight y en el que entre toda la familia ayudaríamos a llevarlo adelante.

Uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos era escribir historias de amor y aunque también me encantaba cantar, solo me atrevía a hacerlo en la ducha.

También adoraba tocar la guitarra. Papa era un completo genio haciéndolo, y me había enseño a tocarla cuando solo tenía 6 años.

Sin embargo, Edward era un excelente cantante y deseaba con toda su alma, llegar a ser famoso y reconocido por su música.

Había formado una banda en la preparatoria junto a cuatro de sus compañeros. Edward era el vocalista y tocaba la guitarra, Jacob sabía tocar perfectamente la batería, Alec y Jasper eran los encargados del bajo, y Cayo era el tecladista.

Y se hacían llamar," Animals".

La música era completamente lo suyo, hacía que la guitarra cobrara vida cada vez que la tocaba.

Pero la letra de sus canciones… era el gran dilema. Carecían de sentimientos y de significado. Solo parecían palabras de relleno y sin sentido. Y podía ver que le costaba hacerlo.

Así que para el día de su cumpleaños le regale algo que estaba segura que amaría.

 _-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta mirando la hoja de papel que sostenía en la mano._

 _-tu regalo- digo sonriendo._

 _-¿mi regalo?- mira confundido el papel, hace un mohín con sus labios y bromeando dice- ¿Es el recibo de compras de una play station 4?_

 _-¡no Edward!- contesto riendo.- es una canción._

 _-una canción- repite mirándome con su ceño alzado._

 _-sí. Veras…-me acerco más a él y sonrió- sé que eres el encargado de escribir las canciones de la banda. Pero creí que a lo mejor te gustaría tener un poco de ayuda._

Edward miraba el papel leyendo en vos baja lo que había escrito para él. De vez en cuando fruncía su ceño y sonreía de lado.

 _\- ¿no te gusto verdad? - pregunto un poco asustada. - ¡mierda! debí comprarte la play station._

 _Edward comienza a reírse y toma mi rostro entre sus manos- Bella, es uno de los mejores regalos que recibí en mi vida._

 _-¿enserio?- pregunto haciendo una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Si.- besa suavemente mis labios y luego me abraza- ¡aunque una play station también hubiera estado genial!- bromea ganándose un pequeño golpe en su brazo, mientras comienzo a reírme._

 _La canción realmente le había gustado, no solo a él sino también a todos los integrantes de la banda. Y fue así como empecé a formar parte de Animals como compositora._

Papa deja que Animals toquen en twilight una o dos canciones los fines de semana, y esta noche querían presentar algo nuevo.

Ya había escrito algo para ellos, pero Edward había dicho que era pura cursilería. - _Era una chica romántica! Amaba lo cursi, ¿qué podía hacer?_ \- y que ellos no tocarían jamás en su vida, esa cosa rara llamada POP.

 _-¡Nosotros hacemos rock and roll baby!- Había dicho mientras hacía cuernos con sus dedos y sacaba al final la lengua como kiss._

 _Por dios, a veces quería pegarle por comportarse de esa manera tan estúpidamente ridícula._

-Isabella, ¿podrías dejar ese cuaderno y dedicarte a ayudar un poco aquí, por favor? Estamos llenos de gente y no damos abasto – expresa mama al pasar por mi lado con dos platos de comida en las manos – ¡vamos niña! Deja eso y ayuda un poco.

 _¡Ya mujer! ¿¡Porque gritas!?_

 _No me molesta ayudar a mis padres en el restaurante, pero ¡estaba inspirada!_

 _Edward necesita una nueva canción y la necesita para esta noche._

-En este momento desearía ser Emmett, estar en una playa bronceándome y comiendo helado- digo mientras guardo el cuaderno en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y cojo un delantal.

-Pues a tu hermano se le terminan las vacaciones muy pronto, y ya que no volverá a la universidad, tema que vamos a tratar de no volver a hablar si no queremos infartar nuevamente a tu padre – expresa Renne mientras va dejando los pedidos en las mesas- también va a tener que ayudar en Twilight.

-Perfecto- susurro sarcásticamente mientras me acerco a un cliente para tomar su pedido.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenido a Twilight, soy Bella y voy a tomar su orden- hago mi mejor sonrisa tratando de que el cliente no note mi mal humor.

-Buenas tardes, quisiera la especialidad de la casa por favor- noto enseguida que el hombre no es de la ciudad, ya que su tono de voz llevaba un acento muy llamativo y puedo jurar que es inglés.

-Perfecto señor, la especialidad de la casa es "spagetti alla bolognessa" –me observa sorprendido y sonríe desorientado por mi respuesta- es que mi abuela era italiana.

-Pues, spagetti alla bolognessa está bien –

-¿y para tomar?-

Solo una gaseosa señorita, gracias. -sonríe mientras me entrega el menú.

-Excelente. Ya le traigo su pedido.- me dispongo a ir a pasar el pedido a mama, cuando el cliente vuelve a llamarme.

\- disculpa, estoy de paso por la ciudad y necesitaría saber si no conoces un lugar donde poder pasar la noche.

-Por supuesto. Cruzando esta calle, a dos cuadras hacia la izquierda, se encuentra el pequeño hotel de la señora Esme. No es muy lujoso, pero es perfecto. Y muy acogedor.- señalo por dónde ir.

-Pues, muchas gracias Bella- expresa el hombre.

Sonrió, voy hacia la cocina y entrego el pedido a mi madre. Me apoyo en la barra y observo al hombre que parece ser todo un misterio.

 _¿Que lo trajo a Forks?_

 _A lo mejor es solo un simple visitante que está de paso._

Edward entra al restaurante y me saca de mi trance con un beso- ¿un centavo por tus pensamientos?

-Edward!, hola… no es nada- devuelvo el beso y rodeo la barra y lo abrazo y beso un rato más.

\- Bueno bueno, comida delante de los pobres no por favor- Jacob pasa por al lado nuestro y se dirige a una de las mesas. Alec, cayo y jasper lo siguen y se sientan junto a él.- bella, ¿nos traerías algo para beber?

\- Jacob, debemos acomodar todo para esta noche- Edward deposita un pequeño beso en mis labios y nos acercamos a los chicos.-

-solo una coca cola y luego hacemos todo lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿ok?- contesta Jacob.

\- por mí no hay problema, puedo traerles lo que quieran –abrazo a Edward poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura- y de paso, aprovecho a estar un rato más con mi amorcito.

Edward sonríe y me besa.

-Diooos, son realmente empalagosos. ¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso por lo menos por unos minutos por favor?- pide Jasper poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Reímos de lo que Jasper dijo, y beso una vez más a Edward burlándome de él.

-iré a buscar sus bebidas. No vaya a ser que se deshidraten por mi culpa-bromeo guiñando un ojo.

-¿quieres que te ayude amor?-pregunta Edward.

-no es necesario. Vuelvo enseguida.-contesto dirigiéndome a la cocina.

Charlie ya se estaba encargando de destapar las cinco gaseosas cuando entre a buscarlas. – ya las tengo listas preciosa.

-¿Los viste entrar no?- pongo las gaseosas sobre la bandeja y sonrió a papa.

-A decir verdad pude escucharlos- dijo mientras movía unas papas que se encontraban en la freidora- se los nota entusiasmados. ¿Tocaran algo nuevo esta noche?

-No. Había escrito algo para ellos pero les pareció muy cursi- ríe por la expresión de mi rostro al decir la palabra "cursi"- supongo que tocaran it my life otra vez.

-Pues, yo adoro esa canción. Y más sabiendo que tú la escribiste- se acerca y besa mi frente. – ve antes de que Jake empiece a golpear la mesa otra vez al ritmo de "We Will Rock You "reclamando su bebida y me altere la clientela.

Rio recordando el día que hizo eso y como los clientes empezaron a golpear la mesa junto el, y tomo la bandeja.

Después de reírnos un rato y de un par de Coca Colas, los chicos se dirigen hacia donde está ubicado el escenario, que Charlie había hecho para ellos, y mientras terminan de acomodar todos los equipos, me encargo de entregar las ultimas órdenes y así disfrutar de su mini concierto.

-Buenas noches- hablo en el micrófono haciendo que mi voz se escuche fuerte.

 _¿Por qué Edward seguía insistiendo en que hiciera esto?_

 _Él quería que siempre lo presentara al público, cuando en realidad nunca lo hacía correctamente._

 _Las palabras se me trababan o hacia bromas de las cuales nadie reía._

 _Bochornoso lo tuyo Isabella._

 _Dedícate a seguir escribiendo y nada más._

 _Morirías de hambre si vivieras de esto._

 _Sip…_

\- bueno, La mayoría de las personas aquí presente ya me conocen y saben que no sirvo mucho para esto, así que vamos a hacerlo rápido- la gente se ríe. _¡Bien, hice un chiste sin querer y les gustos! ¡JA!_ \- con ustedes señoras y señores, Animals-

Señalo a la banda y me siento en la mesa más cercana al escenario.

Como era de esperarse, tocan it my life, pero a pesar de que ya la conocían, al público le fascina.

Mama se acerca, y susurra en mi oído pidiendo que la ayude con una orden, ya que el restaurante se encuentra cada vez con más gente.

Teníamos dos meseros y 3 ayudantes de cocina, pero días como el de hoy, parecían no ser suficientes.

Debemos admitir que desde que Charlie permitió que Edward y los chicos tocaran en Twilight, esos días se llenaban más que otros.

Termino de entregar las órdenes, y lo observo desde la barra. El señor con acento extraño se cambia de lugar, y se sienta donde había estado ubicada hacía unos segundos.

Dejo su pedido en la otra mesa, y parece no importarle que su comida se enfríe. Mira a los chicos con fascinación y de vez en cuando saca su celular y escribe algo en él. Pero en ningún momento deja de demostrar su entusiasmo y su interés por lo que está viendo.

Animals deja de tocar y la gente aplaude satisfecha por lo que acaban de escuchar. El señor extraño, se pone de pie y aplaude con más entusiasmo que el resto de las personas. Me acerco a Edward, como siempre, y lo abrazo felicitándolo por cómo habían tocado.

-estuvieron excelentes-

-Gracias amor- contesta dejando un pequeño beso en mis labios.

-Eso fue fascinante- dijo el extraño mientras se acerca a nosotros. Extiende la mano, y espera que Edward la estreche.

-Gracias- responde Edward y toma su mano.

\- mi nombre es Aro Vulturi, director de la discográfica Volterra.- Ahora es Edward quien lo observa fascinado y le sonríe.- me gustaría hablar con ustedes si podía ser posible-

-por supuesto- contesta Edward.

\- ¿podría ser a solas?- pregunta Aro y me observa.

 _Evidentemente no eres bienvenida a esta conversación querida Bella._

Edward me observa como preguntando si tenía algún problema con eso, y sonríe- está todo bien amor, siéntense en la mesa que deseen y les traeré algo de tomar. ¿ Ok?

-Gracias Bella, eres la mejor.- besa mi frente y se sientan en la mesa donde el extraño había estado observándolos.

-Perfecto- dice Aro.

Luego de llevarles las bebidas, voy a la barra y los observo desde ahí.

Edward y los chicos tienen una sonrisa dibujada de oreja a oreja mientras este hombre les habla. De vez en cuando asienten con sus cabezas y estallan a carcajadas.

 _¿Por qué ríen así?_

 _A lo mejor algún chiste o algo por el estilo._

 _No, no lo creo._

 _Están felices._

 _Por alguna razón que desconozco, están más felices de lo habitual._

No puedo dejar de mirar con preocupación, lo que ese hombre quiere hablar con ellos, no puede ser bueno… al menos no para mí.

-¿Está todo bien hija?- pregunta Renee acomodando un mechón rebelde que cae sobre mi rostro.-estas… algo preocupada.

Observa a Edward y vuelve a mirarme.

-estoy bien- sonrío para que crea que es verdad. –Solo es curiosidad.

Deja un beso en mi mejilla y toma la bandeja para poder levantar unos platos sucios que se encuentran en una de las mesas.

Luego de unos minutos, el extraño señor se acerca a la caja, paga la orden q había pedido y las bebidas que había tomado junto a los chicos y se retira.

Voy a la mesa donde están los chicos y me siento al lado de Edward- ¿que fue todo eso? - sonrió con curiosidad.

-Te lo diré mañana- contesta Edward- Es una sorpresa.

 _Ay no, odio las sorpresas._

-¿no puedes decírmelo ahora?-pregunto haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Sonríe y me deja un beso en mis labios.-no nena, mañana. ¿Qué clase de sorpresa seria si te la digo ahora? - sonríe de lado y me besa una vez más.

Esta realmente contento, no deja de sonreír y cuando habla con sus amigos repite una y otra vez "esto es lo que siempre quisimos, será fantástico".

No puedo dormirme, ya imagino cual será la sorpresa y que me dirá Edward, y tengo miedo con lo que pueda pasar respecto a eso.

Quiero que Edward cumpla su sueño, pero no quiero perderle. Hace un año que estamos juntos y, aunque parezca insignificante, a decir verdad, fue un año maravilloso. Y deseo seguir estando con él por mucho tiempo más.

 _¡Dios! ¡Él va a terminar conmigo! ¿Qué haré si eso llegara a ser así?_

Son las dos de la tarde y golpean la puerta de casa.

Abro y encuentro a Edward con una flamante sonrisa. Levanta su brazo, mostrándome una canasta llena de comida.

-¿esta lista bella?- _lista… no. pero bueno, aquí vamos_.

Sonrió y me acerco besándolo apasionadamente.

-wou- dice una vez que me alejo – eso fue, muy perfecto debo confesar.- Luego me mira mostrándose un poco preocupado, debido a que me era inevitable no verme triste, y pregunta-¿estás bien?

Respiro hondo y largo un sonoro suspiro-sí. Hagamos esto de una vez ¿si?-Sonrió y tomo su mano.

-okey...-contesta algo desorientado.

Cuando éramos chicos, jugábamos en un prado que se encontraba en el medio de las montañas de Forks. Estaba lleno de flores violetas y tenía un hermoso césped verde.

Era nuestro lugar secreto y favorito. El día que hicimos el amor por primera vez fue en ese mismo lugar.

 _Si… tuve mi primera vez al aire libre. Pero el lugar era perfecto._

Edward había llevado velas, y unas mantas. Después de comer unos sándwiches y nos recostamos y miramos las estrellas. Lo bueno de no vivir en la ciudad era que el cielo se veía mucho mejor y más brillante.

Esa noche fue la primera de tantas que después vinieron, donde nos dijimos que nos amábamos.

Sabía que la primera vez que hiciera el amor no sería todo color de rosas, que sentiría más dolor que placer. - _Confesiones de amigas que ya habían pasado por esta experiencia._

Pero Edward había sido muy cuidadoso conmigo, y no había dejado de preguntarme si me encontraba bien. Mentiría si dijera que no sentí dolor, pero también lo haría si no confesaba que había sido maravilloso.

Y aquí nos encontramos…en el mismo lugar donde nos entregamos uno al otro por completo, para ponerle fin a nuestra relación.

 _¡¿Qué clase de psicópata hace esto?!_

 _Oh, sí. Mi "príncipe azul"_

Después de haber comido unos sándwiches y tomar unas gaseosas, nos acostamos en el césped como era de costumbre.

Me recuesto sobre su pecho mientras el acaricia mi pelo, y miramos las figuras que las nubes blancas forman en el cielo.

 _¡Esto va a ser más doloroso de lo que pensaba!_

Silencio.

A continuación, todo es silencio.

Solo se escuchan los pájaros cantando a nuestro alrededor y las hojas moviéndose debido al viento.

Aunque realmente quiero saber, tengo mucho miedo de lo que puede llegar a decir. Pero debo ser fuerte y Sin dar más vueltas, pregunto - Edward… ¿Qué paso anoche con ese hombre?

Apoyo mi pera en su pecho y lo observo esperando a que responda.

-Aro es director de una discográfica en nueva york, y acaba de ofrecernos firmar un contrato con ellos- puedo notar alegría en su voz.

 _¡¿Nueva york?!_

Me incorporo quedando arrodillada y lo miro sonriendo-eso es maravilloso Edward. Pero supongo que deben pensar bien primero lo que quieren antes de firmar algo.

 _¿O antes de dejarme?_

-Bella, hemos firmado esta mañana.- se incorpora y se arrodilla frente a mí.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

 _Ok bella, respira. No vayas a querer llorar._

 _¡Mierda quiero llorar!_

 _Lo perdí._

 _¡Él va a irse!_

 _Quiero estar feliz por él… realizaría su sueño._

 _¡Pero no podía estarlo!_

 _Suena muy egoísta, pero no quiero perderle._

Tengo la mirada clavada en el césped. No puedo mirarlo a los ojos y no sentir que me derrumbo en ese instante. Pero mis ojos me traicionan y dejan que las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo comiencen a caer.

-Eso… eso es maravilloso- digo tratando de sonar lo más feliz posible.

Edward me observa confundido, levanta mi rostro y acaricia mi mejilla.- ¿bella, que es lo que ocurre?

 _¡Vas a dejarme!_

-Supongo que tendrás que irte a nueva york- una lagrima traidora cae por mi mejilla.

Edward no comprende el porqué de mi angustia, sonríe y asiente con su cabeza.

Lo abrazo como si ese fuera el último abrazo de mi vida.

-Bella, ya me estas preocupando. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Supongo que este es el adiós- digo sollozando aun abrazada a él.

-¿Qué? No bella, espera.

Hace que lo suelte y toma mi rostro. -Bella mírame.- obliga a que levante la mirada- por favor mírame.

Lo hago muy lentamente, su boca, su nariz sus ojos verdes.

 _¡Dios voy a extrañarlo muchísimo!_

-Bella, no iré a ningún lado sin ti- dice limpiando una lagrima que cae por mi mejilla.

-¿Qué?- estoy realmente confundida.- ¿no vas a dejarme?

Empieza a reírse y dice- ¿dejarte? ¿Acaso estás loca? Bella, quiero que vengas conmigo- dice sonriendo.

 _¡Ahhahahahahahahahah!_

 _¡Quiere que lo acompañe a Nueva York!_

 _¡Nueva york!_

 _¡Quiere seguir a mi lado!_

 _Pero… ¿seré capaz de dejar todo e irme con él?_

 _¡Lo amo, se eso… perfectamente!_

 _¿Pero irme?_

 _No sé si estoy preparada para esto. Estoy completamente desorientada. Ósea…_

 _¡Creí que iba a dejarme!_

-Bella, eres todo para mí. Espere mucho tiempo para estar contigo, como para ser tan estúpido de arruinarlo todo solo por irme.

-Edward, no sé qué decir- _su petición… realmente no me la esperaba. Me imagine muchas cosas, pero jamás que me pediría que lo acompañara_.

\- di que sí bella. Di que vendrás conmigo-

\- no puedo dejar solo a mis padres Edward-

-Bella, tu padre ya está mejor. Y tu hermano en cualquier momento vuelve y estará aquí para ayudar a tus padres- acaricia mi mejilla y me deja un casto beso.- no quiero hacer esto sin ti. Por favor Isabella, di que sí.

Medito una vez más la proposición, realmente deseo decirle que sí. Y es verdad, Emmett llega en solo dos semanas y no volverá irse.

Supongo que es mi momento de salir de este pueblo.

Sonrió y me abalanzo hacia él, haciendo que los dos cayéramos al césped – lo hare. Me iré contigo.

Comenzamos a reírnos juntos y luego me besa- te amo-

-Te amo-

No puedo estar más feliz, estuve toda la noche sin poder dormir creyendo que Edward me dejaría para ir a cumplir su sueño. Pero el desea que yo forme parte de eso. Y definitivamente voy a acompañarlo. Después de todo nos amamos y eso es lo único que me importa.

-Bueno hola!

Quería presentarme, soy Evy y les he traído a La Tua Cantante.

es la primera vez que escribo algo y como notaran no tengo beta... así que mas que seguro encontraran algunos errores.

Se que hay muchas autoras y con muchísimo talento en este sitio, no me considero una de ellas pero escribo por el solo hecho que me relaja y lo considero uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos.

solo pido que me den una oportunidad y lean lo que escribí.

A lo mejor no les guste o algo por el estilo, por eso pido mas que nada respeto.

si no es de su agrado la historia, solo quiero que dejen de leerla y que no insulten.

porque supongo que a nadie le gusta que se le falte el respeto.

en fin... eeeh, nada. ojala puedan darle una oportunidad y la lean.

iré actualizando cada quince días si desean seguir leyéndola.

y como esta es mi primer historia, como regalo dejare el Capitulo 2 también cargado. :)

bueno, muchas gracias por su atención y espero que les guste.

muchos besos Pequeñas! ;)


	2. CAPITULO 2

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

DISFRÚTENLA!

DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS.

 _El camino a Port Angeles estaba resultando un poco más complicado de lo habitual. Pero nada les impediría ir en busca de esa persona que hacía tiempo no veían y añoraban… Había estado llovido todo el día, y las calles se encontraban resbaladizas debido a las escarchas que el frío formaba en el pavimento. El, de vez en cuando tomaba su mano y la besaba, pero nunca sacaba la vista del camino._

 _Podía verse el amor que se tenían uno al otro. Ella lo observaba con fascinación y ternura. Después de todos esos años se seguían eligiendo y se amaban cada vez más._

 _-te amo- expreso ella acariciando su nuca._

 _\- te amo- respondí. Y la tentación por besarle le gana haciendo que saque la vista de la carretera solo por unos segundos._

 _Al momento que vuelve a prestar atención al camino, una camioneta que circulaba en sentido contrario, pierde el control y se dirige hacia ellos._

 _El intento esquivarlo, pero la camioneta logra tocar un costado de su vehículo y este pierde por completo el control y se estrella contra un árbol. Ambos quedaron atrapados dentro del auto, y unas llamas grandes empiezan a salir del capo. El observo a su amada desvanecida, e intento desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad para poder auxiliarla. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el auto exploto haciendo que el lugar fuera invadido por un ensordecedor ruido._

-¡NO!- despierto sobresaltada, sudando y con los ojos a punto de salirse de mis órbitas. El accidente que me había arrebatado a mis padres volvía a hacerse presente en mis pesadillas.

 _¿Qué irónico no?_

 _Charlie había salvado su vida después de sufrido un infarto. Y dos años después de eso, un borracho que pierde el control en la carretera, le arrebata la vida junto a la de mi madre._

Edward duerme a mi lado, aun con la ropa puesta de la noche anterior. Ya que llego a la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama sin siquiera intentar desvestirse.

Tomo el celular de la mesita de noche y miro la hora.

 _Cinco de la mañana… Perfecto, Otra vez madrugando._

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia el baño. Miro mi reflejo en el espejo que esta sobre el lavamanos y noto las dos bolsas negras que se forman bajo mis ojos.

 _Ahí están como siempre… ¡malditas ojeras!_

Tomo un relajante baño y al finalizar, me asomo al balcón de la habitación. Acomodo la bata para no tomar frío y miro el cielo, añorando ver alguna estrella. Pero las luces de la ciudad impiden que pueda visualizarlas.

Vuelvo a la cama junto a Edward, pero apesta tanto a alcohol que hace que me sea imposible concebir el sueño.

Lo observo dormir… Se ve tan hermoso - _Así, vuelves a ser tú-_ me digo en silencio.

Desde que Animals se había vuelto una de las mejores bandas del mundo, Edward ya no era el chico del cual me había enamorado en Forks.

 _Adiós_ _príncipe azul… hola ogro del pantano._

Se había convertido en una persona completamente diferente. Era arrogante, interesado, vivía todas las noches de fiesta en fiesta y hasta bebía alcohol mucho más de lo normal.

Quise dejarlo infinitas de veces y regresar a Forks, pero nunca pude hacerlo. El miedo se apoderaba de mí, de solo pensar en cómo terminaría si no llegara a estar junto a él. Pero todos mis intentos de recuperar a "mi príncipe azul" fueron completamente en vano, ya que lo había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, solo que no me había dado cuenta… o no quería hacerlo.

Cuando vinimos a nueva york, Edward comento a Aro que yo era la encargada de escribir sus canciones, y pidió que firmara un documento donde indicaba que no podía alejarme de ellos por lo menos hasta dentro de 6 años.

Me negué a firmarlo, pero Edward rogó que lo hiciera prometiendo que todo iba a estar bien. Así que firme los papeles. Y hoy estoy atada a Animals por lo menos 4 años más. Eso hace que mi vuelta a Forks sea mucho más imposible de lo que ya era.

Cierro los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, y me imagino en Forks.

Ocho de la mañana siento que golpean la puerta de la habitación- ¡Edward, bella!- gritan del otro lado.

Edward se retuerce en la cama y apoya su brazo sobre mi- mm! ¿Qué carajo? ¡

-¡Mierda, Edward Bella despierten!

Despierto sobresaltada, y froto mi rostro con las manos tratando de despabilarme.

El golpe es cada vez más fuerte así que me levanto y abro la puerta. Jake me observa y se lo ve furioso.- ¿qué es lo que ocurre Jacob? Casi tiras la puerta abajo.

-¿qué me ocurre? Isabella, deberíamos estar en el aeropuerto. Nuestro vuelo sale en una hora- entra a la habitación y observa a Edward que aun duerme.

-dios, Jacob discúlpame, lo olvide por completo. No tuve una muy buena noche y…- interrumpo mi relato.- no importa, estaré lista en unos minutos.

-¿y a este que le ocurre, porque no despierta?- dice zamarreándolo- ¡Edward, despierta!

\- ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! ¡Déjame dormir!- grita haciendo que lo suelte.

-¡apestas a alcohol! Bella, se suponía que debías cuidarlo y no permitir que volviera a aparecer en este estado- dice tomando el puente de su nariz.

\- no soy su maldita niñera Jake, le advertí que no saliera anoche, pero ni siquiera me escucho. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Atarlo a la cama?- exclamo desde la habitación del baño mientras termino de cambiarme.

-¡no hubiera sido una mala idea!- toma una de las almohadas y lo golpea. -¡Edward, despierta! ¡Maldito hijo de puta, despierta!-

\- ¿¡qué carajo quieres!?¡Jacob, voy a matarte por esto!- se incorpora y mira enfadado a su amigo.

\- debemos irnos, deberíamos estar abordando para un vuelo a Brasil, ¿lo recuerdas?-

\- estoy lista.-digo mientras salgo del baño y observo la escena en la habitación- Las maletas ya están listas, así que yo me encargo de llamar a ese par de monos inútiles que tienen como guarda espaldas, para que las lleven al auto. – me acerco a Jacob y señalo a Edward que aún se encuentra acostado, pero por lo menos ya está despierto- de este desastre, te encargas tú.

Dejo un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Jake y doy una palmada en su espalda, compadeciéndome de él.

-¿¡para mí no hay un beso!?- expresa Edward sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Lo ignoro completamente y salgo de la habitación para dirigirme al auto.

 _¡Vamos a Brasil y lo había olvidado por completo!_

Aro logro que Animals tocara en un festival que se realizaría en Rio de Janeiro. Distintas bandas de todo el mundo realizarían un concierto por día en la playa, pero debíamos instalarnos un mes antes para poder probar sonidos y los juegos de luces.

 _Me parece una barbaridad irnos un mes antes, pero nadie me presta atención y mucho menos me piden sugerencias._

 _Así que a guardar silencio y hacer lo que ellos quieran Isabella._

 _De última, trabajaran mientras disfrutas de la playa, el mar y el sol._

 _Oh yeah!_

Llegamos a Rio, y jamás imagine que el aeropuerto iba a estar apestado de Fans. Eso les fascina a los chicos ya que podían ver los avance y el paso gigante que habían logrado dar en tan corto tiempo.

Observo a la multitud y miro a Aro preocupada- ¿debemos pasar por ahí?- señalo la puerta de entrada y salida del aeropuerto.

-¿no hay otra salida?- pregunto mirando el lugar.

 _Es un aeropuerto sumamente grande._

 _De seguro hay más salidas, y nos servirá por lo menos para llegar al auto sin el riesgo de morir aplastados._

-no Isabella, por aquí es por donde tenemos que salir- aro refriega sus manos complacido de lo que ocurre afuera. –es perfecto.

 _En sus ojos solo se nota el signo dólar._

 _Somos su negocio perfecto… le pertenecemos y eso me asusta más que toda la multitud que aguarda por nosotros._

Los monos inútiles de los guarda espaldas, caminan pegados a nosotros.

Los policías están parados a los costados, y forman una barrera para evitar que la montaña de hormonas sumamente descontroladas, se nos abalance.

Pero la multitud no deja de empujar y en un momento estamos completamente atrapados.

Edward, rodeado de sus "monos", saluda con su mano y camina hacia la limusina que está estacionada frente a la puerta del aeropuerto.

Aro sube primero al automóvil, y lo sigue Edward.

En un momento la multitud se abalanza más sobre nosotros y me mezclo con el resto de las chicas, haciendo que los guarda espaldas me confundan con una más de ellas.

 _Gritos._

 _Llantos._

 _¿Braseares?..._

 _¡Voy a morir aplastada por una estampida de mujeres completamente histéricas y locas!_

-¡Jake!- grito y salto entre la multitud, ya que era el último que estaba pos subir a la limo.- ¡Jacob!

 _Por favor gira._

 _¡Por favor gira!_

 _¡Jacob Black, más te vales que gires y me veas!_

 _¡Dios! ¿¡Porque tengo la estatura de un maldito hobbit!?_

Gira, mira la multitud y saluda una vez más. Entorna los ojos y me ve en medio de la muchedumbre.

 _¡Sí!_

\- ¿bella?- se acercó con los inútiles de los guarda espaldas a su alrededor y toma mi mano. - ¡¿Qué haces?! Sube al auto.

-¡dios Jacob pensé que moriría ahí!

Ríe sonoramente y me abraza para no perderme otra vez entre la multitud – ¿¡qué dices niña!? Yo te cuido- y ríe una vez más.

Edward ya tiene en su mano una copa llena de champan, y parece no haberse percatado de lo que había pasado ahí afuera.

 _O simplemente no le importa._

Observo a Aro con desprecio y este sonríe mostrando su copa de champán. Jake cuenta lo sucedido como una anécdota graciosa y comienzan a reírse.

 _Perfecto._

 _Ríanse de la pobre chica que casi muere aplastada por tetas y culos._

Niego con la cabeza y observo la hermosa ciudad por la ventanilla.

¡ _Estoy en Rio de Janeiro!_

 _-¡Mierda!, debo hablar con Emmett, y decirle que llegue bien.-_

Mi hermano se encuentra en Forks y se está haciendo cargo de Twilight junto a su esposa Rosalie.

Rose, es una joven realmente hermosa _-¡demasiada perfección si me lo preguntan a mí!_ \- tiene una cabellera rubia con un lacio perfecto que le llega hasta la cintura. Ojos azules iguales que el color del cielo, y un cuerpo que cualquier chica envidiaría. Es el tereo tipo de "chica perfecta", del cual podía haber estado hasta con el mismísimo Dios si así lo hubiera querido. Pero se enamoró del oso deforme de mi hermano.

" _fue amor a primera vista Bella. ¿Qué decirte?"-_ dijo el día que me la presento.

Nos hospedamos en el hotel "Río Othon Palace", ubicado frente a la playa de Copacabana.

Informo nuestra entrada en recepción y espero que nos asignen nuestras habitaciones.

A Edward y a mí nos alojan en la habitación doscientos once, Jake y Alec en la habitación continua y a cayo y jasper lo hospedan un piso más arriba. Pero nos informan que todas eran suite y que están prácticamente igual de ambientadas.

La recepcionista me entrega unas tarjetas que servirían como llave, y el botones toma nuestro equipaje indicando el camino hacia nuestras habitaciones.

La habitación cuenta con dos enormes cuartos, en uno de ellos se puede observar una cama de dos plazas con unas mesitas de noche haciendo juego. Un enorme ventanal con unas cortinas negras que llegan hasta el piso.

Los sillones color negro hacen juego a las cortinas y están ubicados al costado del ventanal junto a una mesita y un mini bar.

El baño tiene una bañera con regadera y una gran mesada con lavamanos acompañado de un espejo que cubre la pared completa.

La otra habitación es más sencilla, solo tiene una cama simple y dos mesitas de noche a sus costados. A diferencia de la otra habitación, el ventanal da paso a un balcón que brinda una vista maravillosa de aquella hermosa playa y mar cristalino.

 _¡Es perfecta!_

-esta es mi habitación- digo sonriendo mientras miro el paisaje.- definitivamente es mía.

-¿no vas a dormir conmigo?- pregunta Edward acercándose. Se para detrás mío y besa mi cuello.

\- hace tiempo que no dormimos juntos- digo alejándome de él.

-anoche lo hicimos-

-no, anoche te desmayaste a mi lado que es muy diferente. Y la habitación contaba con una sola cama.-

Los botones entran a dejar el equipaje y agradezco mentalmente que hayan interrumpido.- sus equipajes-

-gracias – contesto. Sonrió y le entrego una propina esperando a que sea suficiente para que se retire. Pero el joven se queda en la habitación.

\- ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto con incertidumbre.

\- disculpe mi atrevimiento.- _aquí vamos otra vez_ \- pero ¿podría sacarme una foto con usted?- pregunta a Edward sacando su celular del bolsillo.

 _Era de suponerse que pasaría esto._

 _¡Siempre pasa en todos los hoteles!_

 _¿Qué te hizo pensar que esta vez sería diferente?_

\- por supuesto- contesta.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me retiro de la habitación.

En la puerta me encuentro con Aro.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?- pregunta mientras guarda su celular.

Lo observo con desprecio– no necesito darte explicaciones. No soy tu propiedad.

 _Aunque el crea que si lo sea._

Lo empujo con el hombre y voy a los ascensores. Este me mira y sonríe con malacia.

En el lobbie del hotel, saco mi celular y marco el número de mi hermano. Pero la señal es muy mala y no logro comunicarme con él.

Levanto el aparato y empiezo a caminar observándolo, tratando de conseguir aunque sea una línea de señal.

 _Una línea._

 _Dos líneas._

 _Otra vez una línea._

 _Grr, maldito aparato._

En eso, tropiezo con una persona y casi caigo al piso. Pero este me sostiene en sus brazos evitando que eso sucediera.

-¿Qué carajo?...- interrumpo mi oración observando a la persona que me sostiene.

 _Ay madre santa. Creo que estoy en el cielo._

Tiene cabellos negros y lo luce algo alborotado, dándole un aspecto un tanto desaliñado. Es imposiblemente hermoso, con características faciales perfectas: pómulos prominentes rodeados de una tenue barba, fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados de un ligero color rosa .Sus ojos color avellana no dejan de mirarme, y tiene dibujada en su rostro una de las más hermosas sonrisas.

 _Creo que acabo de enamorarme._

-¿estás bien?- pregunta incorporándome. Sus manos aún se encuentran sobre mi cintura, mientras que las mías posan sobre sus brazos, llenos de tatuajes y bien tonificados.

\- señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunta una vez más.

 _Isabella, reacciona._

 _¡Habla por lo que más quieras!_

 _¡Di algo!_

-si… - digo. Sacudo la cabeza tratando de salir de mi trance.- lo siento muchísimo, no te vi.

-no pasa nada. Debo confesar que tropezar contigo fue lo más emocionante que me paso en el día- sonríe aún más.

 _¡Ay dios mío, creo que voy a morir por culpa de esa sonrisa! Estoy completamente hipnotizada._

 _Esa sonrisa._

 _Su rostro._

 _¡Su cuerpo!_

 _¡Isabella basta!_

 _No lo mires._

 _Bella, mira para otro lado._

 _Bella…_

 _Ok, estoy totalmente pérdida._

-¿ah?- expreso desorientada.

-lo que trato de decir, es que no todos los días uno se tropieza con alguien tan hermosa como vos-

\- lo mismo digo _.-¡¿Dios, dije eso en vos alta?¡_

-¡digo…! Lo que quiero decir es que… lo siento… yo.-Mis mejillas toman un color rojizo y empiezo a sentir más calor del que ya sentía.

 _¡Y no es precisamente culpa del clima!_

Sonríe aún más y suelta mi cintura para extenderme la mano.

-soy Adam. ¿Y tú eres?-

-Isabella. – contesto mientras estrecho su mano.- pero todos me dicen Bells. Aunque a mí mucho no me gusta, pero les es más fácil llamarme así. La verdad no sé porque… porque Isabella o bella es mucho más simple.

 _¿Porque estoy hablando tan rápido y lo peor de todo, porque no puedo dejar de hacerlo?_

 _¡Ya trágame tierra antes de que espante por completo a este hermoso espécimen que tengo frente a mí!_

\- lo siento, estoy hablando mucho.- miro el piso y rasco mi cabeza tratando de calmarme.

El no para de sonreír, y aun sostiene mi mano.- pues, bella. Es un gusto conocerte.

Sonrió y vuelvo a sonrojarme- igualmente-

-¿estas hospedada aquí?- pregunta curioso.

-si.-

\- eso es fantástico. Yo también lo estoy-

Antes de que pueda decir algo, suena mi celular interrumpiéndonos.

 _LLAMADA ENTRANTE "OSO"._

 _¡Mierda Emmett!_

 _¡Siempre siendo tan oportuno hermanito!_

-eh, debo atender. –asiente con la cabeza y sonríe.

-Emmett, espera unos segundos.- digo atendiendo la llamada- ¡no cortes!

Me dirijo otra vez a ese hermoso ser, que podía compararlo con el mismísimo Adonis de la mitología griega, y digo - nuevamente, lo siento. No fue mi intención tropezar contigo.

-ya te he dicho que fue todo un pacer-

Nuevamente me quedo sin habla, y la voz de mi hermano que se encuentra del otro lado del teléfono, hace que vuelva a la realidad.

-no sé qué decir a eso- expreso avergonzada sonriendo.

\- solo sonríe, con eso basta… por ahora- sonríe y despeina su cabello.

 _SIP… definitivamente esa sonrisa es completamente mi perdición_.

Ok…-digo sonriendo como tonta- adiós Adam.

-Adiós pequeña. Nos estamos viendo.- sonríe y guiña un ojo haciéndome perder completamente la cordura.

Me alejo con dirección a la piscina y lo observo una vez más.

Para mi sorpresa él también está observándome. Levanta su mano como señal de saludo y sonrió como respuesta.

-¿Cómo has llegado? ¿Cómo la estás pasando?- pregunta Emmett desde el otro lado de la línea.

Observo a Adam otra vez y sonriendo contesto-hermano, acaban de hacer que este viaje de un giro de 360 grados, y se está tornando realmente interesante -

BUENO... A LO MEJOR PIENSEN WAU! QUE RÁPIDO TODO. PERO VOY A CONFESAR QUE NO VA A SER UNA HISTORIA MUY LARGA. COMO COMENTE ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, Y NO SE SI SOY CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO CON TANTOS CAPITULO. EL TIEMPO LO DIRÁ!

EN FIN... COMO VERÁN HAY PERSONAJES QUE NADA QUE VER CON TWILIGHT. PERO ME GUSTO LA IDEA DE JUGAR CON ESO Y EH AQUÍ A MI AMOR PLATÓNICO ADAM LEVINE!

SUPONGO QUE YA CONOCEN A MAROON 5 ASÍ QUE NO HACE FALTA DECIR LES QUE TIENE TEMAS ESPECTACULARES. PERO SI NO LOS CONOCEN LAS INVITO A ESCUCHARLOS.

EN FIN. COMO PROMETÍ, LES DEJO DE REGALO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

ESPERO SUS REVIEW CON PREGUNTAS O LO QUE QUIERAN COMENTAR.

HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.

MUCHOS BESOS PEQUEÑAS!


	3. capitulo 3

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MIA.

¡DISFRUTENLA PEQUEÑAS!

EPOV ADAM

-¡Dios!, había olvidado lo caluroso que era este lugar- James, mi más leal amigo no para de quejarse desde que llegamos.

\- Si cortaras ese cabello de Barbie que tienes no sufrirías tanto- Contesto burlándome de él. - Aunque sea recógelo.

-No…- Se peina con la mano - No toques mi cabello.

-Pareces un marica- Exclamo riendo.

\- JA JA, que gracioso- Contesta dirigiéndose hacia la recepción.

Me dispongo a seguir a mi amigo cuando de golpe, tropiezo con una joven y la sostengo por su cintura para evitar que cayera.

-¿Qué carajo?-

La joven es realmente hermosa, tiene un rostro muy angelical y no aparenta ser mayor de 20 años. Su Pelo es castaño oscuro y lo lleva recogido en una coleta. Unos ojos color miel que hacían q estuviera completamente hipnotizado por ellos.

Sus labios son carnosos y demasiados tentadores.

Sonrió percatándome de que aun la sostengo entre mis brazos.

Y a decir verdad, no siento necesidad de soltarla. Y menos de dejarla ir.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto mientras la incorporo. Pero ella solo me observa y no emite ningún sonido.

-¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?- Vuelvo a preguntar.

-Si… lo siento muchísimo, no te vi-

\- No pasa nada. Debo confesar que tropezar contigo fue lo más emocionante que me paso en el día- Expreso sonriendo de lado.

-¿Ah?- Dice desorientada.

-Lo que trato de decir, es que no todos los días uno se tropieza con alguien tan hermosa como vos.

\- Lo mismo digo.- Expresa, haciendo que mi sonrisa crezca más. -Digo… lo que quiero decir es que… lo siento… yo.

Se ruboriza y se ve realmente hermosa con sus mejillas rosadas.

-Soy Adam, ¿y tú eres?- La suelto y ofrezco mi mano esperando a que la estreche.

-Isabella. – Contesta estrechándola.- Pero todos me dicen Bells. Aunque a mí mucho no me gusta, pero les es más fácil llamarme así. La verdad no sé porque… porque Isabella o bella en su defecto, es mucho más simple. …

 _Dios, no puedo dejar de mirarla, es verdaderamente hermosa._

 _¡Invítala a salir!_

 _No, no. es muy pronto._

 _No parece esa clase de chicas que salen con el primer idiota que se le cruza por el camino._

 _Todo a su debido tiempo Adam._

 _Todo a su debido tiempo._

\- Lo siento, estoy hablando mucho.- Dice mientras rasca su cabeza.

Sonrió y digo- Pues, Bella. Es un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente-Contesta sonriéndome.

-¿Estas hospedada aquí?- Pregunto realmente interesado.

-Si.-

 _¡Perfecto Adam, está en tu mismo hotel!_

\- Eso es fantástico. Yo también lo estoy -Su celular suena interrumpiéndonos.

-Eh, debo atender.-Asiento en silencio y sonrió.

Dice algo a la persona que está del otro lado del aparato y vuelve a poner atención en mi.- nuevamente, lo siento. No fue mi intención tropezar contigo.

-Ya te he dicho que fue todo un pacer-

-No sé qué decir a eso- Expresa sonriendo y vuelve a sonrojarse.

\- Solo sonríe, con eso basta… por ahora-Contesto devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Ok…Adiós Adam.-

-Adiós pequeña. Nos estamos viendo.- Digo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.

Observo como se aleja y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que es.

 _Jamás desee tanto besar a una mujer como hoy._

 _Pero no quiero a cualquier mujer, la quiero a ella._

James golpea mi cabeza haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-Ey, ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Creo que acabo de enamorarme- Contesto aun observando a isabella. Ella me mira y levanto mi mano saludando, a lo que responde con una sonrisa.

James mira hacia donde lo estoy haciendo y frunce el ceño tratando de entender de qué hablo.

-¡Maroon 5!- Llama la recepcionista.

James levanta su mano para que esta lo vea y me toma del cuello- Vamos romeo, nos están llamando.

La observo una vez más y sigo a mi amigo.

 _Ella esta hospedada también en este hotel, y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para volver a verla_.

EPOV BELLA

Me siento sobre la arena y miro hacia el mar.

A pesar de ser un lugar turístico, hay poca gente en la playa y eso me reconforta, ya que deseo un poco de tranquilidad para poder pensar.

Luego de cortar la llamada con mi hermano, apague el celular con la intención de que nadie me molestara. No quería volver al hotel y mucho menos volver a cruzarme con Aro.

Emmett había vuelto a preguntar cómo me encontraba, trate de sonar lo más feliz posible pero él me conoce mejor que nadie y sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

Me pidió que regresara a forks, pero volví a negarme.

Ya perdí por completamente las esperanzas de recuperar a Edward, pero no iba a abandonarlo. A pesar de que el amor que sentía por él había desaparecido hace tiempo.

Corre una pequeña brisa, que hace que el calor sofocante de Brasil sea un poco más soportable. Levanto las rodillas y apoyo mi mentón aun con mi vista hacia el mar. Es un lugar muy confortable, me siento cómoda aquí y a decir la verdad, el cruce con Adam hace que mi estadía en Brasil sea mucho más interesante.

Tiene una mirada muy intensa y una sonrisa de ensueño. A pesar de haber estado solo unos minutos juntos, su compañía fue reconfortante. Y me sorprendo a mí misma al sentir deseos de volver a verlo.

Estaba disfrutando del mar y de mi soledad, pero mi tranquilidad duro poco…

 _Perfecto._

 _Lo que me faltaba…_

Los guardas espaldas de Edward se acercan caminando con dificultad sobre la arena, debido a sus elegantes calzados. Se les nota que están cansados y todos sudados gracias a sus trajes negros y el penetrante sol de Rio.

-Isabella, hace horas que estamos buscándote- Expresa Sam.

\- ¿Y no se les ocurrió buscar primero en la playa?- Pregunto incorporándome y sacudiendo la arena pegada en el pantalón.

Me observan con desprecio y piden que los acompañe al hotel.

Entro a la habitación, y Aro junto a Edward están en uno de los sillones. Y por lo que puedo notar, ya se habían encargado de vaciar el mini bar.

Me dispongo a irme a la habitación, pero Aro me detiene antes de que pueda hacerlo.

-BellS, ¿podrías acercarte por favor? - Toma un sorbo de champan.

 _Ashh, ¿Y ahora qué es lo que quiere?_

Me posiciono de frente a ellos y cruzo mis brazos -¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo que ocurre es que necesito una nueva canción- Expresa Edward sonriendo.

 _¿Porque no imagine que pediría eso?_

 _Siempre quiere una canción._

\- Aro cree que deberíamos tocar algo nuevo en el concierto.

-Okey- Pongo mis ojos en blancos y me dirijo hacia la habitación. Pero aro vuelve a impedir que ingrese.

-Aún no hemos terminado Bells-

Muerdo mis labios conteniendo mis enormes ganas de mandarlo a la mierda y me acerco una vez más.

-Necesitamos esa canción para dentro de dos días-

-¿Dos días?- Pregunto sorprendida- Es imposible, necesito al menos una semana.

-Vamos bells, sé que puedes hacerlo- Edward se acerca y deja un pequeño beso en mis labios.

Intenta besarme una vez más pero se lo impido- Edward no. apestas.

-Ok, tendrán su canción para dentro de dos días- Contesto alejándome.- ¿Puedo retirarme ahora?

-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros mi amor?

-Te lo agradezco, pero debo ir a escribir una canción- Contesto con sarcasmo.

-Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes- Edward se vuelve a tirar al sillón junto a Aro y toma una cerveza.

Me encierro en mi habitación y me acuesto tratando de descansar un poco.

El viaje había sido agotador y debido a que no puede dormir muy bien en la noche anterior, estoy exhausta.

 _Necesito dormir._

 _Viajar al más allá… o algo parecido._

 _Maldito insomnio._

Despierto sobresaltada una vez más gracias a mis frecuentes pesadillas. Miro el reloj, que marca las 20: 45 y noto que por lo menos pude dormir unas horas.

Tomo una refrescante ducha para poder dirigirme al comedor, ya que necesito comer algo. No lo había hecho en todo el día y mi estómago ya estaba pasándome factura.

Al salir de la habitación, noto que Edward no se encuentra en la suya, y sinceramente, me sentí aliviada de no cruzármelo. Vaya a saber en qué condiciones se encuentra después de haber estado tomando toda la tarde junto a Aro.

El comedor está completamente lleno.

 _¡Genial!. Ni una sola mesa libre._

Trato de localizar a los chicos en alguna de las mesas, pero no se encuentran en ninguna de ellas. Llamo a Edward, pero el tono me lleva directamente a su contestador. Intento una vez más, pero obtengo el mismo resultado.

 _¡Celulares últimos modelos para tenerlos apagados o directamente no atenderlos!_

 _¡Odio cuando hacen eso!_

Así que dejo de intentar de comunicar a Edward y llamo a Jacob. Después de un par de tonos, contesta-¡Hola! ¿Bells eres tú?-

-¿Jake?... ¡No logro oírte bien! ¿Dónde están?- Grito debido a que se oye música muy fuerte del otro lado de la línea.

Las personas que están en el comedor, me observan un tanto molestos debido a mi elevado tono de voz. Así que salgo de ahí y entro a un salón que aparenta estar completamente vacío. Solo hay unos instrumentos musicales posados sobre el inmenso escenario situado a un extremo.

-Jake, dónde están?, no logro escucharte- Vuelvo a hablarle a mi amigo.

¡Bells, hola! ¡Estamos en una fiesta!¡ Aro encontró unos amigos en el hotel Mari Mar, y nos han invitado! ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunta aun gritando debido al alto volumen de la música.

-Estoy en el hotel…- Contesto tocando el puente de mi nariz.

 _Dios, no puedo creer que Aro haya hecho esto_

 _._ _No hubiera ido de todas formas, pero no está mal de informarme sobre lo que tenían pensado hacer._

-¡¿Qué?!- Grita nuevamente- ¡No logro oírte!

-¡Que estoy en el hotel! ¡Jake!-Grito ya eufórica.

 _¡Grrrr al diablo con esto!_

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. – Corto la llamada y guardo el celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

 _No me sorprende que me hayan dejado aquí sola, a decir verdad solo soy una carga más para ellos. Aunque una carga muy importante diría yo._

 _¿Qué pasaría si dejara de escribir sus canciones y Edward volviera a ser el encargado?_

 _¡JA! Pagaría mucho dinero para ver eso._

Observo el gran salón y busco distraerme y pensar en otra cosa. Las paredes cubiertas de espejo me llaman la atención.

 _Es idéntica a la sala de baile en donde hacia ballet de niña._

Miro el escenario y noto que hay una guitarra junto a un micrófono apoyado sobre su pie. No puedo evitar dejar salir una media sonrisa y me acerco a contemplarla mejor.

La tentación de tocarla y acariciar sus cuerdas hace que la tome.

Cierro los ojos y me imagino en Forks, junto a mis padres y Emmett en Twilight tocando algo para ellos. De vez en cuando, cuando el restaurant ya estaba cerrado, tocaba algunas de mis canciones solo para ellos. A pesar de que papa siempre me animo para que tocara con más público, jamás lo hice.

 _Esas canciones solo eran para ellos._

Acaricio las cuerdas de la guitarra y comienzo a tocar y a cantar una de esas tantas canciones que solo escribía para mí.

" _Puedo imaginar pero no sé cómo se siente .Que el mundo se detenga cuando acaricia mi piel._

 _Que las agujas del reloj no giren si no está presente._

 _Dicen que es tan suave, dulce y fluye como miel._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo tardara? ¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?_

 _¿Dónde está?_

 _Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo. Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial._

 _Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar."_

De repente siento que alguien está observándome. Dejo de tocar la guitarra y abro los ojos sobresaltada.

.Wow…- Se sube al escenario mientras me aplaude-Eso fue hermoso.

 _¡Oh dios mío! ¡Es él!_

Adam me observa sorprendido y con una sonrisa enorme.

-Yo solo… estaba…- Miro para todos lados como si de esa manera pudiera encontrar las palabras justas, pero no sé qué decir.

Dejó la guitarra en su lugar y sonrió nerviosa.

Me observa aun sonriendo y muerde su labio inferior mientras cruza los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

 _¡Esos brazos Isabella! ¡Llenos de tatuajes, totalmente tonificados!_

 _¡Su rostro!_

 _¡Su sonrisa!_

 _¡Su todo!_

 _Creo que olvide como respirar._

 _Sip… definitivamente olvide como hacerlo._

Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de salir de mi estado de hipnosis, - yo… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… venía a buscar a "Berta"- Habla aun sonriendo.

-¿Berta…?- Pregunto realmente intrigada.

-Mi guitarra- Señala aun sonriéndome.

-¿Es tuya? Disculpa, no quise tomarla sin tu permiso, pero…

-No te preocupes, no hace falta que te disculpes- Interrumpe- Jamás estuvo en mejores manos.

-Okey…- Contesto sonrojándome. Observo el piso y acomodo un mechón rebelde detrás de mí oreja.

El lugar es invadido por un silencio que se torna placentero e incómodo a la vez. lo miro y está aún observándome con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Así que tocas la guitarra?- Pregunto tratando de buscar un tema de conversación.

-Y tu cantas- Dice señalándome con la mirada.

-Oh no no no. No canto. Solo en la ducha-Digo avergonzada y mirando el piso.-Y en ocasiones cuando estoy sola. Pero No. cantar no es lo mío.

\- Pues no lo parece. Cantas muy bien.

-No lo creo. Pero gracias por pensar que si- Lo miro sonriendo y muerdo mis labios.- ¿Y… tocas algún otro instrumento aparte de la guitarra?

-Sí, algo de batería, pero "Berta" es mi preferida- Toma la guitarra y la guarda en un estuche que no había notado que estaba- y aunque no lo creas, también canto.

-¿Cantas?- Pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, tengo una banda con 5 amigos más.

-Wau… ¿Y cómo se hacen llamar? ¿Adam y sus secuaces?- Bromeo tratando de sonar divertida.

Sonríe aún más, dejando que sus perfectos y blancos dientes queden al descubierto.

 _¡Esa sonrisa algún día será la culpable de que yo muera!_

-No...-Ríe y muerde su labio inferior- Nos llamamos Maroon 5.

-¿Maroon 5?- Pregunto confusa.

-Sí. ¿Nunca escuchaste hablar de nosotros?- Pregunta un poco decepcionado.

-Lo siento… he vivido toda mi vida en un pequeño pueblo en el medio de la nada- Digo tratando de justificarme.

-No te preocupes pequeña- Dice sonriendo de lado- Pero por más que no sepas de nosotros, me siento más que alagado porque, aunque sea por una broma, hayas recordado mi nombre.

-Soy buena recordando nombres- Bromeo.

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo. Solo recuerdo los nombres de personas que realmente me importan… Isabella- Dice haciendo que mi nombre suene como una melodía. Se acerca más a mí y nuevamente me quedo sin saber que hacer o decir.

 _Es increíble lo bien que me siento cada vez que lo tengo cerca._

De repente entran 6 chicos bromeando entre ellos y nos interrumpen.

-Ahí esta- Dice uno de ellos. Lleva un pelo largo perfectamente lacio hasta la altura de sus hombros haciendo que el mío luzca como una maraña de nido- ¡Adam! Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados.

-Vine a buscar a "Berta" y me encontré con Isabella- Contesta a su amigo.

Luego me toma de la mano, sensación más que placentera. -Ven… voy a presentarte a la banda.

Sonrió y aun sosteniendo su mano lo sigo. Bajamos del escenario y nos ubicamos frente a él.

-é

El es James, PJ, Jesse, Matt, Mickey y Ryan- Los presenta señalando uno por uno.

-Hola, soy Isabella- Saludo con mi mano y les sonrió.

\- Un gusto- Dice James tomando mi mano, luego la besa mientras hace una reverencia. Los demás me saludan con la mano y se ríen haciendo que también sonría por la expresión de James.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, soltando la manito- Dice Adam haciendo que James se incorpore.

-¡¿Qué?! Solo trato de ser educado- dice mientras PJ lo empuja bromeando.

 _¡Qué chicos más agradables!_

 _Recuerdo cuando Edward y los chicos se comportaban de la misma manera. Cuando todo era solo diversión y disfrute de momentos juntos._

 _Ahora solo importaba el dinero y competir por quien se luce más._

-Venimos a buscarte para ir a cenar- Dice Jesse haciéndome volver al presente.

-Ok…- Contesta mira y dice- ¿Ya cenaste?

Dudo que contestar y le digo- En realidad no. Me disponía comer algo en el comedor pero estaba lleno. Así que no pude hacerlo.

-ok… Isabella viene con nosotros- Le dice a sus amigos haciendo que me sorprenda.

 _¡Si vas sin camisa voy!_

 _¡¿Qué dices mujer?¡_

 _Controla esos pensamientos por favor._

-No, Adam te lo agradezco pero no creo que sea correcto. Estas con tus amigos y no quiero molestarlos. Volveré a mi habitación y pediré que me traigan algo. No te reocupes por mí.

\- No, no lo permitiremos. No molestas en lo absoluto, estas más que invitada- Contesta Matt sonriendo.

-¿Ves? No les molesta. Y si les hubiera molestado, hubiera sido peor para ellos. Porque no hubiera permitido que comieras sola en tu habitación y me hubiera ido a cenar contigo sola. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que eso habría sido una gran idea.

Me sonrojo y le sonrió.

-Vamos ¿sí? ¿Nos acompañas?- Suplica acariciando mi mano.

 _¡Sí!_

Muerdo mi labio y sonriéndole asiento con la cabeza.- Está bien

-¡Perfecto!- Me abraza sobre mis hombros y junto al resto de la banda salimos del hotel.

Luego de caminar varias cuadras, debido a que ningún lugar nos convencía, terminamos comiendo en un restaurant llamado DON ROQUE 2, su especialidad: las pizzas. Las hay de distintos gustos y nos aventuramos eligiendo una que contiene chocolate. Para mi sorpresa me gustó.

El lugar está casi lleno de gente, pero nos hacen un reservado en el balcón, donde podemos observar el mar.

-Y bien Isabella, cuéntame algo de ti- Pregunta sonriéndome.

-¿De mí?...- Digo mientras término de degustar una porción de pizza, y limpio mi boca- Bueno… estoy por cumplir 22 años, nací en forks. Amo escribir historias de amor, aunque nunca he dejado que nadie las lea, y… no me gustan las arañas. - Bromeo haciendo que sonría como respuesta.

 _No tengo más para contarle, sinceramente mi vida no es muy interesante y no sé qué más decir._

-Bueno, para serte sincero…-Se acerca más para que solo yo pueda escucharlo- Yo también detesto a las arañas.

Ambos nos reímos y le pregunto-¿y qué hay de ti?

-Ok… amm, tengo 37 años- Abro los ojos sorprendida _. ¡No creí que tendría esa edad! no los aparenta para nada. Esta tan fuerte como un tipo de 23._ \- Lo sé, lo sé. Me veo bien. -Bromea al notar mi expresión de asombro, haciéndome sonreír.

\- Nací en Los Ángeles y… bueno, como te había comentado, soy el vocalista de Maroon 5.

-Algún día quisiera escucharlos tocar-Digo sonriéndole.

\- Estas más que invitada a hacerlo. Estamos por tocar dentro de unos días en un festival que se realiza en la playa de Rio. - _¡Tiene que estar bromeando!_ –Si quieres, puedes venir un día de estos a uno de nuestros ensayos- Toma un sorbo de su cerveza y me sonríe- daremos un concierto exclusivo para ti.

\- Eso…- Sonrió y me sonrojo.

 _¡Tiene esa hermosa facilidad de hacerme sentir así…es algo… indescriptible_!

Desvío mi mirada de la de él y observo a sus amigos, a pesar de encontrarnos todos sentados en una misma mesa, Adam y yo nos encontramos envueltos en nuestra burbuja. – Eso… realmente meD

por hecho entonces pequeña- Sonríe y me guiña un ojo.

-Gracias- Contesto devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Ok…- Apoya sus brazos sobre la mesa, quedando más cerca de mí-me dijiste tu edad, que vives en forks, lugar que quiero conocer. -Se ríe y hace que yo también sonría-me dijiste que amas escribir historias- me señala sonriendo y continua- Algún día deseo poder leer algunas de ellas y …que detestas las arañas.

Rio y asiento mientras tomo un sorbo de mi cerveza- Exactamente.

-Pero no me has contado, ¿Qué es lo que te trajo a Brasil?

-Bueno…

 _No vayas a nombrar a Edward_

 _No vayas a nombrar a Edward._

\- Yo también formo parte de una banda y…-

-¿Tienes una banda?- Pregunta sorprendido interrumpiéndome-¿Y tocas la guitara?

-A decir verdad…- No estaba segura si hablar de Edward o no, pero no quería mentirle. –En realidad, mi novio es el que está en una banda, yo solo escribo sus canciones.

 _¡Mierda Isabella! ¡Tú y tus malditos principios y tu manía de no querer engañar a la gente!_

 _¡De vez en cuando eso es bueno! ¡Solo a veces… y esta es una de esas ocasiones!_

 _¡Acabas de hacer que este bombón sea inalcanzable!_

-¿Tienes novio?- _Puedo sentirlo un poco desilusionado._

 _¡Lo siento bebe! ¡No quiero engañarte!_

\- Auch, debo confesar que eso rompió mi corazón.- Bromea tocando su pecho.

\- Lo siento- Digo sonriéndole.

-Debí de suponerlo- Me observa con esa mirada que hace que me pierda por completo y continua- Eres muy hermosa, ¿lo sabes? Y tenía que haber imaginado que estarías con alguien.

No logro emitir sonido y sonrió avergonzada.

-¡Oigan chicos!- Nos interrumpe Jesse- Nos avisaron de una fiesta que están dando en un hotel cerca de aquí. Y se nos ocurrió que podríamos ir. ¿Qué les parece?

 _¡Seguro es la misma fiesta en la que se encuentra Edward!_

Abro los ojos como platos. Y antes de que Adam diga algo contesto. -Yo agradezco la invitación, pero ya debería volver al hotel.

-¿Segura?- Pregunta Jesse.

-Sí. Tuve una mañana bastante movida y quiero ir a descansar un rato.-Miro a Adam y señalo a sus amigos- Puedes ir con ellos si quieres Adam, no hace falta que te quedes por mí, caminaré un rato por la playa camino al hotel.

-No… para nada. Yo te acompaño hasta el hotel- Se incorpora y se coloca su chaqueta- No pienso dejarte ir sola.

Le entrega un par de billetes a Jesse y le dice- Toma, para que pagues la cuenta. Y nos vemos luego ¿sí?

-Ooh espera- Saco también unos billetes de mi bolsillo y se los acerco a Jesse. Pero este se niega a agarrarlos.

-¿¡Estás loca!? No olvídalo. Es invitación nuestra- Me sonríe y besa mi mejilla- Ha sido maravilloso conocerte Isabella. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo.

-Estoy segura de que así será- Le sonrió y le agradezco por la invitación a comer.

-Bueno, ¿se la van a dar a todos de galanes hoy? ¿Qué les pasa? - Dice Adam bromeando mientras empuja a su amigo. - Nos vemos después. Compórtense ¿ok?

\- Oye, siempre lo hacemos- Sonríe y se vuelve a unir a los demás chicos.

Vamos por la playa camino hacia el hotel, y me saco mis zapatillas para poder sentir la suave arena entre mis dedos. La noche esta cálida, pero una leve brisa fresca hace que sienta un poco de frio. Así que me abrazo a mí misma para darme un poco más de calor.

-¿Tienes frio?- Pregunta Adam mientras se saca su chaqueta-Toma… ponte la mía. -La apoya sobre mis hombros y deja su mano en mi hombro mientras seguimos nuestro camino hacia el hotel.

-Gracias- Contesto sonriendo. La chaqueta tiene su aroma, y resulta totalmente embriagador.

-Creo que si tu novio me viera en este momento, no estaría muy contento- Dice haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No creo que le importe- Contesto sin pensarlo mientras observo el mar.

 _¡Mierda Bella!_

 _Mucha información_

 _¡Mucha información!_

Me observa confundió y aprieta mi hombro como tratando de consolarme por algo que desconoce.

Caminamos unos minutos en silencio, solo se oyen las olas del mar, cortar contra la orilla de la playa.

-Isabella…-Dice al fin deshaciendo el silencio- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, sin que te ofendas? Puedes no contestar si no quieres.

-No pasa nada, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-

-¿Hace mucho que estas de novia?-

 _3 años… Pero parece toda una vida_.

Hago una pequeña sonrisa y miro mis pies cubiertos por la arena mientras camino.

-Har años que estoy junto a Edward. En realidad no lo recuerdo bien.

-¿Edward, ese es su nombre?-

-si- me abrazo más fuerte y miro hacia el mar. Sin saber bien porque, no puedo mirarlo mientras hablo de Edward.- Nos conocimos en la secundaria, éramos amigos y con el tiempo nos hicimos muy unidos y llegamos a enamorarnos. Estábamos prácticamente siempre juntos, éramos inseparables- Sonrió al recordar esos viejos tiempos- Su sueño siempre había sido ser reconocido por su música, y el día que Aro su representante, ofreció un contrato a Animals, sentí muchísimo miedo de perderlo. Pero él me pidió que lo acompañara. Quería cumplir este sueño junto a mí, y me prometió que nada iba a cambiar, que seguiría siendo su prioridad. - Sonrió y una lágrima traicionera cae por mi mejilla. Pero la limpio antes de que Adam pueda verla.

 _¿Por qué estoy contándole esto?_

 _Definitivamente acabo de rebelar mucho…_

 _Ya ponle fin a esto Isabela._

-Pero es más que evidente que no cumplió su promesa-Digo largando un gran suspiro- no solo no cumplió su promesa, si no que cambio hasta su forma de ser. Hoy en día lo desconozco.

-¿Aún lo amas?- Pregunta.

-¿Cómo dices?- Exclamo sorprendida.

-Si lo amas- Vuelve a preguntar.

Guardo silencio unos segundos y contesto-Lo hacía… o al menos eso creía.

Observo a Adam, que me mira con un dejo de tristeza.

-Lo siento- Dice mientras acaricia mi brazo.

-No, lo siento mucho yo- Detengo el paso y me paro mirándolo de frente.- Te cuento todo esto como…si realmente te importara. Cuando en realidad debes estar creyendo que soy una estúpida por estar junto a alguien a quien ya no le intereso.

-¡Jamás pensaría eso!- Dice sonando algo enfadado.- Debes tener tus razones para seguir estando junto a él. Y aunque las desconozca, puedo entenderlas.

-Gracias. No tengo muchas personas con quien hablar. Y supongo que te conté esto porque necesitaba hacerlo- Sonrió tímidamente y miro directo a sus hermosos ojos.

-Oye, ¡no pasa nada!, soy tu amigo ¿no? - Me toma de ambas manos y las acaricia con su dedo pulgar- Ósea… nos conocemos hace poco, pero quiero ser tu amigo.

Pone los ojos en blanco y mira el cielo- ¡dios! Es increíble… Estoy en la friendZone- Dice haciéndome reír - Pero no me importa Isabella, si es de la única manera que puedo estar contigo, lo soportare… por lo menos por ahora.

Respondo con una sonrisa y él también lo hace. Luego Niega con la cabeza y acaricia mi rostro- No puedo entender como alguien puede preferir otras cosas en vez de estar junto a ti.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante otro periodo de tiempo inmensurable.

-¡Bella!- Gritan interrumpiéndonos.

Una persona que no llego a identificar se acerca hacia donde nos encontramos. Afirmo la vista tratando de visualizar quien es, y cuando por fin logro ver de quien se trata mi cuerpo se tensa.

-Mierda- Digo en un susurro.

Adam nota mi cambio de ánimo y me toma de la mano- ¿Isabella, que ocurre?

-Una complicación-Contesto nerviosa.

-BUENO… ACTUALIZO UN POQUITO ANTES DE LO MENCIONADO ANTERIORMENTE JAJJAJA

VOY A IR ACTUALIZANDO MIENTRAS VAYA TERMINANDO LOS CAPITULOS. POR SUERTE TENGO VARIOS YA HECHOS ASI QUE IREMOS VIENDO.

¿QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO?

¿LES GUSTO?

LA CANCION QUE CANTA BELLA ES UNA DE JESSE & JOY "ME QUIERO ENAMORAR". SI NO LA CONOCEN LAS INVITO A ESCUCHARLA. ES UNA CANCION MUY LINDA.

COMO VEN YA HAY CASI SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS. VOY ALGO RAPIDO… LO SE LO SE… PERO COMO DIJE… SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y PUEDE QUE NO HAGA MUCHOS CAP.

EN FIN. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE YA ESTA TERMINADO. ESTA EN MANOS DE MI AMIGA EVE QUE ES LA ENCARGA DE SUBIRLO JAJAJJA ASI QUE DEPENDERA DE ELLA LO QUE TARDE EN HACERLO.

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.

GRACIAS POR LEERME PEQUEÑAS. ESPERO SUS REVIEW, Y FAVORITOS.

MUCHOS BESOS!


	4. capitulo 4

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MIA.

¡DISFRUTENLA PEQUEÑAS!

Sam y Paul se acercan a nosotros con pasos exageradamente grandes. Adam los observa con desconfianza y toma más fuerte mi mano - ¿Los conoces?

-Lamentablemente si, son los guardaespaldas de Edward- Contesto.

-¿Tiene guardaespaldas?- Abre los ojos como platos mostrándose sorprendido. Pero su tono de voz suena como si se riera al mismo tiempo.

 _Supongo que le parece una locura andar con guardaespaldas todo el tiempo, en lo que coincido con él plenamente._

-Si… Es algo complicado de explicar. –Recuerdo la razón por la que habíamos tuvimos que llegar a esto, luego de que Edward se metiera en problema con unos paparazis, que habían tratado de fotografiarlo saliendo de un boliche totalmente borracho.

Sam observa con malicia a Adam y mira nuestras manos unidas dirigiendo su mirada esta vez hacia mí. Suelto la mano de Adam y le hago una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de que no se sintiera rechazado.

Me saco su abrigo y se lo entrego.

-No, déjatelo. –Expresa intentando volver a ponerlo sobre mis hombros. Pero lo detengo antes de que lo haga.

-Estoy bien. - Contesto rogándole con la mirada para que no insista.

Larga un sonoro suspiro y asiente con su cabeza.

 _Es por tu bien lindo._

 _Solo lo hago por tu bien._

-Bella, ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- Pregunta Paul clavando la mirada en Adam.

 _En realidad, lo que realmente quiere saber es ¿Quién es él?_

\- ¡Ey! No es forma correcta de hablarle a una señorita - Expreso Adam de la forma más educada posible.

\- No te metas- Contesta Paul. Se coloca frente a Adam y lo desafía con la mirada.

Adam no se deja intimidar y lo observa con la misma ira que transmite el guardaespaldas.

 _¡Dios! ¡Van a matarse!_

-Salí a comer- Contesto interponiéndome entre los dos. Miro a Paul y apoyo las manos sobre su pecho haciendo que retroceda y se aleje de Adam.- ¿Ok?, solo Salí a comer.

Suspira profundo y vuelve a posar la mirada en Adam- Debemos volver al hotel, Edward pregunta por ti.

-Está bien… vamos –Empujo a Paul despacio para que siga alejándose de Adam y emprender camino hacia el hotel.

Sam se mantiene en silencio, pero observa a Adam estudiando todo lo que hace o pueda llegar a hacer.

-Sam…- Digo buscando llamar su atención.

Me observa, y vuelve a mirar a Adam. Sonríe de costado y pasa por su lado chocándolo con el hombro.

Adam inhala y exhala profundo y cierra los ojos buscando mantener la calma.

Me mira y hace una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento- Digo por lo bajo mientras me alejo junto a Sam y Paul. El solo me observa con la misma sonrisa y levanta su mano en expresión de saludo, haciéndome sonreír como respuesta.

Sam toma mi brazo, y me obliga a caminar a su lado .Hago un movimiento brusco y logro que me suelte - Puedo caminar sola, gracias.

-Vamos Bells, Edward estará más que interesado en saber quién es tu nuevo amiguito.

La habitación está completamente vacía.

 _¿Pero qué mierda? ¡Edward no se encuentra aquí!_

-Aquí no hay nadie- Rezongo tomando una postura dura.

Sam sonríe sintiéndose triunfal y expresa- Ups, pensé que ya estaría aquí. En fin… me dijo que te hiciera recordar lo de su canción. Y que descansaras bien.- Con su sonrisa malévola, cierra la puerta.

Agarro una lata vacía que se encuentra sobre la mesita de noche y se la arrojo haciendo que esta golpee fuerte contra la puerta.

 _Grrrr. ¡como los odio!_

Despeino mi cabello tratando de apaciguar los latidos de mi corazón y calmar un poco la ira que me recorre. Cierro los ojos, tomo una bocanada de aire y exhalo despacio tratando de calmarme. Enseño el dedo del medio, como si pudieran verme atreves de la puerta y me dispongo a ir a mi habitación a escribir.- Dios… Odio mi vida.

Una luz verdosa, entra por el gran ventanal. Abro los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarme a la claridad.

El reloj marca 7:20 de la mañana, y me sorprendo de haber madrugado después de pasar toda la noche escribiendo.

 _Al fin logre terminar esa maldita canción y ya Aro dejara de molestarme… Aunque sea por unos días._

Salgo al balcón y ahí está, el radiante Rio mostrándose en todo su esplendor. En la playa ya hay personas esperando para broncearse y otras corren haciendo ejercicio.

 _Me parece una buena idea salir a correr un rato, así que tomare mi baño relajante más tarde_.

Edward no está en su habitación, medito un momento en si debo telefonearlo o no, pero prefiero no hacerlo.

 _A la mierda con él y todo lo que lo rodea._

Me asomo en el pasillo despacio, rogando no encontrar a "los monos "de Sam y Paul. Sonrió triunfal al ver que no se encuentran haciendo guardia frente a la habitación.

 _¡Perfecto isabella! ¡Es ahora o nunca!_

Tomo el ascensor y salgo del hotel con dirección hacia la playa. A pesar de lo temprano que es, el calor es intenso, y promete ser mucho peor durante el transcurso del día.

Me coloco los auriculares y abro "Spotify", la Banda Animals, aparece como recomendado. Lo ignoro por completo y abro mi carpeta de favoritos. Estoy a punto de reproducir mi lista, cuando de repente pienso en buscar y ver si la banda de Adam también se encuentra. Escribo en el buscador "maron 5", y este corrige mi búsqueda por "Maroon 5". Una foto de Adam y sus cinco amigos aparece en la pantalla y bajo de ella más de 20 temas.

 _Wau… definitivamente tendría que haber salido más de forks, eran una banda reconocidísima y yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que existían._

Agrego todos sus temas en favoritos, y pulso play sin siquiera dudarlo.

Corro la playa entera con Adam cantando en mis oídos, los temas son realmente hermosos, y la letra de cada canción es única. Tiene un tono de voz muy particular, pero resulta ser muy hipnotízante y sexy a la vez.

Retomo el camino por el que estaba corriendo y sin siquiera notarlo, llego nuevamente a la playa frente al hotel, me detengo a descansar unos segundos y me siento en la arena mirando el mar antes de volver a la habitación.

Adam aun suena en mi reproductor y la combinación del mar junto a su voz, es como estar en un sueño perfecto del cual nunca quiero despertar.

Al ver que el celular indica las nueve de la mañana, me levanto resignada y me dispongo a volver al hotel. Apago el reproductor y guardo los auriculares en mi bolsillo.

En el momento en el que estoy por cruzar la avenida, siento que alguien grita mi nombre.

-¡Isabella!-James se acerca corriendo y con una gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡James, hola!- Me abraza como saludo y sonríe.

-¿Cómo estás?, anoche te perdiste una gran fiesta-

-Si… Lo sé. Siento no haber podido ir pero necesitaba descansar, tuve un día muy complicado.- contesto tratando de justificarme.

-Supongo que otra vez será-

-¡Seguro!, no faltara oportunidad-Expreso sonriendo.

-Ok…- Sonríe y rasca su cabeza.-Isabella… Necesito pedirte algo. ya que encontrarte aquí me viene de maravillas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto intrigada.

-¿Podrías darme tu número de teléfono? – Pregunta avergonzado.

-¿Mi número de teléfono?-Digo sonriendo.

-Sí, veras… Anoche Adam olvido hacerlo, y estuvo llorando por todos los rincones de la habitación como una niña por no hacerlo. Se lo veía preocupado a la vez. ¿Ocurrió algo malo anoche?

-No-Contesto rápidamente- No… eh, solo un pequeño intercambio de palabras con una persona que conozco, pero nada grave.

\- ¿En serio? Adam realmente estaba como loco anoche- Pregunta dudando en mi palabra. - Quería saber si estabas bien y no tenía forma de averiguarlo.

-Sí, no fue nada james.-Contesto sonriendo con ternura.

-okey vamos a hacer algo. Te daré mi número así se lo haces llegar - digo sonriendo aún más - ¿tienen algo en donde pueda escribirlo?

Toca sus bolsillos y niega en silencio. Se queda pensando unos segundos y me mira sonriendo- ¿Sabes?, tengo una mejor idea. – Saca su celular y abre su aplicación de whats App- ¡Le mandaremos primero una foto!

-Okey- Contesto con expresión divertida.

Se acercó a mí y hacemos muecas posando para la foto. – Perfecto. Escribimos algo aquí… y enviar. Ya verás cómo contesta en un santiamén.

Unos segundos después, llega un mensaje de Adam en el cual decía- ¿Qué carajo?

James me pasa el aparato para que pudiera leerlo y pide que sea yo quien conteste. Pero en el momento que estoy por hacerlo, empieza a sonar.

-Está llamando- Digo entregándole el celular.

\- Pues atiende. No quiere hablar conmigo. Es más que evidente ¿no?- Expresa haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Hago una mueca con mis labios, respiro hondo y contesto la llamada.

-¿Diga?- Del otro lado de la línea solo hay silencio.

 _¿Corto?_

 _Mierda isabella, debe haber pensado que se confundió de número._

Miro la pantalla del aparato y la llamada todavía está en proceso

-¿Hola?-Repito esperando que esta vez si hablara.

-¿Bella? - guarda silencio unos segundos y expresa- ¿Qué haces con el celular de james?

\- El creyó que sería divertido que conteste- Hago un mohín con mis labios - Lo siento.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? Es mucho más agradable escuchar tu voz que la de ese papanatas- Sonrió como respuesta aunque él no pueda verme.

-También es lindo volver escucharte Adam- Musito sonriendo como una boba. James me observa sonriendo y trata de descifrar nuestra conversación. - Alguien me dijo que estabas lamentándote por no haber pedido mi número anoche.

\- ¿Eso dijo? - Pregunta curiosamente divertido.

\- En realidad no -Rio y guiño un ojo a james- Lo que dijo es que estuviste llorando como niña toda la noche debido a eso.

-Voy a matarlo- Bromeo haciendo que suelte una carcajada. – Aunque si…estaba preocupado y no tenía forma de comunicarme contigo. ¿Qué paso anoche después que vinieron a buscarte? ¿Tuviste algún problema por mi culpa?

 _¡Se preocupa por mí!_

 _Hace tiempo que a nadie le importa lo que me ocurre._

\- No tienes que preocuparte por nada Adam. Estoy bien… no he tenido ningún problema- _Por ahora_ , _no he visto a Edward aun._

-Bueno… Me quedo más tranquilo-

-Si… Esta todo perfecto- Respondo.

No puedo dejar de sonreír, charlar con el resulta muy placentero, y si fuera posible, lo haría todo el día.

\- Bueno, supongo que tu amigo debe querer que le devuelva su celular. Ya dejo de mirarme con amabilidad y me está mirando con miedo a que salga corriendo con su aparato.- James me observa impaciente.

\- Ese idiota que espere. - Expresa haciéndome estallar de la risa.

–Ok, dejare que le devuelvas su celular…Pero antes quiero pedirte algo- Murmura con dulzura-Después del almuerzo ensayaremos un rato. Quiero que vengas a vernos ¿sí?

\- Está bien…- Contesto dudando un poco.

\- ¿Lo prometes? - Pregunta como si supiera que estoy pensando si debo ir o no.

-Lo prometo-

-Bien- Contesto alegre. - Ok, mándame tu número apenas cuelgues. Luego te escribo así agendas mi número tú también si es que deseas hacerlo.

-Seguro- Contesto sonriendo y observando a james.

\- Nos vemos luego pequeña. Cuídate mucho-

-Adiós, lo hare- Respondo con la sonrisa aun dibujada en mi rostro. Doy por finalizada la llamada y entrego el celular a su dueño.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención usarlo mucho -Expreso y sonrío encogiéndome de hombros.

James intenta mantenerse serio, pero sonríe haciendo que me sienta menos culpable- Está todo bien pequeña, igual no era conmigo con quien quería hablar. Aparte yo pedí que contestaras, no te preocupes.

-Ok- sonrió y acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja.-Te doy mi número así se lo mandas. Quedamos en que lo haría apenas termináramos la llamada.

\- Perfecto. Vamos a mandárselo directamente ahora- Teclea algo en su celular y pregunta mi numero- tu dime.

\- Bueno, es 555-657894- Observo como escribe y pregunto-¿Lo tienes?

-894, estamos y enviar- Murmura bajito-Listo, agendado y enviado.

-Gracias-Contesto. Me acerco y beso su mejilla.

Mi celular empieza a sonar, lo saco de mi bolsillo trasero y James lo toma sorprendiéndome. Sin mirar el remitente, niega sonriendo y dice- ¿No espero ni dos segundos para llamar? Que hombre ansioso.

Trato de decir algo pero este me detiene con su mano, y atiende la llamada- Oye, ¿no acabas de hablar con la muchacha hace unos segundos? ¡Dale un respiro bro!- Luego la expresión de su rostro cambia y se pone completamente serio.

Frunzo el ceño confundida y me devuelve el celular- No era Adam…

 _Oh no.._.

El nombre de Edward aparecía en la pantalla- ¡ _Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda_! -Tapo mi boca con preocupación y james empieza a rascar su cabeza nervioso.

-Lo siento. –Susurra juntando sus manos rogando perdón.

Exhalo una gran bocanada de aire y contesto la llamada.

-¡Isabella!- _Mierda está furioso. Lo que me faltaba…-¡¿_ Pero qué mierda?! ¡Hable!

-Edward- Digo lo más apaciguadamente posible- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Eso quisiera saber yo isabella! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- Grita desde el otro lado del auricular- ¿¡Quién carajo contesto tu teléfono!?

-Solo… Solo un amigo que acabo de conocer. Es un vendedor de pulseras y esas cosas-me encuentro realmente nerviosa, no me sale mentir y estoy segura de que va a descubrirme. - Es que, veras… Salí a correr un rato y me encontré con este amable señor vendiendo estas cositas tan lindas y quise comprarle algo- Observo a James y me mira con el ceño fruncido confundido debido a lo que estoy relatando.

Pongo el dedo índice en mi boca indicándole que guarde silencio y este simula cerrar con un cierre su boca.

\- Eso no explica qué carajo hacía con tu celular. ¿Y a que se refirió cuando dijo que ya había hablado contigo?- Expresa aun furioso.

-Es que justo estaba hablando con Emmett. – Expreso sonando lo más creíble posible.

-Emmett-

-¡Sí! ¡Ja!. Estaba hablando con el cuándo charlaba con este buen hombre y cuando corte la llamada justo entro la tuyo. Creímos que era nuevamente él y quisimos hacerle una pequeña broma- Dejo escapar una sonrisa nerviosa y suspiro tratando de relajarme- Que loco ¿no? Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú.

 _¡Y eh aquí la ganadora del Oscar por mejor actuación femenina!_

 _Sé que no es buena idea mentirle a Edward y siendo sincera, me importa muy poco lo que piense si le cuento realmente la verdad. Pero quiero ahorrarme un dolor de cabeza y no arruinar mi día por su culpa._

-Ok...Déjate de estupideces y ven ya para el hotel. Acaban de informarnos que cambiaron nuestro horario de ensayo y debemos hacerlo ahora- aun puedo sentir su enojo, pero está un poco más tranquilo.

-Está bien, ya estoy llegando-.

-Ahora Bells. No hagas que tenga que ir a buscarte y traerte a la rastra-

-Ok- Contesto un poco molesta. Sin más que argumentar dio por finalizada la llamada y corto.

Guardo el aparato en mi bolsillo y dejo salir una bocanada grande de aire mientras tapo mi rostro con Las manos.

 _No puedo creer que haya creído lo que le acabo de decir. ¡Una mentira mía había funcionado! Debo agendar este día como histórico._

-Isabella, lo siento. No quise ocasionarte problemas- Expresa James.-

-Está bien, no es tu culpa. - Sonrío tratando de no darle importancia al asunto. - Debo irme ¿sabes?

-Si… Lo supuse- Sonríe tiernamente y vuelve a disculparse- Perdón otra vez.

-No te preocupes- Sonrió y beso nuevamente su mejilla-No pasó nada. Dile a Adam que lo veré más tarde ¿sí?

-Ok- Contenta más animado. - ¡Adiós bella! -

-¡Adiós!- Grito mientras cruzo la avenida lo más rápido posible, dirigiéndome hacia el hotel donde un Edward realmente impaciente me espera.

 **HOLA! BUENO. EH AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO JAJAJAJJA LO TENIA TERMINADO HACE TIEMPO, PERO MI AMIGA EVE NO QUERIA QUE AUN LO PUBLICARA JAJAJJAJA.**

 **EN FIN.**

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO?**

 **¿PENSARON QUE ERA EDWARD CON QUIEN EENCONTRARIAN EN LA PLAYA?**

 **QUERIA AGRAQDECERLES POR SUS FAVORITOS Y REVIEW ESTOY MAS QUE AGRADECIDA POR ESO.**

 **PUEDEN PREGUNTARME LO QUE QUIERAN! Y AHÍ CONTESTARE.**

 **AH! ME OLVIDABA… QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO QUE NO ES SPOILER PERO ES ALGO QUE NECESITAN SABER.**

 **BELLA NO TERMINAR JUNTO A EDWARD. ¿SE DAN CUENTA QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE QUE ESTO SEA ASI?**

 **JUGUE UN POCO CON LOS PAPELES DE LOS PERSONAJES Y QUISE QUE ESTA EZ EDWARD SEA EL CHICO MALO Y NO EL HOMBRE PERFECTO PARA BELLA.**

 **PERDON SI ESTO LES MOLESTA! PERO QUERIA HACER ALGO DISTINTO. NO SE…**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y ME SIGAN LEYENDO.**

 **EL PROXIMO CAPITULO NO LO TIENE MI AMIGA EVE AJJAJAJ SE LO DARE CUANDO REALMENTE QUIERA PUBLICARLO AJJAJAJA. PERDON EVE QUERIDA.**

 **EN FIN. GRACIAS POR TODO.**

 **ESPERO SUS REVIEW Y FAVORITOS. ME ENCANTA LEERLAS!**

 **MUCHOS BESOS PEQUEÑAS!**


	5. capitulo 5

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MIA.

DISFRUTENLA PEQUEÑAS!

-Y bien. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre que requerías de mi presencia con tanta urgencia?- Me dirijo por el gran salón, donde un día antes había estado junto a Adam. Los chicos están ubicados cada uno en su lugar sobre el escenario, listos para empezar con el ensayo-Creí haber dejado la canción ya terminada en tu habitación.

-Te estábamos esperando para comenzar-Reprocho Edward enojado.

-¿Y desde cuando requieren mi presencia para hacerlo?- Los observo desde abajo del escenario poniendo mis brazos en forma de jarra sobre mi cintura.

-¡Es lo que estuve diciendo toda la maldita mañana!-Grita Jacob.

\- ¡Tú no te metas! - Grita Edward señalando a su amigo con su dedo índice- ¿Dónde estabas? - Pregunta dirigiéndose a mí.

-Salí a correr. Creo ya habértelo dicho ¿no?

Muerde sus labios y me fulmina con la mirada. Puede verse fuego salir de ellos, está realmente enfadado y puedo imaginar por qué.

 _Sam y Paul debieron contarle sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior._

Aro carraspea tapando su boca mientras sale de entre las sombras.

 _¿¡Donde carajo estaba!? Ni siquiera note que su asquerosa presencia se encontraba en el mismo salón._

Termina de teclear algo en su celular mientras se dirige hacia nosotros y guardando el aparato en su costoso saco blanco de _Armani_ dice-¿Sabes Bells? Estas calles suelen ser muy peligrosas. Más para jovencitas como tú. Deberías salir con Sam y Paul… ellos cuidarían muy bien de ti.

 _¡Si seguro!, porque eso es precisamente lo que harían. ¡JA! Lo único que haría ese par de cabrones es joderme completamente la existencia. No cuidándome, si no vigilando todo lo que haga o deje de hacer y luego vendrían con el chisme. Pues ¡No gracias! -_ Te agradezco la oferta Aro pero no, gracias. Se cuidarme sola- Contesto haciéndole una sonrisa falsa.

-Ajam… Juro que pagaría por ver eso-Dice haciendo una sonrisa cínica.

 _El muy hijo de puta me está provocando, y está a solos unos milésimos de segundos de comerse tremenda trompada. Pero no va a lograr que yo quede como una hija de puta y el como un maldito protector._

 _No voy a caer en su jueguito._

Mantengo mi sonrisa falsa, y digo - Pues, te sorprenderías al ver de lo que soy capaz de hacer Aro-

Larga una sonora carcajada y pone un puro en su boca.

 _¡El muy bastardo se está riendo de mí! ¡Dios, como detesto a este hombre!_

Hace un sonoro aplauso haciendo que me sobresaltara y mira a los chicos sobre el escenario-¡Pues bien! Bells está sana y salva. ¿Podemos empezar ya?-Me observa y dice-Por cierto Bells, excelente canción. No podía esperar menos de ti.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y giro encaminándome hacia la salida.

-¿Y ahora a donde mierda vas?- Grita Edward sobre el micrófono haciendo que su voz retumbara en todo el salón.

-¡Iré a desayunar, tengo hambre!-Contesto gritando mientras sigo mi camino. Salgo del gran salón dando un portazo y escucho a Edward maldecir. Me encojo de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto y continúo caminando.

El comedor no está lleno como la noche anterior – _Gracias a dios_ -, Eso me hizo pensar en que o era muy temprano o ya era demasiado tarde para que la gente desayunara.

 _Pues, ¡mejor para mí!_

 _Tengo mucha hambre y voy a comer como una cerda. Y lo que menos quiero es que la gente me mire raro por llenar completamente mi plato y devorarlo sin casi respirar._

 _Aunque tampoco me importa lo que piensan._

 _¡Soy una mujer en pleno crecimiento y debo alimentarme bien joder!_

En el medio del salón, una gran mesa con manteles blancos está completamente llena de comida. Huevos revueltos, jamón, queso, ¡pastel de chocolate! Distintas variedades de frutas tropicales… _mmm, ¡Dios, es el jodido paraíso!_ Todo se ve realmente delicioso. Me sirvo un poco de café en una taza y sin siquiera dudarlo, tomo un pedazo del pastel.

Me siento en una mesa ubicada cerca del ventanal que da a la calle, lejos de las detestables miradas de las pocas personas que se encuentran en el comedor, y me dispongo a desayunar.

El celular señala la entrada de un nuevo mensaje, el número que figura en la pantalla es completamente desconocido para mí.

Lo observo con el ceño fruncido mientras saboreo el pastel en mi boca. Abro los ojos de par en par y sonrió al ver de quien se trata.

 **555-678954**

Hola isabella, supongo que aquí podremos hablar mejor sin la necesidad de molestar a James. El muy maldito se quejó toda la mañana de que habíamos gastado su saldo. ¡No entiendo cómo! Ya que fui yo quien llamo. En fin… iba a preguntarte como arrancaste tu mañana, pero gracias a mi estoy más que seguro que fue una de las mejores en tu vida.

"Arrogante" pienso sonriendo. Guardo su número en contactos y contesto.

 **Isabella**

Bueno… debo decir que estas dentro de mis 10 mañanas favoritas. Puedes sentirte alagado por eso.

 **Adam**

Jajajaj, ¿dentro de las 10 favoritas eh? ¿Y en qué posición me encuentro?

 **Isabella**

Debo admitir que en la tercera.

 **Adam**

Auch. Creí que estaría en la primera posición.

 **Isabella**

Jajajaj lamento decepcionarte.

 **Adam**

Está todo bien. Pero ahora me entro curiosidad. ¿Que ocupa el primer y segundo lugar?

 **Isabella**

Bueno… las mañanas en Forks son realmente hermosas, y más cuando asoma el sol. Forks es un lugar muy frio, el sol sale muy poco así que una de mis mañanas favoritas es esa. Amaneció y ahí estaba, en todo su esplendor… brindándonos su calor.

 **Adam**

¿Me está ganando el puto sol?

No lo puedo creer.

Si dices que esa mañana ocupa el primer puesto, juro que me cortare las pelotas en este preciso momento.

 **Isabella**

Jajajjajaja, bueno puedes conservarlas tranquilamente en su lugar porque no… no ocupa el primer puesto.

 **Adam**

Uff, mis pelotas agradecen eso :P

Pues entonces ¿Cuál ocupa el primer lugar?

 **Isabella**

Bueno… En primer lugar está la mañana en que escribí mi primera historia de amor. Tomé mi manta favorita, mi cuaderno y salí al jardín trasero de casa. Puse la manta sobre el césped y me recosté a mirar las nubes. Luego de haber estado admirándolas un rato, me senté apoyando el cuaderno en mis piernas, y empecé a escribir.

 **Adam**

Bueno, eso puedo entenderlo. Lo que más atesoro es el día que escribí mi primera canción y grabamos nuestro primer disco. Así que te entiendo pequeña. Es un muy buen primer puesto.

 **Isabella**

Si…

 **adam**

¿Me dejaras algún día leer algunas de ellas?

 **Isabella**

¿Qué cosa?

 **Adam**

Alguna de tus historias isabella. Jajajja

 **Isabella**

Aah jajja bueno…Quizás, después de todo eres mi número tres.

 **Adam**

Ajjajajaja ya estaré en el primer lugar preciosa. Puedo asegurártelo.

Sonrió de costado y niego en silencio mientras muerdo mi labio inferior.

 _Dios, es tan jodido y perfectamente arrogante._

 **Adam**

¿Vendrás a vernos ensayar hoy?

 **Isabella**

Sí, no me lo perdería por nada.

 **Adam**

Buenísimo, ahora debo irme pequeña ¿sabes? .el puto de James me puso a cargo de llevar todo los equipos al salón para dejarlo listo. Se me va a ser imposible concentrarme, ya que estaré todo el tiempo pensando en ti. Pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

 _¡Estará pensando en mí!_

 _¿¡Puede haber algo más lindo que eso!?_

 _Tranquila isabella, estas derrapando._

 _Es solo un amigo. Repítelo, es solo un amigo._

 _Es solo un amigo…_

 _Y está más bueno que comer dulce de leche con una cuchara ¡diooos!_

 _Estoy completamente perdida. ¿¡Porque mierda tuve que decirle que tengo novio!?_

 _Si esa cosa que dice ser el "hombre de mi vida" se olvidó hace tiempo de cómo ser hombre._

 _Para isabella._

 _Debo dejar de pensar estas cosas. No es sano… piensa en tu amiguita de ahí abajo, que está completamente abandonada hace ya bastante tiempo y todo esto no le hace bien._

Respiro hondo y al menos ya un poco más calmada y castrada mentalmente, contesto.

 **Isabella**

Tranquilo romeo, nos veremos dentro de un rato. Aunque no puedo mentirte… yo también voy a estar pensando en ti.

 **Adam**

Lo se… pero no creo que pueda evitarlo.

Dios! ¿Pensaras en mí?

No es bueno para mi corazón leer esto pequeña si es que estas mintiéndome.

 **Isabella**

Pues… no te estoy mintiendo. Lo hare.

Gracias por querer ser mi amigo y demostrar que te importo.

 _Auch._

 **Adam**

Y ahí esta esa maldita friendzone de nuevo.

 **Isabella**

Jajajajja lo siento.

 **Adam**

No importa. Ya saldré de ella. Ya lo veras.

¿Almorzamos juntos luego?

 **Isabella**

mmm. debo pensarlo.

 **Adam**

Vendrás… lo sé.

 **Isabella**

¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?

 **Adam**

Porque siempre consigo lo que quiero xD

 **Isabella**

Jajajaj okeeey. Veremos qué pasa. Adiós Adam

 **Adam**

Adiós pequeña, no me extrañes, nos vemos dentro de un rato.

 _¿¡Puede ser más perfecto!?_

Sonrío como tonta, mientras observo la pantalla de mi celular.

Termino de devorar el pastel de chocolates y tomo el café a pesar de que ya está frio. Cuando estoy saliendo del comedor, Sam y Paul se encuentran junto a la puerta observándome. Los miro, pero empiezan a charlar entre ellos y desvían la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué mierda se traen ustedes dos?- Pregunto cruzándome de brazo y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ah?- Dice Sam haciéndose el distraído.

\- No te hagas el idiota Sam, sabes muy bien que estoy tratando de decir. ¿Están siguiéndome? Porque si es así, juro por el mismísimo _yisus_ que se van a arrepentir.

Los muy desgraciados empiezan a reírse y una vez que dejan de hacerlo Paul me desafía con la mirada y escupe en el piso frente a mis pies.- Eso no te importa-

Abro bien grandes los ojos, sorprendida por la forma en que me estaba contestado y largo un bufido por lo bajo mientras me retiro dirigiéndome hacia los ascensores.

-¡Dioos, son unos asquerosos cerdos¡ imposible tratar con ellos, y no voy a dejar que me pongan de mal humor.

Estos comienzan a reírse a carcajadas y se adentran al comedor.

.

.

.

Observo el reloj sobre la mesita de noche y son las 10.30 de la mañana.

 _¡Perfecto! tengo tiempo de sobras para prepararme, y darme un baño relajante en el jacuzzi._

Tomo el celular y pongo a reproducir una vez más las canciones de Adam. Me coloco cuidadosamente los auriculares en mis oídos, para no mojarlos, y me recuesto apoyando la cabeza en el borde de la bañera.

Son las 11:15 de la mañana- ¡ _Mierda había estado casi una hora en la bañera_! Pero _me siento completamente renovada así que me vale mierda._

Saco del bolso mi ropa interior, unos jeans azules, una camiseta mangas cortas azul con la estampa gigante de un OK y lo dejo sobre la cama. Busco mis converse preferidas, y las acomodo frente a la cama preparándolas para usarlas.

Me seco un poco el cabello y decido planchármelo para poder lucirlo suelto. A pesar de no haberlo hecho casi nunca, comienzo a maquillarme. Coloco un poquito de rubor sobre mis mejillas, delineo mis ojos de negro y pongo un poco de brillo en los labios para hacerlos resaltar, pero no demasiado.

Termino de vestirme, guardo el celular en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans, y salgo del cuarto para dirigirme nuevamente hacia el comedor.

Adam me había hecho una invitación para comer con él y sus amigos luego del ensayo, pero decido que lo mejor será almorzar con Edward y el resto de los chicos para no levantar sospechas. No es que estoy haciendo nada malo, pero supongo que me ahorrara un montón de preguntas y de posibles problemas si le oculto lo que estoy por hacer.

Al pasar por la habitación de Edward, este sale del baño con el pelo mojado y desalineado. Lleva una toalla alrededor de su cuello mientras por su torso caen gotas de agua. Solo lleva puesto unos jeans negros y se encuentra descalzo.

\- ¿Te ibas sin mí? Pensé que comeríamos todos juntos- Dice mientras pasa la toalla por su cuerpo.

 _¡Ese cuerpo!_

 _¡Ave María Purísima!_

 _¿Por qué el muy desgraciado tiene que seguir siendo tan hermoso?_

 _Isabella, concéntrate en salir de ahí y recuerda que el tipo es un completo cretino. No te dejes engatusar, ni hechizar por su perfecto y escultural cuerpo tonificado._

 _¡Mujer reacciona!_

Sacudo la cabeza haciéndome volver a la realidad y contesto.

-Emm, sí. Iba al comedor. Creí que te encontraría ahí-

-Quise darme una ducha, la necesitaba- Se me acerca comiéndome con la mirada.

-Ya veo- Trago en seco y lo observo unos segundos con el ceño fruncido. Algo en él se ve diferente. Entonces digo en voz alta lo que en realidad estaba pensando. - ¿Estas sobrio?

Sonríe de lado y desordena aún más su cabello. Se va acercando como un felino a su presa, lista para devorarla.

Empiezo a retroceder, sin darme cuenta de que estoy quedando atrapada entre él y la pared- Puedo estar sin tomar si así lo deseo Bells- Se acerca más y trata de besarme, pero me alejo antes de que pueda hacerlo.

-Si bueno, digamos que hace mucho no te veía sobrio. ¿Puedes apurarte si quieres que bajemos juntos? nos deben estar esperando- Expreso cruzándome de brazos poniendo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre un solo pie.

Larga un suspiro resignado y agrega- Seguro, pero antes necesitamos hablar de algo.

" _Oh oh aquí vamos_. -¿Hablar?... ¿Hablar de qué?

-Sam y Paul me comentaron que anoche estuviste junto a un hombre- _Debí suponer que venía por ese lado el asunto. esos malditos buenos para nada_ \- ¿Quién carajo es ese tipo? - Pregunta entre dientes.

-Solo es una persona que conocí ayer Edward. Es un amigo- Respondo tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Ajam… amigo- Dice acariciando su barbilla mientras hace un mohín con la boca. - ¿Acaso tengo cara de estúpido? - Pregunta alzando ambas cejas.

 _Bueno…_

Me quedo en silencio e Inhalo y exhalo profundo, tragando en seco, buscando la forma de no dejarme vencer por los nervios.

\- Pues, vamos a suponer que te creo por unos segundos. Y voy a decirte que a ese "amigo"…- Dibuja unas comillas imaginarias con sus dedos- No vas a volver a verlo ¿me entiendes?

-No comprendo cual es el problema, Edward. Es solo un amigo… ya te lo dije.-

-¡No me importa lo que digas!, ¡Vas a hacer lo que yo te ordene y punto!

 _¡Y ahí esta! La mierda de siempre._

 _Grrr, Dioos._

 _¿Porque se había convertido en alguien tan desagradable?_

 _Pero que diga lo que quiera, él no va a manejarme la vida como se le antoje._

Lo fulmino con la mirada y me dirijo hacia la puerta _¡necesito salir de este lugar ya_! Vuelvo a observarlo y digo- Eso ya lo veremos Edward.

Salgo de la habitación dando un gran portazo, y observo a Sam y a Paul que se encuentran en el pasillo. Ambos me observan y sonríen con superioridad. Les enseño el dedo del medio y tomo el ascensor.

El comedor se encuentra nuevamente lleno, pero a diferencia de la noche anterior, Aro ya reservo una mesa para nosotros y está sentado allí tomando un Martini.

Estoy a punto de retirarme y esperar a que llegue alguno de los chicos, pero este me ve y me hace señas con la mano para que me acerque.

 _¿Qué mierda?_

 _No pienso ir._

 _Bueno si iré, si no se dará cuenta de que lo detesto. Aunque a esta altura ya debe tenerlo completamente asumido._

 _En fin…_

Respiro hondo y me dirijo a la mesa sentándome en el otro extremo de frente a él.

 _Si, si, lo más lejos posible por favor. Ya respirar el mismo aire que esta cosa, me parece de lo más injusto, como para tener que sentármele al lado._

-Bells, estas muy hermosa el día de hoy- _¿Y a este que bicho raro le pico?_ frunzo el ceño sin entender por qué se comporta tan amable conmigo.

 _¡Por dios que no tenga nada contagioso que se trasmita por el aire!_

Le hago una seña al mozo con la mano para que me traiga algo de tomar.

 _Necesito algo fuerte para soportar estas cosas._

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Aro? - Escupo sin preámbulos.

-¿Porque dices eso Bella? ¿Un hombre no puede adular a una mujer cuando se ve realmente hermosa?- Pregunta tomando un poco de su Martini.

 _¡Ja!, si bueno… de un hombre sí. Proviniendo de él…_

-Supongo que sí Aro, pero viniendo de ti, solo puedo imaginar que atrás de esa adulación, hay un pedido.- Este empieza a reírse y me señala con su dedo índice mientras lo hace.

\- Me conoces muy bien Bells preciosa-

 _Preciosa "aug" escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, solo me causa repulsión._ _Y si, en este inevitable tiempo que estuve junto a la banda pude ver la clase de persona que era._

Cruzo muy brazos sobre la mesa y entrecierro los ojos- Lamentablemente lo hago Aro. Te conozco lo suficiente.

El mozo llega y antes de que me entregue la carta, le pido que me traiga una cerveza.

-Ay, Bells, Bells, Bells. Siempre has sido un tremendo dolor de cabeza.- Sonríe y pone un puro en su boca sin encenderlo.

Sonrió de lado sintiéndome orgullosa de eso.

Empiezo a jugar con los dedos en la mesa y este los observa con cinismo.

-En fin. Ya que me conoces muy bien, voy a ir directamente al grano- Saca el puro de su boca sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos y se acerca a la mesa para quedar a una distancia más reducida de mí – Sé que estuviste con el vocalista de Maroon 5. Y creo que no va a sorprenderte escucharme decir que… no puedes volver a verlo ¿no?

 _Y aquí vamos otra vez. Aunque este tipo está completamente loco, si cree que voy a hacerle caso._

Continúo sonriéndole y me apoyo en el respaldar de la silla, para alejarme de él.

 _Tenerlo tan cerca solo me causa nauseas. Así que vamos a poner una buena distancia, no quiero terminar estropeando mi ropa por su culpa._

\- Veras querido Aro, no… No me sorprende que digas eso, ya que Edward se encargó de hacérmelo saber. Aunque… la única diferencia que tienen ustedes dos es que, por lo visto, tu investigación es mucho más profunda que la de él.

-Si bueno Bella, no solo conozco el nombre de la banda, si no sé qué también cenaste con ellos, y luego estuviste en la playa junto a…-Toca su barbilla simulando recordar algo- ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¡Ah sí! Adam.

-Como comenté anteriormente, te conozco muy bien y no me sorprende nada de lo que haces. Entiendo porque Edward pide que me aleje de Adam, sin embargo… No puedo entender tus razones

 _A poco el viejo asqueroso pienso que puede tener alguna chance conmigo. ¡Ay no! ¡Dios me libre y me guarde!_

-Es sencillo Bells, veras…-Entrelaza sus dedos, sosteniendo aun su puro apagado y sonríe cínicamente- ¿Qué crees que pensara la prensa si te ven junto a un hombre que no es Edward?

-Sinceramente aro, me vale mierda-Su asquerosa sonrisa desaparece de su rostro y se pone completamente serio- No me importa. –Digo negando y sonriendo.

-¡A mí sí!- Grito golpeando la mesa con su puño, haciendo que me sobresaltara.

La gente a nuestro alrededor, nos observan escandalizados por la escenita que aro esta plantando-esto puede traer muy mala reputación para Edward, por ende, perjudicaría también a Animals. Y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que eso suceda. ¿Lo entiendes isabella?

-Pues te diré nuevamente lo que pienso de todo esto Aro. NO-ME-IM-POR-TA. ¡Es mi puta vida y hare lo que se me antoje la regalada gana! ¿comprendes lo que digo? - Me levanto desafiándolo con la mirada y apoyo las manos sobre la mesa.

-Recuerda que firmaste un contrato conmigo Isabella- Dice frunciendo su ceño mostrándose mucho más encabronado que antes

-Sí, un contrato que dice que estoy ligada a ustedes por 6 malditos años, pero para escribir sus canciones. No para hacer todo lo que a ustedes les plazca. - Contesto casi gritándole sin importarme lo que pensaran todos a nuestro alrededor.

Niega en silencio mostrándose realmente molesto.

-Bien- Digo golpeando la mesa con mis manos.

Me alejo de él y me dispongo a salir de ese lugar.

En la entraba al comedor me encuentro con Jacob. Este sonríe, pero luego cambia su semblante cuando ve mi expresión. -¿Bells, a dónde vas? Ya vamos a almorzar. ¿Ocurrió algo?

Miro a Aro con el ceño fruncido y contesto- Se me fue el apetito.

Jake me observa confuso y mira a Aro tratando de descifrar lo que está pasando.

 _¡Maldito viejo de mierda!_

 _Desde que había entrado a nuestras vidas, todo era un completo desastre._

 _Lo odio._

 _¡Lo odio con toda mi alma!_

Veo a Edward, escoltado por sus dos monos, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros y Largo un pequeño rugido retirándome en dirección contraria, dejando un Jacob realmente confundido.

-¡Bells, espera!-Escucho gritar a jake mientras me alejo-¿Qué carajo?

 **HOLI! BUENO… NADA PARA AGREGAR JAJJAJAJ .**

 **NO EMMM, BUENO, ¿QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO? GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW Y FAVORITOS. ME ESTOY DIVIRTIENDO MUCHO CON ESTA HISTORIA. Y NO TENIA LA INTENCION DE COMPARTIRLA, YA QUE LO TOMO COMO UN PASATIEMPO. Y VER QUE LA ESTAN RECIBIENDO TAN BIEN Y QUE LES GUSTA ME PONE MUY FELIZ.**

 **BUENO… YA SABEN, PREGUNTAS, DUDAS, TODO LO QUE QUIERAN SABER PUEDEN HACERMELAS LLEGAR JJAJJA**

 **GRACIAS A EVE ALEMAN , POR SUBIR MIS HISTORIAS, A ANA POR AYUDARME CON ALGUNAS COSITAS DE LOS CAPITULOS, Y A USTEDES, POR ESTAR AHÍ LEYENDOME.**

 **LAS QUIERO.**

 **BESOS PEQUEÑAS!**


	6. capitulo 6

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MIA.

¡DISFRUTENLA PEQUEÑAS!

Llegó al gran salón antes de lo previsto, los instrumentos de Adam ya se encuentran aquí. Reconozco a "Berta " apoyada sobre su pie y el tambor principal de la batería obtiene una M grande junto a una V representando el cinco en número romano.

Me siento sobre el escenario, dejo que mis pies cuelguen sobre él y sacó de mi bolsillo, el celular junto a los auriculares.

Me recuesto y observo el gran dibujo pintado en el techo.

 _¿Quién carajo tuvo la terrible idea de pintar un hombre totalmente desnudo y con una tercera pierna exageradamente grande?_

 _¿Qué mierda representa eso?_

 _Sinceramente creo que la persona que eligió esta pintura en particular, tiene un terrible problema con su amiguito de ahí abajo, y esto más que arte, es un tremendo anhelo a que esa anatomía de su cuerpo, sea precisamente como la del dibujo._

 _Cosa realmente imposible..._ \- Niego frunciendo mis labios- _Ya que eso no parece ser nada normal. Y más que atractivo, da miedo._

Cierro los ojos tratando de olvidar aquella pintura por demás de "mentirosa" y doy play al reproductor.

¡Escuchar la banda de Adam se me había hecho realmente adictivo!

Pero hay una canción principalmente que no puedo dejar de escuchar...

En el momento en que empieza a sonar, comienzo a cantar sin importarme que alguien pueda o no escucharme.

 _¡Es mi canción mierda! Y voy a disfrutarla a mi manera._

" _I don't mind spending everyday, Out on your corner in the pouring rain .Look for the girl with the broken smile._

 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile._

 _And she will be loved_

 _She will be loved"_

 _DIOOOS! La voz aguda de Adam cantando es completamente exquisita. Embriagadora y realmente sexy._

 _Demasiado sexy diría._

Mientras sigo deleitándome con su preciosa voz y con esa canción en particular, siento que dos pies se posan a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Me saco los auriculares y Abro los ojos.

Y ahí está el... parado casi prácticamente sobre mí, mirándome con esa perfecta sonrisa patentada en su rostro.

-Definitivamente acabas de hechizarme por completo pequeña.- Dice sonriendo.

Me incorporo lo más rápido que puedo y quedó sentada sobre el escenario. James, junto a Jesse y al resto de los chicos, de los cuales no recuerdo sus nombres, me aplauden y silban con entusiasmo.

-¡Así se hace nena!- Grita Jesse sin dejar de aplaudir.

Me ruborizo al punto de quedar roja como un tomate y me pongo de pie con la ayuda de Adam.

-¿Qué es lo que les ocurre? ¡Ya paren!- Grito sonrojándome cada vez más, mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

-Eso fue realmente hermoso pequeña -

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto sin entender a qué se refiere.

-¿Cómo de que habla? Isabella, jamás esa canción se escuchó tan perfecta - Dice James, subiendo al escenario y acercándosenos. -Cantas verdaderamente bien.

-¡Ay James no me jodas! -Chillo riendo a continuación - Cantó mal. Muuuuy mal.

-Pues no es así pequeña, tienes una voz muy hermosa. -Dice Adam Haciendo una sonrisa enternecedora. –Ya te lo había dicho.

 _¡Dios mío!_

 _¡Jamás voy a cansarme de esa sonrisa!_

\- Deberías lanzarte y cantar como solista- Opina Jesse mientras se acerca y toma su guitarra.

-¿Perdón?-Pregunto realmente desorientada.

 _¿Acaso no me habían escuchado decir que soy pésima cantando?_

-Sí. ¡Deberías hacer eso!-Lo anima james.

 _Estos tipos están completamente locos._

 _No saben lo que dicen._

 _Están mal..._

 _¡Un médico por aquí por favor!_

-chicos. No...- Río nerviosa y rasco mi nariz. _Costumbre que había adoptado hacer cada vez que me sentía incómoda_.- Verán. Yo no cantó. No es lo mío.

-Pero te escuchas realmente bien Isabella- Insiste Jesse. -Deberías cantar Yo sólo digo que sería un terrible crimen que dejarás pasar eso.

 _¡Por Dios! ¡Que alguien haga callar a este chico!_

Adam observa todos mis movimientos y lo miro haciendo una pequeña sonrisa. Nota que estoy incomoda con lo que está pasando, y apoya su mano en mi hombro.

-¡Bueno ya, si Isabella no quiere ser cantante, pues déjenla en paz ¡! Por dios! Van a espantar a la pobre chica y se ganarán una patada en las bolas todos. - Expresa Adam y se me hace imposible no reír. Agradezco susurrando un pequeño "gracias" y este guiña un ojo como respuesta.

 _¡Acaba de hacer, que ese insignificante gesto, me vuelva completamente loca!_

 _Aun no entiendo quien carajo me mandó a decir que estoy en pareja._

 _Es algo que me lo voy a preguntar toda la puta vida._

 _¿Porque papa Swan Me había hecho tan buena persona como para no querer engañar a alguien tan hijo de puta como Edward?_

 _¡Estoy perdiendo la oportunidad de comerme semejante bombón por mis malditos principios!_

 _Grrrr_

-Pues bien- Interrumpe uno de los chicos de los que no recuerdo su nombre.

 _¿Quedare mal si le pregunto cómo se llama?_

 _¡Isabella, ya te lo ha dicho!_

 _No importa, se lo preguntaré a Adam cuando estemos solos._

-Deberíamos empezar con el ensayo. Así podemos salir e ir a playa a ver unas lindas mininas ¿qué les parece?- Propone este buen muchacho que vaya a saber cuál es su nombre.

 _¿Se llamará Kevin?_

 _Tiene cara de Kevin. ..SIP._

 _Definitivamente tiene cara de Kevin._

Me observa y dice - En tu caso Isabella puedes mirar "garotos" dicen que tienen tremendas cosas entre sus piernas. De seguro quedaras sorprendida y más que encantada.

Empiezan a reírse sin parar, menos Adam que frunce su ceño y mira a su compañero con ganas de asesinarlo.

Miró a Kevin con una de mis cejas levantadas - _Oh SIP. Ya te tengo bautizado._ \- No creo sorprenderme con eso, si esto no lo hizo- Digo señalando con ambos dedos índices el techo.

Al unísono levantan las cabezas y observan el techo.

-¡¿Pero qué carajo?!- Escupe "Kevin" poniendo cara de asco.

James gira la cabeza buscando otros ángulos de la pintura, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que está viendo y abre los ojos como platos.

Adam me observa con expresión divertida y niega en silencio sonriéndome.

-Esa cosa no puede ser real- Dice Jesse mirándome e imitando la expresión de su compañero Kevin.

-Es más que obvio que eso no existe- Digo sacudiendo mis brazos en el aire- Y si existiera, tampoco me agradaría mucho. Así que querido "Kevin"...

-¿Me llamó Kevin...?- Susurra mientras el resto de sus amigos muerden sus labios impidiéndose reírse de él.

\- Si esto no me sorprendió-Señalo una vez más el techo- ¡Y ya que tampoco me agrada la idea de que sea así de grande! Agradezco tu invitación de ir a la playa y encontrar al garoto más potente de Río.

Adam y sus amigos empiezan a reírse.

Me cruzo de brazos y con una ceja arriba sonrió de lado.

Después de que se calmaran un poco y terminaran de burlarse de su amigo, Adam me ayuda a bajar del escenario y pone una silla frente a él.

-Este será un mini concierto para ti. Como lo prometí princesa- Dice sonriendo.

Respondo con una sonrisa y vuelve al escenario.

Mi celular empieza a sonar y veo un mensaje de texto de Edward preguntando, no muy sutil, donde me encontraba.

Frunzo los labios, cierro el mensaje y apago el celular sin contestar.

 _Listo, clavado el visto y celular apagado para que no me molestes querido Edward._

Cantan 4 canciones, entre ellas mi preferida.

El ensayo termina por completo y como habían acordado, los amigos de Adam irían a la playa.

Kevin -Que terminó llamándose Matt- Vuelve a invitarme a ir con ellos.

 _¡La invitación me tienta muchísimo!_

 _Quiero ir y probar esa hermosa agua que dicen es muy cálida._

Sonrió a Adam y pongo carita mi de niña buena, que siempre utilizaba cuando quería conseguir algo.

 _Oh sí, siempre funcionaba con Charlie._

-¿Te importa si voy con ustedes? Podemos comer algo ahí en la playa. -Digo haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras bato mis pestañas.

Adam muerde sus labios y sonríe dejando sus blanquecinos dientes al descubierto.

\- ¿Cómo decirle no a esa hermosa carita? Pequeña, está invitada. Por supuesto que puedes venir.

Sonrío triunfal y doy pequeños saltitos de alegría.

 _¡Mi carita de niña inocente aun da resultados!_

 _Voy a ir a playa._

 _Voy a ir a la playa._

 _Veré a Adam sin ropa._

Me doy cuenta de que, mi atuendo, no es precisamente el indicado para ir a la playa y muerdo mi labio pensando cómo hacer para volver a la habitación sin que los guardaespaldas de Edward o él me vean.

 _Debo ser realmente astuta._

 _Piensa Isabella, piensa._

Saco la conclusión de que, aun pueden estar en el comedor almorzando, así que puedo ir a mi cuarto tranquilamente.

 _Pero debo hacerlo rápido._

-Debo volver a mi habitación. Necesito cambiarme-Expreso mientras Adam y sus amigos terminan de guardar los instrumentos.

-No es necesario pequeña, luces hermosa así- Dice haciéndome sonrojar.

 _¿Porque me pasa esto cuando él se comporta tan lindo conmigo?_

Sonrió y bajo la mirada por unos segundos -Ok... emmm. El tema es que no me parece la vestimenta indicada para ir a la playa. Volveré en unos minutos. Lo prometo.

-Está bien pequeña, terminamos aquí e iremos también a cambiarnos. ¿Paso por ti por tu habitación?

-¡NO!-Grito más fuerte de Lo que pretendía. Adam frunce el ceño sorprendido por mi reacción -No... Emmm, cámbiate tranquilo y nos encontramos en el lobbie. Sólo tardaré unos minutos.

Adam aún tiene expresión de confusión en el rostro, pero hace una pequeña sonrisa y asiente -Ok pequeña. No tardes.

-No lo hare-Sonrió y salgo corriendo hacia los ascensores.

Para mi buena suerte, los pasillos del hotel están completamente vacíos, por ende, Edward y la manada de animales, que tiene como amigos, aún se encuentran comiendo y seguramente embriagándose.

Entro a la habitación y pongo el bolso sobre la cama. Recuerdo haber guardado unos bikinis, que mi madre me regalo, cuando me estaba por mudar a nueva York con Edward.

 _Para alguna ocasión especial_ había dicho Renne.

 _En realidad, nunca tuve el valor para usarlos. Y, en Nueva York, las oportunidades de usarlos fueron por demás de escasas, así que los guarde en el rincón más alejado de mi bolso deseando que se perdieran._

 _Lo siento madre... pero asustan._

Pero cuando supe que viajaríamos a Brasil, los guardé en el bolso y me dije ¿porque no?

Y esta es la oportunidad perfecta, la ocasión de la que mi madre me había hablando. Dejare salir a mi "ninfa" interna y daré una oportunidad a los bikinis del infierno.

 _Oh si... ese es el nombre que papa le había puesto cuando los vio._

Aún recuerdo la expresión de papa cuando Renne me entrego el paquete de regalo y pidió que lo abriera y así asegurarse de que me gustara.

 _Abrí los ojos exageradamente y levanto el mini bikini, mirándolo asustada._

 _La parte que cubre los pechos son dos triángulos de color azul, con tiras atadas sobre el cuello y la espalda. Mientras que la parte de abajo es una simple colaless amarilla. Con una pequeña flor azul en la altura de la cintura._

 _¡Son verdaderamente diminutos!_

 _\- ¡Mama no puedo usar esto! ¡Se me va a ver prácticamente… todo!_

 _Charlie estaba más espantado que yo y negaba con su cabeza frenéticamente – No no no, concuerdo con mi muñequita de porcelana. ¿Cómo pudiste comprarle esto Renne? ¡Estos bikinis son del infierno!_

 _Mientras que Renne saltaba dando pequeños aplausos de emoción, ignorando completamente a mi padre - ¿A poco no son perfecto bebé? Tienes que usarlos. ¡Eres hermosa nena! Y tienes un cuerpo de ensueños. No tienes por qué ocultarlo._

 _Papa La miraba con si la mujer estuviera completamente loca, pero ella se mostraba alegre y entusiasmada. Así que guarde los bikinis en el bolso y La abrace agradeciéndole el gesto._

Me paro frente al espejo, y observo el reflejo de mi cuerpo con los bikinis puestos. Mi madre siempre decía que tenía un hermoso cuerpo, y que nunca tenía que avergonzarme de ello...

 _Bueno madre... En honor a ti. Hoy me dejo ser_.

Sobre el bikini, me pongo un vestido que carece de botones y que se anuda por un grueso cinturón que sale de la misma tela, acompañando el atuendo con unas sandalias del mismo color. Tomó mis lentes de sol, un bolso donde llevar el protector solar, una toalla, mi celular, y me dirijo al lobbie lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permiten.

Adam y sus amigos están esperándome. Este se encuentra a espaldas de mí y James golpea su brazo en señal para que gire. Lo hace lentamente y sonríe mordiendo su labio inferior.

Lleva puesto unas Bermudas color azul y una musculosa blanca dejando sus brazos perfectamente tonificados y llenos de tatuajes al descubierto.

 _Madre santísima._

Sonrió mientras voy acercándome a ellos y larga un sonoro suspiro cuando llegó a él.-Wow, estas. ..-Niega en silencio y rasca su cabeza nervioso.

Observó mi atuendo y pregunto con un dejo de tristeza-¿Me queda mal?

Toma mis manos y sonríe –No no no, pequeña estas... No encuentro palabras Isabella. Estas perfecta.

Me sonrojo y arrugo mi nariz sonriendo- ¿Tú crees?

sonríe aún más y asiente frenéticamente - Me tienes sin palabras Isabella. Vas a volverme loco.

James y el resto de los chicos me observaban con sus bocas abiertas, y frunzo el ceño sonriéndoles - ¿Y ustedes que es lo que tienen? -Pregunto en tono gracioso.

 _Ves Isabella, esto es lo que provocas cuando te dejas ser, espera a que vean tu bikini._

Ninguno contesta y Adam deja un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de James para que reaccione. Sacude la cabeza y dice-Emmm, no… nada es que, Estas hermosa. ¿Cierto muchachos? -Pregunta dirigiéndose a los demás, estos contestan al unísono y asienten como esos perritos que llevan los taxis de adorno.

 _¡Son muy graciosos!_

Me sonrojo aún más y murmuro-Gracias.

.

.

.

.

.

Nos alejamos de la playa frente al hotel y vamos a Copacabana, uno de los lugares más lindos de rió de Janeiro.

La playa está infestada de gente, y nos hacemos de un pequeño lugar en la arena a unos metros de un bar, donde Matt se acerca a alquilar unas sombrillas y algunas reposeras.

-Este lugar es hermo…- Interrumpo la oración quedando completamente anonadada al ver a Adam quitarse la musculosa dejando su torso al descubierto. Sus muy bien formados pectorales y su bien trabajado abdomen me "observaban"- _como diciéndolo de alguna manera_ \- y parecían estar burlándose de mí.

 _¡Madre santa! ¡_

 _Es el mismísimo dios de la mitología griega!_

 _¡Es el mismísimo adonis!_

 _¡Este hombre pretende matarme!_

\- ¿Isabella estas bien? –Pregunta sonriendo de lado, no puedo dejar de mirarlo con la boca casi abierta.

-Sí . Perfecta. Gracias. –Digo obligándome a mirar hacia el mar. Tocó mi cuello y cierro los ojos levantando la cabeza en busca del sol.

-Es sofocante el calor que hace ¿No lo crees?- Pregunta sonriendo.

Miró sus bíceps que parecen estar burlándose de mí y contesto-Ni te imaginas...

Nos acomodamos en las reposeras mirando hacia el mar. Los amigos de Adam están con sus radares activados en busca de la "minina" perfecta. Mientras que con Adam hablamos de nuestras vidas.

Una fan los reconoce y nos interrumpe pidiéndole una foto a Adam. Este pone cara de pocos amigos, pero acepta fotografiarse con ella, haciendo que saltara de la emoción.

 _¡Reacción completamente exagerada!_

 _Pero bueno isabella, debes entender a la chica, no todas tienen la misma suerte que tú de tenerlo al lado el tiempo que desees._

 _Deja que disfrute su momento._

Doy dos pasos alejándome un poco de ellos. Y respiro profundamente tomando valor para sacarme el vestido.

 _Bueno Isabella, es hora_.

En el momento que dejo caer el vestido sobre la reposera siento que alguien se acerca a mí y me abraza por detrás.

-¡¿Pero qué carajo?!- Adam está pegado a mí y trata de cubrirme.

Sin entender lo que está pasando miro hacia todos lados e intentó que me suelte.

 _No es que me queje de tenerlo tan cerca, pero no entiendo que es lo que está pasando y el porque de su reacción._

-Adam, pero... ¿Qué es lo que haces?

-¿¡Que es lo que hago!? ¡Estoy tratando de cubrirte mujer! ¿Qué es esto que traes puesto?

Me suelta por unos momentos y aprovechó para girar y quedar frente a el- ¿Acaso estás loco? Es sólo un bikini ¡Todas las mujeres usan uno Adam!

-No no, esto no es un simple bikini. ¡Se te ve prácticamente todo tu cuerpecito mujer! ¡Todos van a estar mirándote! Y No creo soportar eso isabella- Vuelve a abrazarme tratando de cubrirme con su cuerpo, quedando nuestros rostros a centímetros de distancia.

 _Sus ojos._

 _Su boca._

 _Su aroma._

 _Todo a centímetros de mí._

 _¡Su cuerpo pegado al mío! Creo que voy a desmayarme._

-¡Oye tú, ¿qué miras?!- Trato de mirar a quien se dirige pero no puedo girar debido a su agarre- ¡Si tu desgraciado! ¡Sigue tu camino, así biien derechito! ¡Con los ojos mirando al frente!

Empiezo a reír y apoyo la frente sobre su pecho. Me observa con el ceño fruncido y dice-¿Qué es lo gracioso? ¿Acaso estás riéndote de mí?

-Lo siento lindo, es que...-No puedo terminar la oración debido a que otro ataque de risa sale sin previo aviso.

-Isabella, no es gracioso. Este bikini es del infierno- Dice haciendo que riera aún más.

 _Querido Charlie, creo que alguien piensa exactamente lo mismo._

Me observa confundido y algo furioso. Giramos con su cuerpo aun pegado al mío, haciéndome quedar de frente al mar y dice.-Estas riéndote de mí. ¿Qué es tan gracioso Isabella? -Su tono de voz es más dulce.

Largo un pequeño suspiro y levanto la mirada hacia sus hermosos ojos- Lo siento Adam es que. ..Mi padre dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando los vio. Pero es un simple bikini. Eso es todo.

\- No Isabella, no es un simple bikini. ¡Todos te miraban por Dios! Y juró que quería sacarles los ojos -

Sonrió y dejó escapar una pequeña risa-Bueno, todos no lo hacían, tus amigos se comportaron como unos verdaderos caballeros y están mirando otras cosas.

\- Mis amigos saben que si tienen un mínimo de interés por ti están muertos- Presiona sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura pagándome más hacia él.

Mira mis labios unos segundos y continua mirándome directo a los ojos con dulzura -¿Podrías ponerte el vestido otra vez Isabella? ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí, antes de que mate a alguno de estos desgraciados?

Muerdo mis labios ocultando una sonrisa y asiento en silencio.

Larga un pequeño suspiro relajándose y sonríe. Visualiza mi vestido sobre la reposera, me suelta y lo toma para entregármelo.

Tomo el vestido y me quedo unos segundos con él en la mano. Miró el mar y a continuación observo a Adam.

 _No hay mucha distancia desde donde nos encontramos hacia el mar. Podría…_

 _Oh isabella. Vas a morir por esto._

-Ok...Voy a ponérmelo- Sonriendo de lado y me observa confundido. Vuelvo a fijarme en el mar y mido mentalmente la distancia que me separa de él. Tiro el vestido sobre mi cabeza y salgo corriendo hacia el mar gritando- ¡Pero primero tendrás que atraparme!

 **HOLA!**

 **BUENO, ACTUALIZACION SUMAMENTE RAPIDA! AJJAJAJ**

 **PERO EXPLICARE LA RAZON.**

 **TARDARE UN POQUITITO MAS EN ACTUALIZAR DESPUES DE ESTE CAPITULO. AUNQUE EN REALIDAD YA TENGO VARIOS TERMINADOS. HAY 3 CAPITULOS MAS YA HECHO AJJAJJA PERO ESPERARE PARA PUBLICARLOS ASI PUEDO IR ESCRIBIENDO LOS QUE SIGUEN Y TENER CAPITULOS DE RESGUARDO JAJAJJA**

 **EN FIN.**

 **¿Qué LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO?**

 **ESA BELLA CREO QUE SE METERA EN PROBLEMAS JAJJAJA USTEDES QUE CREEN?**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, GRACIAS POR SUS FAVORITOS Y SUS REVIEW. ME ENCANTA LEERLAS.**

 **AUN NO PUEDO CREER LO BIEN QUE RECIBIERON LA HISTORIA A PESAR DE ERRORES QUE PUEDA LLEGAR A TENER. GRACIAS.**

 **NUEVAMENTE AGRADEZCO A MI BFF EVE POR ESTAR AHÍ CONMIGO EMPUJANDOME Y APOYANDOME CON ESTA HISTORIA. SI NO FUERA POR ELLA NO CONOCERIA A MAROON 5 Y MUCHO MENOS A ADAM.**

 **AJJAJAJAJ**

 **BUENO, EN FIN!**

 **NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO!**

 **PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO!**

 **MUCHOS BESOS PEQUEÑAS!**


	7. CAPITULO 7

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

DISFRÚTENLA!

Adam corre detrás de mí, entro al agua salpicando a mí alrededor, y me zambullo lo más profundo que puedo, hasta que mis pulmones comienzan a reclamar un poco de aire.

Saco la cabeza a la superficie y encuentro a Adam frente a mí. Las gotas de agua brillan y caen lentamente por su abdomen, dejándome completamente hipnotizada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-digo y muerdo mis labios ocultando una sonrisa.

Está completamente serio y me observa con mirada de querer asesinarme. Pero a pesar de eso, se ve adorablemente tierno y gracioso a la vez.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta enojado. Tapo mi boca con las manos ocultando una sonrisa y su expresión se endurece aún más. - ¿te causa gracia Isabella?

Lo salpico con agua, esperando a que suavice su expresión y ría. Se cubre con los brazos e imita mi acción, mojándome mucho más de lo que yo logre hacerlo.

Comenzamos a mojarnos uno al otro sin parar, y reímos a mas no poder, haciendo que su enojo quede de lado.

Levanto las manos en señal de rendición, pero el continúa mojándome mientras se va acercando más a mí.

\- ¡ya!... -rio poniéndome de espaldas y cubro mi rostro con las manos mientras sigue echando agua sobre mí-¡me rindo, tú ganas!

Siento su cuerpo chocar contra el mío y tomándome de la cintura, nos sumerge a ambos en el agua.

Al salir nuevamente a la superficie, sonrió y giro, quedando de frente a él mientras paso la mano por mi pelo peinándolo hacia atrás.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- pregunto acompañado de una pequeña risa.-estás loco.

-bueno, debía cobrarme por lo que acabas de hace ahí afuera- dice sonriendo. Me observa con picardía y termina acortando nuestra distancia.

Toma mi cintura, pega nuestros cuerpos nuevamente y muerde su labio inferior observando los míos. –No debiste hacer eso pequeña- expresa jadeando. Deja salir un pequeño gruñido y exclama - a la mierda con todo.

Toma mi rostro con sus manos y siento sus suaves labios sobre los míos y quedo conmocionada, sin saber qué hacer. El corazón comienza a palpitar tan rápido, que sé que si no lo detengo estoy al borde del infarto.

Pero sabe tan bien, es tan cálido…

Cierro los ojos con lentitud y me doy permiso para disfrutarlo.

Adam deja suaves y cortos besos en mis labios con ternura, lo que hace que sienta mariposas en todo el estómago. Las olas del mar golpean contra nosotros y él me abraza aún más fuerte. Separa nuestros labios unos segundos y mira directo a mis ojos. Acaricia mi rostro con su pulgar y apoya su frente sobre la mía - Deseaba hacer esto desde aquel día que caíste entre mis brazos pequeña.

Sonrió tiernamente y trago en seco sin saber que decir.

 _Quiero tener sus labios otra vez sobre los míos._

 _Quiero que me bese de nuevo._

 _A la mierda Edward, a la mierda todo Isabella. Esto es el jodido paraíso y te lo estabas perdiendo por no engañar a alguien, que ni siquiera te valora._

Como si estuviera leyendo mi mente, posa nuevamente su boca sobre la mía. Pero esta vez el beso es más fuerte, más intenso. Abro los labios tímidamente, y doy permiso a que su lengua se cole en mi boca.

Si las sensaciones hasta aquel momento eran alucinantes, ahora estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso cerebral. Apretó los puños con fuerza detrás de su cuello, y suelto un suave gemido implorando más. Puedo sentir la intensa fusión de nuestros labios, el dulzor llenándome por completo. Como cada uno, pasamos a ser parte del otro, como dejamos de ser individuos por separado.

Nunca había besado a Edward de esta manera, y si lo había hecho no lo recordaba. Sin embargo, supe que ningún beso del pasado o futuro superaría este.

Nuestros labios se separan y una amarga sensación de vacío invade completamente mi pecho.

 _No, no te alejes._

 _Es la primera vez que siento algo tan cálido, tan estimulante como esto. Y quería que fuera eterno._

-supongo que acabo de arruinar todo- dice sonriendo.-pero ya no aguantaba más Bella. Quería besarte, probar esos labios. Cada vez que los muerdes… ¡Dios! ¡Deseo ser yo quien lo haga! ¡Estuve a punto de besarte aquel día en que nos conocimos! ¡Y la noche en la que cenamos juntos!- habla con rapidez mostrándose nervioso.

Lo miro y sonrió con dulzura, negando en silencio sin creer lo que está diciéndome.

–Mencionaste que no estabas sola y…-detiene su relato y niega en silencios-¡casi me vuelvo loco! ¡Sentí odio, celos de aquel bastardo! ¡Él tenía lo que yo más deseaba! - largo un sonoro suspiro y cierra los ojos unos segundos. -lo siento, creo que acabo de espantarte por completo. ¿Quieres salir corriendo pequeña? Te soltaría si así lo quisieras. ¿Quieres que lo haga? Porque en realidad no quiero hacerlo.

Guardo silencio unos segundos y sonrió -pues no lo hagas. No quiero que lo hagas Adam. No quiero que me dejes ir, quiero estar contigo. ¡Así! –Lo abrazo más fuerte y dejo un casto beso en sus labios- Pero debes entender que no va a ser fácil.

-lo se…-asiente con la cabeza- aún está el temita de Edward- dice y sonríe burlón.

-si –contesto sonriendo por la forma en la que se expresó.- pero no te rías, es un tema complicado Adam. Voy a hablar con Edward apenas lo vea y voy a terminar la relación, pero tienes que entender que no va a ser fácil alejarme de él. No puedo hacerlo, por más que quiera.

-está bien pequeña, hablaremos de todo esto más tarde- me besa y dice sobre mis labios- ahora quiero disfrutar de esto. Quiero disfrutar tenerte junto a mí.

Acaricia mi rostro y dice sonriendo- Voy a besarte de nuevo bebé.

Sonrió mientras pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y posa sus labios una vez más sobre los míos y nos sumergimos en el mar disfrutando uno del otro.

Pasamos toda la tarde en la playa y comemos juntos a sus amigos en el bar que se encuentra a unos metros de nosotros.

Adam me tiene tomada de la mano todo el tiempo y de vez en cuando deja pequeños besos sobre mis labios.

Jesse pide unas caipiriñas y brindamos por el solo hecho de tenernos unos a los otros. Estoy pasando uno de mis mejores días. Y no quiero que termine nunca.

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde, el sol empieza a esconderse.

Los amigos de Adam se retiran dejándonos solos y nos sentamos en la arena observando el mar mientras el sol se oculta en el horizonte.

Pongo mi brazo alrededor del suyo y apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Una pequeña brisa hace que sienta frio y me encojo pegándome más a él.

-¿tienes frio?-pregunta Adam dejando un pequeño beso sobre mi cien.

-sí, todavía tengo la bikini algo mojada. Y mi vestido también- Adam prácticamente había salido corrido en busca de mi vestido para cubrirme, antes de que pudiera salir por completo del agua.

-ten. Ponte esto- saco de su bolso una chaqueta y la pone sobre mis hombros abrazándome a continuación - no quiero que te resfríes - dice dejando un pequeño beso sobre mi nariz.

Hago una leve sonrisa y observo el mar mientras una sensación de miedo y tristeza surge de la nada.

Adam nota mi cambio de humor y hace que su abrazo sea más fuerte y seguro-¿estás bien pequeña?

Fijo mis ojos sobre los de él y miro nuevamente hacia el mar quedando unos segundos en silencio.

Exhalo e inhalo lentamente y susurro- mi madre siempre decía que cuando a uno se le presenta la oportunidad para ser feliz, debe aferrarse a ella y no dejarla ir. Y yo ahora estoy haciendo eso Adam…cuando estoy a tu lado me olvido de todo lo que me atormenta y me persigue. Y me siento feliz…completa. Pero siento que todo esto está pasando tan rápido, y que es tan perfecto a la vez, que tengo miedo de despertar en algún momento y creer que solo fue un sueño.

Me toma de la barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo. Sonríe dulcemente y acaricia mi rostro transmitiéndome paz - no tienes nada de que temer - agarra una de mis manos y la apoya en su pecho justo arriba de su corazón - ¿lo sientes? Estoy aquí contigo. Y no voy a irme a ningún lado. Porque yo también estoy feliz y te lo debo a ti. Nunca me sentí así con nadie Isabella, quiero que sepas eso pequeña. Y que tengas siempre presente, que eres todo para mí.

Roza con sus dedos las comisuras de mis labios y retira con su mano un mechón rebelde que se posa sobre mi rostro. Suavemente recorre mi espalda con sus dulces manos y mientras sus labios tocan los míos, una extraña sensación recorre mis extremidades borrando de mi mente todos esos miedos e incertidumbres. Haciéndome sentir completamente plena.

A pesar de que no querer separarme de Adam ni un solo minuto, debo regresar al hotel y así intentar hablar con Edward.

Tengo que hacerle entender que ya no siento por él, lo mismo que sentía cuando estábamos en forks.

Que aún lo quiero pero que llego el momento de ponerle fin a nuestra relación.

Y que, a pesar de no estar juntos, seguiría ayudándolo con sus canciones. Que no tendría por qué preocuparse por eso.

 _SIP, isabella._

 _Lo que se te viene no será nada fácil._

 _El aun dice que le perteneces- demasiado pensamiento de cavernícola debo decir, desde mi punto de vista- aunque en realidad hace tiempo que no lo haces. Y nunca va a aceptar el hecho de que ya no puedan seguir juntos, y la razón es otro hombre…_

 _Creo que omitiré ese detalle._

 _Después de todo tengo muchas otras razones más para poner fin a esto. Y nunca había tenido el valor de hacerlo, hasta hoy._

-mmm… no quiero soltarte- dice sobre mis labios mientras me sostiene por la cintura pegado a su cuerpo y deja pequeños besos en mi boca.

-Adam solo serán un par de horas-digo devolviendo el beso y sonriendo a continuación- nos veremos luego.

-Lo sé pero de sólo pensar que vas a estar con aquel tipo, siento que...grrrr- larga un pequeño rugido y vuelve a besarme- quiero pegarle por hacer que mi chica se aleje de mí.

-tengo que hablar con él Adam- acarició su rostro y este cierra los ojos apoyando más su rostro sobre mi mano.- prometo que todo saldrá bien. Te escribiré cuando lo haya hecho.

-grrrr, ok- me besa una vez más y me suelta. -nos encontramos aquí en el lobbie ¿sí? Te llevare después a cenar a algún lugar especial.

-¿don roque 2?- pregunto con un deje de burla.

-si…-contesta sonriendo sintiéndose derrotado.

Nos largamos a reír y me besa una vez más, alejándose a continuación.-ok ok. Voy a dejar que te vayas ahora antes de que me arrepienta. Nos vemos dentro de un rato pequeña.

-nos vemos, lindo- digo guiñándole un ojo girando y dirigiéndome hacia los ascensores contoneando las caderas.

-definitivamente esta chica va a volverme loco-

Entro a la habitación y el cuarto de Edward se encuentra vacío. Voy hacia mi habitación, prendo la luz y me sorprendo al encontrarlo recostado sobre mi cama con los pies apoyados en ella -Dios Edward ¿qué haces aquí?-

\- ¿dónde estabas?-pregunta con ironía ignorando mi pregunta. -¿porque no atendías tu maldito celular?

 _¡MIERDA, olvide prenderlo de nuevo!_

-salí a caminar un rato. Necesitaba estar sola y tomar un poco de aire fresco. -me acerco a la cama, dejando mi bolso junto a el abrigo que Adam me había prestado y cruzo los brazos a la altura de mi pecho mientras lo observo. Se nota que había estado tomando, el olor a alcohol se huele en toda la habitación y sus ojos están completamente dilatados.

-Ajam...-se reincorpora y mira el abrigo. Rodea la gran cama e Intenta acercarse, pero me alejo lentamente colocándome al otro extremo... Sin notarlo estoy aprisionándome sola.

-sabes Isabella...- se acerca lentamente y quedo acorralada contra la cama y la mesita de noche... -creo que fui muy claro cuando te dije que no quería verte cerca de ese muchacho.

 _Sabía que había estado junto a Adam, sus ojos irradiaban odio y apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que creí que le empezarían a sangrar. Me pregunto ¿cómo había sido posible que supiera lo que había hecho? Entonces confirmo lo que tanto estuve sospechando... ¡está haciendo que me sigan!_

-tus monos al fin sirven realmente para algo ¿no?

-mis monos... - Sonríe irónicamente y continua- sí. Resultaron ser más útiles de lo que imagine.

Niego mostrando frustración por lo que había llegado a hacer.

 _Es increíble que hiciera eso._

 _Después de todo, ¿qué le importa lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer? Siempre tenía sus canciones lista para cuando me lo pedía, y hacía tiempo que habíamos dejado de intentar de que lo nuestro funcionará... por lo menos de mi parte ya no hay interés de que eso pasara._

-¿porque lo haces?- pregunto aun con mis brazos cruzados a la altura de mi pecho.

\- ya te lo dije Isabella, eres mía y de nadie más.- Se acerca más a mí e intenta besarme. Me resisto y volteo la cara para que no plantara sus labios contra los míos.

Lo empujo logrando que se aleje un poco y expreso más fuerte de lo que pensaba -no puedo entenderte Edward. Te Olvidaste de lo que éramos hace años ¡¿y ahora viene a importarte nuestra relación?! ¡Adam es solo un amigo! -miento. No puedo decirle la verdad mientras este en este estado- ¡¿porque debo alejarme de él?!

-¡Porque te lo ordeno!-grita haciendo que me asustara. Llega tan rápido nuevamente a mi lado, que no me da tiempo ni siquiera de pensar. Toma mi cara con sus manos y me obliga a mirarlo. -escucha bien lo que voy a decirte... porque sólo lo volveré a decir una vez. O eres mía o no eres de nadie... ¿entiendes?-asiento asustada mientras las lágrimas comienzan a salir.

Muero de miedo... pero no voy a permitir que lo note.

Lo miro retándolo con la mirada, pero mi actitud sólo lo hace enfurecer más. Sus ojos escupen rabia... me arroja a la cama e Intento reincorporarme, pero es más rápido que yo y se pone a horcajadas sobre mí.

\- ¡Aa! -grito con el impacto.

\- ! No voy a permitir que me dejes como un cornudo frente a todo el mundo ¡Eres mía! ¿¡Lo entiendes!? ¡Mía! - su peso casi no me deja mover, el muy maldito intenta nuevamente besarme y me remuevo debajo de él tratando de zafarme.

\- ¡Edward! ¡No! ¡Suéltame!- su olor a alcohol hace que me descomponga, trato de sacarlo de encima con mis brazos, pero me agarra de ambas manos y las sube sobre mi cabeza dejándome indefensa. -¿¡qué haces!?¡Por favor ya, Edward suéltame!

Con la mano libre, agarra fuertemente mi cabello y me besa con rabia, obligándome a corresponderle el beso.

No puedo hacer nada, mis brazos me duelen debido a la posición en la que me encuentro. Edward empuja las caderas contra las mías, puedo sentir su potente erección contra mi bajo vientre.

-Dios... extrañaba esto -dice sobre mis labios.

El miedo se apodera de mí y comienzo a llorar más fuerte. El sigue besándome, intenta deslizar su lengua dentro de mi boca, y tira más fuerte de mi cabello obligándome a corresponderle.

Abro la boca haciéndole creer que le correspondía y muerdo su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Ruge del dolor, toca su labio y se incorpora.

Sentándose aun arriba mío me azota una bofetada. -¡Maldita zorra!

El golpe hace que pierda el conocimiento y lo último que veo es a Edward sobre mí, con su labio sangrando y los ojos llenos de furia.

Despierto sobresaltada, estoy acostada en una cama tapada con un cobertor. Visualizo el lugar y noto que no me encuentro en mi habitación.

Estoy completamente aturdida, la cabeza no deja de darme vueltas y siento un dolor intenso proveniente de mi ojo derecho. Me toco con cuidado y como flashes empiezan a aparecer imágenes de lo que había acabado de vivir.

 _Edward sobre mí._

 _Sus manos sobre mi cuerpo._

 _Su boca sobre la mía..._

Empiezo a exhalar e inhalar rápidamente, me cuesta respirar. Siento que voy a sufrir un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento. Me examino en busca de algún indicio de que Edward haya logrado realizar su cometido, pero noto que mi ropa esta puesta.

 _Eso debe significar algo bueno ¿no?_

Me siento en la cama y me reincorporo, demasiado rápido para mi gusto, provocándome un terrible mareo. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo mientras vuelvo a abrirlos muy lentamente.

Del otro lado de la habitación, puede oírse discutir a dos personas. Reconozco ambas voces, son Aro y Jacob.

Me acerco lentamente a la puerta, que se encuentra semi abierta y presto atención a lo que dicen.

-Jake, ella está bien. No ocurrió nada ¿sí? Sólo fue algo de parejas. No hay nada de qué preocuparse-dice Aro con despreocupación.

-Aro, el intento abusar de ella. La golpeó... si no hubiera llegado en ese momento no sé qué hubiera pasado.-expresa Jacob enojado.

Aro se mantiene en silencio unos segundo y dice- Ok... tienes razón. Se sobrepasó. Pero Jake... Edward había tomado, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se pasa de copas. -ríe, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera algo gracioso.

-eso no justifica nada...-protesta Jacob negando con su cabeza.

-lo sé... pero es la cruda realidad. El alcohol y las drogas ocasionan esas cosas Jacob, te hacen perder la razón y hacer cosas que no deberías-

 _¿drogas?_

 _Sabía que beber se había convertido en una de las costumbres preferidas de Edward, pero drogarse ya era demasiado_.

Aro empezó a caminar a su alrededor y musito -ya deberías de saberlo Jacob... Tu más que nadie- _o no, Jacob también está metido en eso. Debería haberlo supuesto, pero siempre creí que él no había llegado a convertirse en lo mismo que Edward. Pero supongo que todo lo que rodea a Aro termina mal._

Jacob no dice nada y baja su mirada sintiéndose derrotado.

Aro sonríe de lado y mientras se dirige a la puerta dice - asegúrate de que no haga la denuncia. No sería nada bueno para la banda que su vocalista sea denunciado por acoso sexual.

Sonríe nuevamente y posa un cigarrillo en su boca mientras cierra la puerta.

-¿Bells?- pregunta Jacob entrando despacio a la habitación. Me ve sentada en un costado de la cama y sonríe tiernamente- pensé que estarías dormida.

Respondo con una sonrisa y se acerca. Levanta suavemente mi mentón y examina mi ojo. - tendrás una marca por unos días... pero estarás bien.

\- Gracias- contestó haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Se sienta a mi lado y larga un suspiro. -Bella ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-No lo sé... dímelo tú. Lo último que recuerdo es que perdí el conocimiento.- lo miro sería y preguntó avergonzada- Él pudo... quiero decir. Llegó a... ¿hacerme algo?

-No...- se cruza de brazos y continua- Pero... estuvo cerca.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti- Lo interrumpo.

\- Quería ver que estuvieras bien. Después de que discutiste con Aro, note que habías quedado mal. Fui a buscarte a tu habitación, pero no te encontré en ella. Supuse que necesitabas estar sola, así que decidí pasar a verte más tarde. Te escuche gritar y al entrar a la habitación Edward estaba sobre ti y...- Deja la oración incompleta posando su mirada hacia el piso sintiéndose avergonzado como si él hubiera sido quien me estaba atacando.

\- Te agradezco que me hayas sacado de ahí- Me mira y hace una pequeña sonrisa- Aunque no recuerde como fue que lo hiciste.

\- Eso ya no importa. Estas a salvo ahora y cambiaremos de habitaciones para que te sientas más segura. ¿Te parece?

Sonrió y asiento con un movimiento de cabeza- Gracias.

Nos mantenemos en silencio unos segundos mirando cada uno sus manos.

Noto que me observa y dice con esfuerzo- Bells, ¿sabes que esto que ocurrió no debe de enterarse nadie? ¿No?

-si...-contestó luego de unos segundos. - supuse que eso pasaría.

-hace un mohín con su boca y se encoge de hombros -lo siento Bells, pero a raíz de esto saldríamos todos perjudicados.

Mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas y respiro profundo buscando fuerzas para no dejarlas caer.-Jake, tengo miedo. Jamás lo vi actuar así antes.

-Estaba completamente ido Isabella, estoy seguro que no tenía intenciones de lastimarte-

\- No lo sé. Cambio muchísimo desde que nos fuimos de Forks. Es como si fuera un Edward completamente diferente.

\- Si...- toma mi mano y hace una pequeña sonrisa-Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No dejaré que se acerque. No mientras estés sola. Y cuando estemos todos juntos, estaré ahí acompañándote.

-Gracias Jake, eres un gran amigo- Sonrió y dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Hace una palmadita en mi pierna y sonríe- Bien. Ahora deberías descansa un poco más. Pediré que te traigan la cena aquí ¿sí? También iré a buscar tu equipaje y llevare el mío a la otra habitación.- deja un pequeño beso en mi cabeza y se dispone a salir de la habitación.

-Iba a dejarlo Jake- Escupo haciendo que se quede petrificado dándome la espalda.- No puedo soportar más todo esto. Ya no más... Pero ahora tengo miedo de como pueda llegar a reaccionar.

Se gira y hace una pequeña sonrisa mirándome - Descansa. Hablaremos luego ¿sí? Solucionaremos esto.

Asiento en silencio y se retira cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

 **BUEEEENOO. TARDE PERO SEGURO. HE AQUI EL CAPITULO 7...**

 **QUE LES PARECIO?. LES GUSTO?**

 **ME ENCANTA LEER SUS MENSAJES, ASI QUE ESPERO CON ANSIAS QUE LO HAGAN...**

 **NO SE QUE MAS AGREGAR, SOLO QUE YA TENGO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TERMINADO, ASI QUE PUEEEDEE QUE SI TENGA MAS TIEMPO LO PUBLIQUE MUUUY PRONTO. ESTA SEMANA ACTÚO EN UN ACTO ESCOLAR DE MI HIJA, Y ESTOY YENDO A LAS PRACTICAS Y ESO Y SE ME COMPLICO ACTUALIZAR. PERO AQUI ESTA-! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

 **BESOS PEQUEÑAS!**


	8. Capitulo 8

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

DISFRÚTENLA!

Me acuesto unos minutos y prendo la tele buscando distraerme un rato para no pensar en Isabella y aquel muchacho. De solo pensar que en este momento están juntos me pone como loco. No dejó de mirar el celular esperando algún mensaje o llamada de Bella. Cambio de canales sin prestar atención a lo que estoy viendo y cierro los ojos unos segundos. Y sin siquiera notarlo me quedo dormido.

Los golpes en la puerta hacen que me despierte sobresaltado.

Abro y James entra acompañado de Matt.

-¿estas listo?

-¿listo para que? - pregunto cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-¡saldremos esta noche amigo!

-¡mierda! ¿Qué hora es?-me encuentro totalmente desorientado.

Corro Hacia la cama y tomó el celular.-

¡MIERDA! -Son las 12 de la noche. ¡¿Había dormido toda la maldita noche?!Y lo peor de todo es que no tengo ningún mensaje ni llamada de Bella.

–Mierda, mierda, mierda.- exclamó mientras marcó su número. Pero el aparato me lleva directo a su contestador.-No puede ser. Esto tiene que ser ¡una maldita broma!- intento comunicarme una vez más, pero tengo el mismo resultado.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- camino como loco por toda la habitación.

James y Matt me observan sin entender que está pasando. -¿Adam, que ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que haces?-

\- tenia que encontrarme con Bella en el lobbie- busco mis zapatillas debajo de la cama, las encuentro y me las colocó lo más rápido que puedo. - habíamos quedado en que me llamaría primero. Y no lo hizo. ¡Y para colmo me quedo dormido!

-¿probaste llamarla?- pregunta James.

-¿acaso eres idiota o estas practicando? ¿No viste que acabó de hacerlo? No contesta. Su teléfono esta apagado.

-¡bueno! No te alteres bro, ya llamará. Porque no salimos y te relajas un poco y... Te diviertes.

-James. No saldré de este hotel sin saber primero algo de ella- digo poniéndome completamente serio. Miro una vez más el celular y me dirijo a la puerta, decidido a ir a buscarla.

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunta Matt confundido.

-iré a buscarla-

-pero… Adam espera. - se para entre la puerta y yo impidiendo que salga- no sabes en que habitación se hospeda. Y sinceramente no entiendo...- rasca su cabeza y pregunta -¿porque te alteras? ¡Las mujeres son así! Dicen que llamaran y luego no lo hacen. Dicen que solo tardaran 5 minutos en cambiarse y pasan 3 horas y sigues como un idiota esperando a que terminen de hacerlo.-bromea tratando de hacer que me tranquilizara.- ¿porque estás tan preocupado? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Respiro hondo y dejó salir una bocanada de aire- Bella iba a terminar su relación con su actual novio.

-¿que iba a hacer que?- pregunta James sorprendido.

-¿tiene novio?- pregunta Matt desconcertado.

-si... Pero es difícil de explicar. Ellos ya no son nada. O algo así-expreso nervioso-el tema es que después de que hablara con él, iba a llamarme y nos encontraríamos en el lobbie. Y pasaron 5 malditas horas y no se nada de ella.

-Adam, terminar una relación lleva tiempo. Puede que aun estén hablando.

\- no lo se. Matt. Pero siento que algo no esta bien. Necesito verla. Iré al lobbie, si quieren pueden acompañarme, si no, No me estorben.

Salgo lo más rápido que puedo de la habitación y James y Matt caminan detrás de mí.

-¡Adam espera!

El lugar está completamente vacío, solo se ve a la recepcionista sentada detrás del mostrador tecleando algo en la computadora. Me acerco y pregunto lo más amable posible- buenas noche señorita. ¿Por casualidad no ha visto a una joven más o menos de esta estatura?-señalo con mi mano la altura-¿cabello castaño, ojos color miel?

Mira sobre sus anteojos y me observa de mala manera - señor, veo pasar a más de mil personas por día por este lobbie. Es imposible que recuerde a todas. No sé si usted sabrá eso.

-ok. Sepa disculparme señorita. Tiene usted toda la razón- contestó Lo más educadamente posible - pero es de suma importancia que encuentre a esta joven. Ella esta hospedada en este mismo hotel. ¿Podría informarme en que habitación se encuentra?

-lo siento señor pero no puedo darle esa información - contesta la muy desgraciada.

Apoyo las manos sobre el mostrador y me acerco, quedando a centímetros de su rostro - ¿podría hacer una excepción por mí? - Sonrió de lado y trato de seducirla con la mirada.

-Yo...- dice acomodando los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y sonríe nerviosa.

-ahí está haciendo eso otra vez- susurra a Matt ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte.

Miró una vez más a la recepcionista y sonrió - ¿por favor?

Sonríe mientras se acomoda en su silla y asiente en silencio -está bien. Veré que puedo hacer por usted.

-gracias linda- murmuró guiñando un ojo. Me alejo un poco y cruzo los brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

-¿cómo se llama la joven?- pregunta mirando sobre sus lentes.

-Isabella-

-Isabella... ¿y se apellida?

¡MIERDA! Eso no lo sé- mmm. No lo recuerdo.

-sin su apellido me será difícil encontrar datos sobre ella señor. Vera, tenemos hospedadas más de 1500 personas en este hotel.

-lo se. Lo siento... ok. Déjeme pensar- tocó el puente de mi nariz tratando de recordar algo que me sirva-¡ya se! Ella vino junto a una banda. Se llama Animals.

-muy bien. Supongo que vinieron para el concierto en la playa, así que será más fácil encontrarla-teclea sobre la computadora mientras habla-tenemos el registro de eso en un expediente aparte. Aguárdeme unos minutos por favor.

-los que necesites linda- contestó sonriendo.

Matt y James discuten a unos metros de mí. Me acerco a ellos y noto que su expresión es de pura preocupación.- ¿qué es lo que ocurre aquí?

-díselo - anima James a Matt para que hable.

-no díselo tu- contestó Matt.

-¿decirme que?- pregunto con el tono de vos algo elevado.

-esta bien.- murmura matt- ¿qué sabes sobre ese grupo Animals?

\- nada. Sinceramente desconozco quiénes son. Solo sé que bella ayuda con sus canciones. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

-veras. Cuando supe lo de Río de Janeiro, investigue cuáles eran las otras bandas que tocarían con nosotros. Y ahí vi el nombre de Animals - explica Matt mostrándose algo nervioso.

-¿Y?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño-¡continúa!

\- y bueno. Cuando te escuche nombrarlos. Recordé algo y…- despeina su cabello y maldice por lo bajo.-diablos, Adam... ese chico Edward, el vocalista. Por lo poco que leí, supe que es alguien completamente problemático. Según los paparazzi se lo ha visto en bares muy borracho y juro creer haber leído sobre drogas también. Hasta llegó a golpear a uno por publicar una foto de el en ese estado. - creo que estoy entendiendo lo que mi amigo esta tratando de decir. -si isabella está con él, amigo... entiendo perfectamente tu preocupación. Ese muchacho es puro problemas Adam.

-Debo encontrarla. No puedo permitir que siga estando cerca de el. - camino como loco por todo el lobbie.

Miro a la recepcionista y aun está tecleando algo en esa máquina que empieza a ser mi tortura.

Me acerco bruscamente, causando que la pobre salte del susto. " _Debo calmarme un poco. Cálmate Adam_ " -disculpe señorita no fue mi intención asustarla. Pero verá... necesito que se apresure un poco. Es importante Que encuentre a esa jovencita rápido.

-lo entiendo señor. Sólo...-escribe algo más y dice-aquí esta.

-la señorita isabella swan esta hospedada en el cuarto 211 junto...-acomoda sus lentes y ajusta la vista en la pantalla- a el señor Edward Cullen.

Cierro los ojos unos segundos y exhalo e inhalo profundo buscando calma en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Sonrió falsamente a la joven y agradezco por su ayuda- ha sido usted muy amable.

Se sonroja y sonríe tiernamente.

Corro hacia los ascensores y Matt y James me siguen.

-espera Adam ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? No puedes aparecer así de la nada en su habitación - dice James evitando que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran- Si el tipo es un completo psicópata ¡piensa en Isabella! Piensa en lo que puede pasar si vas a buscarla y el esta ahí.

\- Necesito saber que esta bien James. Y sólo tengo esta opción

-oh puedes esperar hasta mañana - exclama Matt - ¡sí! Ósea... Adam. Puedes hacer eso también. Estará bien. No te preocupes

-Matt, acaba de decirme que el tipo es un completo psicópata ¿Cómo quieres que piense que estará bien? Debo sacarla de ese lugar ahora.

\- por favor, cálmate un poco y piensa las cosas en frio - vuelve a posar las manos sobre las puertas del ascensor – ok… ¿quieres ayudar a Isabella? Hagamos lo siguiente. No vayas a buscarla, por lo menos no ahora, deja que la muchacha termine de hacer lo que tenía que hacer y espera a que te llame. Por más que hayan pasado cinco horas puede llamarte en cualquier momento. Supongo que terminar una relación lleva tiempo. No sé cómo se maneja eso porque nunca lo he hecho, pero supongo que debe ser así.

-cuando terminan conmigo sólo escupen " esto se terminó. Borra mi número de tus contactos" y ya... -susurra James a Matt.

Este lo fulmina con la mirada y dice-James... no estas ayudando. Cierra la maldita boca por favor.

Intentó mover a mi amigo para que se cierren las puertas, pero Matt apoya un brazo en mi hombro - enserio Adam. Sólo cálmate un poco. Y piensa un rato. Olvida lo que dije de ese tal Edward. ¡A lo mejor sólo tuvo ese problema una vez y ya! Deja que Isabella hable con él el tiempo que le sea necesario. Vuelve a tu habitación. Si mañana no tenemos noticias de Bella, veremos que hacer. Pero ahora Adam... no vayas a buscarla.

Largo un sonoro suspiro y bajo la cabeza sintiéndome derrotado.

-esta bien ¡mierda! Pero si mañana a primera hora, no tengo novedades de ella, iré a buscarla y me enfrentare a todo el que quiera impedírmelo. - expresó saliendo del ascensor. – y eso va también para ustedes.

Se me hace imposible dormir en toda la noche, el reloj marca las seis de la mañana, e Isabella no ha telefoneado ni escrito un solo mensaje.

Tomo el celular y la llamo una vez, pero obtengo el mismo resultado que antes.

 _¡Mierda de contestadora!_

 _Te odio._

Tiro el aparato haciendo que golpee contra la pared y se desarma por completo. Camino por toda la habitación y agarro mi cabeza pensando que hacer.

\- ¡eso es! - salgo como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación y golpeo la puerta del cuarto continuo. Un soñoliento Jesse abre la puerta y me mira con ganas de asesinarme- ¿Qué carajo? Adam… son las 6 de la mañana ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-necesito que me ayudes con algo amigo.

-¿ahora? ¿No puede ser más tarde?

-no. tiene que ser ahora. Cámbiate y ven a mi habitación cuando termines-doy media vuelta y dejo a Jesse observándome confundido- ¡ahora Jess!

-¡ok, ok! dios, eres insoportable- grita entrando a su cuarto.

Quince minutos más tarde mi amigo entra a la habitación bostezando.

\- ¿Por qué te tardaste? -pregunto mientras intento de hacer revivir mi celular después del golpe que le di.

-¿enserio Adam? Tuve que darme una ducha para poder despabilarme. Me habré acostado hace una hora, como mucho-dice acercándose - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-necesito que vayas a la habitación número 211 y veas si Bella se encuentra bien.

-¿no puedes hacerlo tú?

-no, es algo complicado de explicar ahora. Prometo que luego lo hare. ¿Puedes hacer esto por mí?

-¿y porque tengo que hacerlo yo? ¿Porque no se lo pides a James o a Mattie?

-porque dirían que no- contesto mientras logro que el aparato encienda. -¡Sí!

Jesse frunce el ceño y me observa confundido. Me acerco y pongo mi mano sobre su hombro-Jess, si no fuera de suma importancia no te pediría que hicieras esto. Te explicare todo luego ¿sí? Prometo hacerlo, pero primero por favor. Has esto por mí.

Se mantiene en silencio unos segundos y asiente - está bien. Iré - contesta resignado.

-gracias, gracias, gracias. Eres el mejor.

-sí, sí, si, como digas - camina hacia la puerta y antes de salir dice - ¿Qué habitación dijiste que era?

-la 211.

-ok. Pero no te aseguro que me atienda. ¡Son las 6 de la mañana, maldita seas! Solamente un lunático como tu estaría despierto a estas horas un día domingo.

-¡gracias!- grito sonriendo mientras cierra la puerta.

-hola!- entra Jesse a mi habitación mostrándose totalmente despreocupado.

Me levanto dando un salto de la cama y me siento -¿la encontraste? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-emmmm. Sí y no.-

-¿cómo si y no? ¿Qué significa eso?

\- no pude verla, pero está bien.

Frunzo el ceño mostrándome confundido - Jess... ¿Podrías ser más claro? ¿Cómo sabes que está bien si no pudiste verla?

-Porque fui a la habitación que me dijiste y me atendió un tipo. Y cuando pregunté por Isabella, me dijo que no estaba. Pero sí que se encontraba bien - sonríe sintiéndose satisfecho por la información que había logrado obtener.

-¿qué tipo? ¿Edward hablo contigo? -pregunto preocupado.

-¿quién? Nooo. El tipo dijo que se llamaba Jacob o algo así.

-¿y que hacía en la habitación de Bella? Dios... Jesse. ¿Podrías ser un poco más claro?

-ok ok. Fui a la habitación y me atendió ese muchacho. Le pregunté su nombre y si conocía a Isabella. Primero me miro de mala manera, como desconfiado de mí. Pero le dije que era amigo de Bella y que quería saber si se encontraba bien. Me contesta que él también era un amigo. Y dijo " yo soy Jacob ¿tú quién eres?". -dice imitando el tono de voz del muchacho. Se acerca, abre el mini refrigerador, saca una gaseosa, y se tira sobre el sillón - parece un tipo buena onda.

-Jess, ¿podríamos pasar a lo más importante? ¿Qué dijo de Isabella y porque estaba en su habitación?

\- ok! Pregunté nuevamente si se encontraba Isabella en la habitación y me dijo que ya no se hospedaba allí. Que había cambiado de cuarto.

-¿cómo que se cambió de cuarto? ¿Te dijo porque lo había hecho?

-nop. Solo dijo " cambiamos cuartos", pero no me dijo a cuál. Así que volví a preguntarle si se encontraba bien y dijo que sí. Que estaba perfectamente bien. Entonces me volví.

-No lo puedo creer - camino por toda la habitación agarrando mi cabeza. ¡Tenía que haber ido yo! Y no haber mandado al inútil de Jesse - Jesse, ¡debiste insistirle hasta que te dijera donde esta Isabella hospedada ahora!

Tapó mi rostro con las manos y maldigo en silencio.

-¡Bueno dijiste que vea si estaba bien y ese muchacho me aseguró que si!

-¡pero tendrías que haberlo visto tú mismo! ¡No dejarte llevar por lo que un idiota te dice!

\- ¿qué diferencia hay que me lo diga el a que lo vea yo? Si dice que está bien, debe ser verdad. ¿Porque te preocupa tanto esto?

Largo un sonoro suspiro y toco el puente de mi nariz - no pasa nada Jess. Agradezco tu ayuda.

-¿vas a contarme lo que está pasando o no?

-lo haré, pero primero debo hablar con Isabella ¿ok? -digo abriendo la puerta de la habitación-ahora ¿podrías dejarme sólo un momento? Necesito... necesito estar sólo.

Jesse me observa preocupado y antes de salir de la habitación dice-¿vas s estas bien?

-sí, no te preocupes. Gracias Bro. Discúlpame por haberte gritado.

-no pasa nada, puedes contar conmigo siempre. -sale del cuarto y se aleja dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-lo sé-contesto sonriendo. Cierro la puerta y Apoyo la cabeza sobre ella -¡mierda! Isabella.

BUUUEEENO!

ESPERO QUE LEA HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.

CADA VEZ TARDO EN MAS EN ACTUALIZAR Y PIDO PERDON POR ESO! PERO SIGO TRABAJANDO EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS. TENGO YA HECHO DOS MAS QUE IRE SUBIENDO CUANDO MI AMIGA EVE LOS LEA Y ME CORRIJA ALGUNAS COSITAS QUE NO QUEDAN BIEN, JIJIJ

EN FIN

¿QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO?

COMO DIJE ANTES, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. ME ENCANTA Y ME DIVIERTO MUCHO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA. Y QUE USTEDES LA HAYAN RECIBIDO TAN BIEN ME PONE MUY FELIZ.

BUENO…

TENGO QUE RETIRARME JAJAJAJ NOS HABLAREMOS PRONTITO, LO PROMETO.

ESPERO SUS FAVORITOS Y REVIEW.

BESOS PEQUEÑAS!


	9. CAPITULO 9

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

DISFRÚTENLA!

Me doy un baño y el agua tibia parece relajar mis musculo y aclarar un poco mi mente. Salgo de la ducha y me cubro con una bata, dejando que el cabello húmedo caiga sobre mis hombros. Lo seco con una tolla y me observo en el espejo que cubre una de las paredes. Mis ojeras están bastante pronunciadas gracias a la horrible noche que viví. Y el ojo derecho está cubierto de una enorme mancha rojiza y morada. Jacob tuvo que darme unos analgésicos para no sentir dolor en mi ojo y poder dormir. Y gracias a eso, unas horas después, quede rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Rayos- Me quejo por el dolor que sentí al tocarlo. Tomo mi escaso maquillaje y pongo un poco de base tratando de ocultar el golpe.

 _¡Si, como si eso funcionara Bella!_

Suspiro resignada y enojada conmigo misma, al no conseguir un buen resultado, ya que la maldita marca roja ¡sigue ahí! Al alcance de las miradas de todos. Burlándose y diciendo ¡haz lo que quieras, pero no podrás ocultarme!

Me siento sobre la tapa del inodoro, subo las rodillas abrazándome a mí misma y oculto la cabeza entre ellas.

-Esto no puede ser real. Edward no pudo haber hecho esto conmigo- Digo dándome permiso de llorar por primera vez después de todo lo ocurrido.

 _Tranquila Isabella._

 _En unos días no tendrás más nada y todo esto solo habrá sido un triste recuerdo._

 _No te preocupes, solo tienes que lograr que nadie más te vea y todo estará bien._

Entonces, como si esa insignificante frase me hiciera caer nuevamente a la realidad, el rostro de Adam aparece en mi mente.

 _¡Oh no, Adam!_

 _¡Carajo!_

 _¡Tenía que haberlo llamado anoche!_

-¡Mierda!- Exclamo levantándome de un salto .vuelvo a la habitación y recuerdo que mi celular se encuentra apagado.-Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Me acerco a la maleta y remuevo entre las cosas que hay adentro tratando de localizar el aparato, pero no logro hacerlo.

 _Nononono._

 _¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida Isabella?_

 _¿Cómo no recordaste telefonearlo?_

 _¿Dónde está el maldito teléfono?_

Paso mis dedos sobre mi cabello desesperada, frenética y maldigo en silencio.

Inspecciono toda la habitación y localizo el aparato en la mesita de noche conectado a su cargador.

 _Dios Jake voy a… grrrr._

Prendo el celular y las imágenes de la marca del aparato y de la compañía telefónica que aparecen antes de estar completamente disponible para usarlo, hacen que me ponga más histérica de lo que ya me encuentro-¡Ya prende de una vez por todas maldita seas!

-Oh por Dios- Susurro mientras me siento lentamente sobre la cama observando el aparato.

 _¡12 llamadas pérdidas de Adam!_

Busco su número y cuando estoy por iniciar la llamada, me detengo al pensar en que es lo que le diré.

 _No puedo contarle lo que paso con Edward. Vendrá a buscarlo, y seguro querrá matarlo._

 _No puedo permitir que termine perjudicado por culpa mía._

 _No._

 _No puedo ni quiero que eso pase._

Dejo el celular nuevamente sobre la mesita de noche y me recuesto sobre la cama tapando mi rostro con ambas manos- ¿¡Porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado!?- Abrazo las rodillas quedando hecha un ovillo y me cubro con el cobertor mientras lloro hasta derramar la última lágrima y me quedo nuevamente dormida .

.

.

.

.

-¡Buen días linda!- Ingresa Jacob con el desayuno en una bandeja.- ¿Dormiste bien?

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto removiéndome en la cama. Me siento y al notar que me encuentro desnuda y que lo único que me cubre es una bata, la acomodo tapando más mi pecho.

Deja la bandeja en la punta de la cama y se sienta a mi lado- son las 12 del medio día Bells. Por lo que veo has podido dormir bien.

-Yo no diría lo mismo. Me costó muchísimo conciliar el sueño-

Sonríe de lado y levanta mi barbilla girando el rostro para poder visualizar mejor mi ojo- Está muy colorado. Veré si consigo alguna crema o algo que puedas ponerte.

-Gracias Jake.- Pongo mi mano sobre la suya y le regalo una sonrisa- Eres muy bueno conmigo.

-Bueno, soy tu amigo ¿no? y los amigos están para ayudarse.- Deja una palmadita en mi mano y se levanta – Iré abajo a ver si conocen alguna farmacia que este cerca o algún lugar donde pueda comprarte la crema. Mientras tanto, desayuna.-Señala la bandeja y me mira con autoridad- necesitas comer algo. ¿Ok?

-Si papa- Contesto burlándome mientras se dirige hacia la puerta.

-¡Ay no por dios Bells, podría ser tu hermano. ¡No jodas! - Dice haciéndome reír. Antes de salir de la habitación se detiene y expresa- Ah, olvidaba decírtelo. Hoy muy temprano, vino un chico preguntando por ti.

Mi corazón se detiene unos instantes y trago grueso mientras siento como la sangre deja de correr por mis venas y mi rostro se empalidece.

 _¡Oh dios!_

 _¡Adam!_

-¿Bells?- Murmura Jacob al ver mi expresión-¿Estás bien?-Se acerca nuevamente a mí y me observa con preocupación.

Ignoro la pregunta y tomo una bocanada grande de aire-¿Qué chico?

-Dijo llamarse Jesse. _-¿Jesse?-_ ¿Lo conoces? Menciono que era tu amigo- Pregunta frunciendo su ceño.

-Sí. Es…-Rasco mi cabeza, despeino mi cabello y carraspeo aclarando mi garganta-Es un amigo que conocí hace unos días. Un gran muchacho.

-Sí parece serlo.-

\- ¿Dijo porque me buscaba?

-Estaba interesado en saber cómo te encontrabas. ¿Tú…?- Continua mostrándose preocupado y expresa- ¿Le comentaste algo de lo ocurrido anoche?

Lo miro seriamente y niego en silencio-No Jacob. Dije que no diría nada y pienso cumplir.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! No es que desconfié de ti. Pero… insistió tanto en saber cómo estabas que…-Interrumpe la oración y levanta los hombros desentendido- no lo sé. Me pareció raro. ¡Aparte a la hora que vino! Eran las 6 de la mañana. ¿Qué clase de humano madruga a esa hora un fin de semana?

 _Adam le debe haber pedido que viniera a buscarme, o en su defecto a saber si estoy bien. Ya que no había llamado e ido a su encuentro como habíamos acordado._

-Sí, Jesse es… algo especial. No me sorprende lo que me estas contando-digo sonriendo tratando de que no note mi preocupación-Le mandare un mensaje más tarde y le diré que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Que estoy bien.

\- Ahora Bells. ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparse?- _Dios, Jacob está demasiado curioso en el día de hoy. ¿Por qué tiene que bombardearme con tantas preguntas?_

-No es nada. Solo que ayer Salí a correr a la playa y me doble el tobillo. Jesse justo también corría y bueno… al ver lo que me había ocurrido me ofreció su ayuda. Y supongo que se debe haber referido a eso.

 _Ok Isabella, sinceramente deberían darte un Oscar._

 _¿Jennifer Lawrence mejor actriz?_

 _¡JA!_

-Claro…-Sonríe mientras toma una tostada y la muerde-¿Y cómo está ahora?

-¿Cómo esta qué?

Me mira confundido y dice- Tu tobillo Bells. Acabas de decirme que te lo lastimaste ayer.

-¡Ah sí! Pufff. Perfecto, no tengo nada. Estoy bien. Emmm-rascando mi nariz y muerdo mi labio inferior-¿No ibas a ir a buscarme una crema o algo para mi ojo?

-SIP- Deja la tostada en el plato y deposita un tierno beso en mi frente-Volveré en unos minutos ¿ok? Cámbiate, agarraras un resfriado si sigues en bata.

-Jake, hace 36 grados bajo sombra. Dudo que eso pase- Contesto sonriendo mientras unto una de las tostadas con mantequilla.

-Tienes razón- Sonríe y antes de retirarse dice- Bells, tendremos una reunión con el resto de la banda dentro de unos minutos.

Lo miro seriamente y niego en silencio-Jake… no puedo.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Bells- Interrumpe diciendo.

-¿Pero qué les digo al resto de los chicos cuando me vean así?- Susurro señalando el ojo- Jake, está muy rojo y no puedo ocultarlo con nada. No quiero que me vean así.

-Isabella, es necesario que estés presente en la reunión si no quieres que sospechen algo. Me encargare de inventar algo ¿ok?- Expresa-Confía en mí.

Largo un sonoro suspiro y asiento- Está bien.

-Bien- Sonríe y antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta grita- ¡Desayuna!

-¡Ok papa!- Grito sonriendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bajo al gran salón rezando no cruzar a Adam. No puedo permitir que me vea en este estado y mucho menos que sepa lo que paso con Edward.

Mi ojo está un poco más deshinchado y no siento tanto dolor gracias a la milagrosa crema que Jacob consiguió para mí.

Jake les dijo a los chicos que había golpeado mi ojo con la puerta del botiquín del baño, así que eso era lo que tengo que contestar cuando se me pregunte que me había ocurrido.

 _Perfecto._

 _SIP._

 _Mentir._

 _Mentir y más mentir._

 _Es lo que más estoy haciendo en este último tiempo…_

 _Charlie no estaría nada feliz con esto._

 _Pero no me queda de otra… debo hacerlo._

Aro y los chicos están sobre el escenario y revisan unos papeles. Estoy por acercármeles cuando alguien toma mi brazo. Giro a observarlo y me encuentro a un Edward con los ojos por demás de rojos y completamente desalineado.

-Bells, yo…-Trato de zafarme de su agarre, pero me toma de ambos brazos.-Oh por dios, mira tú ojo princesa. Yo…

-¡Jake!- Grito interrumpiéndolo mientras me muevo buscando que me suelte.

-¿Bells?- Escucho que susurra mi amigo y luego maldice- ¡Diablos!¡ Edward!

-Edward suéltame, estas lastimándome- Exclamo entre dientes. – No empeores más la situación. Déjame ir.

\- Bells mi amor no quise lastimarte. Es lo último que haría en la vida. Yo te amo- Me abraza y presiona sobre su cuerpo.

Jacob llega junto a nosotros y agarra sus brazos obligándolo a que me suelte-Ed… ya. Déjala.

-¡No!-Grita llamando la atención de los demás. Intenta abrazarme nuevamente pero retrocedo unos pasos evitando que lo queda inmóvil y abre grande los ojos mostrando confusión por mi reacción. Despeina su cabello con ambas manos y camina de un lado al otro murmurando cosas que no llego a entender.

-Yo…-Tira de su cabello y larga un gruñido. Observo a Jacob asustada y niega en silencio. –No entiendo Bells. ¿Porque me rechazas? ¿Por qué te alejas de mí?- Me observa furioso mientras camina de un lado al otro como un animal enjaulado.

 _¿Enserio acaba de decir eso?_

 _¿Mi ojo derecho no le es prueba suficiente como para entender porque no lo quiero tener cerca?_

Frunzo el ceño, y lo observo negando sin creer lo que estoy escuchando.

El resto de los chicos observan la escena completamente desorientados. Intentan acercarse, pero Aro los retiene y les pide que salgan un minuto del salón. Estos asienten y pasan por nuestro lado mirándonos confundidos. Cayo susurra un "¿está todo bien?" a Jacob y este asiente como respuesta para que no se preocupe.

Aro se acerca a nosotros y apoya su mano en el hombro de Edward- Edward… ¿No habíamos quedado en que descansarías un poco antes de bajar?-

¡ _Habla como si lo estuviera haciendo con un niño!_

-Ya descanse-Contesta con la mirada fija en mí.

-Pues no lo parece muchacho.

\- Tengo que hablar con isabella-Su mirada es cada vez más fría, y yo me escondo cada vez más detrás de Jacob para evitar que se me acerque.

-Ed… Deberías hacerle caso a Aro. Te ves terrible amigo- Expresa Jacob acercándosele lentamente.

 _¡No!_

 _¿Por qué te alejas?_

 _¡JACOB!_

 _Te estaba usando de escudo_

 _Ok Bella, estarás bien…_

 _Respira…_

Me abrazo a mí misma mientras trato de controlar la respiración debido a que me siento desprotegida y vulnerable.

-¡Tu…!- Toma a Jacob del cuello con una de sus manos. _¡Oh Dios mío!-_ ¡Eres un maldito traidor! ¡Tú la alejaste de mí!-Grita mientras Aro trata de que lo suelte.- ¡Te la llevaste! ¿¡Qué clase de amigo eres!?

Jacob toma la mano de Edward buscando la forma de que lo suelte, pero no logra hacerlo.

Los gritos llaman la atención de la gente que se encuentra cerca del salón y Aro sale para evitar que vean lo que está sucediendo-Señores, por favor. Aquí no pasa nada. Solo son intercambios de opiniones entre dos grandes amigos. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Cubro con ambas manos mi boca, sorprendida por lo que Edward está haciendo con su amigo. ¡Con su hermano de toda la vida!

-¡Edward, ya suéltalo! ¡Vas a matarlo!- Me aviento sobre él y tiro de su brazo para que suelte a Jacob, pero Con su mano libre, me empuja y hace que caiga al suelo.

Me observa preocupado, suelta a Jacob y me ayuda a levantar-Dios Bells. Lo siento, no quise hacerlo.

Me suelto de su agarre y entre lágrimas grito- ¡¿Enserio preguntas porque no quiero acercarme a ti?!¡¿No es suficiente prueba todo esto?!-Señalo con las manos buscando que entendiera la situación.

Me mira en silencio mientras Jacob toca su cuello y tose tratando de normalizar su respiración nuevamente.

-Trataste de abusar de mi… ¡Me golpeaste!-Las lágrimas caen sin cesar y una furia inmensa sale de lo más profundo de mi ser-¡Casi matas a tu mejor amigo, y preguntas ¿Por qué demonios no quiero acercarme a ti?!

-Bells… perdóname. Yo te amo. No quise…

-No, tu no me amas.-Lo interrumpo sobando mi nariz mientras niego sonriéndole irónicamente –Tu solo te amas a ti mismo.

-No digas eso. Sabes que no es verdad.

-No, si lo es Edward. Solo que no vas a admitirlo nunca.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que hice por ti?!¡Por nosotros!-Grita acercándose ferozmente.

Estoy tan asustada que el cuerpo me tiembla como una hoja de papel, pero lo enfrento con la mirada sin retroceder un solo paso.

\- ¡No!¡No has hecho nada por nosotros. ¡Todo lo que hiciste y sigues haciendo, solo lo haces por ti! -Golpeo su pecho mientras las lágrimas y la angustia que llevo guardada hace muchísimo tiempo, salen haciéndome sentir realmente liberada. -¡Rompiste cada una de las promesas que hiciste antes de salir de forks, y te olvidaste del "nosotros" hace mucho tiempo Edward. Así que no me pidas que te crea y que entienda cuando me dices que me amas, porque no puedo hacerlo. Y si esta es tu manera de amar… no quiero formar parte de esto.

Su mirada trasmite confusión y furia a la vez. Aro se acerca a Jacob para comprobar que este bien y observan la situación sin acotar sorprendentemente nada.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir isabella?-Pregunta entre dientes.

-Estoy diciendo que lo nuestro se terminó Edward.

 _Bien…_

 _Lo dije._

-No… No puedes hacerlo. ¡No puedes dejarme!-Grita acercándose más-¡Me perteneces! ¡Eres mía! ¡¿Lo entiendes?!-Trata de tomarme de los brazos, pero me alejo impidiendo que lo haga.

-¡No Edward, no te pertenezco!-Contesto sintiéndome liberada. Como si me hubiera sacado una mochila pesadísima de mis hombros. Largo un sonoro suspiro y limpio las lágrimas que caen por mi rostro- para mi desgracia aún estoy ligada a Animals por 4 años más, por culpa de ese maldito contrato que una vez me hiciste firmar con Aro, con la promesa de que todo iba a estar bien, y obviamente no cumpliste. Así que gracias a eso seguirás viéndome… Pero solo y exclusivamente por trabajo. No existe un "nosotros" Edward-me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y niego-Ya no más.

Sus fosas nasales se abren y cierran ferozmente y apreta los puños al costado de su cuerpo a tal punto de hacerlos sangrar.- ¿Sabes que no dejare esto así verdad?

-Lo se… Pero luchare contra eso, el tiempo que sea necesario- Camino hacia la salida sin mirar atrás , me acerco a Jacob y al comprobar que se encuentra bien, abro la puerta del salón para poder al fin irme de ese lugar.

Aro toma mi brazo impidiendo que me retire y me observa casi con la misma furia de Edward-No sabes lo que estás haciendo niña.

Me zafo de su agarre y lo fulmino con la mirada-Se perfectamente lo que hago Aro. Y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para también librarme de ti y de ese estúpido contrato.

Sonríe con malicia y negando se acerca a Edward, que para mi sorpresa, no se mueve de su lugar ni emite ningún sonido.

Miro a Jacob, le hago una pequeña sonrisa y este responde con otra. Doy media vuelta y camino hacia la salida sin mirar atrás.

 _¡Lo hice!_

 _¡Al fin pude sacarme este enorme peso de encima que vengo llevando conmigo hace años!_

 _¡Al fin tuve el valor suficiente para dejarlo y permitirme ser feliz!_

 _Me espera un camino por demás de difícil aun recorrer. Tendré nuevos obstáculos, pero esta vez los enfrentare de otra manera, le daré pelea… y sé que lo podre sobrellevar._

BUUUEEENO!

ESPERO QUE LEA HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.

CADA VEZ TARDO EN MAS EN ACTUALIZAR Y PIDO PERDON POR ESO! PERO SIGO TRABAJANDO EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS. TENGO YA HECHO DOS MAS QUE IRE SUBIENDO CUANDO MI AMIGA EVE LOS LEA Y ME CORRIJA ALGUNAS COSITAS QUE NO QUEDAN BIEN, JIJIJ

EN FIN

¿QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO?

COMO DIJE ANTES, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. ME ENCANTA Y ME DIVIERTO MUCHO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA. Y QUE USTEDES LA HAYAN RECIBIDO TAN BIEN ME PONE MUY FELIZ.

BUENO…

TENGO QUE RETIRARME JAJAJAJ NOS HABLAREMOS PRONTITO, LO PROMETO.

ESPERO SUS FAVORITOS Y REVIEW.

BESOS PEQUEÑAS!


	10. Capitulo 10

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

DISFRÚTENLA!

Observo el celular una y otra vez.

Adam había tratado de comunicarse conmigo, dos veces más después de mi enfrentamiento con Edward. Pero aún me falta valor para hablarle, y sinceramente no sé qué le diré cuando tenga que hacerlo.

Logré mi cometido después de todo, pero mi ojo derecho delata, que antes de conseguirlo, sufrí consecuencias por eso.

Y sé cuál será su reacción cuando sepa la vedad.

Porque por más que "mentir ", últimamente se me está haciendo muy cotidiano, sé que, con él, no puedo hacerlo.

Y si tuviera el valor suficiente para mentirle, sabría que lo estoy haciendo. Porque a pesar del poco tiempo que hace que estamos juntos, me conoce más que cualquier persona.

Miro el mar, tratando visualizar más allá de él. Una joven bajita en apariencia, delgada y con un pelo corto de un color negro intenso, se sienta a unos metros de mí y noto que está llorando.

-No…-Susurra la joven-No. Félix… ¡Yo sé lo que vi!

Trato de no prestar atención a lo que dice, pero me es difícil debido a lo cerca que se encuentra. La miro de reojo y pongo la vista nuevamente en el mar.

La joven largo un pequeño sollozo y despeina su corto cabello en actitud de desesperación.- ¿Y que se supone que significa eso Félix? ¡No!, ¡No! ¡Ya no me llames, déjame en paz!¡Se terminó ¿Entiendes?¡-Corta la comunicación y deja el teléfono a un costado mientras tapa su rostro con las manos para ocultar las lágrimas.

 _Pobre muchacha._

 _¿Me acerco a hablarle?_

 _No, no debería._

 _En realidad si debería._

 _Aunque no creo que deba._

 _Bueno si, ¡mira como esta!_

 _Le hablare._

-disculpa. ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto apoyando lentamente la mano sobre su hombro.

-¡No! ¿¡Acaso me ves bien!?- Me alejo un poco debido al susto que me dio-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?!

 _¿¡Pero qué carajo!?_

 _-_ Lo siento… Yo.-Hago una mueca con la boca y muerdo mi labio inferior- Disculpa, no debí meterme en lo que no me importa.

\- ¡No, espera!- Me toma de las manos, sorprendiéndome nuevamente por su actitud.- ¡Perdón, perdón, no quise gritarte! tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Es que ¡Ese maldito infeliz!...-Tira de mis manos haciendo que me siente a su lado y solloza nuevamente – No te vayas, espera. Necesito hablar con alguien. ¡Me siento tan sola!

-Ok…-Digo algo asustada.

 _No es que la chica cause miedo, pero digamos que parecen faltarle algunos caramelitos en su frasco._

 _Para no decir que no parece tener los patitos muy en fila. O de la forma más sencilla…_

 _¡La chica está loca!_

-Ok… Emmm- Sonrió y toco su mano para calmarla un poco. -¿Por qué no empiezas diciéndome tu nombre?

-Alice. Mi nombre es Alice- Soba su nariz y limpia las lágrimas de su mejilla.

-Bueno Alice, mi nombre es Isabella. Pero puedes decirme Bella-

Me sonríe y aprieta mi mano- Un gusto conocerte.

Respondo con una sonrisa-Lo mismo digo. Ahora... ¿Quieres contarme que es lo que te ocurrió?

Larga un sonoro suspiro y baja la mirada sintiendo vergüenza- Mi novio, Félix. Descubrí que él ha estado engañándome con mi mejor amiga Jane. Yyyy… ¡Quiere que le crea cuando dice que con ella no pasa nada, cuando yo mismo los vi con mis propios ojos!-Articula moviendo los brazos señalando hacia el mar, como si ellos estuvieran ahí.

-Wau… Un descarado total- Expreso con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Exacto!-Grita con los brazos en el aire. Respira profundo y cierra los ojos unos segundos. Ya más calmada me mira y hace una pequeña sonrisa- Pero sabes… Ya no importa. Termine con él. Aunque la vida es una maldita perra y tengo que seguir cruzándomelo. ¿Puedes decirme como hago para seguir trabajando junto a ese cretino?

 _Oh no…_

 _Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma._

 _O más bien, como mi nueva amiga dice… La vida es una maldita perra._

 _-_ Esto no puede estas pasándome-Susurre tocando mi cabeza negando.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunta Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno chica, le preguntas a la persona equivocada-Contesto riendo.

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque como acabas de decir, la vida se comporta como una maldita perra a veces. Y acaba de hacerlo.-Expreso sonriéndole de lado.

-Sigo sin entender.- _Dios, realmente esta confundida._

-Pasa que no puedo decirte como harás eso porque me encuentro en la misma situación que tu- Digo asistiendo.

-¿¡También tu novio te engaño con tu mejor amiga?!- Pregunta sorprendida.

-¡No! ¿¡Qué dices!?- Respondo casi gritando –No, Solo que…También debo trabajar junto a mi ex y no sé cómo llevare eso y… Nada. – Niego mirando hacia el mar.

Me mira con ternura sonriendo y apoya su mano sobre la mía -Bueno, supongo que esa maldita perra-dice refiriéndose a la vida-Hizo que nos juntemos por alguna razón. A lo mejor podemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

-Si…-Contesto sonriéndole. -Supongo que sí.

Mi celular comienza a sonar y el nombre de Adam aparece en la pantalla. Largo un suspiro y guardo el aparato en mi bolsillo.

 _No puedo seguir evitándolo._

 _Tengo que hablar con él en algún momento._

-¿No vas a atender?- Pregunta Alice haciéndome volver de mi vahído.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sacudiendo mi cabeza.

-Si no vas a contestar-Señala mi bolsillo- Parece que es importante porque insiste.

-No…Emm. No es nada- Carraspeo y rasco mi nariz.-Ya dejara de sonar.

-Okeey…-Responde Alice mirándome curiosa- ¿Es tu ex?

-No- Contesto apresuradamente.

Alice asiente manteniéndose en silencio y luego grita haciendo que me sobresaltara-¡Oh ya se! ¡Es un novio nuevo! ¿¡No es así?!

-¡¿Qué?!...-Empiezo a reír nerviosa y despeino mi cabello-no no no no… NO. Definitivamente no.

Alice me sonríe y me mira con expresión divertida.- ¿Sabes que no estoy creyéndote ni una sola palabra de lo que me estás diciendo no?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por qué eres muy obvia isabella. ¡Vamos!-Dice animándome- ¿No seremos amigas? Puedes confiar en mí. Dime… ¿Quién es el muchacho especial?

Niego sonriendo y largo un suspiro resignado. – Su nombre es Adam.

-¡Siii! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!-Dice dando pequeños aplausos. –Y dime… ¿Cómo lo conociste, hace mucho que están juntos?

Hago una mueca con mi boca y contesto-Buenooo… a decir verdad. Hace solo unos días que estamos juntos. Pero es…-Bajo la mirada avergonzada y sonrió.

-Es algo especial. ¡Oh por dios Bella! ¡Es amor a primera vista! -Grita interrumpiéndome, haciendo que la gente que pasa por nuestro lado voltee para mirarnos.

-¡Alice! ¡Shhhh!- La calmo observando a nuestro alrededor.- Harás que todo Rio te escuche.

-¿Y que con eso? Bella, estas enamorada- Dice prácticamente cantando la palabra.

Sonrió asintiéndole y agradezco mentalmente a Dios por haber puesto a Alice en mi camino. A pesar de parecer una chica con una locura elocuente, tiene una personalidad alegre, carismática y debo decir que demasiado efusiva… Y me siento más que feliz con su compañía. Así que estoy completamente segura que seremos grandes amigas.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?-Pregunta Alice. Se levanta y limpia su cola con las manos.

Me levanto haciendo lo mismo que ella - Te agradezco, pero debo volver-Se muestra decepcionada por no aceptar su invitación y sonriéndole digo-Pero si quieres puedes acompañarme. Estoy hospedada en "Río Othon Palace", justo cruzando la calle-Señalo el inmenso edificio- Podemos comer algo ahí, tienen un excelente Restaurant.

-¿¡Enserio!?-Pregunta completamente entusiasmada-¡Ay me encantaría! Podemos conocernos un poco más y charlar.

-Seguro- Contesto con el mismo entusiasmo que mi nueva amiga.

Cruzamos la calle e ingresamos al comedor. Aun es algo temprano para almorzar, así que la mayoría de las mesas están desocupadas.

Nos sentamos junto al gran ventanal que da a la calle principal y pedimos para comer unos "Carlitos" con gaseosas.

-Y bien Bella- Dice luego de tomar un poco de su bebida-¿Qué te trajo a Rio y a estar hospedada en este hermoso hotel?

Sonrió por la forma en que se expresa y digo-Bueno… Soy la encargada de escribir las canciones de una banda que tocara dentro de unos días aquí. ¿Has escuchado hablar del Rio Inc.?

-¡Oh sí!, todo Brasil está hablando de eso. Es el festival donde bandas de todo el mundo hacen un mini concierto en la playa-Dice asintiendo con su cabeza -¿Y tú escribes canciones de una de esas bandas? Wau… ¿Para cuál?

-Animals-Contesto y doy un sorbo a mi bebida.

Alice abre los ojos como plato y grita-¿¡Tú conoces a Animals!?

-Shhh ¡Alice!-Digo haciéndole señas con las manos para que hable más bajo-Sí, yo escribo sus canciones.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Amo sus canciones. Siempre me parecieron tan hermosas, tan expresivas, con sentimiento, con sentido.

-Bueno…-Me señalo a mí misma y digo sonriendo de lado-Eh aquí quien las escribe. Pero obviamente no puedes decírselo a nadie ¿ok? Supuestamente es Edward quien las escribe. O al menos al público se le hace creer eso.

-¡Wau! Me dejas completamente sorprendida. Eres genial.

-Yo solo pongo las letras. Edward y el resto de la banda son los encargados de hacer el resto. Así que no… Solo es un trabajo en equipo.

Come un poco de su comida y asiente sonriendo. Me mira con el ceño fruncido y me apunta con su tenedor-Ahora… Espera un momento amiga. En la playa comentaste que te encontrase en la misma situación que yo. Que tienes que trabajar con tu ex y no sabes cómo lo harás-Se queda unos segundos en silencio y continua-Eso quiere decir que tu ex es Edward. ¡Claro! –Grita sobresaltándome.- Eres Isabella Swan.

 _Definitivamente mi nueva amiga es muy especial. Conoce a Animals, conoce a Edward y por lo que noto, también sabe de mí._

 _¿Pero recién se da cuenta de quién soy?_

 _…_

 _Realmente especial… sep._

-Holaa-Digo saludándole con la mano mostrándole lo obvio.

-¡Te veía cara conocida, sabía que en algún lado te había visto! Pero con todo esto de Félix y la zorra de jane no pude…-Dice apenada-Perdón amiga. Perdón por no renocerte antes.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Está todo bien Alice. Siempre quise mantenerme camuflada y un poco lo logro. Pero bueno… No era fácil ser novia de alguien tan famoso como Edward- Digo sonriéndole.-Igual, como te dije, ahora ya no estoy con él. Aunque no le gustó mucho la idea de que lo dejara.

-Puedo ver que no-Dice seria observando mi ojo. Bajo la mirada sintiendo vergüenza –Lo siento Bella, no quise avergonzarte. No quise decir lo que dije…

-Estoy bien-Sonrió con dulzura para que vea que realmente no me molesto lo que dijo.

-Lo siento, de veras-Dice apenada- No fue mi intención incomodarte.

-¡Ey! Está todo bien-Contesto sonriendo-No te sientas apenada por nada.

Me observa en silencio unos segundos y pregunta con tristeza- ¿Realmente el hizo eso?

Saco la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos negros y observo mi plato-Bueno. En realidad… No debo hablar de esto.

-¡Oh por dios Isabella!-Pone su mano sobre la mía y le da un leve apretón-¿Cómo que no puedes hablar de esto? ¿No has ido a hacer la denuncia?

-¡No! ¡No! ¿¡Que dices Alice!?-Contesto nerviosa- No es nada… Solo es un pequeño golpe, y no volverá a hacerlo. Te lo aseguro. ¡Estoy bien!

 _¡Ja! Ni tú crees lo que estás diciendo isabella._

-¡Pero Bella. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?! Tienes que ir y denunciarlo. Si quieres, yo puedo…

-Alice, estoy bien ¿ok?-Digo interrumpiéndola-Yo sé que no volverá a pasar, porque no voy a permitir que me vuelva a poner una mano encima. Y la verdad, jamás tuve que haberte contado esto. ¡Nadie debía saberlo! ¡Es más, todo el mundo aún cree que estamos juntos!-Digo riendo con ironía- y no sé porque lo hice, porque te conté todo esto. Yo…

-Necesitabas hablarlo con alguien-Interrumpe diciendo Alice.

Asiento en silencio y mi nueva amiga acaricia mi mano-Sé que tu solo quieres ayudarme. Pero enserio no necesito que ahora lo hagas. Estoy bien.

 _Alice había demostrado ser fanática de Animals y obviamente de Edward. Y que su reacción haya sido de esta a manera al contarle lo ocurrido con él, no quiero ni imaginar cómo lo hará Adam si llega a enterarse._

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa por favor?-Pregunto más animada. Quiero dejar este tema olvidado. Por lo menos por ahora- Cuéntame algo de ti.

-¿Por dónde empezar?-Dice haciendo una mueca con su boca-Nací en Nueva York, pero hace cinco años que estoy viviendo en Brasil. Me vine junto a mi novio, Ex hoy en día, como te comente-Asiento sonriéndole –Y abrimos un estudio de Abogados.

-¿Eres abogada?

 _¡Como caída del cielo Bella!_

-Ajam. Y Félix es mi socio. Así que desgraciadamente veré a ese imbécil todos los días. Porque ¿sabes una cosa bella? el piensa que voy a renunciar, que voy a vender mi parte de la firma e irme llorando nuevamente a Nueva York. ¡Pero no!-Dice firme con sus palabras, mas dichas para ella misma que para mí- No voy a renunciar ni a perder lo que tanto tiempo me llevo construir. Porque si, yo construí ese imperio, yo dedique más horas que él en esa maldita oficina, para que en el día de hoy se nos reconozco como una de las mejores firmas de abogados de todo Brasil. Así que está completamente loco si cree que dejare todo solo porque él me engaño. No no no. Voy a seguir yendo a esa oficina y defenderé lo mío con uñas y dientes.

-¡Así se habla chica!-Digo riendo haciendo que ella también lo haga.

-Perdón, fui muy efusiva ¿No?-Pregunta riendo.

-Solo un poco-Contesto también riéndome.

Su celular comienza a sonar y observa la pantalla con el ceño fruncido- Fff, es mi secretaria. ¿Me disculpas un momento?-Asiento mientras tomo un poco de mi bebida y contesta- Angie, dime. Ajam… , ok voy en unos minutos. Dile que no se vaya, que me espere. Adiós-Corta la llamada y sonríe-Lo siento, tenía una cita con un cliente y lo olvide por completo.

-No te preocupes ¿Debes irte no?-Pregunto dejando mi plato a un lado luego de comer mi último bocado.

-Sí, lamentablemente debo irme. Pero prometo que volveremos a vernos. A ver, dame-toma mi celular que se encontraba sobre la mesa y expresa-Acabo de agendar mi número en tu celular. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Ten…-me hace entrega de su aparato y dice-agenda también tu número en el mío. así ninguna de las dos debe esperar que el otro le escriba para al fin tenernos en contactos.

Tomo el celular, tecleo mi número y se lo entrego sonriéndole-Listo.

-¡Perfecto!-Contesta devolviéndome la sonrisa. Se ofrece a pagar la cuenta pero me niego rotundamente y pido al encargado que ponga la cuenta en los gastos de la habitación.

-La próxima invito yo-Expresa mientas salimos del comedor. Asiento sonriéndole y sin notarlo choco con una persona. Al levantar la vista y ver con quien me tope, se me paraliza completamente el corazón.

 _¡Oh dios!_

-¡Bella!-Exclama Adam y me abraza fuertemente. Alice me mira con los ojos tan abiertos que parece que se les saldrán de su órbita.

Adam deshace el abrazo, me toma de las manos y me observa preocupado-Dios Bella. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Porque tampoco contestabas mis llamadas? Me tenías malditamente preocupado Pequeña.

Miro el suelo y acomodo el pelo a tal manera que tape el ojo y oculte el golpe.-Lo siento… Yo no…

-Isabella, me tenías con el corazón en la boca-Interrumpe tocando mi rostro con dulzura.

 _Que no vea mi ojo._

 _Que no vea mi ojo._

 _Por lo que más quieras Dios, que no note nada._

-¡Oh por dios!-Grita Alice recordándome que se encuentra junto a nosotros-¡Es… Es…Eres Adam Levine!

-Dios…-Susurro por lo bajo tocando mi frente. Hago una pequeña sonrisa a Adam y me coloco al lado de mi nueva amiga.

Adam nos observa confundido y pregunta-Disculpa ¿Tu eres?

-Alice…-Contesta demasiado entusiasta estrechando su mano –Emmm, amiga de Bella.

Adam me observa más confundido de lo que ya está y digo- Conocí a Alice hace unas horas.

-¡Sí! Y nos hicimos muy amigas-Comenta aun agarrada de su mano. Lo suelta mirándolo como si tuviera al mismísimo Adonis frente suyo y susurra cerca de mi oído-Bella, cuando mencionaste que estabas con un tal Adam, no dijiste que era este Adam. ¡Por dios amiga es muy sexy! –Grita por lo bajo.

-Shhh, Alice.-Digo por lo bajo para que solo ella pueda oírme. Miro a Adam que aun esta con expresión de confusión en su rostro, le sonrió y acomodo el pelo detrás de mí oreja, como auto reflejo, dejando mi ojo golpeado completamente expuesto -No tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo tampoco...

-¿¡Pero qué carajo…!?-Grita Adam interrumpiéndonos. Toma suavemente mi rostro y lo examina. Abre los ojos sorprendido y los entrecierra mostrándose furioso- Dime que él no te hizo esto.

Trago en seco y observo a Alice. Se tapa la boca con la mano y niega en silencio. Inhalo y exhalo entrecortadamente y mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas.

Adam larga un sonoro gruñido y cierra las manos en puño-¡¿El maldito hijo de puta te golpeo?!-pregunta furioso elevando el tono de voz.

Alice toma mi mano y le da un leve apretón. Al ver que no puedo hablar, da un pequeño paso al frente y dice-Creo que antes de hablar sobre esto, deberíamos estar un poco más calmados, ¿no creen?

Adam inhala sonoramente y la fulmina con la mirada- ¿Podrías dejarnos solos por favor?

Mi nueva amiga me mira y mientras una lagrima traicionera cae por mi mejilla asiento en silencio.-Ok… isabella, ya sabes. Para lo que necesites me llamas ¿Ok?- Me sonríe tiernamente y mira a Adam seriamente. Cuando pasa por su lado le susurra- No la dejes sola por favor.

Adam la mira y relaja un poco su expresión y asiente.

Mi amiga se retira y un incómodo silencio reina en la habitación. Toma mi rostro y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos- Pequeña. ¿Podrías contestar lo que te pregunte?

Mas lagrimas comienzan a caer por mi rosto e inhalo profundo buscando valor para hablar-Solo… Solo fue un accidente Adam.

-¿¡Un accidente?!-Grita sobresaltándome-¿Un accidente?- Camina de un lado para el otro y dice- Ese hijo de puta va a pagar.

 _¡Dios va a matarlo!_

 _¡Sabía que esto pasaría!_

Se dirige a la recepción completamente fuera de sí, y lo sigo tratando de que se calme.

-Edward Cullen… Ahora-Exige a la recepcionista.

 _No sé si fue porque ya conocía a Adam o por la manera en que le hablo, pero la recepcionista no dudo ni un segundo en darle información sobre mi ex._

-Esta hospedado en la habitación 211- Contesta algo asustada.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?-Pregunta gritándole a la pobre joven.

-Adam, estoy bien. ¿Qué es lo que harás? Por favor. Ya deja todo así.-Murmuro agarrando su brazo.

Me ignora completamente y vuelve a gritar haciendo que todos los presentes nos observaran- ¿¡Donde esta?!

-Nnno, lo se Ssseñor. Yo…-Acomoda sus gafas nerviosa y agrega- El señor Cullen junto al resto de la banda tenían reservado el salón para las 13 hs. Puede que todavía estén ahí…

 _¡Qué?!_

 _¡¿Acaso no es ilegal dar información sobre los huéspedes?!_

-perfecto-contesta Adam dejando un pequeño golpe en el mostrador haciendo que la recepcionista saltar del susto y sale en dirección al salón.

 _Esto no va a terminar bien._

 _No a terminar nada bien_

 _¡Oh por dios isabella!_

Edward esta de frente al escenario hablando y revisando unos papeles junto a Aro. Adam se les acerca como animal asechando su presa y grita.- ¡Ey!

En el momento que Edward se gira, Adam estrella su puño fuertemente contra su nariz y cae al piso sin notar de donde había surgido el golpe.

-¡Pero que mierda?!-Escupe Edward enojado y confundido.

¡¿Pero que es todo esto?!-Grita Aro ayudando a Edward levantarse. Jacob, Cayo, Jasper y Alec se acercan a nosotros y observan la escena sorprendidos y confundidos a la vez.

Adam está a punto de abalanzarse nuevamente sobre él, pero lo detengo antes de que lo haga.-Adam por favor, vámonos.

Me coloca detrás de el en actitud de protección e ignora por completo lo que le digo.

Toma a Edward de la remera y lo levanta dejando sus pies prácticamente casi en el aire- ¡¿Por qué no me golpeas a mi ahora?!-Le da un cabezazo nuevamente en su nariz haciendo que sangre mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Jacob y cayo toman a Adam de sus brazos y tiran de el para que suelte a Edward. Alec rasca su cabeza mostrándose realmente confundido y Jasper se acerca a mi.-¿Bella, que es lo que ocurre aquí?

Lo ignoro por completo y observo la escena completamente atónita.

 _No lo puedo creer._

 _Todo esto es mi culpa._

Los gritos hacen que la gente cerca del salón se acercara a observar lo que está ocurriendo y uno de ellos sale corriendo en busca de seguridad.

Jacob y cayo logran que Adam suelte a Edward y se observan furiosos.

Aro sostiene a Edward para que no caiga, y este obliga que lo suelte. Su rostro está completamente cubierto por la sangre que brota de su nariz. Su mirada es fuego y lo observa con el mismo odio que Adam a él.

Pasa la lengua por su labio y escupe sangre a unos centímetros de nuestros pies. Cierra sus puños al costado de su cuerpo y me fulmina con la mirada.

HOLAA! BUENO... AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAP 10.

COMO VERAN, BELLA SE ANIMO A DEJAR A EDWARD EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, PERO PRONTO SABRAN LA VERDADERA RAZON POR LA CUAL NO PUEDE ALEJARSE DE EL POR COMPLETO... JIJIJI

EN FIN... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ELCAP.

BELLA TIENE NUEVA AMIGA!

Y SIII!

POBRESITA, ESTABA MUY SOLA JAJAJJA

EN FIN... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO . PRONTO SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAP. YA ESTA EN -"REPARACION" COMO ASI DECIRLO DE ALGUNA MANERA JAJAJJA

BUENO. ESPERO SUS REVIEW, ME ENCANTA LEERLAS!

QUE TENGAN UN HERMOSO DIA PEQUEÑAS!


	11. capitulo 11

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

DISFRÚTENLA!

-Dios Isabella, apenas me llamaste vine corriendo-Alice me abraza y me observa preocupada-¿Dónde está?

-Lo tienen en ese cuarto, no me dejan entrar a verlo- Contesto mientras muerdo mis uñas.-No quise molestarte Alice, llame a su amigo James y no contesto, y no sabía a quién más llamar. Y…

\- Bella, por favor. Está todo bien, no molestas en lo absoluto-Me toma de las manos y me sonríe tiernamente-¿Edward también se encuentra aquí?

-No él está en el hotel, no sabe que vine aquí. Si llegara a enterarse no se…

-Ya, tranquila. Es Evidente que no sabe que saliste del hotel, si no ya habría alguien aquí llevándote a la rastra con el.- Dice Alice buscando que me calme- Mientras tanto, por lo que hable con el policía que detuvo a Adam, me informo que Edward hizo una denuncia por agresión .Iban a dejarlo detenido unos días, pero logre que saliera bajo fianza.

-Gracias Alice gracias-Digo tomando sus manos.-No sé cómo voy a pagarte todo esto que estás haciendo por mí.

Me sonríe y dando un leve apretón a nuestras manos unidas dice- No tienes nada que agradecer chica. Ven… vamos a ver a tu Romeo.

Adam está sentado frente a una pequeña mesa y tiene las manos esposadas apoyadas sobre ella. Nos mira confundido y El policía que lo custodia, se levanta de su puesto diciendo- ¿¡Que hacen?!, no pueden entrar aquí sin autorización. El señor está detenido y…

-Soy su abogada- Expresa mi amiga mostrándose muy profesional.-Así que si no le importa, ¿podría dejarnos a solas con mi cliente?

El policía parece ser un joven con poca experiencia a lo que se refiere con temas legales, ya que nos observa confundido y sale de la habitación dejándonos solos.

Me acerco a Adam lo más rápido que puedo. Este se levanta y me abraza pasando sus brazos sobre mi cabeza-Oh Adam, perdón. Todo esto es mi culpa.

-Shh pequeña, ya. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.- Besa mi cabeza mientras la apoyo sobre su pecho.-Estoy bien.

-Lo siento.-Levanto la cabeza y lo observo con tristeza. Me regala una pequeña sonrisa y apoya sus labios sobre los míos.

Alice carraspea llamando nuestra atención y dice- Bueno, no quisiera interrumpir pero, tenemos que hablar.

-Si…-Contesta Adam sonriéndole. Deposita otro pequeño beso sobre mis labios y me suelta para sentarse frente a mi amiga. Yo me siento a su lado y apoyo mi mano sobre las suyas.

-¿Así que abogada?- Pregunta sonriéndole de lado.

-Sip… Soy una caja de sorpresas- Responde Alice devolviéndole la sonrisa. Luego su expresión cambia a seria y dice-bien Adam. El asunto es el siguiente. Tienes una denuncia por agresión. Edward fue obviamente quien la hizo y para malas nuestra, tiene muchas personas como testigos que dicen haberte visto totalmente fuera de sí y golpeando al señor Cullen. Lo bueno de esto es que el desgraciado recibió lo que merecía y…

-En realidad no recibió nada. Tendría que haberlo molido a golpes hasta matarlo- Expresa Adam algo molesto.

-¡Adam por dios no digas eso! –Digo apretando su mano-eso hubiera empeorado más las cosas. Ya olvida lo que hizo.

-¿¡Que lo olvide?! Él te golpeo Isabella. -Expresa con el tono de voz un poco elevado. -¿¡Y tú quieres que haga de cuenta que no pasó nada!?

-Solo quiero que no termines perjudicado por mi culpa.

-¡El asunto es…!-Interrumpe Alice haciendo que nuestras miradas se enfoquen en ella- Que puedes salir bajo fianza Adam. Isabella trato de comunicarse con uno de tus amigos y no pudo hacerlo, así que nosotras pagamos la fianza.

Adam nos observa boquiabierto y Alice sonríe diciendo-No fue nada. En fin, pediré que te saquen las esposas así puedes retirarte. ¿Está bien?

Este asiente en silencio y antes de que mi amiga pueda levantarse de su asiente dice- Espera. ¿Qué hay con Edward?

-¿Qué… hay con Edward?-Pregunta confundida.

-¿El también saldrá bajo fianza?-

Alice me observa con el ceño fruncido y mira a Adam.-El no está detenido. No tiene ninguna denuncia en su contra Adam. ¿Tú lo denunciaste?

-No pero supuse que…-Interrumpe la oración para observarme. Se mantiene en silencio unos segundos y dice-¿No lo denunciaste?

Saco la mirada de sus ojos y observo la mesa que tengo frente a mí- Adam… No puedo hacerlo.

-¡¿No puedes hacerlo?! –Grita sobresaltándome. Se levanta y empieza a caminar de un lado al otro por toda la habitación.- ¡Por dios Isabella! ¡¿Por qué lo proteges!? ¡El maldito te golpeo!

\- ¡No lo protejo. Es que no puedo hacerlo Adam, Debes entenderme!-Grito mientras las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos.

-¡¿Entender que?! ¡¿Qué el hijo de puta solo lo hizo por accidente?! ¡¿Que no volverá a pasar?!- tira de su cabello y golpea la pared-¡Dios! ¡Debí haberlo matado!

-¡¿Pueden calmarse los dos!?-Grita Alice haciendo que ambos la miremos.-Esto no nos lleva a nada. Si te ven con esta actitud Adam, harás que lo poco que logre vuelva para atrás y quedes detenido vaya a saber uno hasta cuándo. Y déjame decirte algo chico… las cárceles en Brasil, no son nada bonitas comparadas con las de estados unidos. Así que vamos a calmarnos y hablar como gente civilizada. ¿Ok?

Nos observamos en silencio y ambos asentimos. Me acerco a Adam y tomo su rostro obligándolo a que me mire a los ojos.- Por favor. Escúchame… Necesito que entiendas que no puedo denunciarlo y prometo que una vez que hayamos salido de aquí, voy a explicártelo todo. Pero por favor… No compliquemos más todo.

Cierra fuerte los ojos e inhala profundo mordiendo sus labios. Me mira mostrándose un poco más tranquilo y como puede apoya su mano sobre la mía asintiendo en silencio.

Le sonrió tiernamente y digo-Ok.

Juntamos nuestras frentes y sus labios se funden con los míos en un intenso beso.

El oficial que había estado custodiando a Adam, como si fuera un asesino serial, les saca las esposas y antes de dejarnos salir dice- Muy bien… Puede irse señor. Pero déjeme decirle que no le será fácil salir de aquí.

Lo miramos con el ceño fruncido y pregunto-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Bueno… es porque la entrada de la comisaria está colmada de paparazzi.

-¡¿Qué?!-Pregunto asombrada-¿Cómo puede ser posible?

-Señorita, lamento decirles que todo Brasil está enterado de lo ocurrido en el hotel. No todos los días dos estrellas de rock se agarran a los golpes- nos sonríe como si se tratara de algo gracioso. Adam lo fulmina con la mirada y el pobre oficial aclara su garganta y borra su sonrisa del rostro-lo siento. Si les sirve de ayuda puedo decirles por donde salir sin que los vean.

-Bien muchacho, ¿Y qué esperas para decírnoslos?- Dice Alice mirándolo con una de sus cejas alzadas.

-Sí, ok… Síganme por favor.

Luego de pasar entre medio de dos oficinas, un archivador enorme y una cocina, cruzamos una pequeña puerta - Si toman esta calle hacia aquel lado-Dice el oficial señalando hacia la izquierda- Llegaran a un callejón que los llevara hacia la otra calle. Y se alejaran de la entrada sin que nadie pueda verlos.

Adam se asoma, para asegurarse de que nadie pueda vernos y asiente hacia nuestra dirección indicándonos que podemos salir. Me toma de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia el callejón.

Alice deja un pequeño beso en la mejilla del muchacho y antes de retirarse dice- Gracias lindo. Fuiste una gran ayuda.

La entrada del hotel esta igual o más congestionada de paparazis que la comisaria. Así que bordeamos el hotel y entramos por una salida de emergencia ubicada en la parte de atrás del gran edificio.

Tomamos el ascensor y sin siquiera consultarlo, Adam nos lleva a su habitación.

James está sentado sobre la cama y mira con preocupación el televisor. Jesse y Matt hablan por teléfono preocupados mientras caminan de un lado al otro, y el resto de los chicos observan por el gran ventanal.

-¡Dios Adam!- Dice james acercándose y abrazándolo- ¿¡Qué carajo ha ocurrido!?¿¡Estás bien!?

Con Alice entramos a la habitación y nos quedamos en un rincón observando la escena. El resto de los chicos se acercan a nosotros y sonríen.

Jesse y Matt cortan la llamada y suspiran mostrándose más tranquilos.

-¿Bro que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Porque no nos llamaste?- Pregunta Matt mostrándose un poco enfadado con su amigo.

-Si Adam, ¿sabes todas las comisarias que hay en Brasil? Estábamos llamando uno por una ya que el encargado del hotel no supo decirnos donde te habían llevado. ¿¡Acaso no te dieron la llamada que te correspondía?! –Dice Jesse levantando sus brazos mostrando frustración- ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿¡Llegaron a violarte o…?!

-¡Ya Jesse, deja de decir idioteces! – Dice james haciendo callar a su amigo.- ¿Puedes decirnos bien que fue lo que paso?

-Estoy bien Bro. No ha ocurrido nada-

-Estas en todas las noticia Adam, no puedes decir que no ocurrió nada. –Dice Matt señalando el televisor- ¿Golpeaste a Edward? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Adam se me acerca y toma mi mano. Me lleva hacia el medio de la habitación y en el momento en que todos me miran, un silencio incomodo llena el lugar.

 _¿Por qué me observan así… que es lo que…?_

 _Oh si… claro._

 _Mi ojo…_

 _-_ Solo fue un mal entendido. Fui a buscar a Bella y supongo que no le gustó mucho la idea.-Mintió Adam por mí.

Muerdo mis labios sintiéndome incomoda, bajo un poco la cabeza y no me animo a mirar fijamente a ninguno. Alice que se encuentra aún a un costado de la puerta observando la escena, carraspea llamando la atención y se acerca a mi lado.

-Hola. Emmm, soy Alice. Es un placer conocerlos.

 _Gracias Alice._

James mira a mi amiga con curiosidad y dice-¿Y eres?

-Oh, si… Soy amiga de Bella y abogada de Adam.-Sonríe orgullosa y apoya su mano sobre en mi hombro.

 _Acción que agradezco mentalmente_.

Matt me mira detalladamente e ignorando a Alice pregunta-¿Bella. Que es lo que…?

Trago en seco y animándome a mirarlo hago una pequeña sonrisa y contesto- Oh ¿esto?-Señalo mi ojo dándole poca importancia- No es nada… Solo que soy un poco torpe y me golpeé con la puerta del botiquín del baño al intentar abrirla.

Matt asiente en silencio, observa a Adam quien lo mira serio y no emite sonido alguno.

Se miran sin decir nada y Matt frunce el ceño negando.

 _Creo que sabe realmente lo que paso…_

 _Es evidente que con solo mirarse, se hablan sin decir una sola palabra._

-Ok… -Contesta Matt cruzando sus brazos. desvía su mirada de Adam hacia a mí y hace una pequeña sonrisa.

Se acerca a James que se encuentra bombardeando a Alice a preguntas y dice- haya sido por lo que haya sido, ese desgraciado de Cullen recibió lo que se merece. Y ya James. ¿Puedes dejar de darle vuelta al asunto?

-Ok ok… Igual ya Alice me puso al día con lo ocurrido- Dijo sonriéndole a mi amiga.-Igual no me parece nada bueno lo que hiciste Adam. ¡Mira!-Señala el aparato- Estamos en todos los noticieros.

Miro el aparato y observo a Aro hablando con la prensa. -¿Aro hablo de lo ocurrido?

-¿Quién es Aro?-Pregunta Jesse

-El representante de Edward-Señalo el televisor y pregunto-¿Dijo cuál fue la razón de la pelea?

-Solo dijo que fue por problemas de horario con el uso del salón de ensayo- Contesto PJ.

-Es un maldito mentiroso-Escupe Adam mientras se sienta a mi lado y toma mi mano.

-No importa, sea lo que sea que haya dicho aquí, lo importante es que Adam ya está bien y con nosotros ok?-Dice Jesse palmeando el hombro de su amigo-Lo que digan los paparazis nunca nos importó y tampoco salimos perjudicados, porque la gente que nos sigue saben que somos buenas personas. Y que lo que más nos importa a nosotros es hacer música.

El cuarto quedo en completo silencio mientras todos observábamos a Jesse con la boca casi abierta por su pequeño discurso. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, supongo que tiene razón. Y ahora solo deberían preocuparse por ensayar y dar un excelente concierto.

-Okeey…-Dice Pj levantando sus cejas. –En fin… Me aburro. Iré a tomar algo a la barra del restaurant y después veré si sale algo para esta noche. ¿Quién se prende?

-Yo…-contestan Jesse, Matt, James, Mickey y Ryan, levantando las manos.

-Ok… Emmm si no te molesta bella, y obviamente si a los caballeros tampoco-Dice Alice señalándolos- Yo me voy a unir a ellos. Si les parece bien obviamente…

-Por supuesto Alice, estas más que invitada-Contesta Matt sonriéndole.

Mi amiga empieza a dar pequeños saltos y aplaudir como una niña feliz. Se acerca a mí y me aleja unos segundos de Adam con una gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Voy a tomar unos tragos con Maroon 5 amiga! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!- Rio por su exagerado entusiasmo y asiento –Ok bella, llámame. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. –Comienza a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta siguiendo a los chicos que ya se encontraban fuera de la habitación. Señala a Adam sonriéndole y dice- Tú también Adam, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea ¿sí? después de todo ya casi soy tu abogada exclusiva- Este sonríe y hace una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza. Alice levanta los dos pulgares y sale del cuarto dejándonos completamente solos.

 _Okey bella._

 _Estas sola en un cuarto con el hombre más sexy y hermoso del mundo._

 _Trata de controlarte mujer ¿sí?_

Nos miramos sin decir nada. Ese incomodo silencio que se está haciendo cada vez más frecuente, invade toda la habitación. Me le acerco lentamente parándome frente a él y Pone sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, y me mira directamente a los ojos.

Se levanta lentamente y con una de sus manos acaricia mi rostro mientras la otra sigue sobre mi cintura.

 _Ok._

 _Creo que olvide como se respira._

 _Ay dios._

 _¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?_

Bajo la mirada y suspiro profundo tragando en seco a continuación.-Yo… Siento mucho lo...

-Shhhh- Interrumpe tiernamente. Estira una mano hacia mi labio inferior y apenas lo roza. Dibuja el contorno de mi boca y la línea de mi mandíbula. Sus caricias queman mi piel y hacen hervir mi sangre. Cierro los ojos apoyando mi frente sobre su pecho y me estremezco cuando con su otra mano, acaricia mi espalda por debajo de mi remera.

Abro los ojos y lo miro directo a los suyos apoyando mi mano en su pecho. Muerde su labio inferior haciendo una pequeña sonrisa y niega diciendo –Deberíamos hablar, explicarnos muchas cosas uno al otro, pero no quiero hacerlo. No ahora, no en este momento. Lo único que deseo en este instante es tenerte junto a mí y hacerte completamente mía.

Suelto un pequeño suspiro nerviosa y asiento mientras coloco mis labios sobre los suyos haciendo que se fundan el uno con el otro.

Adam tiene razón, nos debemos muchas palabras, muchas explicaciones, por lo menos de mi parte. Pero en este momento solo quiero olvidar. Olvidar todo lo que me atormenta y dejarme querer y entregarme a este hombre que con una simple sonrisa robo mi corazón y me hace sentir completa.

.

.

.

.

empezamos a sentirnos el uno al otro …

Mirándome provocadora pero dulcemente, me acerca más a él, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos queden completamente unidos. Ya acostados en la cama, se deshace de su remera dejando su perfecto abdomen trabajado y lleno de tatuajes al descubierto.

 _¡Dios santísimo del olimpo!_

Me quita delicadamente la remera, y empieza a darme pequeños besos en mis pechos, provocando que se me acelere el corazón. –Eres hermosa.-Susurra sobre mi piel y sonríe tiernamente.

Me llena de caricias todo el cuerpo, exaltándome y haciéndome desear que este momento sea eterno, y al besar mi cuello, un gruñido de placer sale de mi garganta.

Agarro su cabello con fuerzas y tiro del haciendo que también rugiera de placer-dios Isabella.

Nuestros labios se tocan una y otra vez y nuestras lenguas juguetean en un ritual de fuego, mientras nuestras caderas chocan una con la otra haciendo que la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, se convierta en una agradable tortura.

Nos sacamos lentamente el resto de la ropa que aún estaba entre el medio de los dos, impidiendo que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran completamente complementados uno con el otro. Separa nuestros labios por unos segundos y me observa por completo estudiándome con tanta intensidad que me cohíbe.

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte pequeña, eres realmente hermosa y jamás me cansare de decírtelo.-

No tardamos más que unos instantes en volver a unir nuestras bocas. Esta vez el beso es lento y profundo, nos deja a ambos sin respiración.

Sus manos exploran con ternura y lentitud, Se deslizan hacia mis nalgas y me estremezco y exhalo con un jadeo gritando involuntariamente su nombre cuando muerde delicadamente uno de mis pezones. Mi cuerpo convulsiona a su alrededor, gimo en vos alta al momento que llego al clímax y el me enviste una vez más congelándose dentro mío cuando encuentra su orgasmo y se desploma a mi lado.

HOLIS!

COMO DICEN QUE LES VA?! JA!

BUENO… NADA.

DESPUES DE UN TIEMPO PUDE ACTUALIZAR.. COMO YA LES HABIA COMENTADO… ACTUALIZO CADA VEZ QUE TENGO UN CAPITULO ADELANTADO TERMINADO… OSEA QUE EL CAPITULO 12 YA ESTA LISTO TMB… PERO SE PUBLICARA CUANDO TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR EL 13 .

QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO?

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…

LES CUENTO QUE DE A POCO VAN A IR PASANDO COSAS NUEVAS… SECRETOS OCULTOS SALDRAN A LA LUZ Y SE PONDRAN LAS COSAS UN POQUITITO MAS INTERESANTES…

BUENO… EN FIN…

ESPERO SUS REVIEW ME ENCANTA LEERLAS… Y NO ME VOY A CANSAR NUNCA DE AGRADECERLES POR LO BIEN QUE RECIBIERON LA HISTORIA.

DE ENSERIO CHICAS… GRACIAS!

SOY MUUUUY NUEVA EN ESTO DE ESCRIBIR Y SE DARAN CUENTA JAJAJA PERO ME ENCANTA Y ME PONE FELIZ QUE LES GUSTE.

BUENO NADA! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA!

BESOS PEQUEÑAS!


	12. Capitulo 12

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

DISFRÚTENLA!

Poco a poco el mundo exterior invade mis sentidos. Estoy completamente agotada tumbada sobre él, mi cabeza en su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de mí. Abro lentamente los ojos y noto que la habitación está completamente a oscuras. Intento girar el reloj ubicado en la mesita de noche para poder ver qué hora es, pero en el intento hago que caiga al piso.

-Mierda-Susurro despacio para no despertar a Adam.

Toco el piso con mi mano, buscando dar con el aparato y localizo mi celular. Apretó cualquier botón y la luz del aparato hace que entrecierre los ojos – ¡Carajo! -Digo refregándomelos buscando aclararme un poco la vista. Observo nuevamente el celular y al ver la hora me incorporo de un salto sobre la cama.- ¡No puede ser!-En el momento que trato de salir de la cama, me enredo con las mantas y caigo al piso.-¡Mierda grrr!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Pregunta Adam despertándose sobresaltado por mi grito.

Me levanto de un salto y acomodo mi pelo enmarañado hacia atrás- Estoy bien... Estoy bien -Prendo la luz del velador y empiezo a buscar mi ropa como loca.

Adam me mira confundido y vuelve a preguntar-¿Bella, que es lo que ocurre?

-Debo irme- Digo mientras me abrocho el pantalón y busco mi remera debajo de la cama.

-¿Cómo irte? Isabella, no puedes irte ahora.

-Diablos Adam, desearía quedarme. ¡Lo juro! Pero son las nueve de la noche y he estado en esta habitación contigo por casi ocho horas. - Encuentro mi remera tirada en la otra punta de la habitación y me la pongo lo más rápido que puedo. Me coloco mis converse sin siquiera tomarme el trabajo de atarme los cordones y agarro mi celular.-Edward debe estar buscándome como loco.

Adam se levanta y se coloca un jeans desgastado dejando el primer botón sin abotonar. -¿Y, acaso eso importa?-Pregunta parándose frente a mí.

Levanto mi chaqueta y lo miro mordiéndome los labios. Respiro profundo y asiento en silencio desviando la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos.-Por el momento si, importa.

Me mira manteniéndose en silencio y unos segundos después exclama apretando los labios con fastidio-Isabella, no puedo permitir que salgas de esta habitación. No para ir de nuevo junto a él.

-Voy a estar bien-Contesto haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, y pongo mi mano sobre su rostro, buscando suavizar su expresión.-el no volverá a tocarme. Y te prometo que después de hacer "mi acto de presencia"-Digo ejecutando las comillas en el aire con las manos- Vendré de nuevo aquí. O donde sea que estés en ese momento ¿Sí?

Cruza los brazos a la altura de su pecho y aun con su expresión de fastidio niega en silencio-no puedo. No puedo… Dios. ¡¿Esto va a ser siempre así?! -Dice camina de un lado a otro moviendo enérgicamente los brazos-¡¿Tendré que compartirte con ese miserable todo el tiempo?! ¿Vivir preocupado por si te llegara a lastimar o intenta hacer algo contigo?

-Sé que no es fácil, pero te pido que entiendas…

-¡¿Cómo quieres que entienda algo que en realidad no sé de qué trata?! –Grita sobresaltándome.

 _Golpe bajo y certero Isabella._

 _Si quiero que entienda mis razones para seguir junto a Edward, debo decirle la verdad._

 _Pero no puedo hacerlo… No ahora._

Guardo silencio unos segundos y asiento–Tienes razón… No puedo hacerte entender algo que no conoces-Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas e inhalo hondo buscando evitar que cayeran sobre mi rostro.

Adam suaviza su expresión e intenta acercarse, pero retrocedo impidiendo que lo haga-Bella…

-No Adam… Tienes razón. No puedo pedir que entiendas, como así tampoco puedo pedir que vivas esto por mí.- Una lágrima traicionera cae por mi mejilla y despeino mi cabello en actitud de tomar fuerza para decir lo que tengo pensado hacer a continuación.

Me mira confundido y murmura-¿Qué quieres decir?

 _Lo siento bonito…_

Tomo aire y lo miro firme pero triste a la vez- Lo que quiero decir es que… Todo comenzó de una manera muy bonita, pero quizás hemos ido demasiado rápido y... - Busco fuerza desde lo más dentro de mí ser para no caer, pero la angustia me gana y las lágrimas comienzan a aparecer.

 _Isabella, debes hacerlo por más que duela._

 _No puedes arrastrarlo a toda tu mierda._

 _No lo merece._

Adam se acerca, trato nuevamente de que no lo haga, pero esta vez no se detiene y se para frente a mí, tomando mis manos -Bella… por favor. No hagas esto.

\- Un día recordaremos todo esto y estaremos de acuerdo en que fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer-digo más para mí que para el - Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Alguien que no te cause problemas y pueda estar a tu lado sin inconvenientes y…

Sus ojos muestran la misma tristeza que la mía y toma mi rostro obligando a que lo mire- Pero yo te quiero a ti. ¿Puedes tu entender eso? Jamás en la vida viví una situación como esta. ¡Jamás creí que iba a desear tanto a una persona a tal punto de querer atarla en mi cama para evitar que se marche!-Me sonríe tiernamente y acaricia mi rostro con su pulgar-Y aquí me ves, No puedo imaginarme sin ti. Te quiero a mi lado así, con todo lo que conlleva. Y si tengo que soportar que sigas al lado de Edward…-Se detiene unos segundos y suspira profundamente- Lo hare… Soportare lo que sea con tal de estar a tu lado.

-Adam… No me parece correcto hacerte pasar por todo esto…-Digo negando.

-No, lo que no me parece correcto a mi es que hayamos llegado a todo esto- Limpia una de mis lágrimas con su pulgar y dice- Perdona pequeña por cómo me comporté, entenderé lo que sea, te apoyare en todo lo que necesites, pero por favor isabella, no te alejes de mí.

 _Silencio…_

 _Solo hay silencio…_

 _Y lo único que escucho, es la voz en mi cabeza diciendo que no deje pasar esta oportunidad de ser realmente feliz. Y que haga lo que Adam me pide…_

 _Que no me aleje de él._

Lo miro y pongo mi mano sobre la suya, mientras aun sostiene mi rostro. Cierro los ojos y sonrió- No quiero alejarme… Pero tampoco quiero que pases malos momentos por mi culpa. Como lo ocurrido en el día de hoy.

Frunce su ceño y chasquea con la lengua sonriendo de lado-Eso no fue nada… Y no fue culpa tuya tampoco. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y punto.

Niego sonriendo tiernamente y muerdo mi labio inferior- Perdón por todo esto Adam…Perdón por dudar sobre lo nuestro, por arrastrarte a mis problemas, por no poder explicarte las razones por la que no puedo alejarme de Edward, por ser tan…

-Shhhh pequeña. Hablaremos luego ¿Sí?- Pone sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me acerca más a él pegando nuestros cuerpos.

-Ok…-Contesto posando mis brazos sobre los suyos - Acerca su rostro lentamente al mío y deja un tierno beso sobre mis labios.

Apoya su frente sobre la mía y acaricia mis labios con el pulgar-¿Qué es lo que has hecho conmigo pequeña? - Lo miro confundida y sonríe-Cuando dije que jamás me había sentido así con nadie, hablaba enserio isabella. Tú has cambiado mi mundo.

Lo miro a los ojos y solo veo sinceridad, cariño y no puedo evitar sentirme tan afortunada de tenerlo.

-Y tu estas cambiando el mío. No te imaginas cuanto… - Me abraza y nuestros labios se vuelven a unir. Me levanta poniendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me lleva hacia la cama. Besa mi cuello y me acaricia el cuerpo. A pesar de llevar la ropa puesta, sus caricias prenden fuego mi piel y mi cuerpo está dispuesto a rendirse nuevamente ante él. Pero lo detengo, aunque sé que me arrepentiré toda la vida de hacerlo.

-No… Adam. Espera- Deja de besar mi cuello y me observa con esos ojos color avellana completamente dilatados y con la respiración acelerada debido a la excitación. –No puedo, debo irme.

-¿Irte? ¿No quieres quedarte un rato más?-Sus labios se deslizan nuevamente por mi cuello.

-Adam...-Digo tratando de que se detenga pero me estremezco con cada caricia, con cada contacto de sus labios con mi piel.

-Dios… Esto no va a ser nada fácil- Susurro rindiéndome ante él.

-Supongo que hacer esperar a Edward unos minutos mas no hace la diferencia ¿No?- Dice sobre mi cuello, haciendo que se me erice la piel.

 _¡Dios! Esto es una verdadera tortura._

 _No pares…_

 _Por lo que más quieras no pares…_

 _-_ No…-Digo arqueando mi cuerpo y levantando la cadera para pegarme más a el- Supongo que puede esperar un rato más.

-Esa es mi chica-Muerde suavemente mi mentón, agarra mi cuello para besarlo con todas sus ganas. Una onda de energía recorre todo mi cuerpo y el corazón se me acelera violentamente.

.

.

.

.

.

El pasillo está vacío…

 _¡Perfecto!_

 _Sam y Paul no están custodiando la habitación._

Salgo del ascensor sigilosamente, y camino en puntillas para que nadie pueda oírme.

Llego a mi habitación y entro sintiéndome victoriosa. Enciendo la luz, y veo a Edward sentado en uno de los sofás carca del ventanal.

-¡Dios Edward! ¿Porque siempre haces esto?-Digo sobresaltada tocando mi pecho.

 _¡Maldito desgraciado!_

 _¡Casi hace que me infarte!_

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te atrae de salir entre las sombras y la oscuridad como un maldito vampiro?

-Supongo que la manera en la que te sorprendes al verme-Contesta sonriendo de lado y extendiendo sus brazos acomodándose mejor.

Su expresión parece ser serena, pero sus ojos se ven completamente dilatados, y su nariz tiene casi el mismo calor que mi ojo, gracias a los golpes que Adam le proporcionó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto quedándome cerca de la puerta por si tengo que salir corriendo de ahí.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Exclama ignorando mi pregunta.

Levanto una de mis cejas y cruzo los brazos a la altura de mi pecho- Para que quieres saberlo si ya conoces la respuesta.

Asiente en silencio y se levanta. Mi cuerpo se tensa, advertido por su movimiento y cierro las manos en puño al costado de mi cuerpo como posible defensa.

 _Aunque sé que no se atreverá a golpearme nuevamente, debo admitir que tengo miedo de que lo haga._

 _Pero a diferencia de la otra vez, no se lo permitiré._

Se acerca lentamente y larga un sonoro suspiro-Alguna vez… ¿Piensas en ella Isabella?

 _¿Qué?_

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora? -Trago en seco y lo miro confundida-¿Qué tiene que ver con todo lo que hemos vivido últimamente?

-Solo me preguntaba… ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas hoy en día, si ella estuviera junto a nosotros? ¿Tú no lo haces?

-No estas siendo justo Edward… -Digo cerrando los ojos negándome a imaginarlo.

 _Pensar en ella solo me ocasiona dolor…_

 _Y él lo sabe…_

 _-_ Tendría 2 años, y la veríamos correr por la playa jugando con las olas-Dice sonriendo ignorándome por completo.

 _¡Ya no hables!_

 _Por favor…_

 _No estoy preparada para esto…_

 _¡No!_

\- No hagas esto…

-Haríamos castillos de arena, los 3 juntos-Acaricia mi brazo y toma una de mis manos.

-Edward…- Digo mientras los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.

-Tendría tus hermosos ojos, y unos risos dorados iguales a los míos. Y apuesto que su sonrisa habría sido igual de hermosa que la tuya.

 _¡Ya no puedo soportarlo!_

-¡Ya basta!-Grito alejándome de él.

-¿¡Porque te niegas a hablar de ella?!¡Era nuestra hija!-

-¡Porque no está! -Grito entre lágrimas-¡Porque que hable de ella, no cambia el hecho de que no esté! ¡Y tampoco cambia lo ocurrido! -Camino de un lado al otro tirando de mi cabello. -Porque solo siento dolor... Para ti puede ser fácil pensar en todo eso y no desmoronarte, pero yo siento que muero de solo pensarlo ¿No lo entiendes?

-¡Lo entiendo! ¡Lo entiendo porque también siento lo mismo! -Grita acechándome sin siquiera darme tiempo a reaccionar- ¡Pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar que, si me hubieras hecho caso ese día, ella estaría aquí con nosotros! ¡Todo sería diferente!

-Dios… ¿Por qué haces esto ahora? -Digo mientras las lágrimas no dejan de caer por mi rostro-¿Por qué la mencionas ahora?

-Porque no puedo creer todo lo que está pasando Isabella. -Sus ojos están dilatados, y limpia rápidamente una lagrima que cae por su mejilla. - Porque no puedo entender cómo puedes estar con otro hombre y olvidarte de ella… De nosotros.

-¡Jamás voy a olvidarla!-Digo entre dientes- Y que este con otro hombre, no implica que lo haga. Era lo que más amaba en la vida. ¡Así que jamás vuelvas a juzgarme y a decir que la he olvidado! ¡porque nunca lo hare!

El silencio se apropia de toda la habitación, y solo mi sollozo se hace escuchar.

El dolor que hace dos años se apodero completamente de nosotros, y termino de destruir por completo lo que teníamos, vuelve a colarse en lo más profundo de mi pecho.

Y esa culpa que tanto tiempo me llevo superar, Edward hace que aparezca una y otra vez cuando que la menciona.

¡Jamás olvidare a mi bebe!

Pero nunca puedo pensar en ella sin sentir dolor…Y culpa.

La mayoría del tiempo trato de no hacerlo…

Aunque también me sienta terrible por eso.

-Nunca creí que llegaríamos a esto. ¡Que te olvidaras por completo de todos los momentos hermosos que vivimos! ¡Que te olvidaras de nosotros!

 _¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!_

 _¡No puede estar diciendo esto!_

Limpio mis lágrimas con brusquedad y largo un sonoro suspiro mirándolo furiosa-No puedes estar planteándome esto Edward. Sabes muy bien que lo nuestro… -Nos señaló con las manos- Este "nosotros" murió ese mismo día que nuestra hija. ¡Murió cuando decidiste ocultarla, cuando creíste que ocultando la perdida de mi embarazo era lo mejor para todos!

-¡Tú sabes que no tuve alternativa!-Grita furioso acercándose -¡Éramos unos niños y solo hice lo que creía que era mejor para todos!

-¡No, solo hiciste lo que el estúpido de Aro te dijo que hicieras-Grito golpeando su pecho-¡Mentiste para que nada malo afectara tu carrera y le negaste al mundo la existencia de tu propia hija!¡Así que ambos somos culpable de todo Edward!¡Yo por haberla perdido y tú por negarla!

-¡Tú la mataste!- Grita cabreado. Me toma de los brazos y empieza a zamarrearme. Su agarre es cada vez más fuerte y siento un dolor intenso en los brazos.

-¡Suéltame!-Grito tratando de zafarme de su agarre-¡Eres una mierda Edward! ¡Ya déjame!

-¡Zorra!-Me empuja y hace que la cabeza y todo mi cuerpo golpee contra la pared.

De repente la puerta se abre de par en par y Adam entra como alma que lleva el diablo.- ¡¿Qué es lo que…?!- Mira a Edward con furia al notar que me tiene aprisionada y maldice-¡Desgraciado hijo de puta, no te atrevas a volver a tocarla!-Se abalanza sobre Edward y golpea su nariz lastimada, haciendo que vuelva a sangrar.

Edward cae al piso y a diferencia de la vez anterior, quedarse tirado ahí, es una de las mejores decisiones que toma.

-¡Adam, no!- Grito tomándolo de sus brazos ya que estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo.

Me mira con preocupación y toma mi rostro examinándome-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha golpeado?

-No… No lo hizo. Estoy bien.

-Ese hijo de puta… ¡Se merece que lo muela a golpes! -Dice tratando de acercársele nuevamente.

Me interpongo entre ellos y lo empujo para que retroceda –Adam, no. Ya déjalo así. Solo… sácame de aquí ¿Ok? Por favor.

Su respiración se relaja y tomando mis manos asiente en silencio.

Observo a Edward, aún tumbado en el piso, y me mira con odio mientras sostiene su nariz y maldice por lo bajo.

Salgo de la habitación junto a Adam, y subo al ascensor sin creer en todo lo que paso.

Antes de que las puertas se cierren, observo a Paul llegar a la habitación, e ingresar corriendo, supongo, al ver a su jefe golpeado y tirado aun en el suelo.

Sam llega unos segundos después y Paul le grita desde adentro de la habitación -¡Busca a Bells!

Me aferro a Adam, mientras el guarda espaldas se acerca completamente furioso a nosotros y la maldita puerta se niega a cerrar.

¡Maldito aparato… Cierra la puerta!

-¡Sam no!- Grito apretando el botón del ascensor pidiendo que se cierre de una vez por todas.

Adam se para frente a mí y me empuja suavemente contra un rincón - Quédate detrás mío- Dice preparado para enfrentar a Sam.

Oh por dios…

Asiento en silencio y hago caso a lo que me pide.

Sam está a unos centímetros de nosotros, cierro los ojos esperando el impacto de los dos cuerpos golpeándose, pero las puertas se cierran justo en las narices del guarda espaldas.

-Gracias- Suspiro y susurro por lo bajo agradeciendo mentalmente al Dios de los ascensores por haberlo hecho funcionar a tiempo.

¡Gracias "Jisus"!

.

.

Nuevamente en la habitación de Adam… Aunque esta vez la situación por la que llegamos aquí es completamente distinta.

Me siento sobre su cama aun shoqueada por la conversación que hacía unos minutos había tenido con Edward y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar con mayor intensidad.

Adam se sienta a mi lado y acaricia mi espalda repitiéndome una y otra vez que todo va a estar bien. Me aferro a su cuello escondiendo mi rostro y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloro sin poder detenerme.

.

.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunta unos minutos después de haber cesado el llanto. Me acerca un vaso de agua y sonríe tiernamente.

-Si…-Contesto suspirando y sin la valentía de mirarlo. Tomo un sorbo de agua y sostengo el vaso con ambas manos temblorosas.-no te agradecí por haberme sacado de ahí.

Se arrodilla ante mí, me quita el vaso dejándolo en el piso y apoya sus manos sobre las mías- Sabes que no tienes que agradecerme nada.

Trago en seco conteniendo la angustia que aún me carcomía y pregunto-¿Cómo…? ¿Porque estabas justo ahí? ¿Porque fuiste a mi cuarto?

-Tenía miedo que te pasara algo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Edward después de no haber estado en todo el día y tenía miedo que te hiciera algo. Solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien. Y…-Se detiene y exhala profundo-Y luego te escuche gritar, y no dude ni un segundo en entrar.

 _Oh no…_

 _¡Él nos escuchó!_

-¿Quee…- _Dios no logro que las palabras salgan completas. Cálmate Isabella_ -¿Qué es lo que realmente escuchaste?

Me observa fijamente a los ojos, muerde sus labios y niega en silencio- Quédate tranquila, no voy a pedirte explicaciones de nada…

Miro nuestras manos unidas y a pesar de haber creído agotar completamente las lágrimas, una rueda por mi rostro cayendo sobre su mano.

-Yo…-

-Isabella…- Me interrumpe- Está todo bien… No tienes que decir nada.

-No, si…-Logro decir sobando mi nariz- Quiero hacerlo… Necesito hacerlo.

Me mira con ternura y sosteniendo aun mi mano se sienta nuevamente a mi lado.

Cierro los ojos unos segundos y observo sus hermosos ojos color avellana –Sé que debí decirte esto desde un principio. Y créeme, que si lo hubiera hecho, entenderías muchas cosas y nos hubiéramos ahorrados algunos que otros problemas. Pero… Nunca me fue fácil hablar de esto y siéndote sincera, jamás lo hice antes- _Silencio… silencio que me da la ventaja de tomar fuerzas para seguir hablando_ -Solo te pido que me escuches… Y que digas lo que quieras decir una vez haya finalizado.

Frunce el ceño confundido, pero asiente en silencio.-Ok…Intentare hacerlo.

-Bien…- Muerdo mis labios nerviosa, suspiro profundo y ruego a Dios internamente que me dé, el valor necesario para hablar.

Después de todo, voy a revelar uno de mis secretos más profundos y no sé cómo puede llegar a reaccionar con lo que revelare.

OOOOKEEEYYY...

ANTES QUE NADA...

¡LES DIJE QUE IBA A HABER UN CAMBIO GRAAANDE EN LA HISTORIA!

Y ME PREGUNTE Y DUDE MUCHO EN HACERLO, PERO AL FINAL LO HICE...

JAJAJJAJA

EN FIN...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, NO QUEDA MUCHO PARA CONTAR... YA POCO A POCO VAMOS LLEGANDO AL FINAL...

SINCERAMENTE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO...

¡NO SABEN EL MIEDO QUE TUVE AL ESCRIBIRLO!

COMO DIJE... HAY CAMBIOS Y SECRETOS QUE SE REVELARAN...

Y NADA... JAJJAJAJ

NO SE QUE MAS DECIRLES.

ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA POR COMO RECIBIERON LA HISTORIA, Y ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO...

EN FIN...

ESPERO SUS REVIEW!

ME ENCANTA LEERLAS...

PUTEENME SI QUIEREN JAJAJA RECIBO CUALQUIER CRITICA.

BUENO, LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS PEQUEÑAS!

SE LAS QUIERE!


	13. Capitulo 13

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

DISFRÚTENLA!

 _CONFESIONES, CONFESIONES…_

Me arden los ojos por culpa de todo lo que lloré. Mi garganta está completamente seca y siento que me raspa cada vez que trago saliva.

Camino de un lado al otro mientras Adam me observa en silencio. Inhalando y exhalando profundo, sacudo mis manos, sudadas por los nervios que me carcomen, y me doy ánimo mentalmente para hablar.

Vuelvo a sentarme a su lado y acomodándome el pelo detrás de la oreja suspiro y digo- Hace…Yo…-Carraspeo nerviosa y me acomodo en mi lugar sintiéndome incomoda.

 _¿Cuál es la mejor manera de empezar este tipo de conversación?_

 _Digo…_

 _¡No es fácil hablar de algo tan delicado como esto!_

 _Al menos no para mí…_

 _Y no después de que las heridas se abrieran nuevamente de esa manera tan cruel como lo hizo Edward._

-Hará más o menos 2 años… Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito-Nuevas lagrimas amenazan por abandonar mis ojos, pero resoplo frustrada negándome a dejar que eso suceda.

-Lo siento mucho…-Susurra acariciando mi mano.

-Yo hacía un tiempo que estaba viviendo con Edward en Nueva York, y había logrado convencerlo de que me dejara viajar a forks por unos días para visitar a mi familia. - _Recuerdo a mis padres y a mi hermano y se me es imposible no dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro_ -¡Los extrañaba tanto!... No hay vuelo directo hacia forks, así que Seattle fue mi destino. –Miro la alfombra de la habitación como mirando a la nada y trago grueso-Mis padres irían por mí al aeropuerto …Solo nos separaban 4 horas de viaje en auto hasta forks, y el clima no era muy bueno, así que supuse que su tardanza era debido a eso. –Niego en silencio y me maldigo internamente por haber sido tan estúpida-pasaron 8 horas cuando mi hermano Emmett apareció en el aeropuerto con los ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas y con el alma completamente destrozada.

-Tarde unos minutos en entender lo que realmente había pasado.-Aclaro mi garganta tragando el nudo que me ahoga cada vez más.- Me negaba a aceptar lo ocurrido. No quería hacerlo… ¡No podía ser verdad! ¡Mis padres no podían estar muertos…! Pero al llegar a casa, y encontrarla completamente vacía, caí en la cruda realidad… Y fue cuando me desplome por completo.

-Lo siento mucho pequeña… No imagino lo doloroso que debe haber sido todo eso para ti.

-Lo fue…Pero las cosas se iban a poner aun peor…-Digo con una débil y quebrada voz. tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazan por salir nuevamente sin control.

 _Si es que aún quedan algunas para derramar._

-Yo… Estaba embarazada-replico en un susurro. Adam queda totalmente petrificado y palidece de golpe. Se pasa las manos desesperadamente por su ya revuelto cabello sin saber que decir.-Estaba esperando un hijo de Edward.

-¿Cómo…?-Suspira haciendo mueca con sus labios sintiéndose estúpido por lo que acababa de preguntar-Quiero decir… ¿Cuántos años tenías?

-19 años…-Agacho mi cabeza sintiéndome totalmente avergonzada. - Le daría la notica a mis padres ese día. Sabía perfectamente que era un embarazo muy repentino, y que solo teníamos 19 años, pero estábamos muy felices con la noticia. Y estaba segura que mis padres también lo estarían.

-¿Y qué fue lo que paso entonces?...-Pregunta realmente interesado.

-Perdí a mi bebe…-Digo dejando, al fin, caer una lagrima por mi mejilla.

-Dios Isabella…-Se levanta de su lugar y empieza a caminar de un lado al otro. Observo mis manos y reprimo las lágrimas que involuntariamente empiezan a aparecer. Se arrodilla frente a mí y levanta mi rostro para que lo mire-lo siento mucho bella. En serio, no puedo… ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?

-Estaba de 4 meses cuando sucedió. Y fue ese mismo día en el que mis padres murieron. –No quiero pensar en ello, lo único que quiero es que todo lo que paso sea una horrible pesadilla y despertarme junto a mi bebita... Pero a pesar de que el dolor se acrecienta cada vez más, debo decirle todo a Adam -Comencé a sangrar muchísimo y sin que mi hermano se diera cuenta, salí de la casa diciendo que necesitaba estar sola y me fui directamente al hospital. La angustia, la tristeza y la falta de alimentación de ese día fueron el complemento perfecto que llevo a que perdiera mi embarazo.

Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla y otras miles le siguen junto con un sollozo. Me doy permiso a llorar como hace años no lloraba, para tratar de aliviar el espantoso dolor en el medio de mi pecho, tratando de que el nudo que tenía en la garganta y me impedía respirar con normalidad, se vaya.

Adam se dedica a abrazarme y susurrarme dulces palabras, mientras me aferro a él y escondo mi rostro en su cuello-Ya pequeña… No llores más por favor.

Largo un pequeño sollozo y sobo mi nariz limpiando las lágrimas que caen por mi rostro. Lo miro directamente a los ojos y continúo con mi relato-Llame a Edward apenas el doctor me dio la noticia. En su momento no dijo nada y eso me asusto más que otra cosa. Solo dijo que llegaría a forks lo más rápido posible, y me pidió que no comentara a nadie lo que me había sucedido-Miro hacia la nada y largo un bufido-Al principio me pareció extraño que me pidiera eso, pero le hice caso. Aunque sabía que no me sería nada fácil, ya que tenía que contactarme con emmett y decirle que pasaría la noche en el hospital. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

Guardo silencio unos segundos y prosigo- Le pedí al médico que llamara a mi hermano y le dijera que había tenido un pico de presión. Y que debería quedarme en observación por esa noche. Al principio se negó a hacerlo, no podía mentir por los riesgos que conllevaba mi estado. Pero le suplique que me ayudara, y después de unos minutos accedió a hacerlo.

Sobo nuevamente mi nariz y suspiro buscando regularizar mi respiración-Emmett vino unos minutos al hospital y le asegure que estaba bien. Así que le pedí que se fuera a casa y descansara un rato, ya que había estado todo el día encargándose de todo lo relacionado al accidente de nuestros padres.

Adam me observa con tristeza y asiente comprensivamente.

-Edward junto a aro llegaron en la madrugada. Me pregunto si me encontraba bien pero no quiso acercárseme. Aro nos dejó unos minutos solos y salió diciendo que hablaría con el médico, supuse que era para saber cómo me encontraba. Edward permaneció lo que parecieron horas, mirando por la ventana que daba al patio del hospital a la nada sin decirme ni una sola palabra... Estaba enojado conmigo y supongo que estaba en todo su derecho. "¿ _cómo fue que ocurrió_?" Pregunto aun con la mirada en la ventana luego de unos segundos. Le dije que no sabía a la perfección que fue lo que lo ocasiono, pero sí que había sido un combo de todo lo ocurrido. Negó en silencio y al girarse, pude notar lágrimas en sus ojos, me observaba… furioso.

-¿Él ya sabía lo del accidente de tus padres?-Pregunta Adam con tristeza.

-Supuse que si… Ya que cuando ocurrió lo del accidente, trate de comunicarme con él y al no poder hacerlo le deje un mensaje contándole todo… Aro entro en el momento justo en el que iba a hablarme, y negando en silencio volvió a apoyarse sobre la ventana y mirar hacia la nada.

-¿Y qué fue lo que paso entonces?

Sonrío con tristeza y niego en silencio- Ellos ya tenían todo planeado de ante mano - Me observa y frunce su seño mostrándose confundido-Aro no había ido a hablar con el médico para saber cómo me encontraba… Si no que lo había hecho para encargarse de que no dijera nada de mi embarazo y lo de la perdida. Y que en los expedientes cambiara la razón por la de mi ingreso al hospital.

-¿Qué?-Pregunta Adam realmente sorprendido.

-Fue ahí cuando entendí todo y comprendí porque me pidió que no comentara a nadie sobre lo que me había pasado. Aro le había dicho a Edward que lo mejor sería no hablar nunca de mi embarazo y mucho menos de que lo había perdido. Ya que creía, que como recién estaba repuntando su carrera sería…Muy mala publicidad…

-No puedo creer lo que estas contándome… Por dios bella. ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?

-¡Me negué!-Expreso con el tono involuntariamente elevado-…Me negué a que hicieran eso, pero ya todo estaba hecho. Aro había pagado una buena suma de dinero al médico y se había encargado de que mi bebe… No exista. ¡Grite, llore, lo maldije por lo que había hecho y le dije que esto no iba a quedar así! ¡Por Dios era nuestra hija!¡¿Cómo puedo hacer de cuenta que nunca existió?!

-¿Era una pequeña?-Pregunta Adam con ternura y tristeza a la vez.

Guardo en silencio unos segundos y asiento exclamando-Si…Lo único que llego a decirme el medico antes de darme el alta al otro día, fue que estaba esperando una niña…-Una lagrima cae por mi mejilla y Adam se deshace de ella suavemente con el pulgar. - Reneesme.

-Es un nombre muy interesante-Expresa sonriéndome con ternura.

-Eran los nombres de mi madre… Rene, y Esme.-Sonrió al recordarla. _Renee… Mi hermosa y loca madre._

-¿Y qué fue lo que paso después? ¿Qué paso con Edward?

-Edward, esa noche que tuve que quedarme en el hospital, se quedó a mi lado, pero me ignoraba por completo. Le pedí que me explicara como pudo aceptar lo que aro le sugirió hacer y había hecho y el solo repetía que era lo mejor para ambos. Aro llego a decirme cuando, por un momento, estuvimos solos en el aeropuerto mientras Edward hacia el check in de nuestros pasajes, que si llegaba a hablar con alguien sobre mi embarazo me haría pasar por loca. Y que estaba más que seguro que Edward lo apoyaría con eso. Así que no tuve otra alternativa…

-¡Ese maldito hijo de puta!-Exclama Adam volviendo a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación, Tapando su boca y despeinando su cabello sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.-No puedo creerlo Isabella. Esto… ¡Dios niña, ¿Cómo puedes estar junto a Edward después de todo lo que acabas de contarme!?

-Porque él dijo algo… Y realmente tiene razón…-Digo agachando la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunta deteniendo su recorrido y observándome expectativo.

-Si yo no me hubiera encaprichado con ir a Forks ese día, mis padres y mi pequeña reneesme estarían con vida. ¡Yo destruí mi propia familia Adam!-Digo tapando mi rostro con ambas manos mientras las lágrimas vuelven a apoderarse de mi.-Edward tiene razón, ¡todo fue culpa mía! Y no puedo alejarme de él por eso… Siento tanta culpa, ¡tanto dolor! Y pienso que si me alejo de él solo seguiré lastimándolo y no quiero volver a hacerlo.

-¡Por dios Isabella, no!-Dice arrodillándose ante mí. Toma mi rostro y lo levanta obligándome a que lo mire-Isabella… Mírame. ¡Mírame por favor!

Levanto la mirada y lo miro a esos ojos color avellana que me vuelven completamente loca. Acaricia mi rostro con su pulgar y a centímetros de mi dice- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada ¿Lo entiendes? Lo que paso, pudo haber pasado en cualquier otro momento. Deja de culparte pequeña porque precisamente eso es lo que busca Edward. Cuando en realidad solo pasó porque el destino lo quiso así.

-La extraño demasiado-Digo en un sollozo. Me toma de las manos y hace que nos reincorporemos, abrazándome a continuación. Apoyo mi rostro en su pecho mientras el besa mi sien y me sostiene entre sus brazos.

-Sé que lo haces… Pero seguir junto a Edward no hará que ella vuelva hermosa…

-Lo se…-Digo bajando la mirada.-Pero por más que desee alejarme de el no puedo hacerlo…

-Isabella…-

-¡Es que no entiendes Adam!-Interrumpo elevando mi tono de voz.- ¡Le pertenezco a Aro!

Su mirada refleja confusión y juntando sus cejas dice-¿Cómo que le perteneces? ¿Qué es lo que dices bella?

-Es que de cierta manera es así…Cuando decidí viajar con Edward a Nueva York, firme un contrato donde consta que por 6 años no puedo dejar la banda, ya que soy la encargada de escribir las canciones para Animals. Eso quiere decir que por más que quiera alejarme de Edward, no podré hacerlo… Sigo ligada a Animals, por lo menos, por 4 años más.

-Okey…-dice pensativo-Trataremos de solucionar ese problema mañana ¿Sí? Puedes llamar Alice y nos asesorara al respeto. Debe existir una manera de desvincularte de ellos.

-Está bien-Digo asintiendo con la cabeza. Aunque por un lado sienta miedo de lo que pueda llegar a ocurrir.

Adam no conoce a Aro como yo, y estoy segurísima que peleara y hará hasta lo imposible para que no logre mi cometido.

-Bien…-Me toma del rostro y me da un beso en la frente. Acaricia mis brazos hasta llegar a las manos y tomarlas-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ahora que te conté todo, me siento mucho mejor-

-Prométeme que dejara la culpa de lado Isabella. No quiero que sigas mortificándote por eso. Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto. Edward solo te manipula y…

-Lo se…Tratare de entenderlo-Lo interrumpo- Supongo que el tiempo me ayudara a superarlo.-Me sonríe tiernamente y deja un casto beso en mis labios.

-Ya verás que si…Y yo estaré junto a ti ayudando a que lo sobre lleves. Te acompañare siempre.

-Gracias-Digo en un susurro presionando brevemente mis labios con los suyos.

-Ok pequeña- Larga un pequeño suspiro-Lo que vas a hacer ahora, es acostarte y descansar un rato. Trata de dormir un poco ¿Sí?

Carraspeo nerviosa y observo la habitación-¿Dónde dormiré?

 _¿De verdad acababa de preguntar semejante estupidez?_

Hace una mueca con su boca y señala la cama con la mirada, elevando una de sus cejas.

-¿Y dónde dormirás tú?-Pregunta estúpida la mía, ya que la respuesta era más que obvia.

Sonríe de lado y responde-¿Tu donde crees?

De solo pensar en lo que había pasado esa tarde en esa misma cama, me ruborizo a más no poder.

 _¡JA!_

 _¡Eres increíble Isabella!_

 _¿Después de haberlo besado, tocado, entregado completamente a este hermoso ser que Jesús tuvo la excelente idea de habértelo puesto en tu camino, vienes y te haces la santa puritana ruborizándote por tener que dormir junto a él?_

 _Permíteme reírme un poco de ti Isabella._

 _Jajjajajajjajajja_

 _Ok…_ Locura _total._

-Tranquila preciosa, prometo comportarme como todo un caballero y controlar mis impulsos…-Dice seductoramente.

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo-Rasca su nuca nervioso y una sonrisa ladina, picara y divertida se dibuja en su rostro.

-No juegas limpio pequeña. Ven-Me toma de la mano, y me acuesta con ropa y todo. Me tapa con el cobertor y deja un pequeño beso -Descansa…De esta manera evitare tomarte a mitad de la noche… O al menos eso espero.-Dice más para el mismo que para mí.

 _Ves… Al menos uno se comporta como un verdadero adulto Isabella._

 _Deberías de aprender…_

 _¡Mierda!_

 _¡A quien engaño!_

 _¡También quería que esta noche hiciéramos más que dormir!_

 _Aunque debo confesar que estoy completamente agotada._

Y Así como si nada, se acuesta a mi lado y me atrae hace él. Me entrego completamente a sus brazos y a los de Morfeo cayendo rendida ante el sueño.

* * *

 **BUENO! HOLA!**

 **PERDÓN LA TARDANZA CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN. ES QUE PARA BUENAS NOTICIAS MÍAS , CONSEGUÍ TRABAJO Y TENGO POCO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR. PERO YA TENGO OTRO CAP TERMINADO QUE LO SUBIRÉ MAS ADELANTE. BUENO, QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAP?**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

 **QUERÍA ACLARAR QUE PARA LAS CHICAS QUE PREGUNTARON SI IBA A TENER UN FINAL TRÁGICO, QUIERO DECIRLES QUE NO ESTA EN MIS IDEAS TERMINARLO ASÍ AJJAJA ASÍ QUE TRANQUILÍCENSE JAJAJAJ FALTA POCO PARA TERMINAR LA HISTORIA Y MUCHAS COSAS AUN PARA CONTAR.**

 **BUENO... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. ESPERO SUS REVIEW ! ME ENCANTA LEERLAS.**

 **EN FIN, QUE TENGAN UN HERMOSO DÍA!**

 **BESOS PEQUEÑAS!**


	14. Capitulo 14

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

DISFRÚTENLA!

¡Mierda!

Mi precioso sueño se ve interrumpido por el tono de un celular cerca de mi oído.

-Adam… Teléfono, contesta-Digo soñolienta, girando buscando conciliar el sueño otra vez, pero el maldito aparato no deja de sonar.

-Adam…- Tanteo el costado de la cama donde se supone que esta acostado, pero el lugar se encuentra vacío y frio.

¿Dónde se fue?

El infernal aparato, que había interrumpido el mejor descanso de mi vida (ya que hacía meses que no pegaba un ojo debido a mis pesadillas), sigue sonando y bailando por la vibración sobre la mesa de noche como si la mismísima porquería tuviera vida propia.

Gruño, estiro mi mano haca la mesa y en el momento que agarró el bendito aparato, este se estrella contra el piso.

 _¡Carajo Isabella!_

 _Tú y tus dedos de mantequillas._

Me siento de golpe abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y recojo el celular.

Grrrr.

-Diga…-Expreso sin siquiera tomarme el trabajo de ver quien llamaba.

¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Alejo el aparato de mi oreja debido a que los gritos que provenían del otro lado de la línea casi me deja completamente sorda.

¿Qué es lo que…?-Miro la pantalla y la palabra OSO resaltado en negrita aparece con su foto de fondo.- ¿Emmett? ¿Porque…?Son las…-Observo el reloj sobre la mesita de noche y maldigo por lo bajo-mierda.

Friego mis ojos con la mano, buscando despabilarme y escupo-maldito oso desgraciado ¡Son las 8 de la mañana! ¿Porque llamas a esta hora?

-¿Cómo que porque llamo? Es tu cumpleaños Isabella- _¿Cumpleaños?-¡_ Feliz cumpleaños cisne!

Cuento mentalmente los días que hace que estamos en Rio y si…Definitivamente, mi descerebrado hermano, está en lo cierto.

Estoy cumpliendo 22 años en este preciso momento.

 _Perfecto…_

 _En el momento justo Isabella._

Me apresuro en levantarme, tropezando con las sabanas enredadas en las piernas, pero me deshago de ellas pateándolas. Inspecciono la habitación y el baño, asegurándome de que Adam no se encuentre y hablando casi en un susurro digo-Gracias oso, pero sabes que detesto cumplir años.

-Lo se cisne, ¡Pero es tu cumpleaños! ¡Un año más de vida preciosa!-Se lo escucha tan entusiasmado que puedo jurar que está saltando de la alegría.

-Dios Emmett. Eres…

 _Grrrr._

-Te amo, lo sabes. Y a pesar de todo, agradezco que me hayas llamado pero… ¿No podías haberlo hecho un poco más tarde?- Tengo sueño, hambre y juro que si lo tuviera en este momento cerca, lo abrazaría pero con una soga en su cuello.

 _¡Hola a la mal humorada Bella!_

 _Pero…_

 _¡Joder!_

 _¿Qué esperaba, que no quisiera matarlo después de haberme despertado?_

 _¡Estaba soñando de lo más lindo!_

-Perdón Bells, pero esto de la diferencia de horarios me desorienta por completo.

-Ok, ok… Te perdono porque eres mi hermoso y dulce hermano. Y tienes la suerte de que te ame demasiado.

Lo escucho reír y me da unas ganas enormes de tenerlo a mi lado.

-¿Cómo la estás pasando? ¿Cómo esta Edward?-Wow…Dos peguntas a las cuales no sé muy bien que contestar.

Debo confesar que a pesar de todo lo que paso últimamente, estoy pasando un muy agradable momento. Y sobre Edward... Bueno, supongo que debo responder con las mismas mentiras de siempre.

-Lo estoy pasando excelente hermano. Brasil es realmente mágico y conocí personas muy buenas. Y Edward…-Largo un pequeño suspiro y agrego-El está bien, está muy ocupado con los ensayos y eso, pero está perfecto.

-No sabes cómo me alegro que estén bien. La última vez que hablamos te escuche algo triste. Y que me digas esto, me tranquiliza. Enserio hermana.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi oso. Te quiero.

-¡Y yo a ti cisne!-Guarda silencio unos segundos y escucho la voz de Rosalie susurrándole algo-Ok ok… Ahora le digo-Dice dirigiéndose a su mujer.

¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? ¿Le paso algo a Rose?-Pregunto algo preocupada.

-Bueno… En realidad-Siento que el corazón se me paraliza unos segundos y antes de que pudiera decir algo agrega-¡Pero no te preocupes, lo que paso es algo hermoso!

-Okey, ¿Puedes decírmelo de una vez por todas por favor?

-¡Está bien, está bien!-Dice riendo-Sigues igual de ansiosa que siempre hermana.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Pero bueno… ¡Ya escupe! ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

-Bueno-Guarda silencio unos segundos y a pesar de no poder verlo, sé que está sonriendo-¡Vas a ser tía!

-¿¡Que!?-Pregunto shoqueada.

-¡Sí! ¡Feliz cumpleaños madrina!-¿Un bebe? A pesar de estar feliz por mi hermano y Rose, me es inevitable no pensar en mi pequeña y los ojos e me llenen de lágrimas. Pero resoplo evitándoles que caigan-¿Bella, estas ahí?-Dice Emmett ya que no emito sonido alguno.

-¡Sí!-Expreso algo fuerte.

-¿Y bien…Que te parece la noticia?-Pregunta entusiasmado.

Sonrío con ternura y niego en silencio-Dios Emmett, no puedo creerlo. Estoy… ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!¡Van a tener un osito pooh!

Escucho a mi hermano y a Rosalie reír y me es inevitable no hacerlo también.

-Bueno, ya que no pudimos regalarte nada, y que estas en la otra punta del mundo, nos pareció que elegirte como madrina seria el regalo perfecto… Así que ¡Feliz cumpleaños cisne!

-¡Gracias, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí! ¡Estoy tan feliz!- Y las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo, caen por fin por mi mejilla. Pero esta vez son de felicidad.

¡Mi hermano va a ser padre, y no puedo estar más feliz por el! Y obviamente también por Rose.

-Nada que agradecer, serás una excelente madrina.

-¡Los amo! Gracias.

-Nosotros también te amamos-Larga un pequeño suspiro y agrega-Bueno pequeño cisne, no sabes lo feliz que me pone escucharte mejor que la última vez que hablamos. Espero que pases un hermoso día hoy. Me contaras mañana con lujos de detalles con que te sorprendió Edward- Si bueno…- Aunque pensándolo bien… No quiero muchos detalles… En fin. ¡Te amo mucho bella, Rosalie también! ¡Te manda muchos besos!

-Yo también los amo oso. Dile a Rose que cuide muy bien esa pancita. Y gracias por el hermoso regalo.

-Ya dije que no tienes que agradecer nada. Te amamos, cuídate mucho ¿Sí?

-¡Lo haré, adiós oso!

-Adiós hermoso cisne- Y así llenándonos de afecto uno al otro, Emmett corta la llamada.

Me acerco al gran ventanal y miro el mar. Pienso en lo que acaba de confesar mi hermano y ya me lo imagino con su bebe en brazos.

 _¡Mi oso gigante va a ser papa!_

 _¿¡Quién lo diría!?_

Sonrío con ternura y niego en silencio.

Va ser el mejor papa del mundo, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Y Rose, será una excelente mama, pero su único inconveniente va a ser que prácticamente tendrá que criar a dos niños juntos. Emmett, así grandotote como se lo ve y con sus 29 años encima, es un niño más.

Aunque Rosalie a esta altura ya debe tenerlo más que asumido…

De igual manera…

 _¡Pobre Rose!_

Rio internamente.

 _Como deseo estar junto a ellos en este momento._

Largo un pequeño suspiro y despabilando mi mente, me abrazo mirando aun sobre el ventanal.

El día está más que agradable, el calor a pesar de ser las 8 de la mañana promete ser intenso y la idea de ir a la playa pasa por mi cabeza.

Recuerdo la reacción de Adam al irme con el "bikini del infierno" que mi madre me había obsequiado precisamente para utilizarlo en este tipo de playa y sonrió hacia la nada.

 _Ese día me beso por primera vez._

La puerta de la habitación se abre sacándome e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Adam entra con una bandeja enorme que contiene nuestro desayuno y me acerco a la cama sentándome en ella sonriéndole.

-Creí que te encontraría dormida-Dice sonriendo y apoyando la bandeja en la punta de la cama.

Se acerca y toma mi rostro dejando un casto beso en mis labios.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- Toma una manzana de la bandeja y la muerde.

Una gota de la notable jugosa fruta cae por su mentón y la toma con su lengua, haciendo que ese insignificante gesto me hiciera perder completamente la cordura

 _Quien pudiera ser esa fruta prohibida en este preciso momento._

-¿Isabella?-

-SIP-Expreso con el tono algo elevado. Sacudo la cabeza e intento salir de mi estado de trance.

Adam me sonríe de lado y volviendo a pasar su lengua sobre los labios me mira con expresión divertida.

 _El maldito está jugando contigo Isabella._

 _Sabe lo que ese insignificante gesto te provoca, y le encanta eso._

 _Esa lengua y diabólica y sexy sonrisa ladina…_

 _Grrrr._

 _Dios, tengo que calmarme un poco._

 _Piensa en otra cosa… Piensa en otra cosa._

-¿Dormiste bien?-Vuelve a preguntar aun sonriendo de lado.

-Sí, excelente.

Muerde su labio inferior intentando ocultar una sonrisa aún más grande-Me alegro muchísimo pequeña. Aunque debo confesar que a mí me costó mucho conciliar el sueño.- Tiene una mirada desconcertada y divertida en su rostro y acercándose un poco más a mi susurra- Tenerte tan cerca y no poder besarte y hacerte mía fue una verdadera tortura.

 _Okeeey!_

 _Golpe bajo…_

 _Golpe muuuyy bajo Levine!_

-Bueno, fue tu idea poner las mantas en medio. Así que…-Tartamudeo mi explicación. Levanto las manos sacándome la responsabilidad de encima y ríe por mi expresión.

-Buen punto-Dice señalándome con su dedo índice mientras sostiene la manzana.

-¿Llamaste a Alice para ver lo de tu contrato con Aro?-Pregunta cambiando de tema.

-Mmm-Digo tomando un poco de mi café- No. Ahora mismo le mando un mensaje para ver si podemos encontrarnos.

-Ok-Contesta sonriendo. Toma una tostada, la unta con mantequilla y se la devora en unos segundos.

-¿Nos levantamos con hambre?-Pregunto mientras termino de escribir el mensaje a mi amiga.

-No sabes con cuanta- Me contesta con una mirada intensa.

 _Creo que no se refiere a la comida._

Trago en seco y negando en silencio le sonrió.-No estas siendo justo.

-¿¡Qué, que fue lo que hice?!-Dice con una mirada divertida haciéndose el desentendido.

-Voy a ser de cuenta que no has dicho nada.-Sonrió de lado y tomo otro sorbo de mi café.

\- Tengo que ir a mi habitación.-Escupo haciendo que se quede paralizado y su sonrisa desapareciera.

-No-Su expresión es completamente seria.

-Debo hacerlo. Tengo que buscar el contrato para poder mostrárselo a Alice.

-¿No puedes hacer que ese amigo tuyo Jacob te lo alcance?

-Nop… -Digo despreocupada- No quiero que nadie se entere de lo que estoy tratando de hacer. Aro es muy hábil, y si a Jacob llegara a escapársele algo, se enteraría. Y te aseguro que no nos conviene para nada que eso pase.

-Ok, ok… Debo ir a ensayar, pero cancelare para poder acompañarte-

-No. No vas a hacer eso- Me mira con el ceño fruncido y antes de que pueda decir algo agrego- Hablare con Jacob y le pediré que me avise cuando Edward no este, e iré a buscar los papeles sola.

-No no-Niega con su ceño fruncido- No me parece buena idea.

-A mi si-Sonrió tratando de no darle importancia al asunto y termino mi café- Tu ve a ensayar, el concierto es dentro de dos días, y debes hacerlo. Yo iré a buscar el contrato y volveré aquí en un santiamén.

-Isabella, no creo que…-Mi celular suena interrumpiéndolo y gruñe frustrado.

Miro el aparato y veo que es un mensaje de Alice

"Claro Bella, dime dónde quieres que nos veamos y ahí estaré."

Tecleo mi respuesta y digo- Me encontrare con Alice dentro de una hora.

-Creo que ya pasamos por esto, y ninguna de las dos veces termino bien-Dice frunciendo el ceño-No iras sola a tu habitación.

Largo un sonoro suspiro y mis ojos ruedan al cielo.

 _Dios… A veces puede ser tan desesperante._

 _Pero supongo que tiene razón… Ya me eh ido prometiéndole volver sin problema alguno y nunca logre ese cometido._

– Okey. ¿Te quedas más tranquilo si le pido a Alice que me acompañe a buscarlos?

-¿Me acabas de rodar los ojos bella?

Observo la habitación con el ceño fruncido y levanto los hombros completamente desentendida a que viene esa pregunta.

-Emm ¿Sí?-Contesto sin saber si esa es la respuesta correcta.

-Detesto que me hagan eso-Dice algo furioso y divertido a la vez.

Oculto una sonrisa y burlándome de él digo-¿Quién eres Christian Grey?-

Me mira ocultando una sonrisa y corre la bandeja a un lado.- ¿Te estas burlando de mí?-Finge un tono molesto, pero con un brillo travieso en los ojos que me hace preparar para un posible ataque.

-Contesta Isabella. ¿Te estas burlando de mí?

Intento disimular una sonrisa y muerdo mi labio para evitar que la risa comience a fluir-¿No?

-¿No?...-Se acerca lentamente, acechándome y cuando está a centímetros de mi dice-Pues, no lo parece. ¿Y sabes qué? … Pagaras por eso.

Mira mi boca y se acerca lentamente, cierro los ojos esperando sentir sus labios sobre los míos, pero en vez de eso, sus dedos se cuelan sobre mi cintura y comienza a hacerme cosquillas.

-¡Ahhh, no, para Adam… por favor!-Imploro entre risa ante el ataque repentino de Adam.

-¿¡Que!?¿Que pare con qué?-Dice haciéndose el desentendido sin dejar de hacerme cosquillas y riendo maléficamente mientras batallo para librarme de su agarre-¿Volverás a burlarte de mí?

-Yo no me burle de ti-Consigo decir entre risas, manotazos y patadas intentando zafarme.

-¿Estas segura de eso?-Amenaza aumentando sus cosquillas y sin poder a la vez, evitar reír.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo admito, me burle de ti, pero prometo no hacerlo nunca más!-Consigo decir entre risas y automáticamente deja de hacerme cosquillas.

-Así está mejor.

-Oh Levine… Esta me las pagas! -Amenazo forcejeando porque el cuerpo de Adam aun me tiene presa.

-Donde quieras y cuando quieras pequeña-Contesta. Pero antes de que pueda protestar se adueña de mis labios con un beso más apasionado que me había dado hasta el momento, haciéndome olvidar en el acto de mi sed de venganza.

 _Oh al menos por el momento…_

Después de una deseada, exquisita y relajante ducha junto a Adam…

 _Nótese que soy muy feliz y me siento mucho más que satisfecha después de lo hecho en ese cuarto de baño._

Llamo a Alice y le pido que me acompañe a mi cuarto a buscar el contrato. Nos encontraremos en planta baja eh iremos a la habitación de Jacob, donde estuve hospedada los últimos días.

Eh iremos juntas…

Si juntas.

De esta manera, según Adam se sentirá un poco más seguro por mí y menos preocupado.

Bajo junto a Adam, que se ira a ensayar junto a sus amigos.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, y antes de dejarme ir al encuentro con mi amiga, me toma de la cintura y me besa hasta hacerme perder completamente el aliento.

Alice que supongo que, al vernos, se acerca y carraspea a nuestro lado y sonríe incomoda mirando para todos lados-Ok… Emmm.

Nos seguimos besando sin importarnos lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor y mi amiga hace un ruido más fuerte con su garganta buscando llamar nuestra atención, al no conseguirlo, golpea sus manos y exclama-¡Okey, ya!¡Paren un poco por Dios! Parecen dos conejos en celo.

La miramos con expresión divertida y reímos por su frase elocuente.

-Hola Alice- Dice Adam sonriéndole.

-Adam…-Exclama sonriéndole.

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo como saludo- Gracias por venir amiga.

-¡Ey! Ya te dije mil veces, para lo que necesites, aquí estoy.

Le sonrío con dulzura y ella también lo hace.

-Ok…-Adam despeina su cabello y exclama-Busca los papeles y sales de ahí inmediatamente Isabella. No quiero tener que ir a buscarte y encontrarme con que ese hijo de puta te está haciendo daño de nuevo. Porque juro que esta vez no me importara pegarle hasta matarlo.

-¡Ya tranquilo Rocky!-Expresa Alice burlándose de él-Para eso la acompaño. para asegurarme que no pase nada. tu ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, que de cuidar a bella esta vez me encargo yo.

La mira con el ceño fruncido y dudando un poco susurra-Okey. Cuídense… Ambas.

-Estaremos bien-Digo haciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien.-Guarda silencio unos segundos y me da un casto beso-Lo digo en serio, ten mucho cuidado.

-Lo haré-Me sonríe de lado y observándonos se dirige hacia el salón de ensayo.

-Okey, vayamos por esos papeles-Alice me toma de la mano, me arrastra hacia el ascensor y subimos hacia el último piso con destino a la habitación 212.

La búsqueda del contrato resulto ser más sencilla de lo que imaginamos. Ya que nadie de la banda ni Edward se encontraban en el piso. No me imagino ni por asomo donde podrían estar en este momento, y para ser sincera, tampoco me interesa.

Bajamos al restaurant del hotel y mientras tomamos unos capuchinos, Alice lee atentamente el contrato.

De vez en cuando niega en silencio y da vuelta la volviendo a releer lo ya leído.

La miro expectante e intrigada a la vez y muerdo mis uñas nerviosa-¿Y bien Alice?¿Podemos hacer algo con esto?-Digo rompiendo el silencio que poco a poco me pone más nerviosa.

-Bueno Isabella-Se saca sus gafas y las apoya sobre los papeles-Debo decirte que la cosa esta difícil.

-¿Tan así?-Pregunto preocupada.

-Bella… Cediste todos los derechos de tus canciones a Aro, para la ley, él es el dueño de todas y cada una de ellas.

Frunzo el ceño y niego-Eso no me importa Alice, puede quedarse con ellas si lo desea, lo que yo quiero es poder dejar la banda.

-Lo se amiga pero lo que no entiendes es que, al haber hecho eso, tú no recibes ganancias por haberlas escrito. Y para poder rescindir este contrato-Levanta los papeles mostrándomelos-Deberás pagar una gran fortuna.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no recibo ganancias por mis canciones?-Dios, no entiendo nada. Siempre supuse que, a pesar de haber firmado ese documento, se me pagaría por mi trabajo.

 _¡¿Estuve trabajando gratis todos estos años?!_

 _¡¿Puedes ser más estúpida Isabella?!_

 _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?_

-¿Alguna vez recibiste algún cheque o tipo de pago?

-Mmm,no. Pero supuse que estaba todo depositado en una cuenta a mi nombre o algo así.

-Dios ¿Tu leíste estos documentos antes de firmarlos Isabella?-Pregunta preocupada.

Guardo silencio unos segundos y contesto-Bueno, la verdad…No. No los leí.

-¿¡Que?!-Exclama elevando un poco la voz-¡Siempre… Siempre debes leer los documentos antes de firmarlos!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Es que Edward no dejaba de decirme que todo estaría bien, que firmara los papeles!¡Que no hacía falta que los leyera!-Apoyo mis codos sobre la mesa y tomo mi cabeza con ambas manos-¡Por Dios Al, era una niña perdidamente enamorada de un tipo que resultó ser un completo idiota!¡Si el maldito en ese momento me juraba que el cielo era verde yo le creía!

-Ok,ok… Vamos a calmarnos un poco-Dice respirando profundo y dejando salir una sonora bocanada de aire. yo la imito como si estuviéramos en una maldita clase de yoga.

-Voy a llevarme estos papeles al estudio, y leerlos minuciosamente. Tiene que haber algo que nos sirva ¿Sí?-Asiento en silencio y me siento un poco más esperanzada.

-Ok-Digo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien…-Vuelve a mirar el contrato y frunce el ceño acercando la hoja a su rostro para leer un poco mejor. Levanta la mirada hacia mi apuntándome con su dedo índice.

 _¡A lo mejor encontró algo que nos sirva!_

-Isabella Swan… ¿Estas cumpliendo años en este preciso momento y no me lo has dicho?- _Okey, creo que saque la conclusión equivocada._

-Bueno…-Me encojo de hombros y tomo un sorbo de mi capuchino desviándome de su mirada.

Creo que olvide el pequeño y no tan insignificante detalle de que, en el maldito contrato, están todos mis datos personales… Y eso incluye mi fecha de nacimiento.

Si deseaba pasar por alto lo "importante" de esta fecha, creo que no poder hacerlo.

-¡Bella, estas cumpliendo años!-Grita aplaudiendo de la emoción-¡Oh por dios, tenemos que celebrar!

-¡¿Qué?! No no no Al-Rasco mi nariz y sonrío nerviosa-Es solo un día común y corriente. No hagamos de esto, algo… Importante. No tiene sentido.

-Ah, no querida. No puedes decirme eso. Y tampoco negarme el enorme privilegio de celebrar tu cumpleaños. ¡Hoy hay fiesta!-Grita sobrepasada de emoción-Le avisare a Adam, ya que estoy segurísima que tampoco está al tanto de esto. Y esta noche festejaremos todos juntos.

-No, no, no, espera …-Pero antes de que pudiera detenerla, ella ya mando el mensaje a mi chico.

 _Perfecto…_

 _Con lo que te gusta ser el centro de atención Isabella..._

* * *

 **BUENO! HOLA!**

 **PERDÓN LA TARDANZA CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN. SIEMPRE DIGO LO MISMO PERO LES JURO QUE ESTOY COMPLICADA! PERO VOY A TERMINARLO.**

 **YA TENGO OTRO CAPITULO TERMINADO QUE AUN ME FALTA PUBLICAR, Y UNA VEZ QUE TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR EL OTRO, LO SUBIRE. TRATARE DE HACERLO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE LES JURO!**

 **BUENO... QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO?**

 **¡ESTAMOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS!**

 **JAJAJAJJA**

 **EN FIN...**

 **ME ENCANTA LEERLAS CHICAS, ASI QUE ESPERO SUS REVIEW.**

 **GRACIAS POR TODO Y POR EL RECIBIMIENTO.**

 **SE LAS QUIERE PEQUEÑAS!**


	15. Capitulo 15

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

DISFRÚTENLA!

Detener a Alice para que dejara como aludió el tema de mi cumpleaños era una completa pérdida de tiempo. Así que una vez que termino mi mini reunión con ella, me voy a correr por la playa.  
Adam no me llamó ni mando mensaje alguno. Cosa que me parece de lo más raro ya que mi nueva mejor amiga, le dio aviso sobre mi cumpleaños e imagine que lo tendría detrás de mí con ganas de nalguearme por no habérselo dicho antes.  
 _Definitivamente debo dejar de leer a Christian grey en mis tiempos libre.  
¿Nalguearte?  
Dios Isabella... ¡Ya!  
_En fin... Corro por la playa casi una hora sin siquiera darme cuenta del tiempo.  
Miró mi celular y tengo 3 llamadas perdidas de Jacob, pero cero noticias de Adam...  
De seguro sigue con los ensayos. El concierto en la playa es dentro de una semana y deben sonar perfecto, mas allá de que siempre lo hacen.

Dios... Una semana.

Una semana y prácticamente todo se termina.

Alice No tiene el tiempo suficiente como para poder llegar a hacer algo con mi contrato. Y si mi idea es irme junto a Adam... pPr más que quiera no puedo hacerlo.  
Y hay tres buenas razones...  
Una es la ya mencionada... Mi contrato y "esclavitud " con Aro.  
La segunda- _Y mucho más dolorosa debo confesar_ \- Adam aún no me ha pedido que me vaya con el. Y duele demasiado saber que dentro de unos días cada uno tomara su camino y más porque… Creo que… Lo amo.

 _Si… Lo amo. Saquemos el "creo", por favor_.

¡También estoy sorprendida! ¡Créanme!

Porque a pesar de haber estado junto a Edward muchos años, lo que sentí por él, no es absolutamente nada parecido a lo que siento por Adam…

Si…

Me enamore de Adam, de la forma en la que sonríe a mitad de cada beso. De la manera en la que ríe con mis tonterías, de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, sus sentimientos, de su presencia…

Me enamore de la forma en la que logra que sienta ganas de volver a vivir…

 _¡Y heme aquí… En la peor encrucijada de mi vida!_

Ya que la tercera razón por la cual no puedo irme junto a él y supongo que es la más importante de todas… Si llegara a pedírmelo, ¿Sería capaz de responder que si a pesar de amarlo con locura?

¡Deseo tanto poder contestarle "que es lo que más deseo en El mundo"! Pero la idea de librarme de Aro y poder regresar a Forks junto a mi hermano y acompañarlo en este momento tan importante de su vida, me seduce demasiado.

Me invade una inmensa tristeza y detengo mi trote tratando de regularizar la respiración.

Me siento sobre la arena y pienso en todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días.  
La llegada a Brasil.

Mi discusión con Aro.

Edward golpeándome.

El día q conocí a Adam, nuestro primer beso y noche juntos.

La tarde en la que Alice y yo nos convertimos en amiga.

Mi enfrentamiento conmigo misma al contarle a Adam sobre el dolor que siento por la pérdida de mi beba.

 _Vaya... Quería vivir aventuras en Brasil, pero esto creo q superó todo limite._

Niego en silencio, despeino mi cabello tirándolo hacia atrás y largo un sonoro suspiro mientras me reincorporó.  
Miró una vez más hacia el mar, guardo mis auriculares en el bolsillo del pantalón y me dispongo a volver al hotel. 

La habitación aparenta estar completamente vacía. Observo mi celular una vez más y compruebo nuevamente que Adam no me ha escrito ni llamado.

A las 3 llamadas perdidas de Jacob, ahora las acompaña un mensaje de texto donde en letras grandes dice "¿BELLS DONDE ESTAS? COMUNICATE CONMIGO URGENTE "e Ignoro completamente el aparato dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche.  
-¡¿Adam?!-Grito esperando a que conteste desde algún lado de la inmensa habitación. Pero no tengo respuesta alguna.  
Me dirijo al cuarto de baño con la esperanza de encontrarlo en la ducha y poder así acompañarlo y poner en práctica nuevamente lo hecho en la mañana, pero el cuarto está vacío.  
Vuelvo a la habitación principal y me quedo petrificada al encontrar a Adam parado junto a la cama con dos cajas apoyadas sobre ella y con una Rosa blanca en su mano.  
-¿Cómo...?-Digo sonriendo y observando la habitación.

 _¿De dónde había salido?_

-Feliz cumpleaños- Susurra con el tono más dulce y seductor que jamás nadie en la vida me había dado.  
Me le acerco lentamente y me es inevitable no sonreír.

Besa suavemente la Rosa y me la entrega.-Una Flor para otra Flor.

-Eso es muy cursi- Digo riendo suavemente y tomando la Rosa.  
-Lo sé, pero suena bonito. -Expresa y reímos los dos.  
-Perdón por no habértelo dicho en la mañana. Es que... Hace tiempo que deje de festejar mi cumpleaños y de darle importancia- bajo la mirada y levanta mi mentón para que lo observe directo a los ojos.  
-Shhhh- Sonríe de lado y acaricia mi rostro-Creo entender cuáles fueron tus razones en esos momentos para no desear festejarlo. Pero...-Dice mostrando un poco de entusiasmo-ahora hay muy buenas razones para hacerlo. Tienes nuevos amigos, una excelente nueva mejor amiga, algo loca debo confesar, pero vale oro-Dice haciéndome reír de nuevo-Y la más importante de todas... Me tienes a mí.

Su voz sonó tan jodidamente sensual, que mi temperatura corporal subió a 40 grados en menos de dos segundos. Y no gracias al calor de Brasil.  
-Si... Esa es una de las mejores razones-Sonrió de lado y beso suavemente sus labios.  
Toma mi cintura y me acerca más a el, con una de mis manos toco su nuca y tiro del pelo suavemente mientras el beso se convierte en uno más intenso y fogoso. Larga un pequeño gruñido sobre mis labios y los separa dejándome con el corazón queriéndoseme salir del pecho y la respiración entrecortada debido a la excitación que me consume.  
-Espera pequeña... No deseo más en este momento que arrancarte toda la ropa y tirarte sobre la cama y hacerte completamente Mia. Pero tengo planeado un día muy especial para ti, y si hacemos esto ahora- Niega en silencio- No querré salir de esta cama nunca y me quedaría dentro de ti toda la eternidad.  
-Bueno... Si tu idea es convencerme de que elija lo que has planeado para mí, en vez de estar toooda la tarde juntos en la cama completamente desnudos… Deberás dejar de decir todas estas cosas -Digo sonriéndole y dejando pequeños beso en su cuello.  
-Ok... Ok. Dios, esto no va ser fácil-Dice estremeciéndose por mis beso. Larga otro gruñido y se aleja unos pasos de mí. Sonriendo de lado.-Ya llegaremos a esta parte pequeña. Te lo prometo. Pero ahora... Vamos a nadar.  
-¿A nadar? -Pregunto sorprendida. -¿Si sabes que no tengo otro traje de baño más que el que use el otro día No?  
-Lo sé- Dice sonriendo.  
-Ok...- Expresó confundida- Así que dejaras que lo use y nade con eso.  
-En realidad... Usaras otra cosa. Pero no diré nada ahora porque arruinaría la sorpresa.  
-¿qué es lo Que...?-Digo sonriendo y completamente desorientada. -¿Y esas cajas?-Trato de tomarlas, Pero Adam me detiene antes de que llegara a abrirlas.  
-¡No!- Expresa haciendo que sobresalte y de un pasó atrás.  
-¡¿Que?! ¡Adam... Casi haces que me dé un ataque! ¿Qué hay adentro de ella?  
-Ya lo verás más adelante...  
-Adam. No...-Niego deseando que terminará con todo esto.  
-Bella, por favor. Sólo quiero que este día sea diferente a tus otros cumpleaños. Quiero que recuerdes este día con una sonrisa. ¿Puedes dejarme hacerlo y ser un poco más colaboradora por favor?  
Lo miro unos segundo manteniéndose en silencio y largo una sonora bocanada de aire-Okey...  
-Bien...-Dice sonriendo y besando mi nariz.-Te encantará esta sorpresa. Ya lo verás.  
¡Dios, odio las sorpresas! Pero no puedo decírselo, se lo ve tan entusiasmado con todo esto que no quiero arruinarlo.- Si tu lo dices.  
Solo preparo un pequeño bolso de mano con mis cosas indispensables como, celular, tallón, peine, bronceador y entre otras cosas y salimos del hotel con destino a un lugar que desconozco pero que Adam promete que me encantará.  
-¿Que hacemos en el aeropuerto?-Pregunto algo asustada.  
 _¿A dónde piensa llevarme?_  
-Bueno... Creo que debo decirte algo de la sorpresa .Iremos a Guaruja.  
-¿Guaruja?-Expresó completamente desorientada.  
 _¿Dónde se supone que queda eso?_  
-Si... Y como es un viaje casi aproximadamente de 6 horas en auto, me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirle a el avión privado de la banda que nos lleve hasta ahí.-Dice sonriendo como un niño.-sólo nos tomará 1 hora llegar.  
Me quedo petrificada sin saber que decir y me toma de la mano para que lo siga-¡Ven! Vamos pequeña. Esto te encantará.  
-Ok... ¿Pero puedes decirme porque iremos allí?  
-¡Ya lo verás pequeña! ¡Ten algo de paciencia! -Dice entusiasmado.  
Debo admitir que todo este suspenso me está gustando, y que a pesar de no gustarme las sorpresas, estoy adorando este momento. Donde simplemente, no me importa donde quiere llevarme con tal de solo estar con su compañía.

Antes de llegar a Guaruja, Adam venda mis ojos y me deja un pequeño beso en mi nariz. Me ayuda a bajar del avión con cuidado y subimos a un auto donde según Adam, prometió que este nos llevaría a nuestro verdadero destino. 

-"Acqua Mundo Aquarium Guaruja en Brasil"-Leo el enorme cartel que se encuentra en la entrada cuándo por fin puedo deshacerme de la venda.- ¿Un acuario?  
Adam sonríe dejando sus perfectos dientes al descubierto y grita-¡Sorpresa!  
-wow un acuario-digo sonriendo pero sin entender que es lo que hacemos en este lugar.  
Adam ríe por mi expresión de desconcierto y tomando mi mano, entramos al lugar.  
-buenas tardes. Si... Yo llame está mañana reservando un lugar para...-  
-¿usted es el señor Levine?- Dice la recepcionista interrumpiéndolo.  
-¡Sí! El mismo-Contesta mostrando esa sonrisa moja bragas que enloquecería hasta la mismísima Virgen María.  
-Lo estábamos esperando señor. Síganme por favor.-Sale detrás de su pequeño escritorio y nos hace seña con su mano mostrándonos el camino-Como vera, no solemos hacer este tipo de actividades señor Levine. Pero haremos una excepción por usted.  
-No sabe lo que se lo agradezco. -Contesta sonriéndole.  
Voy tomada de la mano de Adam sin entender absolutamente nada, y menos de que hacemos en este lugar.  
Nos acercamos a una gran piscina y una joven que lleva puesto un traje de neopreno se acerca sonriéndonos- Señor Levine. Es un gusto conocerlo soy una gran admiradora suya y...  
 _Perfecto... Lo que faltaba una friki fan de mi chico acosándonos.  
¡¿Justo en este preciso momento tiene que aparecer una loca de estas?!  
Grrr... Supongo que ya debería de estar acostumbrada a estas cosas.  
Aun que con Edward nunca me importo que las chicas se le acerquen e intenten tocarlo, besarlo o lo que sea que tuvieran en mente hacer. Y debo admitir que con Adam es completamente diferente. Ya que me encuentro con sentimientos inesperados… Como por ejemplo, los celos y esas inmensas ansias enormes de querer asesinar a la pobre chica por el simple hecho de estarle sonriendo a mi chico como una tonta.  
SIP...  
A esto hemos llegado._  
-Usted debe de ser Isabella-Dice haciéndome salir de mi transe.  
-¿Qué ?Ammm si yo... Si Isabella. Hola - Sonrió extendiendo la mano que la chica me ofreció.  
-Bien, Isabella esto es para ti y los vestuarios de mujeres están de aquel lado-Me ofrece un traje de neopreno y señala con su mano los vestuarios.  
Frunzo el ceño y tomó el traje sin entender para que pueda necesitar una yo.  
-Emmm ok. Pero... ¿Por qué tengo que ponérmelo?-Le Pregunto a la joven mirando a continuación a Adam.  
-Bueno... Es que el agua es muy fría y...-Observa a Adam confundida sonriéndome a continuación-¿No querrás congelarte, no?  
-¿Congelarme?- ¿Pero que se supone que vamos a hacer? Observo la piscina y sólo veo agua. _¿Porque querría meterme en esta enorme piscina teniendo al inmenso mar de Río a sólo 1 hora de nosotros? ¡Y con el agua mucho más cálida!_  
-Bella, ya lo vas a ver.-Expresa Adam sonriendo y mostrándose entusiasmado. - Ponte el traje sobre tu bikini. Nos vemos aquí en unos segundos ¿Si?  
-Ok...- Digo luego de unos segundos.  
Deja un tierno beso en mis labios, toma un traje para el Y se dirige hacia el baño de hombres.

Después de haber ganado mi lucha casi a muerte con el maldito traje de neopreno, ya que se pegaba en todo el cuerpo y se negaba a subir fácilmente, me dirijo a la piscina y casi muero de amor con lo que me encuentro.  
-¡Sorpresa!-Expresa Adam metido en la piscina y con un delfín a su lado.  
-¡Oh por Dios!- Tengo la sonrisa más grande del mundo dibujada en mi rostro y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. -Pero... Adam. ¿Que es lo que...?-Me meto lentamente a la piscina y tomó la mano que Adam me ofrece para acercarme a el-Es hermoso.- Digo acariciándole el pico al animal que se acercó a mi.  
-Bueno Bella, déjame presentarte a Rocco. Rocco ella es Bella. Bella, Rocco -Dice Adam sonriendo.  
El delfín apoya su pico en mi boca como si me estuviera besando y se sumerge en el agua.

-¡Perfecto, lo que faltaba! ¡Que me robe a mi chica!-Expresa Adam haciéndome reír. Rocco toma agua con su pico y salpica a Adam lo que me hace romper a reír nuevamente.  
-No puedo creer estar haciendo esto.-Susurro mientras el animal nada a nuestro alrededor.

Adam me toma de la cintura acercándome a él y pega nuestros cuerpos -¿Te gustó la sorpresa?  
-¿¡Si me gustó?! Adam... Amo que hayas hecho esto por mí. -Dejo un tierno beso en su boca y susurro sobre sus labios besándolo nuevamente-Gracias.  
El delfín sigue nadando a nuestro alrededor y nos salpica nuevamente con su pico haciendo que el beso finalice.  
-Me parece que alguien está celoso-murmura Adam mientras ambos reímos- ¡Lo siento amigo ella me pertenece!-Me toma más fuerte de la cintura y vuelve a besarme.  
-Veo que ya conocieron a Rocco-Nos interrumpe la chica que nos esperaba junto a la piscina, que resulta ser la instructora de Rocco. Se mete a la piscina junto a nosotros y nos da indicaciones de como sostenernos del animalito para poder nadar junto a él.-Isabella, agárrate de su aleta dorsal. ¿Sí? Rocco hará el resto.  
Sonrió a Adam y hago lo que la chica me pide.

La instructora sopla con un silbato ultrasonido y el animalito empieza a nadar llevándome junto a él.  
 _¡No lo puedo creer! ¡_

 _Estoy nadando con un delfín_!  
Estoy tan feliz que me es inevitable no sonreír todo el tiempo.  
"Rocco" se sumerge hasta el fondo de la piscina llevándome consigo, la instructora hace sonar el silbato una vez más y el animalito se detiene al lado de Adam que me espera con esa hermosa sonrisa ladina patentada que el tiene.  
-¡Dios eso fue increíble!- Digo colgándome de su cuello y abrazándolo. -Adam, tienes que intentarlo. Es... No encuentro palabras, es impresionante ¡Me encanta!  
-Me alegro que lo estés disfrutando pequeña.-Besa suavemente mis labios acariciando mi espalda.-Tengo más planes para este día hermosa. Quiero que este cumpleaños sea inolvidable. Ven...-Toma mi mano y nos acercamos al pequeño delfín que se encuentra junto a la instructora. La muchacha hace sonar una vez más su silbato y Rocco comienza a nadar hacia atrás sosteniéndose en sus aletas traseras. Da un salto hacia adelante y se sumerge hacia el fondo de la piscina y se acerca a nosotros con una pequeña Rosa blanca .se detiene frente a mi, y me la ofrece moviendo su cabeza.  
-Es para ti. Un obsequio de Rocco- Expresa la instructora-alguien le ha contado que estas cumpliendo años.  
Tomo la Rosa sonriendo a más no poder, sin poder creer lo que está pasando y acaricio el hocico del animal-Gracias. Es hermosa.  
Un silbido más por parte de la instructora y Rocco se aleja de nosotros.

Nos dirigíamos nuevamente a Río de Janeiro. Mi mañana había comenzado llena de emociones y bastante movidita por decirlo de alguna manera, así que esa hora de vuelo me fue inevitable no quedarme dormida.

-Pequeña, despierta. Hemos llegado- Adam estira su mano y quita unos mechones que caen en mi rostro. Con sus nudillos acaricia suavemente mi mejilla y delinea mis labios con su dedo índice depositando a continuación un tierno beso.-Bella.

-Mmm- Abro los ojos lentamente y estiro mis brazos desperezándome. Adam me mira con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y paso mis brazos por alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí.

–Hola. –Digo sonriéndole luego de dejar un casto beso sobre sus labios.

-Hola-Responde sonriéndome.- ¿Descansaste bien?

-Algo-Contesto asistiendo sonriéndole de lado.

-Ok… Te veías tan hermosa mientras dormías. No quería despertarte, pero hemos llegado y debemos seguir festejando tu cumpleaños pequeña-

Largo un sonoro suspiro asistiendo y me reincorporo con su ayuda.

-Bien… -Digo sonriendo mientras acomodo mi ropa-¿Qué sigue?

-¿Te gustan la adrenalina?-Pregunta elevando una de sus cejas sonriendo de lado.

-¡Me encanta la adrenalina!-Bromeo dando saltitos tomándome de su mano.

-Ok… Entonces amaras esto.-

Eran las dos treinta cuando llegamos a "Paraquedismo Rio de Janeiro".

 _SIP… yo Isabella Marie Swan iba a saltar en paracaídas._

Todo va bien.

Nos registramos, y esperamos nuestro turno ya que antes de nosotros se aventaran un clavado mortal unas 8 personas más.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Adam tomando mi mano dándole un leve apretón mientras me sonríe.

-Si… Estoy bien.

-¿No estas asustada?

 _Estoy aterrorizada._

-No-Sonrió mientras mi pierna derecha no deja de temblar.

Adam me acerca a él y me abraza besando mi sien- Va a estar todo bien.

-Lo sé-Contesto poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y sonriéndole.

A pesar de que los nervios me consumen me siento segura y protegida junto a él, y los miedos desaparecen.

La pista es pequeña y sin lujos, la avioneta de una hélice esta lista. Ingresan los instructores con los primeros aventureros que saltaran antes de nosotros, el avión despega y después de un rato regresa en busca de los siguientes.

Entre gritos y risas luego de unos segundos, llegan los paracaidistas con los atrevidos que se animaron a experimentar dicha acrobacia.

 _¡Y yo me estoy por convertir en otra atrevida dentro de unos segundos!_

 _¡Dios, creo que moriré!_

 _¡Y yo sin testamento. ¡_

 _Sin haberle dado la vuelta al mundo._

 _Sin hijos._

 _Sin la certeza de haber hecho algo en la vida._

 _Sin pisar la Luna._

 _¡Sin cruzar el umbral de los 30!_

Exhalo e inhalo profundo y cierro los ojos buscando calmar mis nervios.

Un golpe imaginario en la cabeza me recoloca las ideas. El rostro de mi madre pasa por mi mente y la escucho diciéndome" _Te vas a tirar y lo sabes, hermosa. La vida es una lucha constante contra el miedo y tienes claro que hoy vencerás."_

Abro los ojos sintiéndome un poco más calmada y miro el cielo sonriendo.

Llegan dos instructores, uno para Adam y otro para mí.

-Señor Levine, llego la hora. Es el turno de ustedes- Expresa uno de los hombres sonriéndonos.

 _Ok.. Llego la hora isabella._

Nos ajustan el arnés y nos explican todo detalladamente, antes de ir al aire, nos meten al simulador de vuelo para decirnos que es lo que pasar, la importancia de la posición arqueada al momento de la caída libre y que debemos hacer y no hacer.

. Aunque empiezo a sentir un poco de emoción, me controlo y escucho atentamente las instrucciones del experimentado señor.

Marco será el instructor que saltara conmigo.

\- Hola. Soy Bella, la persona que va a poner su vida en manos de la tuya. Qué tal.-Digo bromeando ofreciendo mi mano en modo de saludo.

-Soy Marco, "el novato"- Dice estrechándola mientras ríe.

La sonrisa desaparece de mi rostro y quedo completamente petrificada-¿El novato?

Marco y el resto de los instructores comienzan a reírse y dice- Estoy bromeando.

 _¡Si pues, yo creo que acabo de hacerme en los pantalones!_

 _¡Maldito desgraciado!_

Subimos a la pequeña avioneta, donde cabemos apenas 4 personas más el piloto. Ósea, Adam con su instructor y yo junto al mío, Marco.

Nos acomodamos y nos sentamos en el suelo de la avioneta.

Cierran la puerta y empieza a caminar hacia la pista de despegue.

El motor acelera y salimos rápidamente por la pista hasta que empezamos a volar.

 _¡Qué emoción!_

 _¡Morire joven!_

 _Sarcasmo puro._

El pasto se ve lejos y poco a poco empezamos a subir más y más.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo subiremos?!-Pregunto a gritos a mi instructor _._

-¡Veinte minutos constantes hasta llegar a los 9000 pies!

 _¡¿9000 pies?!_

 _¡¿9000 malditos pies?!_

 _-_ Oh Dios, esos son mucho pies- Digo a pesar que nadie puede escucharme debido al ruido de las hélices de la avioneta.

Adam está sentado a mi lado y tomado de mi mano susurra a mi oído-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres pequeña.

Lo observo unos segundos en silencio y medito lo que me dice. Pero no… Quiero hacerlo, necesito vivir esto.

Dejo asomar una sonrisa en mi rostro y le contesto-¡No, quiero hacerlo!

-¿¡Estas segura?!-

-¡Lo estoy!-Toma mi rostro y me besa suavemente.

Marco mira su altímetro, que lleva en la muñeca y grita-¡Llegamos a los 8000 pies, es el momento, preparémonos!

Adam me toma del rostro y me besa una vez más.- ¡Estarás bien!

A pesar de sentir que el cuerpo entero me tiembla y que voy a derrumbarme en cualquier momento debido a los nervios que me consumen, asiento frenéticamente.- ¡Ok, nos vemos abajo!-Digo sonriendo nerviosa.

-¡Así será pequeña!-Contesta sonriéndome.

Nos acomodamos para amarrar el arnés del instructor con el mío, e igual Adam con el suyo.

 _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_

 _¡¿Qué hago aquí?!_

Abren la puerta del avión y el aire helado inunda el interior de la cabina de la avioneta. Siento una sensación parecida a una ducha helada y un frío tremendo, pero no del susto, sino del viento tan helado.

 _¡Ya está!_

 _¡Vida, te quiero conmigo!_

 _¡Me encantas!_

 _¡No me dejes, por favor!_

Cuando me di cuenta ya Adam estaba en la puerta junto a su instructor-¡Iré primero y te esperare abajo pequeña!

Asiento en silencio algo asustada y este me sonríe.

La siguiente sensación, es peor de la que ya estaba sintiendo.

Observar a cámara lenta mental y a cámara extra rápida real cómo el amor de mi vida se acercaba a la ventana abierta de un avión y ponía los pies fuera…

¡ _Ay me muero! No Por Favor. ¡Que él llegue bien!_

Su imagen despegándose de allí sin más protección que la del aire y la fe ciega en que todo saldrá bien. ¡ _Porque TIENE QUE salir todo bien!_ La tensión paralizadora de saber que soy la siguiente, se mezcla con la horrible visión del cuerpo de la persona que amo cayendo al vacío.

Su figura cada vez fue más pequeña hasta verla desparecer.

-¡Ok, nuestro turno!-Grita marco.

Nos acercamos a la puerta, el viento no permite oír absolutamente nada. Marco se sujeta fuertemente en la parte de afuera del avión para que yo me acomode. Saco la pierna derecha, luego la izquierda mientras me sujeto aún del avión.- ¡¿Pongo los pies aquí, no?!

-¡Exacto!-Contesta marco.-¡Lo estás haciendo bien Bella, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien!-Me anima ya que me es inevitable no temblar del miedo.

Me suelto y pongo mis manos en el arnés a la altura del pecho. Estoy colgando totalmente ya en ese momento de la fuerza y pericia del instructor. Y cometo el error más grande de la tierra. Miro hacia abajo.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!-Comienzo a gritar y cierro los ojos tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

 _¡Voy a hacerlo, estoy por saltar de un avión en paracaídas!_

 _¡Charlie se enfadara por esto, lo sé!_

 _¡Lo siento papa!_

-¡¿Lista?!-Pregunta marco sonriéndome.

-¡Hagámoslo!-Digo abriendo los ojos y dando una gran bocanada de aire.

El instructor hace el movimiento indicado y se suelta en una mortal hacia atrás...

-¡Oh por Dios santo!-Grito mientras voy cayendo en caída libre.

La sensación de dejar el avión para experimentar la caída libre hacia atrás y sentir en el cuerpo la acción de la gravedad es el momento más intenso, emocionante y extraordinario que jamás había experimentado.

El tiempo pasa despacio. Pero a toda velocidad.

 _¡Qué extraño, Estoy volando!_

 _Esto es muy fuerte._

 _No hay paracaídas aún._

 _¡Qué increíble!_

Risas. Muchas risas. Literales carcajadas al viento. Gritos de emoción. Sensaciones encontradas. La brisa en la cara. El aire sosteniéndome firme. La adrenalina disfrazada de calma.

 _Me encanta. Estoy volando y soy muy feliz._

Marco acciona entonces el paracaídas, siento un suave jalón y el ruido del viento cesa. Me indica con un gesto en sus manos que todo marcha bien. Y sonrió disfrutando de la vista que tengo por debajo de nosotros.

El paracaídas planea, se mueve de derecha e izquierda y es lo más espectacular de todo. Recobro poco a poco la calma y el corazón empieza a tomar su paso.

La tierra se ve cada vez más cerca y luego de unos segundos, el paracaídas planea en línea recta hasta que finalmente tocamos suavemente el suelo.

 _¡Al fin tierra!_

Marco suelta mi arnés, y salgo corriendo a los brazos de Adam que se acerca a recibirnos. Me levanta entre sus brazos y me besa mientras sonreímos.

-¡Eso fue espectacular!- Digo una vez que nos separamos unos segundos .

Los instructores nos felicitan y amablemente se despiden de nosotros ya que deben seguir trabajando aventándose unos cuantos saltos más.

-¡Lo hiciste bien Bella!- Dice Marco sonriéndome y mostrando su dedo pulgar en señal de okey mientras se alejaban.

Sonrío a más no poder y digo-¡Gracias!

Abrazo una vez más a Adam y no dejo de agradecerle por haberme hecho vivir esta increíble experiencia.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado pequeña. El próximo año nadaremos con tiburones-Bromea sonriendo de lado y guiñando un ojo.

—Estás loco —Murmuré a centímetros de su cara.

—Loco por ti —Rebate atrapando mis labios entre los suyos por un breve instante. Permanecemos mirándonos directamente a los ojos, comunicándonos sin necesidad de palabras. Quiero decirle lo que siento, deseo gritar que lo amo y…— Te amo.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

 _¡¿Acaba de...?!_

 _¡¿Isabella el acaba...?!_

 _¿Estoy viva verdad?_

 _¿He llegado a tierra luego de saltar de ese avión?_

Me quedo estática en mi lugar conteniendo la respiración sin quitar mis ojos de su rostro.

 _¿Había oído bien? ¿Él realmente lo había dicho?_

—Yo… B-Bella… No quise decirlo así. Si es demasiado pronto lo-lo s-siento realmente —Comienza a decir de manera atropellada.

 _¡Oh no, no hermoso!_

 _¡No me mal intérpretes!_

 _¡El cree que no siento lo mismo!_

 _¡Estoy feliz!_

 _¡En shock!_

 _¡Pero feliz!_

 _No vayas a querer mal interpretarme bonito. Sólo estoy sorprendida._

— Has despertado sentimientos en mí que son completamente nuevos y desconocidos. Nunca me sentí así con nadie. -Continúa hablando con un enorme nerviosismo-Creo que te he amado desde que te vi en el lobbie del hotel aquel día. Eres la persona más fascinante que conocí en la vida, alguien con la que puedo ser yo mismo sin preocuparme por recibir críticas, con quien puedo hablar sobre cualquier cosa. Estar contigo es tan fácil como respirar. Te amo, Bella. Tal vez es muy pronto pero es lo que siento y ya no podía callarlo.

¡ _Te ama...!_

 _¡Él te ama Isabella!_

No soy capaz de formular ni media palabra.

 _Dile algo..._

Contengo las lágrimas a duras penas. Mi labio inferior comienza a temblar.

 _DILE ALGO POR FAVOR, SÓLO... ¡SÓLO DILO YA!_

—Dime algo, pequeña…-Dice suavemente como si hubiera escuchado a mi subconsciente diciendo lo mismo.

—Te amo —Logré decir al fin.

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste...?- Me mira confuso y emocionado no terminando por completo de entender lo que había salido de mi boca.

-Te amo Adam.- Repito. Me sonríe como solo él sabe hacerlo, logrando que el aire se atorase en mi garganta.

-Dilo otra vez...-Dice tomándome suavemente de la cintura acercándose a él.

Río mordiéndome los labios y a centímetros de su boca susurro-Te amo Adam Noah Levine.

-Dios, eres tan hermosa. Yo te amo aún más pequeña.

Me abrazo a su cuello riendo, sin poder evitar sentirme feliz, Y atrapa mis labios con los suyos sumergiéndonos en un intenso beso.

Sabía que lo amaba, y me moría por decirlo. Más de una vez tuve que morder mi lengua para no gritarlo. Pero Tenía miedo de no ser correspondida, y preferí callar. Y aquí me encuentro, descubriendo que ese amor es también correspondido y me es inevitable no sentirme plena y feliz.

 _¿Qué había hecho para merecer a este hombre?_

Mi vida había estado llena de sufrimiento en estos últimos años y había perdido toda esperanza de sentirme feliz y amada nuevamente. Pero puede que al fin de una vez por todas merezca está felicidad junto a la persona que amo y a pesar de que el tiempo nos juegue una mala pasada, y pronto cada uno deba tomar su camino, me aferrare a este momento...A está felicidad sin importarme nada más.

Adam me ama, yo lo amo y eso es lo único que en este momento importa.

Y SE CONFESARON SU AMOR!

JAJAJJAJAJ

A DISFRUTAR DEL AMOOOR!

BUENO... PERDON LA TARDANZA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

ESPERO SUS REVIEW Y FAVORITOS!

BESOS PEQUEÑAS!


	16. Capitulo 16

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

DISFRÚTENLA!

El día fue más que perfecto, viví y experimente cosas que jamás en la vida creí que haría. Pero lo que más me había dejado en shock, fue el momento en que Adam confeso que está loco por mí y que me ama.

El sol aun brilla y radia un intenso calor a pesar de ser casi las 7 de la tarde. Después de caminar un rato por la playa y recostarnos sobre la arena donde nos llenamos de besos y de intensas caricias no muy aptas para el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, volvemos al hotel.

-Ay, estoy exhausta, ¿Qué te parece si nos metemos juntos en la bañera y nos damos un relajante baño de espuma?-Digo abrazándome a su cuello y dejando un dulce beso en sus labios.

Adam posa sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sonríe-me encantaría pequeña, pero debo ir a ensayar un rato más.

-¿No puedes dejarlo para mañana?- Digo haciendo un pequeño puchero con mis labios.

Me sonríe de lado y acomoda un mechón de pelo que cae sobre mi rostro detrás de mí oreja.-Lo siento hermosa, pero prometí que ensayaríamos de nuevo apenas llegáramos. Dentro de una semana es…

-Dentro de una semana es el concierto en la playa. Lo se…-Digo asintiendo, sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre pequeña?-Pregunta al notar mi cambio de ánimo.

-Solo, es que… ¿Qué pasara luego Adam?- Trago en seco y lo miro directo a sus ojos. Ambos nos mantenemos en silencio sin saber realmente que decir.

-No entiendo, ¿porque dices eso?

Frunzo el ceño completamente desorientada y murmuro-¿Nunca te has preguntado que pasara luego de que termine todo esto? ¿Que pasara con nosotros Adam?

-por supuesto que lo he hecho, pero pensé que…-Guarda silencio unos segundos y susurra dejándome completamente petrificada.-Pensé que vendrías conmigo.

 _¿Qué?_

 _-_ ¿Cómo dices?-

Sonríe tiernamente de lado y repite-¿Vendrás conmigo isabella?

 _Oh Dios mío… Lo hizo._

 _Realmente lo hizo._

 _-_ Yo… Adam. No sé qué decir.

-Di que sí preciosa, por favor. Quiero que estemos juntos y no quiero separarme de ti ni un solo segundo. Además, no puedo permitir que vuelvas a estar junto a Edward. No después de todo lo que te ha hecho.

-Adam…Yo.-Bajo la mirada y me alejo de él unos pasos. Acaricio mi frente y niego en silencio-no puedo. Debo…debo pensarlo Adam. ¡Te amo!-Agrego al notar la decepción en su rostro-¡te amo! Y no te imaginas cuánto. Pero…

¿Qué es lo que debo decir?

Aun no le he comentado mi charla con Alice y no sé qué pueda llegar a pensar. Tampoco dije nada sobre el hecho de querer regresar a Forks y estar junto a mi hermano y cuñada.

 _¡Dios!_

 _¡Mi cabeza es un completo lio!_

Mi celular suena haciéndome volver de mi transe, observo la pantalla y frunzo el ceño al ver el nombre de Jacob. Sigo en silencio e ignoro la llamada.

 _Ahora no jake._

Adam larga un sonoro suspiro y asiente dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-Ok. Te entiendo linda. Debes pensarlo. Sé que todo está yendo por demás de rápido, ¡Créeme! Hasta yo siento miedo de lo que pueda llegar a pasar. Pero no hay nada en el mundo en este momento que desee más que estar contigo. Pero te entiendo, necesitas pensarlo. Y respetare eso.

-Lo siento… Quisiera decirte si sin dudar ni un solo segundo pero… -Tapo mi rostro con las manos y Adam se acerca y me abraza haciendo que mi cabeza descansará en su pecho.

-No, por favor bella. No quiero que te sientas mal por esto. Realmente lo entiendo isabella, créeme. Por favor pequeña, mírame.

Lagrimas empiezan a caer por mi mejilla y niego en silencio ocultando mi rostro contra su pecho.

-Por favor mírame. Mírame.-Dice levantando suavemente mi rostro. Tiene una sonrisa enternecedora y limpia mis lágrimas con su pulgar- No te sientas presionada ni en la obligación de contestar absolutamente nada ahora. Esperare…. Esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Gracias-Contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Deja un pequeño beso sobre mi nariz y susurra-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Adam.

-Mmm, me encanta escucharte decirlo. Dilo otra vez, por favor preciosa.

Rio sonoramente y susurro con un tono seductor en su oído-te amo Adam Levine.

Larga un gruñido, me levanta abrazándome por la cintura y me besa.

Poco a poco, puedo sentir la intensa fusión de nuestros labios, el dulzor llenándome por completo. Como cada uno, pasamos a ser parte del otro, como dejamos de ser individuos por separado. Pero sus labios se separan de los míos dejando esa horrible sensación de vacío que se está haciendo sentir cada vez que nos separamos.

-Mmm, me encanta esto- Susurra sobre mis labios-Pero debo irme.

Vuelve a dejarme sobre mis pies y se dirige hacia el guarda ropas. Toma un bolso y guarda algo de ropa y un par de zapatos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto sonriéndole mientras lo observo caminar de un lado al otro por la habitación en busca de su neceser personal.

-¡A sí! Olvide decirte.-Apoya el bolso sobre la cama y lo cierra- Luego del ensayo, tomare un baño en el cuarto de james.

-Y… ¿Por qué se supone que hagas eso?

Muerde su labio sonriendo y se acerca tomando mis manos –Tendremos una cita.

-¿Una cita?-Repito levantando mis cejas.

-Si… Y como toda cita, el hombre pasa a buscar a su bella dama por su casa, o cuarto en este caso. Y eso es lo que hare.

Sonrió a más no poder y niego en silencio-Estás loco

-Ya te dije que estoy completamente loco por ti.

Reímos juntos y deja un pequeño beso en mis labios.

Toma el bolso. Antes de salir del cuarto expresa-¡Ah!casi lo olvido. Abre las cajas una vez hayas tomado tu baño. Pasare por ti a las 21 en punto ¿Ok?

 _¡Las cajas!_

 _¡Me había olvidado de ellas por completo!_

 _¿Qué tendrán dentro?_

Las observo reposando sobre la cama y me acerco a ellas.

-¡Ey!-dice haciendo que me sobresaltara. Sonríe de lado y agrega-No hagas trampa. Ábrelo luego ¿Sí?

-Está bien- Contesto sonriéndole.

-Bien, pasare por ti más tarde.-Abre la puerta y sale de la habitación. Me mira sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta y dice-Y ¿Bella?

-¿Sí?

-Feliz cumpleaños preciosa- Sonríe de esa manera que hace que me vuelva completamente loca y cierra la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué hiciste que?—Grita desde el otro lado de la línea mi amiga al contarle todo lo que había hecho en el día de hoy.

Levanto la pierna y la acaricio esparciendo un poco de la espuma que llena la bañera-así como escuchaste Alice. Después de nadar con delfines, salte de un paracaídas.

-¡Dios, estas completamente loca amiga ¡!Yo no hubiera podido hacerlo nunca!

-Bueno, debo confesar que en un momento dude hacerlo, pero Adam estuvo a mi lado apoyándome y estrechándome la mano en todo momento-Apoyo la cabeza en el borde de la bañera y sonrió mordiendo mi labio inferior-al, tenías que haberlo visto. Se comportó como todo un caballero, estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de que no dejara de sonreír, que estuviera bien… ¡Feliz!

-Ow Isabella. Que hermoso ¿¡Porque yo no encuentro a u hombre así para mí!?-Larga un pequeño rugido y agrega-¡La vida es una perra! ¡Ya lo había dicho antes! es mi maldito lema... Debería tatuármelo en alguna parte de mi sexy cuerpecito… SIP.

Rio por las ocurrencias de mi loca amiga y agrego después de un sonoro suspiro-Fue perfecto. Pero a pesar de todo lo increíble que hicimos Alice, paso algo mucho más emocionante aun.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Pregunta con curiosidad.

-Dijo que me ama-Agrego después de unos segundos en silencio.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhh!-Alejo el aparato de mi oreja debido al grito que mi diminuta amiga realiza desde el otro lado de la línea.

 _Dios, quien diría que dentro de ese cuerpecito tupiera tan grandes pulmones para poder realizar semejante grito._

 _Creo que acabo de perder un tímpano._

-¡Lo sabía lo sabía! ¡Dios Bella, sabía que esto pasaría!Owww, hacen una hermosa pareja amiga!

 _¿Lo sabía, como que lo sabi…?_

-¿Qué quieres decir con que lo sabias Al?-Digo riendo un poco-¿Acaso él te comento algo?

-¡Por supuesto que no Bella! ¿¡Cómo crees?!Es solo que… -Guarda silencio unos segundos y agrega- Tengo un don.

¿Qué?-Murmuro riendo-¿Un don?

-Si bueno… No adivino el futuro, eso es muy obvio ¿No? Si no nunca me hubiera pasado lo que me sucedió con el imbécil de Felix, pero puedo saber cosas antes de que sucedan. Y bueno… Y por esta razón supe que te diría que te ama.

 _Esto tiene que ser una broma._

 _¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma!_

No sé qué decir a lo que acaba de contar Alice y muerdo mi boca ocultando la risa que amenaza con salir.

-¿Bella estas ahí?-Dice después de unos segundos.

Juro que trato de no reír, pero me es imposible. El intenso rubor sube a mis mejillas y una inmensa carcajada sale de mi haciendo que Alice pregunte ¿Qué era lo que me causaba tanta gracia? Ocasionando que riera cada vez más.

-¿¡Porque ríes Bella?! Sinceramente no puedo entenderlo. Te estoy contando algo sumamente serio.

-¡Por dios Alice!-Intento regularizar la respiración y hacer cesar la risa pero me es cada vez más difícil. – ¿Quieres que te crea cuando dices que vez el futuro?

-Bueno… Está bien. Es una locura-Agrega riendo –En realidad, lo supe porque lo vi por los pasillos practicando como decírtelo.

La risa desaparee así de repente de la misma manera en la que apareció y me quede petrificada -¿Qué?

-Sí, lo vi hablando solo y diciendo "te amo" blablabla y…-Guardo silencio y suspiro- Se lo veía muy dulce Bella. Debe haber sonado muy perfecto y hermoso Bells.

\- Y lo fue…-Sonrió tiernamente – Aunque no creo que haya practicado decirlo de la manera que lo hizo. Pero ¿Qué importancia tiene? Fue hermoso escucharlo decir que me amaba. Y aún más hermoso después de verlo feliz al saber que también le correspondía.

-Isabella, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ustedes. Se merecen ser felices. Tu más que nadie amiga- los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y sonrió asintiendo.

-Lo se amiga, gracias-

-Dios, creo que voy a llorar- La escucho decir sollozando y luego reírse.

-Yo también.-Reímos juntas y largo un sonoro suspiro.

Miro mis dedos que se encuentran arrugados debido a que hace casi media hora que estoy en la bañera y exclamo-Ok… Debo salir del agua. Me estoy poniendo viejita.

-Ya estas viejita. ¡Estás cumpliendo un año más chica aventurera!-Bromea Alice haciéndome reír.

-Sí, eso me recuerda que tengo un regalo de cumpleaños que abrir-Coloco el alta voz del celular y salgo de la bañera cubriendo mi cuerpo con una bata.

-Regalo… Me gusta esa palabra ¿Qué regalo?-Pregunta intrigada. Tomo el aparato y me dirijo al cuarto. Apoyo el celular sobre la cama y observo las dos cajas grises adornadas cada una con un moño azul.

-No lo sé aun. Adam dejo esta mañana sobre mi cama dos cajas y me pidió que las abriera recién después de que me tomara un baño de espuma.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas para abrirlas? ¡Vamos mujer que desde aquí del otro lado de la línea, la intriga por saber que hay en ellas es mayor que la que tienes tú al tenerlas frente!-Rio negando en silencio y acaricio uno de los moños.

-Oh, por dios Alice. Tiene escrito en grandes y perfectas letras negras el nombre de Carolina Herrera-agrego para hacer la ansiedad de mi amiga mucho más grande. Observo la otra caja un poco más pequeña y abro los ojos como plato - ¡Y Valentino!

 _¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?_

 _Oh si claro._

 _El moño ocultaba los nombres._

 _Malditos moños…_

 _En fin._

 _¡TENGO UN CAROLINA HERRERA Y UN VALENTINO!_

 _-_ NOOOO-Susurra emocionada-¡Pues qué esperas, ábrelas!

-Ok, ok. Estoy en eso-Lentamente desato el moño y dejo la tapa a un lado y…

-Oh Dios mío.

 _Oh my God._

 _Oh mon Dieu_

 _Dio mio_

 _Oh en el idioma que quieras._

-¿Qué…Que contienen?-Exclama mi amiga al escucharme a pesar de haber largado solo un susurro.

-Dios santo Al-Murmuro observando mi obsequio perpleja.

-¡Por Ramsés Isabella! ¿Puedes decirme de una vez por todas que tienen las malditas cajas?-Alice está pasando de histeria a súper histeria, mientras yo no salgo de mi asombro. Rápidamente abro la segunda caja y dejo salir una risa nerviosa debido a la emoción.

-No puedo creerlo.

En la primera caja hay un hermoso vestido azul, ceñido hasta la cintura y que se ensancha solo un poco desde las caderas hacia más debajo de las rodillas.

 _¡Es el vestido más hermoso que puede existir en la tierra!_

En cuanto la otra caja, tiene unas sandalias plateadas que se atan con una fina tira en los tobillos y lo que es aún mejor, no pasan los 3 centímetros de alto.

 _Perfecto para mí que soy una persona que vive más en el suelo que sobre sus pies._

Ooh, esa elegante torpeza heredada de mi madre.

Me es imposible caminar por una superficie plana sin encontrar algo con lo que tropezar, imagínenme con unos zapatos con casi 10 centímetros de alto.

 _Chau tobillo, hola quebradura expuesta._

-¿¡isabella, sigues ahí?!-Grita mí ya histérica y loca amiga.

-¡Si Al estoy…!-Largo un sonoro suspiro y rio por lo bajo-Estoy que no salgo de mi asombro.

-¿¡Y bien?!

-Tengo frente a mí el vestido y juego de zapato más hermoso que puede existir Alice. Un vestido Carolina Herrera y unos zapatos Valentino que…-Niego en silencio y muerdo mis labios riendo- Si los vieras estarías igual de asombrada que yo.

 _No me importa lo que digan…Esta noche dormiré abrazada a ellos._

-¡Por dios, quiero verlos! Debes usarlos esta noche.

-¡Por supuesto, y no volveré a sacármelos nunca más en la vida!

-Bueno… Al menos tu no lo harás, pero estoy segura de que Adam si y hasta con sus mismísimos dientes si fuera necesario.

-¡Alice!-Exclamo algo escandalizada riendo por las ocurrencias de mi amiga. Aunque si llegara a pasar eso, no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

-Ok… Dejare que te pongas ese hermoso vestido y par de zapatos y termines de arreglarte- Alguien me comento que tienes una cita esta noche-Dice prácticamente cantando.

-Así es ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Gracias a tu don?-Bromeo sonriendo de lado y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡JA!-Grita haciéndome reír-No, digamos que esta vez tuve mucho que ver con el lugar a donde irán a cenar. Pero no voy a dar más detalles. Solo diré que lo amaras-Guarda silencio unos segundos y continua diciendo- En fin, nos vemos más tarde ¿Sí? Tu chico prometió prestárteme un ratito más tarde. ¡Iremos a bailar baby!

-Perfecto-Digo sonriéndole-Nos vemos más tarde.

-Adiós Bella. Disfruta tu noche, te lo mereces. ¡Te quierooo!

-Yo también te quiero Al. Gracias por todo.

Deja salir un sonoro beso y dice- Adiós linda.

-Adiós- Tomo el aparato y doy finalizada la llamada.

.

.

.

.

.

Acomodo la bata que me cubre y acaricio el vestido sonriendo.

 _El vestido perfecto para una princesa, Linda._

Escucho a mi madre como si estuviera a mi lado.

Largo un sonoro suspiro y susurro-Es perfecto para mí. Esta noche voy a ser esa princesa.

Sonrió de lado y me dispongo a prepararme para mi cita.

Solo me maquillo un poco y recojo mi pelo en una coleta hacia un costado, dejándolo caer sobre mi hombro derecho en forma de suaves ondas.

Me coloco el vestido y los zapatos y muerdo mis labios nerviosa.

Estoy de espaldas al espejo y me doy ánimo mentalmente para girar y observarme.

-Ok, Bella, no seas cobarde. Papa Swan no criaba cobardes. Respira hondo y gira de una maldita vez-cierro los ojos y lentamente voy girando para quedar de frente al espejo. Abro uno de los ojos y largo un pequeño suspiro.

-Oh por Dios- Digo admirándome de pies a cabeza.

Me muerdo el labio mientras giro y doy vueltas frente al espejo. He recuperado la mayor parte del peso que perdí luego de la pérdida de mi bebe y ahora se puede ver mis curvas, y lo mucho que se curvan, y aunque estoy cubierta de pies a cabeza, me siento tan expuesta como si estuviera usando los bikinis "del infierno".

 _Nunca use algo como esto cuando vivía en Forks._

 _Charlie hubiera tenido otro ataque si me viera. Pero seguro le gustaría como me veo._

 _Y debo de admitir que nunca use algo así con Edward._

 _¡Pero qué va!_

 _Ya no estoy en Forks, eso es completamente evidente ¿No?_

 _Y Edward ya es más que pasado._

 _Así que puedo permitirme usar esto y lo que quiera. Y tengo que admitir que me veo bien._

 _¡Cero modestias!_

Respiro hondo buscando calma en lo más profundo de mi ser, por alguna extraña razón que desconozco, me encuentro muy nerviosa.

 _Vamos Isabella, ya has salido con Adam antes. No tienes por qué estar nerviosa._

 _¡Solo respira, y trata de calmarte mujer!_

 _¿Qué te ocurre?_

 _¿Estas sudando?_

 _¡Por dios mujer cálmate, terminaras de arruinar todo el maquillaje!_

-Ok… Ok…- Empiezo a caminar de un lado al otro hablándome sola-Solo… Solo has caso y respira. ¡Es Adam por todos los santos! Ya has salido con el antes. Solo… Cálmate.

El celular suena haciendo que saltara del susto. Maldigo internamente el aparato y observo la pantalla frunciendo el ceño.

 _JACOB._

 _¿Qué es lo que…?_

Estoy a punto de contestar el llamado cuando oigo que golpean la puerta. Observo el reloj sobre la mesa de noche y marca perfectamente las 9 en punto.

Ignoro la llamada y lo guardo en mi bolso. Enderezo mi ropa, y tomo algunas respiraciones lentas y profundas…

 _Bien, aquí vamos._

Abro la puerta y allí esta Adam, y no puedo evitar el pequeño jadeo que escapa de mis labios.

 _Santa mierda._

 _Esta hermosísimo._

 _Acabo de olvidarme completamente todo lo que acabo de decirme hace unos segundos._

 _¿Cómo respirar con semejante hombre frente a mí?_

 _¿Cómo hacer que el corazón lata y bombee normalmente si este hermoso espécimen frente a mí me hace perder completamente la cordura?_

Usa un abrigo largo negro, unos vaqueros y un suéter oscuro y ajustado. Se amolda perfectamente a su forma, acentuando su altura, las líneas delgadas de su cuerpo y la forma de sus hombros. Mi corazón se agita en mi pecho y siento el calor subir por mis mejillas.

Dejándome llevar por la mirada de admiración en la cara de Adam cuando sus ojos me recorren, sospecho que él también está contento con lo que ve.

-Hola-Dice sonriendo de lado.

-Ho-Hola- _Perfecto, ahora tartamudeas. Lo que te faltaba para ser más TÚ._

-Estas hermosísima Isabella.

-Oh gracias. Tú también te ves bien-Sonrío y bajo la mirada.

-Ya lo he escuchado antes-Bromea sonriendo de lado-Pero gracias.

 _Maldito y sexy arrogante._

-¿Estas lista? -Pregunta ofreciéndome la mano.

Tomo el bolso y estrecho su mano.-Si, vamos.

La sonrisa se extiende más ampliamente en su rostro, y yo le devuelvo una sonrisa igualmente amplia luego de cerrar la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

-Wow-Digo observando al impresionante Mercedes estacionado frente al hotel. Adam abre la puerta del copiloto y me hace señas con la mano invitándome a subir-¿Iremos en este auto?

-Así es. Me pareció más apropiado que la limo. Quiero decir… Así estaremos únicamente tu y yo solos.

-Me parece una excelente idea-sonríe entrando al flamante auto y cierra la puerta.

 _¡Quiero un auto como este!_

 _En realidad… Solo quiero este auto con Adam desnudo dentro de él._

 _¿¡Porque acabo de decir esto?!_

 _¡Los malditos nervios me están jugando en contra!_

 _¡Ya cálmate isabella!_

Estamos mayormente en silencio, mientras conduce Adam pone música suave en la radio y me hecha unas miradas sonriéndome.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- _¡¿Tanto se me nota?!_

-Emm, no voy a mentirte. Así que si…Por una extraña razón, sí lo estoy. ¡Y me siento estúpida por estarlo! Quiero decir-Hablo rápido sin parar sin siquiera para respirar y me atropello entre palabras-Ya hemos salido antes juntos. Salimos, cenamos, ¡Dormimos juntos por dios!-Tapo mi rostro y gesticulo con los brazos.-Saltamos de un avión Adam! ¡Un avión!... Y no entiendo porque razón esta cita me hace estar más nerviosa, y debería…

Adam comienza a reírse a carcajadas y lo observo frunciendo el ceño-¿De qué es lo que te ríes?

Adam ríe aún más y observo el panorama sin entender que es lo que tanto le causa gracia-Bueno…Ahora debo decir que más que nerviosa estoy algo molesta. ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Lo siento pequeña-Dice cesando la risa. Toma mi mano y sonriéndome y sin quitar la vista del camino, deja un pequeño beso sobre mis nudillos-No quise que te ofendas ni nada por el estilo. Mucho menos burlarme de ti. Pero, me rio porque te ves tan hermosa cuando te encuentras nerviosa. Comienzas a hablar sin detenerte un segundo, tus mejillas se enrojecen y te vez tan dulce, tan adorable y…-Larga un sonoro suspiro y lo observo aun sin entender-Lo siento. Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también estoy algo nervioso.

¿Lo estás?-Pregunto sorprendida.

 _¡Pues, lo oculta muy bien, no lo aparenta para nada!_

-Mmm-Asiente sonriendo tiernamente- Ya te he comentado antes que nunca sentí nada así como lo que siento por ti con ninguna otra persona. Y las citas, decirte que te amo y sentirme tan… Tan completo estando junto a ti, me hace estar nervioso. Con miedo…

Lo observo sin saber que decir y pregunto-¿Qué es lo que tanto te asusta Adam? Dijiste que tienes miedo, y… ¿A qué le temes?

Traga en seco y evitando mi mirada, pone sus ojos sobre la carretera y contesta-Que no seas real- _Dios mio_ \- Que solo seas producto de mi imaginación y termines siendo solo un sueño y al despertar desaparezcas.

-Estoy aquí Adam, y no voy a irme a ningún lado.

\- No por el momento-Dice dejándome petrificada- Pero lo harás…

Guardo silencio unos segundos y miro mis manos sobre mi regazo-Adam… Yo.

-Sé que dije que esperaría. Que te daría tiempo para pensar… Pero Bella-Aprieta las manos alrededor del volante y traga en seco tensando su mandíbula- Yo no sé qué hare si llegaras a…-Larga una sonora respiración y sonríe de lado negando-No me hagas caso. No quiero arruinar esta noche. Es nuestra primera cita-Sonríe dejando al descubierto sus perfectos dientes blancos y niega cambiando su expresión ensereciendo-Quiero que esta noche sea perfecta para ambos. Perdóname solo fue un momento de debilidad, yo…

Observo sus nudillos cuando su mano sujeta la palanca de cambios, y con la otra mano golpetea el volante, mostrando su agitación.

-Está bien-Lo interrumpo haciendo que me mire por unos segundos –Te entiendo. No… No pasó nada.

Asiente en silencio y sonríe suavemente susurrando- Okey.

BUENO... PERDON LA TARDANZA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

CADA VEZ FALTA MENOS PARA QUE LA HISTORIA LLEGUE A SU FIN...

NO HEMOS SABIDO NADA DE EDWARD EN VARIOS CAPITULOS Y ALGO ME DICE QUE LAS LLAMADAS DE JACK TIENEN ALGO QUE VER CON ESO...

EEENNN FIIIIN! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMO YA LES DIJE ANTES.

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y POR SUS REVIEW Y FAVORITOS.

ME ENCANTA LEERLAS!

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODAS!

BESOS PEQUEÑAS!


	17. CAPITULO 17

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

DISFRÚTENLA!

\- Este lugar es hermoso. Muy... Elegante-Digo mirando el lujoso restaurant.  
El Pré Catelan esta citado entre los diez mejores restaurantes del mundo.  
El establecimiento se encuentra en el hotel Sofitel Río de Janeiro Copacabana y permite admirar la playa que está muy cerca, en medio de una decoración moderna y elegante, mientras sucumbe a la exquisita cocina francesa de su menú.

 _OH LALA._

 _Es lo único que se decir en francés._

 _No esperen más que eso, ¡Ja!_

-Alice fue quien lo eligio-Sonrie algo avergonzado - Necesitaba algo de ayuda. No conozco mucho Río.  
-Pues, debemos agradecerle por la excelente elección que hizo.  
-Si hubiera sabido lo elegante que era este lugar me hubiera puesto un traje-Dice Adam observando su atuendo.  
-No hace falta que lleves traje para verte bien Adam. Lleves lo que lleves puesto, siempre te verás hermoso.-me le acercó y acaricio su pecho.  
Pone una de sus manos sobre la mía y con la otra toma mi mentón levantando mi rostro y a centímetros de mi boca susurra- No creo que exista en el mundo cosa más bella que tu pequeña, pero gracias por el cumplido-Sonríe de lado, de esa simple e insignificante manera que hace que una se vuelva completamente loca y apoya sus labios sobre los míos.  
 _Ay madre santa, mis bragas se desintegraron.  
Oye espera...  
¿Estoy llevando ropa interior?  
¿Acaso importa?..._

 _¡Ya no está linda!  
Su maldita sexy e inresistible voz hicieron que se derritieran por completo  
Ni hablar del efecto que esa sonrisa tiene sobre mí.  
_-Disculpen-Nos interrumpe un señor carraspeando con la garganta-No quiero interrumpirlos, pero señor Levine, su mesa ya está lista.  
Adam toma mi mano y sonríe al _maître_ * mientras nos muestra con su mano el camino hacia nuestro lugar.-Por aquí por favor.  
Lo seguimos, y nos lleva a un apartado donde unas finas cortinas azules nos separan del resto de la gente.  
En el pequeño Salón, hay una mesa redonda con un hermoso mantel azul, que hacen juego con las cortinas. Esta adornada con dos velas largas y un ramo de rosas blancas en el centro y dos platos con copas y cubiertos de plata.  
-Espero que el lugar sea de su agrado. Señorita...-Expresa el maître corriendo una de las sillas entendiendo su mano invitandome a sentar.  
Estoy completamente anonadada, y observo a Adam con una sonrisa enorme. Me sonríe de la misma manera y nos acercamos a la mesa.  
-Gracias...-Agradezco acomodándome en la silla.  
-Para servirles. Enseguida volveré a tomar sus pedidos- Hace una pequeña reverencia, y nos entrega un pequeño menú a cada uno - Que tengan una agradable velada. Con permiso  
-Waw- Dejo escapar el aire de mis pulmones que no sabia que estaba reteniendo.  
-Waw-Repite Adam riendo.  
-Eso fue...-Abro los ojos grandes y levanto las cejas buscando la palabra correcta que describa lo que acababa de pasar.  
-¿Fue mucho No?- Agrega Adam riendo suavemente. -¿Crees que es demasiado? Podemos largarnos de aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si así lo deseas-dice bromeando y señalando con su pulgar la salida.  
-No no es perfecto. Es que…-Rio y largo un pequeño suspiro-Jamás alguien me había traído a un lugar como este. Y tanta atención es… Es hermoso, Gracias. - Sonrió tiernamente.  
-No agradezcas. Te mereces lo mejor Isabella.-Toma mi mano y la acaricia con su pulgar.  
Parpadeo un par de veces seguidas y sonrio bajando la mirada a nuestras manos unidas.  
-¿Tienes hambre?-Pregunta tomando uno de los menus.- A ver que tenemos aquí...-Lee el menú en silencio y tomo el mío imitandolo.  
La lista de platos que aparecen en el menú, es por demás de raros y frunzo el ceño mientras repasó una y otra vez la lista.  
 _Rodaballo "maître d'Hôtel" con ajo negro… Mmm pasó, el ajo deja mal aliento.  
Rosbif (roastbeef), Yorkshire pudding, salsa Robert y su jugo._

 _¿Que se supone que es salsa Robert...? Nono paso._  
Observo a Adam sobre mi menú y está completamente centrado leyéndolo.  
Frunzo el ceño y muerdo mi mejilla mientras vuelvo a leer el menú.  
 _Magret de pato y granada._

 _¿Pato? Oh no... No comeré a un pariente del pato Donald o Lucas. Eso no está bien. Que sigue...  
Tournedo Rossini._

 _¿Qué carajo se supone que es eso?  
_ Niego en silencio y resignada dejo el menú a un lado.  
-¿Ya sabes lo que vas a pedir?-Le pregunto a Adam que aún estudia el menú como si fuera los resultados de un examen clínico.  
-A decir verdad... No tengo idea .no tengo mucha experiencia con este tipo de comidas, así que no sé qué llevan estos platos. ¿Tú ya has elegido?  
-Bueno...- Frunzo mis labios y niego en silencio sonriendole a continuación -No conozco ni entiendo nada y siendote sincera, no creo animarme a comer nada de lo que aquí ofrecen. ¡Mira!-Señaló uno de los platos en el menú-¡Cocinan pato! ¿Que si ese patito es pariente de Donald o Lucas? ¡No puedo comérmelo! ¡Y no entiendo nada de lo que aquí dice! ¿Rosbif (roastbeef), Yorkshire pudding, salsa Robert? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y porque la salsa se llama Robert? Mi abuela era cocinera y ¡Hacia platos exquisitos!, Creaba sus propias recetas pero nunca metió a "Robert" en ellas-Adam me observa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras yo no paro de parlotear.  
-¿Donald y Lucas?- Me interrumpe aun sonriéndome.  
-Sí, Donald el amigo del ratón Mickey y El pato Lucas, amigo del conejo Bunny.  
-Sí, se quiénes son pero no entiendo...-Deja salir una pequeña risa y niega cerrando sus ojos. Luego los abre y agrega-Sabes que… Tengo una mejor idea.  
Deja su servilleta sobre el plato y se para a mi lado extendiendo su mano para que la estreche. -Ven vamos.  
-¿Que, a dónde?-Digo mientras me incorporo tomando su mano.  
-ya lo verás...

-Hola si, un combo de cuarto de libra, dos hamburguesas dobles con queso, papas y gaseosas extras y... ¿Tú que vas a pedir Bella?-Pregunta mientras observo los menú que se encuentran iluminados arriba de las cajas.  
-Yo quiero lo mismo-Digo sonriendo y asistiendo frenéticamente- Sip... Y quisiera aderezos por favor.  
-Muy bien... Dos combos de cuarto de libra, cuatro hamburguesas dobles con queso, dos papas y dos gaseosas extras. ¿Algo más?- Pregunta la cajera mientras termina de ingresar nuestro pedido.  
Adam me mira esperando q agregue algo más pero niego con la cabeza.  
-Eso es todo-Contesta sonriéndole.  
-Muy bien, son 568 reales-  
-Okey...-Saca su tarjeta de crédito y se la entrega a la joven aún con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro-Aquí tiene.  
La chica observa a adam anonadada y cuando intenta pasar la tarjeta por el escáner se le cae- Lo... Lo… Siento. -Recoge la tarjeta y al fin logra su cometido.  
-No te preocupes preciosa, tú tranquila-

-Por este costado le entregan su pedido. Gracias por confiar en Mc Donalds y elegirnos.  
Le devuelve la tarjeta de crédito a Adam y este le guiña un ojo- Fue todo un placer.  
Lo observo con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y río negando-¿Porque haces siempre eso?  
-¿Hacer que?-Pregunta haciéndose el desentendido.  
-Lo que acabas de hacer con esa pobre chica, Adam. La sonrisita, la guiñadita de ojo ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que ocasionas en las mujeres? -Pregunto sonriendo.  
-Solo trato de ser amable Bella-Responde haciéndose el distraído.  
-Si claro... - Sonrió de lado y niego mientras observo el lugar dándole la espalda.  
Me abraza por atrás poniendo sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura y me susurra al oído-¿Que ocurre pequeña, acaso estas celosa?  
 _SI._  
-No-Contestó haciéndome la indiferente. Besa mi cuello lentamente mientras susurra-¿No?Mmm, es una pena. Tenía las ilusiones de que así fuera.  
 _¡Esa voz sexy y su aliento sobre mi cuello!  
Dios, voy a sufrir un orgasmo en pleno MC Donalds._  
Deja pequeños besos sobre mi cuello y acaricia mi vientre sobre mi vestido. Observo el lugar y Caigo en la realidad de que está lleno de personas… No estamos solos.  
-Adam...-Murmuró tratando de encontrar las palabras justas para q se detenga.-Por favor.  
-¿Por favor que?-Muerde juguetón el lóbulo de mi oreja y dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido.  
-Dios mío-Susurro cerrando los ojos. Gimo y jadeo levantando los brazos y llevando mis manos hasta el contorno de su rostro mientras disfruto del momento.

Estoy revolucionada por sus besos y caricias, pero no puedo evitar la alarma que suena en mi cabeza.

 _¡Por dios, estamos en un lugar público!_

 _Debemos parar, aunque sé que me arrepentiré, más tarde._

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con dos pequeños pares de ojos mirándome.  
-Adam...-Digo tensando mi cuerpo.  
-Mmm-Murmura siguiendo con su hermosa tortura.  
-¡Adam!-Grito por lo bajo golpeandolo levemente con el codo en su estómago.  
-Ou- Escupe tocando su vientre-Pero que...  
-Hola- Le sonrió a la pequeña niña de risos dorados que se encuentra parada frente a nosotros. Adam frunce su ceño y observa a mi objetivo abriendo los ojos como platos y respirando hondo.

-Hay una niña aquí… -Digo saludándola con mi mano.  
La niña nos mira sin expresión alguna y chupa de su enorme paleta de caramelo.  
Adam me Suelta y pone sus manos en los bolsillos-Dios... Olvidé por completo donde nos encontrábamos.  
-Si...Es muy evidente -Digo por lo bajo sonriendole a la niña.

-¿Ves? Todo esto es culpa tuya-

-¡¿Culpa mia?!-Grito por lo bajo mirándolo confundida.

-Sí, si no llevaras ese sexy vestido y no tuvieras la piel tan hermosa y suave, no me hubiera salido de control-Vuelve a apoyar sus labios sobre mi hombro y le doy un leve empujón para que se detenga.

 _¡La desubicada niña aún sigue aquí!_

 _Si… Y digo desubicada porque no pudo aparecer en peor momento._

 _Aunque si no hubiera aparecido no sé cómo hubiera terminado todo esto._

 _Supongo que con Adam y conmigo en la comisaria por comportamiento obsceno en un lugar público._

 _¡Ja!_

 _Lo que nos faltaba._

-No puedo creer que me hagas responsable de tus problemas de autocontrol. Sabes que ya…Solo olvídalo.-

Sonríe de lado y me susurra-¿Ya te había dicho que te ves sumamente sexy cuando te enojas?

Niego sonriéndole y vuelvo a ponerle atención a la pequeña niña que aún nos observa y ni siquiera pestañea.

 _Bueno, ya._

 _¿Qué le ocurre a esta mocosa?_

\- ¿Porque nos mira así?-Susurra Adam cerca de mi para que sólo yo lo escuche.  
-¿crees que le hemos causado algún trauma o algo parecido?-Digo por lo bajo sin quitarle la mirada a la niña.  
-Por dios Bella, cuantos años puede tener. ¿4,5? Seguro que ya encontró a sus padres en peores situaciones que estas como para realmente traumarse. Que por cierto... ¿Dónde diablos están?  
-¡Adam! ¡Es sólo una niña!-Grito por lo bajo.- No lo sé…No veo a nadie desesperado por la pérdida de su hijo o nadie buscando a nadie.  
Observamos todo el salón y realmente el lugar se ve muy tranquilo.  
La niña aún nos mira sin decir nada y la observo algo confusa.  
 _Enserio...  
¿Qué diantres le sucede a esta niña?_  
-Ok... Déjame probar algo. Los niños me adoran, y más si son niñas.-Adam se agacha para quedar a la altura de la pequeña y con una enorme sonrisa y un tono de voz exageradamente chillón dice-¡Hola lindas!, ¿Dónde está tu Mami?  
La pequeña deja de chupar su paleta y su rostro pasa a estar de sin expresión a estar asustada.  
-¡Mami!-Grita mientras sale corriendo despavorida.  
-Creo que ahora si la traumaste.  
Adam la observa confundido y se incorpora-Que carácter. -Dice haciéndome reír.  
-Bueno... Creo que estás perdiendo tus encantos mi vida.-Me burló sonriéndole.  
-Bella cariño... Yo jamás pierdo mis encantos.- Me doy la vuelta para quedar frente a él y vuelve a pegar su cuerpo con el mio. Me da un tierno beso y pongo mis brazos al rededor de su cuello.  
\- ¡Dos cuarto de libras ,4 Hamburguesas con queso, papas y gaseosas extras!-Grita la encargada de entregar los pedidos.  
-Y ya lo veras...-Susurra cerca de mi oído.-Se acerca al mostrador y sonrie de lado a la joven mientras hace entrega de la bandeja.

-Es mío, linda- Dice seductoramente.  
La pobre chica lo observa con la boca media abierta y le sonrie nerviosa mientras acomoda un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.  
 _No puede ser cierto..._  
Adam Toma la bandeja y con esa sensualidad que irradia hasta por los poros, le guiña un ojo y expresa-Gracias linda.  
La joven deja salir una sonora risita nerviosa y sólo Atina a seguir sonriendo sin saber que decir.  
Adam llega a mi lado y sonriéndome dice-Sip... Mis encantos siguen intactos. -Deja un tierno beso en mi mejilla y se dirige a una de las mesas vacías.  
-No puedo creerlo- Sonrió de lado y niego en silencio mientras lo sigo.-¡Y olvido darte los aderezos! 

-¿Color favorito? -  
-Mmm, el azul. Pero por una extraña razón siempre visto de negro. Supongo q lo hago porque puedo esconderme bien detrás de ese color-Contesto mientras unto una papa frita con kétchup - _Que tuve que irme a buscar por mi cuenta_ -Y la como. -Me da mucha vergüenza ver mi cuerpo.  
\- el otro día en la playa no parecías tener nada de qué avergonzarte- Dice Adam sonriendo de lado.  
-Esa fue la primera vez que me expuse de esa manera. Fue un acto de rebeldía.  
-Bueno... Pues entonces voy a decirte dos cosas sumamente importantes-Limpia su mano con una servilleta y apoya los brazos sobre la mesa acercándose un poco más a mí-La primera... No vuelvas a usar ese bikini nunca más en la vida si es que quieres que siga vivo y no cometa ningún asesinato.-Río y doy un sorbo a mi gaseosa.  
-Y segundo...-Continua-No tienes porque esconderte detrás de un color y ni sentir vergüenza por nada. Eres hermosa isabella, eres el ser más hermoso que haya visto en este planeta. Y tú cuerpo mujer... -Niega sonriendo y deja salir una bocanada de aire- Vendería mi alma al mismísimo diablo por tener ese cuerpo todos los días pegado junto al mío. Eres perfecta, completamente hermosa... de la cabeza a los pies. Y es increíble que tú no lo sepas pequeña o ni siquiera notes lo que a los hombres les ocasionas. Todos ... Todos y cada uno de ellos te miran y veo como desean estar contigo y yo siento la inmensa necesidad de querer arrancarle los ojos a uno por uno por el sólo hecho de estar queriendote y mirandote... -Se acerca un poco más a mi y susurra- Jamás vuelvas a decir que te avergüenzas de ti pequeña. Porque ese cuerpo, es un templo hecho a la perfección  
 _Ok... ¿y cómo se supone q siga después de esto?  
¿Cómo no desear tirar todo lo que está sobre la mesa y pedirle que me haga el amor en este preciso instante?  
¿Eh?  
Después de todo lo que acaba de decirme..._  
Largo el aire que no sabia que estaba reteniendo y sonrió mirando mis manos. Acomodo un mucho rebelde detrás de mi oreja y digo- Gracias, en realidad… No se que decir. ¡Quiero decir!-Digo nerviosa tocando mi frente-Si se realmente que es lo que quiero decirte pero... No estamos en el lugar apropiado para eso.  
Sonríe de lado mientras toma un sorbo de su gaseosa y muerde el sorbete dejando sus perfectos dientes blancos al descubierto.  
 _¡¿Por qué hace eso?!  
¡No está jugando limpio!  
¡Ok!  
Piensa en otra cosa...  
Deja de mirar su boca isabella._  
-Ok... Emmm.-Carraspeo y me acomodo en mi asiento y miró hacia los lados buscando sacar de mi mente estos pensamientos obscenos que se presentan con sólo mirarlo.  
 _Sip... Me eh convertido en una depravada_  
-Bien... -Continuó algo más ¿Relajada?- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?  
-Amarillo. ¡No espera! ¡El verde!-Guarda silencio unos segundos y expresa-¿El azul?  
-¿¡No sabes cual es tu color favorito!?¡Adam!-Murmuró riendo.  
\- No si claro. En realidad es que... Bueno, No tengo un color favorito. Es raro ¿No?- Dice levantando la comisura de su labio.  
-Bueno... Puede ser. Pero si en este momento tuvieras que elegir un color ¿Cuál sería?  
-El de tus ojos-Dice haciendo que me sonroje.  
Sonrió con timidez y sin importar que la gente nos viera y hablen a nuestras espaldas, me levanto y me siento en su regazo. Tomo su rostro y pone sus manos alrededor de mi cintura mientras presiono sus labios contra los míos- Eres muy dulce.

Apoyo mi frente junto a la suya y susurro-Te amo.  
-Yo te amo más pequeña.

-¿¡Mc Donald!?¿¡Enserio Adam?!-Grita Alice al contarle como nos había ido en nuestra cita.  
-¡Fue perfecto Alice!-Grito mientras abrazo a mi hombre.  
-¿Perfecto? Perfecto era el lugar que les había reservado. ¿Cómo llegaron de estar en el restaurante más lujoso de brasil a ir a un Mc Donalds?-Pregunta mi amiga al borde de la histeria.  
-Bueno... Bella no quiso que comieramos a los parientes de Donald y Lucas.-Responde Adam besando mi cabeza mientras ocultaba una sonrisa.  
-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunta confundida Al.  
-Cocinaban pato Alice. No iba a comerme a algún familiar del pato Donald o Lucas.-Contestó tratando de sonar preocupada.  
-¡Bella! ¡El pato Donald y Lucas son dibujos animados!-Exclama Alice articulando con los brazos.  
\- ¡Hola chicos llegaron!- James junto al resto de la banda se nos unen. Saludan a Adam con un apretón de mano y cuando llega el momento de saludarme, Matt me aleja de Adam y me dan un abrazo grupal.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños niña!- Gritan mientras me abrazan todos juntos.  
-¡Gracias chicos!

-¡Bueno ya! ¡Van a asfixiarla! -Dice Adam haciendo que me suelten.  
-Hola Alice, ¿Y a ti que bicho raro te poco?- Pregunta James al verla tan alterada.  
-¡Mc Donald! ¡Terminaron comiendo en un Mc Donald!-Grita haciendo que James la mire raro.  
-¿No iban a comer en pleblu no se que? -Pregunta dirigiéndose a nosotros.

 _Y aun así, su francés es mejor que el mío._  
-Cocinaba pato James.-Responde Adam.  
-¡Ay Dios no! Podía ser un hermano de Donald y Lu...-Interrumpió su relato al ver la expresión asesina que estaba apareciendo en el rostro de Alice.  
-¡Cantinero!- Grita haciendo que el pobre hombre saltará del susto-¡Un whisky doble!  
Río por cómo está actuando mi amiga y me le acerco abrazandola por detras-Alice. Estamos muy agradecidos por lo que hiciste por nosotros. El lugar era realmente perfecto pero... No era para nosotros. No somos así. A pesar de no haber comido en un lugar sumamente costoso y lujoso fue la mejor noche de mi vida.  
-¿Lo fue?-Pregunta girando para observarme mejor.

-¡Sí!  
-Bueno... Pues si fue así...-Sonríe y toma mi mano-¡Estoy muy feliz por ti amiga! ¡Te quiero!  
Me abraza muy fuerte correspondiéndome.- ¡Cantinero! -Grita haciendo que el hombre vuelva a asustarse-¡Margaritas gratis para todos!  
El bar explota de la emoción y las bebidas empiezan a correr.

-¡7 botellas de cerveza por favor!-Grito al cantinero apoyándome en la barra.  
-¡Claro, enseguida!-Contesta alejándose en busca de las botellas.  
Alguien me tocar de la cintura y me giró sonriendo creyendo que es Adam, Pero me paralizo y mi sonrisa desaparece al ver que no se trata de él.  
-Hola hermosura, ¿Quieres bailar?- Me susurra prácticamente en mi oído.  
Le Quito las manos de encima y me alejo un poco. En el momento que estoy por contestarle alguien lo hace por mí.  
-Está acompañada-Dice Adam parándose frente a el con una mirada asesina dibujada en su rostro. Los ojos del muchacho se amplían al notar la estatura y el grosor de los brazos de la persona q le había interrumpido su conquista y tragando en seco, desaparece entre la multitud tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permiten.  
-¡Dios!- Río apoyándome en la barra- ¡Gracias!-Dejo escapar una carcajada y un largo suspiro - ¡Eres malo!-  
-¿Qué? Sólo le dije la verdad.  
-Asustaste al pobre chico-Río mirando en dirección hacia donde se fue-Creo q acaba de cruzar todo el océano corriendo y llego a México del susto.  
-¿Te das cuenta pequeña? Estas son las cosas que ocaciones en los hombres, Te dejo sola unos segundos y se tiran prácticamente sobre ti.  
-¡Por dios Adam, sólo me pidió bailar!-Rio y tomo las botellas que el cantinero había dejado frente a mí. Le entregó dos de ellas y expreso-Ten ayúdame con esto.  
-¡Te llamo dulzura y puso sus asquerosas manos sobre ti!-Grita mientras toma las cervezas. - Debí haberle roto toda la cara. Nadie más que yo puede tocarte.  
Tomo los tragos restantes riendo por lo bajo y dejo un tierno beso sobre sus labios - Sólo tú tienes ese derecho y mucho más. Ven... Vamos a llevar esto a la mesa, deben estar sedientos.  
Camino entre la multitud y Adam me sigue el paso.  
-¡Dios hace tanto calor!-Grita Alice mientras se tira aire con las manos. Toca su cuello y tira la cabeza hacia atrás. James toma un sorbo de su cerveza y mira el escote de mi amiga y se ahoga con la bebida.  
-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto mirándolo con una de las cejas levantada.  
 _Se lo que estás haciendo James, no te pases de listo con mi amiga_  
-Sip...-Golpea su pecho- Sólo...Grr- Hace ruido con su garganta y mira todo el bar-Si, hace... Hace mucho calor- Vuelve a mirar a Alice que lo observa confusa por la expresión que tiene en el rostro y asiente tomando de su cerveza.  
Por los altos parlantes comienza a soñar "i Love rock and roll " de Britney Spears - ¡Oh dios mío amo esta canción! -Grito emocionada.  
Adam se incorpora y tira de mi mano. — ¡Vamos! —Dice, arrastrándome a través de la multitud en la pista de baile.  
— ¡Adam no, espera! ¡He bebido demasiado! ¡Me voy a caer!  
Adam sonríe y me acerca a él, agarrándome de las caderas.  
—Cállate y baila.  
-okey- contestó sonriendole sonriendo de lado.

Alice y James aparecen a nuestro lado.

James se mueve como si hubiera visto demasiados vídeos de Maluma en YouTube y me es imposible no reir.  
Intento moverme lo mejor que puedo pero el vestido me impide hacerlo-Espera, este vestido...- Tomo el vestido por debajo y lo rasgo cortandolo un poco más arriba de las rodillas, convirtiéndolo en un mini vestido.  
-¡Oh , acabas de romper un Carolina Herrera! ¡¿Acaso estás loca mujer?!-Alice comienza a los gritos en plena pista de baile y Adam ríe por lo que acababa de hacer.  
-¡Ya Al es sólo un vestido!-Río dejando de lado la tela sobrante.  
-¡Te vez sexy pequeña!- Susurra Adam tomando mis caderas y pegándome a el.  
Muevo mis caderas contra las suyas y subo la mano por su camisa hasta desabrochar dos botones, Adam rie y sacude la cabeza y yo doy media vuelta, moviendome contra el siguiendo el ritmo. Me toma por las caderas, mientras yo levanto los brazos movíendome aun contra el y bajo y subo miéntras sigo con mi movimiento de un lado al otro. Cuando me enderezo, me toca la oreja con los labios.-Sigue así y nos iremos pronto.  
Doy media vuelta y sonrio echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello. Se apreta contra mi y sonrió ante el ruido q hace cuando beso su cuello.  
-Cielo santo Bella, me estás matando-Dice, agarrándome más fuerte de la cintura y presionándome aún más contra su cuerpo.

Le paso Las manos por el pecho y por los impecables abdominales mientras se estiran y tensan bajo la ajustada camisa al ritmo de la música. Me coloco nuevamente de espalda a el y sonrió cuando me agarra por la cintura haciendo q nuestros cuerpos sigan unidos.  
Entre la multitud, me parece ver un rostro conocido y me detengo en seco unos segundos.  
 _En la barra..._

 _Acaso es..._  
-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunta Adam mirando hacia la dirección a donde yo lo estaba haciendo.  
-Creo que... Que vi a alguien. -Empiezo a caminar entre la multitud e Intento llegar a la barra.  
Camino sin quitar la vista de mi objetivo y me detengo en seco cuando está persona me ve y sonríe con malicia.  
 _¡Si es el!  
¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?_  
Empiezo a caminar más rápido y a tropezar con la gente que se me interpone en el camino.  
 _Si él está aquí eso quiere decir que..._  
- _Edward_ -Pienso mirando el lugar en su búsqueda. Trago grueso, y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas mientras intesto regularizar mi respiración. La piel se me eriza del miedo de solo pensar que él podría estar aquí, pero no veo señal de que lo esté.  
-¡Bella!-Grita Adam alcanzándome.- ¡Espera!-me toma del brazo y hace que me detenga. -¿Qué es lo que ocurre?  
Vuelvo a mirar a dirección hacia la barra, pero esa persona ya no esta.

Frunzo el ceño y miró hacia los lados buscándolo pero no logró hacerlo. -El... Aro.- Trago en seco y continuó- Era Aro, Adam. Aro estaba aquí y...  
Empiezo a respirar con dificultad y Adam me toma entre sus brazos y murmura observando el lugar-No está aquí bella. No tienes de que preocuparte.  
\- ¡Si, estuvo aquí ,yo lo vi!-Digo algo alterada-¡Estaba en la barra. Estaba...-Trato de recordar lo que acababa de ver pero todo me es muy confuso-Estaba con otra persona, pero no... No logre ver que hacía y el me vio y...  
-Shhh pequeña-Dijo Adam buscando tranquilizarme-Si estuvo aquí ya se ha ido. No tienes nada de que preocuparte.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-Alice se nos acerca, y me observa preocupada -¿Bella, estas bien?  
-Sí, sólo...-Adam me suelta unos segundo, tomo su mano y trago en seco mientras asiento en silencio y limpio las lágrimas con la mano- Si... Sólo estoy algo cansada.  
-¿Estas Segura?- Pregunta desconfiando.  
-Si-Contesta Adam antes de que yo lo haga-Fue un día muy largo y... Volveremos al hotel. Bella necesita descansar.  
-Okey...-Contesta dudando. Me mira con el ceño fruncido y ¡Dios juro que está estudiándome! Pero le sonrió tiernamente y me devuelve la sonrisa-Okey, que termines tu día muy bien amiga. Nos hablamos en la mañana ¿si?  
-Perfecto-Contestó sonriéndole. Besa mi mejilla y vuelve a bailar junto a James.  
-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunta Adam preocupado una vez que Alice se aleja de nosotros.  
Observo una vez más hacia la dirección donde crei ver a Aro y asiento en silencio-Estoy bien.  
Larga un sonoro suspiro y abrazandome sobre los hombros susurra-Okey... Larguémonos de aqui.

BUENO... PRIMERO QUE NADA. HOLA!

YO SE QUE EN TODO LOS CAPITULOS DIGO LO MISMO, PERO PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR.

ESTOY LLENA DE TRABAJO Y ME ES IMPOSIBLE ESCRIBIR TODO EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERO HACERLO. POR ESO LES PIDO MIIIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA. BUENO , NADA...

GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA Y POR ESTAR AHI.

ME ENCANTA LEERLAS ASI QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEW! Y ADORO SUS FAVORITOS. GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

BESOS PEQUEÑAS!


	18. Capitulo 18

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

DISFRÚTENLA!

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Adam rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el auto.  
Lo miro y sonrió dulcemente-Sí, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Solo… -Largo un sonoro suspiro y peino mi cabello hacia atrás-Realmente creí verlo Adam… Era el.  
-Bueno…-Toma mi mano y sin quitar la vista del camino sonríe-De igual manera no tienes por qué preocuparte. Jamás permitiré que se te acerque Bella.  
-Lo sé-Contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
-No te preocupes pequeña, yo estoy contigo.-Besa mi mano y me siento más segura y relajada.-No dejare que nada te pase.

Llegamos al hotel y al momento de bajar del auto, una luz brillante llama mi atención. -¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto mirando hacia donde me pareció verla.  
Adam mira hacia la misma dirección y frunce el ceño-No lo sé.  
Aparentemente él también lo había notado. Me ayuda a bajar del auto, y pone sus brazos sobre mis hombros atrayéndome hacia él. Mira hacia la dirección de dónde provino la luz y frunce el ceño nuevamente preocupado-ven, vamos adentro.  
Tomamos el ascensor, y nos miramos sin decir nada.  
 _Y bien… Aquí estamos.  
¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?  
¿Acaso nunca dejare de sentirme así cuando me encuentre a solas con él?  
Quiero besarlo…  
Bueno, pensar estas cosas no hará que te tranquilices en lo absoluto Isabella._

De todas formas, quiero que me bese.

Como si hubiera estado escuchando mis pensamientos, Adam toma mi mentón y mirándome fijamente humedece sus labios devorando los míos con su mirada. Acaricia con su pulgar mi labio inferior mientras con su otra mano bordea mi nuca. Tensa su mano en mi nuca atrayéndome más a él, haciendo que nuestros rostros queden a escasos centímetros. -No sabes lo mucho que te deseo pequeña.  
Sus ojos se fijan en los míos y antes que pueda pronunciar palabra, sus labios están sobre los míos. Atacándolos, succionándolos mientras me pega mucho más a su cuerpo. Mis brazos rodean su cuello y levanto la pierna derecha colgándola de su cintura. Me acaricia con una de sus manos y sube hasta mi muslo haciéndome estremecer. -Cortar este vestido fue una excelente idea, hermosa. -Susurra sonriéndome sobre mis labios.  
Arqueo mi cuerpo pegándome aún más a él y río por lo bajo. El timbre del ascensor anuncia la llegada a un piso y las puertas se abren. Nos separamos bruscamente al ver una anciana de pequeña estatura observándonos con su semblante casi horrorizada.  
 _Como si lo que estuviéramos haciendo fuera algo de otro mundo.  
No es apropiado para este lugar, pero no estamos haciendo nada malo._

¿no?

La ancianita se para en medio de los dos, me mira de pie a cabeza y se queda observando mi vestido que sólo tapa hasta mis muslos.  
Le sonrió dulcemente y lo acomodo tratando de taparme un poco más las piernas.  
Vuelve a mirarme de pie a cabeza y pone la vista hacia al frente.  
Adam, toca su nuca y sonríe negando en silencio, mientras yo muerdo mis labios buscando no dejar escapar las carcajadas que amenazan con salir sin control.  
Llegamos a nuestro piso y Adam toma mi mano. Pasamos por al lado de la anciana, salimos del ascensor lo más rápido que podemos y estallamos en risa.  
 _Y el señor grey dijo QUE ES LO QUE TIENEN LOS ASCENSORES, Y YO HOY… ¡ME PREGUNTO EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO!_  
La habitación se encuentra totalmente a oscuras. Me acerco hasta el interruptor y al encenderla encuentro un hermoso ramo de rosas sobre la cama con mi nombre.  
 _¿Cuándo fue que las dejo?  
¿Estuvimos prácticamente todo el tiempo juntos?  
_-las hice traer para ti preciosa.  
 _¿Acaso me lee los pensamientos... como supo que estaba...?_  
 _Da igual, me encanta que haya hecho esto por mí._  
-Gracias-Contestó tomándolas. Las acerco a mí y siento su hermoso aroma.-Son perfectas.- Las dejo a un lado y sonriéndole de lado dejo mi cartera sobre el piso y me acerco lentamente a el.  
-Me alegro que te hayan gustado.  
-Si... Me encantan. Aunque aún falta un regalo que tienes que darme...  
Me mira con el ceño fruncido, demostrando confusión y me sonríe.  
-¿Ah si?-Pregunta con una voz muy seductora.  
-Si... Y lo quiero ahora.

Inclino su cabeza hacia abajo y apretó sus labios contra los míos con una delicada dulzura. La calidez de sus labios me recorre todo el cuerpo y lo acerco más a mí. Separo los labios para dejar que su lengua se abriera pasó hacia la mía.  
-Te deseo-Digo.  
Me besa con fuerza y ansias. Sus labios se vuelven más impacientes y caigo sobre el colchón. Se deshace de toda su ropa quedando completamente desnudo.  
Un pequeño jadeo sale de mis labios con tan hermosa visión y se abalanza sobre mí.  
Me quita el vestido por encima de la cabeza. Su mano baja impaciente por mi costado, agarra mis bragas y me las baja con una sola mano. Su boca vuelve a la mía una vez más, mientras sube la mano por la parte interior de mi muslo suelto un largo y entrecortado suspiro.  
Clavo mis dedos en su carne, y se coloca sobre mí.  
-te amo-me dice jadeando.  
-te amo- contesto juntando mi frente junto a la suya.  
Alzo los ojos hacia el: su mirada es decidida y tierna al mismo tiempo. Inclina la cabeza, agachándose para besarme tiernamente y su cuerpo se tensa y empuja hasta estar dentro de mí. Mis muslos aprietan con más fuerza sus caderas y me besa de nuevo.  
Vuelve a penetrarme y suelto un grito por la maravillosa sensación que me causa.  
El movimiento de su cuerpo contra el mío se vuelve más rítmico. Adam agarra mi cuerpo como si no pudiera saciarse. Lo atraigo hacia mí, y gime cuando la sensación se vuelve demasiada intensa.  
-Eres todo lo que quiero Bella-Me susurra contra la boca-Por favor, di que vendrás conmigo .  
Una fina capa de sudor empieza a gotear sobre nuestra piel, y arquero la espalda mientras el recorre mi mandíbula con los labios.  
-Adam-Murmuro.  
 _En este momento cedería hasta si el mismísimo diablo pidiera mi alma._  
Una emboscada, otra más…una de vuelta, otra, otra y otra y el placer recorre mi cuerpo, haciéndome gritar por el éxtasis contenido y el calor del frenesí que me otorga el orgasmo.  
Sus movimientos se vuelven más rígidos, los ruidos que emite su garganta se vuelven más fuertes hasta que, al final, me penetra una última vez, viniendo y entremetiéndose sobre mí.

.

.

.

El celular me saca de mis sueños y me remuevo en la cama-Adam... ¿Podrías. .?-  
Tocó la cama y en el lugar donde se supone tiene que estar acostado hay un papel con una nota.  
 ** _HOLA PRECIOSA, LAMENTÓ DEJARTE SOLA NUEVAMENTE, PERO JAMES VINO A BUSCARME PARA ENSAYAR. YA NO NOS QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO Y... NADA.  
PROMETO VOLVER LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE. APENAS ME DESOCUPE ESTOY CONTIGO.  
DESAYUNA ¿SI?  
TE AMO PEQUEÑA.  
NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE UN RATO_** _._  
 _¿Porque hace siempre esto?  
Despierto, y nunca está a mi lado._  
Dejo de lado la nota y Tapó mi cabeza con la almohada buscando apaciguar el molesto sonido que el maldito teléfono ocasiona y maldigo por lo bajo.  
-¡Ya deja de sonar!  
El aparato sigue sonando una y otra vez y resignada me levanto en busca de mi bolso y mi celular.  
-¡Ya, Ya!- Tomo el aparato y el nombre de Jacob aparece en la pantalla.  
-Jake, más te vale que sea algo de sumamente importancia, estaba durmiendo y...  
-Bells, Por fin me atiendes! Estuve todo el día de ayer tratando de comunicarme contigo.-Se lo escucha realmente alterado.  
-Si bueno, estuve algo ocupada- _Festejando mi cumpleaños por si no lo recuerdas._  
-Isabella, Edward está internado.- Me quedo completamente helada con lo que acaba de decir y comienzo a caminar por toda la habitación en búsqueda de mi ropa.  
-¿¡Dónde está?!¿¡En que hospital?!- _Dios, no no. Por favor. Que no le haya pasado nada malo._  
Anoto la dirección detrás de la nota de Adam y sin siquiera preguntar qué había sucedido digo-Ya salgo para haya.  
Corto la llamada y me cambio lo más rápido que puedo.  
Salgo del hotel y por suerte un huésped se baja de un taxi dejándomelo disponible. –Hospital Copa d'Or por favor.

El camino se me está haciendo por demás de largo y no dejo de pensar en que fue lo que le pudo haber pasado.  
 _¿Se habrá lastimado sólo?  
¿Peleado con alguien?  
Últimamente esa ha sido su actividad favorita._

Llegó al hospital y me acerco a la recepcionista. Me informa que Edward se encuentra en la habitación 201 en el primer piso.  
Subo las escaleras de dos en dos y llegó al piso agarrándome el pecho por la falta de aire.  
Frente a la habitación de Edward, Sam y Paul se encuentran custodiado la puerta. Tomo una bocanada grande de aire y me acerco.  
-Vaya vaya vaya. Mira quién se le ocurrió volver a sus aposentos-Paul codea a Sam cuando me ven.  
-¿Nos extrañaba Bella?-Pregunta Sam cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado.  
Los ignoro por completo, y entró a la habitación sin siquiera pedir permiso.  
Jacob está parado al pie de la cama con el semblante al piso y no deja de mirar a Edward.  
Trago grueso al ver a Edward en la camilla y con una vía intravenosa en su brazo.  
Se encuentra totalmente dormido y me acerco despacio a Jacob sin sacar la mirada de Edward.  
-Hola- Digo bajo un susurro.  
-Bells- -Exclama Jacob abrazándome.- ¿Dónde estabas?  
Niego en silencio no dándole importancia al asunto y una vez que me suelta, pongo nuevamente atención hacia Edward -¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?  
\- No, no lo sé con certezas Bells. Lo encontré tirado en el piso de su habitación y llame a una ambulancia luego de no poder comunicarme contigo-Larga una gran bocanada de aire y agrega-Tuvieron que hacerle un lavaje de estómago, análisis y todo tipo de estudios. Creí que estaba muerto.  
Niego en silencio y despeino mi cabello tirándolo hacia atrás- Pero no lo está Jake…Se pondrá bien. ¿Qué dijeron los médicos?  
-Aparentemente había tomado hasta perder el conocimiento. -Guarda silencio unos segundos y dice- Pero a su vez en los análisis que le hicieron, vieron que había restos de una droga muy parecida al éxtasis pero mucho más tóxica y potente. No sé bien que es, pero los médicos dijeron que la conocen como "Superman". Y que es un milagro que este vivo.  
-Dios... -Digo caminando de un lado al otro. Me paro frente al ventanal y observo unos segundos hacia el exterior. Despeino mi ya alborotado cabello y me acerco a la camilla nuevamente-¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto Jake? ¿Drogas? ¿Enserio? -Digo más sonando como un regaño que otra cosa.  
Jacob agacha la cabeza mostrándose avergonzado y pasa sus manos por su rostro-No lo sé, ¡No lo sé!-Se lo escucha alterado y angustiado. -Yo... Yo lo siento mucho. Jamás pensé que pasaría esto. Yo...Aro. Él dijo que...-Y estalló en lágrimas dejando su relato incompleto.  
 _Esa mierda de Aro sólo trajo problemas desde ese primer día que entró a Twilight"  
Siento mucha pena ver a Jacob de esta manera, después de todo el no tiene la culpa de que Edward este así._  
 _No… el no pero yo…_

 _Mierda…_  
Me le acerco y lo abrazo. Apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y llora como si necesitará realmente hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Luego de unos segundos me suelta y soba su nariz limpiando su rostro con las manos.  
-Lo siento... No quise.  
\- Está todo bien-Lo interrumpo sonriéndole tiernamente- después de todo somos amigos.  
-Si...-Asiente devolviéndome la sonrisa.  
Vuelvo a ponerle atención a Edward y Realmente asusta verlo así. Se lo ve tan frágil... tan sumido en su sueño.  
-¿Porque aún no despierta?-Pregunto.  
-Le han tenido que dar calmantes, en un momento tuvo convulsiones. Los médicos dijeron que era normal por lo que había consumido. Pero va a estar bien.

Asiento en silencio y cuando estoy por acercármele, mi celular comienza a vibrar.  
"ADAM"  
Trago grueso y frunzo el ceño tomando una gran bocanada de aire - Debo...-Señaló el celular-Es importante...- Me alejo un poco para tener privacidad mientras que Jacob sonríe asintiendo y dice que no me preocupara.

Tomo valor y aprieto el botón verde aceptando la llamada.-Ho -Hola.  
 _Ok, no tartamudees Bella._  
-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasó? Volví a la habitación y no estabas.  
-Jake me estuvo llamando y...-Exhalo e Inhalo cerrando los ojos unos segundos- Edward tuvo un accidente y está internado.  
Escucho que larga una bocanada de aire y pregunta-Dime que no estás en el hospital.  
No contestó de inmediato y luego de unos eternos segundos digo-Si lo estoy.  
-¿¡Porque estás ahí Bella!?¡Es peligroso, no puedes...!  
-No es peligroso...-Lo interrumpo -Eeee él está dormido y no podrá hacerme nada. Aparte está Jake y...  
-Iré por ti en este preciso momento.  
Recuerdo que Sam y Paul están custodiando la habitación y de sólo pensar de lo que pudo haber pasado si aquel día nos alcanzaban en el ascensor me estremezco del miedo.  
-¡No!-Grito haciendo que Jake me mire-No... No no puedes venir Adam. –Bajo un poco el tono de voz y continuo- Yo voy a estar bien.  
-Isabella...-Puedo notar que se encuentra realmente enfadado. Y dejar que venga en esas condiciones sólo puede empeorar las cosas.  
-Adam... por favor. Tienes que confiar en mi estaré bien.  
\- No puedo... El ya te lastimó antes. ¡¿No entiendes que no puedo permitir que lo vuelva a hacer?!  
-¡Pero no va a hacerme nada está vez! ¡Está completamente dormido y con una vía intravenosa puesta en su brazo!-Digo gritando por lo bajo.  
-¿Porque lo haces? No le debes nada. ¿Lo sabes No?- Su voz está llena de angustia y muerdo mis labios ocultando un sollozo mientras los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.  
-Lo se. Pero debo estar aquí.  
-No... No debes- Dice con autoridad. -Y no me pidas que te entienda porque no puedo hacerlo.  
-No volveré hacerlo.-Las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mi rostro y sobo mi nariz largando un pequeño suspiro- No volveré hacerlo porque sinceramente ni yo entiendo porque lo hago. Sólo se, y siento que esto es lo correcto.  
Del otro lado de la línea sólo hay silencio y cierro los ojos reprimiendo más lágrimas.  
-Estaré bien-Continuó- Lo prometo. ..  
Adam sigue sin emitir sonidos y mientras dejo caer otra lágrima digo-Te amo.  
-Yo también te amo. –Y corta la llamada dejándome con el corazón casi destruido y en pedazos.

 _¿Porque siento que esto fue una despedida?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Apoyo el aparato en mi pecho y lo abrazo cerrando los ojos bien fuertes evitando que las lágrimas caigan.  
 _Lo siento.  
… _  
Exhalo e inhalo profundo y guardo el celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Me acerco nuevamente a Jake y obligándome a dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro.  
-¿Todo bien?-Pregunta frunciendo su ceño.  
Pestañeo varias veces seguidas y asiento en silencio sonriéndole-Si, no hay nada de que preocuparse.  
-¿Dónde están el resto de los chicos?-Pregunto buscando cambiar de tema.  
-Están probando sonido en la playa. –Responde cruzándose de brazos.  
-Creí que el show seria dentro de 7 días-Pregunto confundida.  
-Nos avisaron mal las fechas Bella. A decir verdad, a todos los grupos que se presentaran se les informo hoy que las fechas que nos habían enviado por mail estaban mal escritas.-  
-¿¡Que, como puede ser posible?!¿¡Cómo no se dieron cuenta de eso antes, hace casi ya un mes que estamos aquí y recién se dan cuenta de ese error?!-  
-No lo sé, Cayo acaba de avisarme que el encargado del recital, estuvo buscando a Aro. No podía entender porque nadie estaba yendo a la playa a probar sonidos y organizar las luces y esas cosas. Cayo tampoco entendía porque el encargado decía eso, así que le dijo lo que ya sabíamos todo. Que el concierto será dentro de una semana. El hombre al no encontrar a Aro…  
-¿Y dónde se supone que estaba Aro en ese momento? Es más… ¿Dónde está ahora?-Lo interrumpo hablando casi con histeria.  
-No lo sé. Vino conmigo hasta el hospital cuando trasladaban a Ed y luego se fue. Y no he sabido nada de él aun. El asunto es que al no encontrar a Aro, el encargado le informa a Cayo lo del error de las fechas en los mail y que el concierto es dentro de dos días.-  
 _¡¿Qué?!_  
-¿¡Dos días?!-Digo sorprendida.  
-Es lo que Cayo dijo…-  
-Ay dios santo- Digo susurrando y tocando mi cabeza mientras camino de un lado al otro.  
 _¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!_  
 _¡No puede ser cierto!  
Eso quiere decir que…  
Que pronto tendré que…  
Oh no, Adam. _  
-¡Debo irme!- Grito haciendo sobresaltar a Jake. Tomo la cartera apoyada en la punta de la cama y despeino mi cabello nervioso. Me acerco a la puerta y Jacob me detiene antes de que pueda salir.  
-Espera… ¿Irte, donde Bells? ¿Acabas de llegar?-Expresa Jacob mirándome sin entender que es lo que está ocurriendo.  
-Necesito… Tengo que hablar con Adam y…-  
-¿Bella?- Edward despierta y susurra mi nombre.  
Jacob se le acerca sonriendo y se coloca a un lado de la camilla.- ¡Ed, hola! ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Hola Bella- Murmura mirándome e ignorando a su amigo.  
Me acerco lentamente a él manteniendo una pequeña distancia y suspiro sonriéndole de lado- Hola.  
Silencio…  
Silencio y más silencio.  
La mirada de Jacob va de Edward a mí. El ambiente está cargado de incomodidad.

-Bueno… voy a buscar a la doctora a decirle que despertaste - Este lo mira y sonríe apretando sus labios.  
Cuando jake pasa por mi lado susurra-¿Estarás bien?  
Miro a Edward y asiento en silencio.  
 _Está en cama y débil, no podrá hacerme nada…  
¿No?_  
Sale de la habitación y me quedo completamente a solas con Edward.  
Muerdo mi labio nerviosa - _y debo confesar que con algo de miedo_ \- y carraspeo antes de hablar-¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Ahora que estas aquí mucho mejor-Contesta.

Extiende su mano ofreciéndomela para que la tome y lo miro sin decir nada.-No te hare daño Bella, solo quiero tocar tu mano. No tengas miedo.  
-No tengo miedo, solo que…-Busco las palabras adecuadas y agrego- No quiero que mal interpretes las cosas Edward. Nosotros ya… No existe un nosotros ¿Lo sabes no?  
-Eso fue lo que dijiste. -No dice nada más y luego de unos segundos agrega- También creo haberte escuchado decir ya no té importo... Y aquí estas.  
-Si...- me le acerco un poco y esquivo su mirada- aquí estoy. Cuando en realidad no debería estarlo.  
-¿y porque estás aquí Bella?  
 _Buena pregunta._  
Largo una pequeña risa y niego diciendo-No lo sé. Sólo se que sentía que era lo correcto.

-siento haber sido un completo idiota contigo. - Murmura buscando mi mirada.  
-Fuiste mucho más que eso Edward…Me lastimaste- Lo miro y mis ojos se llenan nuevamente de lágrimas.  
-No quise hacerlo. Sólo que...-Cierra en puño la mano que me ofreció y la aleja de mi.  
-No sabes que decir, porque sabes que lo que hiciste no fue lo correcto. Me lastimaste física y mentalmente... Y heme aquí. A pesar de todo estoy contigo cuando más me necesitas, a pesar de que no mereces absolutamente ni siquiera de que sienta pena por ti.  
Ahora es el quien esquiva mi mirada y muerde sus labios sintiendo frustración.  
-No estoy aquí para echarte nada en cara Edward... Estoy aquí porque fuiste una persona muy importante en mi vida. Fuiste mi amigo, mi pareja... El padre de mi hija-Susurro con un nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos pero tomo una bocanada de aire evitando que lo hagan- Y... A pesar de que esa persona que conocí cuando apenas éramos adolecentes, ya no existe... Te sigo apreciando. Y como dije antes... Aunque te comportaste como un hijo de puta conmigo, no puedo dejar que pases por esto sólo...Porque sé que no sobrevivirías.  
-No estoy solo... Tengo a Jake conmigo... A Aro.  
-Pero es a mi a quien deseabas ver con toda tu alma cuando despertarás ¿No es Así?  
-De una u otra manera en algún momento te irás Bella.-Niega apretando sus labios y murmura-Ahora, dentro de 4 años cuando tu contrato termine, no lo sé... Y no estarás ahí conmigo.  
Trago en seco y levanto mi semblante- Tienes razón, pero al menos sabré que en los momentos que más me necesitabas, estuve ahí para ti. Y que tú no puedes decir exactamente lo mismo Edward.  
-Eres mejor persona que yo... Eso lo tengo bien claro.-Dice sarcásticamente.  
-¡No!...No me creo mejor persona que tu. Sólo soy diferente. Y con eso me basta.  
El silencio reina la habitación y niego en silencio mientras nos observamos uno al otro.  
La enferma entra a la habitación junto a Jacob y agradezco mentalmente que lo hicieran.  
Esta le toma la presión y al notar que todos sus signos vitales se encuentran en orden, le quita la vía intravenosa -Perfecto señor Cullen, le dale el alta pero con la condición de que haga reposo aunque sea unos día más. Su amigo me comentó que dará un concierto en la playa dentro de dos días.  
-¿Dos días? Pero...-  
-Ed, te contaré luego lo que sucedió- Interrumpe Jacob.-Continúe doctora.  
-Ok... Señor Cullen, si quiere estar en perfectas condiciones, le recomiendo que estos dos días haga reposo. Y nada de alcohol y nada de sustancias raras.  
Edward me mira preocupado y avergonzado cuando que la doctora menciona las sustancias y asiente desviando la mirada en el momento que lo observo.  
-No se preocupe doctora, yo me encargaré de que así sea -Dice Jacob.  
-Perfecto, preparare todo los papeles y podrán irse.  
-Gracias-Contesta Edward sonriéndole.  
-Enseguida vuelvo-Le sonríe amablemente y se retira de la habitación.  
-Bien-Jacob ayuda a Edward a sentarse en la cama y exclama-Ya oíste a la doctora. Reposo aunque sea un día más.  
-¿Tú te quedarás conmigo? - Me pregunta ignorando a Jacob.

 _Di que no._

 _¡Di que no_!  
-Si así lo deseas...- _Por Dios Isabella. ¿Porque haces esto?_  
-Ok... Está bien -  
Me cruzo de brazos y Asiento en silencio sonriendo a medias mientras muevo mi pierna nerviosa-Está bien.  
-Ok, vayamos al baño a cambiarnos Ed. Necesitas una ducha primero.  
Jacob lo ayuda a pararse y lo sostiene mientras caminan hacia el cuarto de baño debido a que esta algo débil y mareado por los medicamentos que le estuvieron suministrando.  
Tomo mi celular en el momento que me quedo sola y marco el número de Adam. Pero este me lleva directamente a la casilla de mensaje de voz.  
Guardo el aparato en mi bolsillo y me siento sobre la cama. Tapó mi rostro Con las manos debido a la frustración y malestar conmigo misma y me dejó caer sobre la cama-¿Qué estás haciendo isabella.?-Susurro.  
.

.

.

.

La salida del hospital se ve completamente caótica. De alguna manera, los paparazis se habían enterado que Edward estaba internado por alguna razón que desconocían y se acercaron a obtener la primicia.

-Debí pedirle a Sam que dejará el auto en la parte de atrás del hospital-Murmura Jacob para sí mismo, sacando sus Ray-Ban negras colocándoselas-

Edward se coloca una gorra y unas gafas negras.

-Ponte tus lentes y baja la cabeza Bella.-Dijo Edward levantándose de la silla de ruedas.

-¿Qué haces?-Trato de evitar que se levante pero no logró hacerlo-Edward siéntate por favor.

-No les daré el gusto de que me defenestren en las revistas. Esto sólo le dará más de que hablar...

-Creí que amabas toda esta atención- Digo elevando una de mis cejas y señalando con la mirada hacia los paparazis.

\- Si bueno... Digamos que desde que dicen que soy un borracho drogadicto y un posible cornudo dejaron de caerme bien. -sonríe sarcásticamente y acomoda su chaqueta mientras se reincorpora.

-Edward... Sólo ignóralos y ya.-Digo despeinado mi cabello.

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil.

 _Si bueno, en eso tiene razón_.

 _Grrrr los odio. En las últimas semanas después de que Adam atacara a Edward, había tantas especulaciones en revistas sobre mi relación con ellos que hasta a veces pensaba que lo que decían era cierto._

-No se preocupen, yo los escoltare-Dice Paul pasándose frente nuestro.

-Si... Como si eso sirviera de algo-Digo colocándome las gafas como Edward me lo había pedido.

Jacob toma del brazo de Edward para evitar posibles caídas. Se sentía mucho mejor después de su ducha, pero era mejor prevenir.

...Y salimos directamente a los flashes.

-¿Edward es cierto que la relación con Isabella ha terminado Y que ella estaría embarazada del cantante Adam Levine?- _¿¡Qué?!_ Edward toma y tira de mi mano cuando me paralizo.

 _¿¡De donde habían sacado tan ridícula conclusión?!_

 _¿¡No les parece muy tonto que si eso llegará a ser cierto yo esté aquí en este momento!?_

 _Aunque algo de razón tienen… Si había terminado con Edward, pero ¿¡Embarazada de Adam?!_

 _¡Por Dios!_

-¿¡qué fue lo que te ocurrió Edward, quisiste quitarte la vida después de ver las fotos de Isabella con Adam?! _-¿Qué fotos? ¿De qué malditas fotos está hablando?_

-¿Isabella, como tomo Adam está decisión tuya de venir a ver a tu ex pareja al hospital?-Suspiro fuertemente mientras Edward aprieta mi amarre.

-Isabella ¿es verdad lo del embarazo?- _Perfecto, Edward los ignora y van contra mí._

-Se especula que la pelea ocurrida hace unos días entre Edward y Adam fue ocasionada debido a que Edward te habría golpeado. ¿Es verdad eso Isabella?-Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse ante las palabras del reportero.

 _Dios... Esto nunca terminará._

Afortunadamente, estamos llegando al auto. Paul abre la puerta trasera para que Edward y yo entráramos. Jacob Se sienta en el asiento de copiloto y Sam arranca a toda velocidad. Mientras Paul nos escoltas con otro auto atrás.

-¡Malditos parásitos! -Siseo Edward entre dientes. Me mira por unos segundos, y trago el nudo en mi garganta mientras mi mente trata de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Edward aún sostiene mi mano y me da un leve apretón- ¿Estas Bien?

Suspiro fuertemente y miro nuestras manos unidas-Si...-Contestó soltándome de su agarre.- Eeestoy bien.

-Lo siento chicos, no creí que estarían esperándonos. -Se disculpó Jacob mirándonos por el espejo retrovisor.

Edward no me quita la mirada de encima y suspirando con resignación agrega-Podría haber sido peor.

 _¿¡Peor!?_

 _¡¿Peor que esto?!_

 _Dios..._

Como imaginamos los paparazis también están en la entrada del hotel, así que el Sam nos deja por la parte de atrás y así entrar sin ningún inconveniente.

Nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores y ruego a Dios no cruzarnos con Adam.

No quiero que esto termine otra vez en una pelea y estoy más que Segura que eso ocurrirá si llegáramos a cruzarnos.

El ascensor se detiene en nuestro piso y entramos a la habitación.

-Iré a buscar a Aro y a los demás-dice Jacob.

-Ok...-Contestó algo incomoda. Me mira expectante y asiento en señal de que voy a estar bien.

-Ve, ve. Estaremos bien.-Dice Edward recostándose sobre la cama y masajeando su sien cerrando los ojos.

Mi celular comienza a sonar, Edward levanta la cabeza y me observa-¿Es el no es así?

Frunzo el ceño y sacó el aparato de mi bolsillo.

 _ALICE._

-Debo... Debo contestar-no contestó a su pregunta y señaló el aparato mientras me dirijo hacia la habitación continua.

Edward asiente y suspira fuertemente mientras recuesta su cabeza nuevamente en la cama.

-Hola Al-Hablo susurrando.

-Isabella ¿¡me puedes decir qué demonios estás haciendo?!

\- Hablaste con Adam ¿No es así?

-No, acabo de verte en las putas noticias salir del hospital junto a ese desgraciado.-Dios, realmente está cabreada. -¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo niña?!

-¡No lo sé Alice sólo...!- Exhalo e inhalo y aprieto el puente de mi nariz - Debo hacer esto Alice. Estoy buscando la manera de que las cosas entre Edward y yo sean llevaderas. Tú y yo sabemos que no tengo otra alternativa.

-¿¡Que no la tienes!? ¡Por todos los Santos Isabella, Adam es tu otra alternativa! ¡Y lo sabes!-

-¡No, no la es! ¡Y sabes que eso es por culpa de ese maldito contrato!

\- Bella, solucionaremos eso, sólo... Sólo necesito más tiempo.

-Es que ya no hay tiempo Alice. El concierto es dentro de dos días y luego tendré que irme con ellos. - Me está costando respirar y las lágrimas empiezan a caer por mi rostro.

 _¡Me estoy convirtiendo en una maldita maricona de tanto llorar!_

Me arrodilló y colocó la cabeza entre mis piernas mientras lloro sin cesar- Tu dijiste que no tengo nada. Ni un centavo que sea mío... Y si yo llegará a rescindir ese contrato perdería lo único que tengo... El restaurante de mis padres. Y no puedo hacerle eso a mi hermano. ¡No puedo!

-Bella... No te hagas esto. Por favor amiga- Súplica Alice desde el otro lado de la línea. Y puedo jurar que también está llorando.- Encontraremos la solución.

-No...-Digo sobando mi nariz y reincorporándome-No hay otra solución. Debo hacer esto. Necesito hacer esto Alice.

-¿Y vivir infeliz y con miedo toda la vida?

\- Aprenderé a sobrellevarlo...Adiós Alice.-

-No bella espera...- Trata de decirme algo pero cortó la llamada antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Tiro el celular sobre la cama y voy al cuarto de baño. Lavo mi rostro y me miro en el espejo apoyando las manos a los lados del lavamanos.

 _Hace unas horas eras la mujer más feliz del mundo y ahí estas ahora...Impidiéndote a seguir siéndolo._

Imágenes de todo lo vivido con Adam pasan por mi cabeza y cierro los ojos fuertemente apretando el lavamanos hasta sentir que las manos me duelen. Largo una bocanada grande de aire. Miro mi reflejo en el espejo y me endurezco suspirando resignada-No tienes otra alternativa bella... no la tienes.

HOLA! BUENO!

NO ESTAMOS ACERCANDO A LA RECTA FINAL...

¿Y QUE CREEN QUE PASARA?!

ESPERO QUE ES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.

EL SIGUIENTE YA CASI ESTA TAMBIEN TERMINADO, ASI QUE QUIEN DICE, CON SUERTE PARA LA PROXIMA SEMANA YA LO TENGO!

BUENO, NADA. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW Y FAVORITOS. YA SABEN QUE ME ENCANTA LEERLAS. SON TODAS MUY LINDAS!

ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.

SE LAS QUIERE!

BESOS PEQUEÑAS!


	19. Capitulo 19

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

DISFRÚTENLA!

EPOV ADAM.

-¿Bella?-La habitación se encuentra completamente vacía. La cama sigue desecha y voy al cuarto de baño creyendo poder encontrarla duchándose, pero no está.

Frunzo el ceño, tomo el celular y marco su número. El tono suena unos segundos antes de que lo atienda.

-hola.

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasó? Volví a la habitación y no estabas.

Guarda silencio y murmura-Jake me estuvo llamando y...Edward tuvo un accidente y está internado.

-Dime que no estás en el hospital. -digo tomándome el puente de mi nariz cerrando los ojos con frustración.

No contesta de inmediato y luego de unos eternos segundos dice-Si lo estoy.

-¿¡Porque estás ahí Bella!?¡Es peligroso, no puedes...!

-No es peligroso...-Me interrumpe-Eee él está dormido y no podrá hacerme nada. Aparte está Jake y...

 _¿Dormido? ¿Acaso eso importa?_

 _¡No debería de estar allí!_

-Iré por ti en este preciso momento.

-¡No! No... No no puedes venir Adam. Yo voy a estar bien.- contesta casi gritándome.

-Isabella...-

-Adam... por favor. Tienes que confiar en mi estaré bien. -¡ _Es en ese maldito hijo de PUTA en quien no confío!_

\- No puedo... El ya te lastimó antes. ¡¿No entiendes que no puedo permitir que lo vuelva a hacer?! -grito cabreado.

-¡Pero no va a hacerme nada está vez! ¡Está completamente dormido y con una vía intravenosa puesta en su brazo!- _Dios, dime que esto es una maldita broma._

-¿Porque lo haces? No le debes nada Bella. ¿Lo sabes No? .

-Lo sé. Pero debo estar aquí Adam.

-No... No debes- Exclamó enfadado. -Y no me pidas que te entienda porque no puedo hacerlo.

-No volveré hacerlo... No volveré hacerlo porque sinceramente ni yo entiendo porque lo hago. Sólo se, y siento que esto es lo correcto.

Siento que el mundo se me derrumba frente a mis ojos y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Anoche todo era perfecto...Éramos ella y yo y nadie más. Pero bastó sólo un llamado para que todo se viniera abajo como un castillo de naipes empujado por una leve brisa.

-Estaré bien, lo prometo. .. -Continúa buscando que no me preocupe. Pero me es imposible no estarlo.-Te amo.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y tiro de mi cabello debido a la frustración que estoy sintiendo.

 _¿Esto siempre va a ser así?_

 _Tendré que pelear contra sus fantasmas todos los días_.

Ella aún no ha dicho que es lo que hará después de que todo esto termine.

¿Se iría conmigo? ¿Continuaría junto a Edward...?

A pesar de ser completamente doloroso y no querer aceptarlo... creo saber cuál será su decisión. Y no soy su elección.

-Yo también te amo- Digo cabizbajo cortando la llamada.

La noche había sido por demás de difícil de llevar. De sólo pensar que Bella se encontraba en la misma habitación que ese desgraciado, la sangre me hervía de bronca y dolor.

 _¿Porque hace esto?_

 _¿Porque simplemente no se aleja de él?_

Necesito hablar con Bella y haré lo que sea necesario para hacerlo.

Bajo al restaurant con la esperanza de encontrarla desayunando allí.

Froto mi rostro frustrado ante el enojo y la desesperación de no saber cómo hacer para llegar a ella.

En eso, entre las personas que van y vienen con sus bandejas, la veo caminar hacia los aperitivos.

Se la ve cansada, con su rostro triste pero esta hermosa igual que siempre.

Entre tropiezos y empujones llegó a su lado-¡Bella!

La abrazo, pero ella no responde a mi afecto y me mira sorprendida.

-Adam. ¿Que...? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte pequeña.

-No, no puedes acercarte. Si nos ven...-Me toma de la mano y me conduce hacia el gran salón.

El lugar está completamente vacío dándonos privacidad.

-Adam... Hay fotos de nosotros juntos. Esto sólo empeora las cosas.

-¿Fotos? ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Si, fotos de nosotros juntos. En Mc Donald, en La entrada del hotel y...-Niega caminando de un lado al otro tocando su cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas? De todas formas…-La tomo de sus brazos deteniéndola y la miro directo a sus ojos- De todas formas no me importa Isabella.

-¿Qué?-Dice confundida.

Sonrió con dulzura y acaricio su rostro- No me importa nada. No me importan las fotos, ni Aro, ni Edward.

-No...- Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y acaricio su mejilla acercándome más a ella.

-Isabella-La interrumpo antes de que pudiera decir algo. -vine aquí a llevarte conmigo. No me importan las consecuencias que eso conlleve. Si tengo que enfrentar a los mil demonios y a tus fantasmas para hacerlo, lo haré.

Las lágrimas recorren su rostro y niega en silencio. Posa su mano sobre la mía con la cual acaricio su rostro y hace que la suelte.

-No puedo Adam. No puedo irme contigo.

-¿Que...? ¿Qué dices? ¡¿Porque?! ¡No!... -Digo elevando la voz debido a la confusión que estoy afrontando.

-Lo siento Adam... No puedo abandonar Animals e irme contigo.

-¿Aún lo amas?- Pregunto sin siquiera pensar.

-¿Qué?

-Si aún lo amas Isabella. ¿Amas a Edward?-Sabía que la respuesta era no, pero necesitaba escucharlo salir de sus labios.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Dios! ¡No!- En su respuesta hay enojo y decepción- ¿Piensas que si? ¿Que aún lo amo?

Trago grueso y frunzo los labios negando- No. Lo siento, No quise...-Froto mi rostro y gruño por lo bajo-Sólo estoy tratando de entender Isabella.

-El contrato...- Dice exhalando e inhalando lento.

-El contrato...-Repito y ella asiente. Dejo salir el aire que estaba reteniendo y tomo su rostro sonriendo con ternura - Por todos los Santos. ¿Es por eso? -Río un poco y dejo un casto beso en sus labios- No tienes que hacer esto por un maldito papel. Alice...

-Alice No puede hacer nada Adam-Me interrumpe. Una lágrima cae por su rostro y llega a mi pulgar. Baja la mirada y se aleja de mi dándome la espalda- Mañana es el concierto y yo debo partir con Animals. O de lo contrario, personas que amo sufrirán las consecuencias de mi ida.

-No no no. Alice es una excelente abogada. Ella sabrá que hacer y...-La tomo de un brazo y la obligó lentamente a que gire.

-¡No hay tiempo Adam!-Grita sacando su brazo de mi agarre. -No lo hay.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para librarte de ese contrato? ¿Para rescindirlo? ¿Dinero? ¡Pues te doy todo lo que necesites con tal de que vengas conmigo!

-¡No por Dios! ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡Es demasiado! ¡Ni siquiera sé cuál es la cantidad necesaria! ¡Y aunque fuera un mísero dólar no lo aceptaría! - Contesta algo ofendida-Solo...Solo déjame en paz, por favor.

Pasa por mi lado y se dirige a la puerta para salir de allí.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera!- Digo interponiéndome entre ella y la puerta.-No voy a dejar que hagas esto.

\- déjame salir-Dice entre dientes sollozando.

-No- Contestó a centímetros de su rostro enfrentándola con la mirada.

-Adam... Déjame ir.

-¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? ¿Quieres que te deje ir?

Ella sabe realmente lo que estoy tratando de decir.

Si dice "si" este será realmente el fin de todo. Y no volverá a saber más de mí.

Traga en seco y desvía su mirada de la mía y luego de unos segundos contesta -sí.

Y así fue como esa simple palabra de dos letras desmorona mi mundo en un segundo.

Busco que me mire pero no lo hace. Sus lágrimas se convierten en un sollozo y siento que susurra.-Lo siento.

Aún la observo mientras que siento como la angustia me consume, esperando que tenga el valor de mirarme a los ojos, pero nunca lo hace.

-Lo siento-Repite una y otra vez.

Suspiro profundamente y me enderezco. Muerdo mis labios con frustración y dolor y me corro dándole el pasó.

Abre la puerta y sale corriendo sin mirar atrás.

La miro mientras se aleja y es cuando caigo en la realidad de que la he perdido para siempre.

DÍA DEL CONCIERTO EN LA PLAYA.

Los días pasan volando y hoy es el concierto en la playa.

Dejar ir a Bella, es y ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles que enfrenté en toda mi maldita vida.

Amaba a Bella... Aún la amo y creí que estaríamos juntos pasara lo que pasara. Al menos eso era lo que yo le había prometido.

Pero aquí estoy, tirado en mi cama, bebiendo hasta perder completamente la cordura y llorando porque deje ir al amor de mi vida.

 _¡Si, yo!_

 _¡Adam Levine llorando por una mujer!_

 _Toda mi vida me burle de esos idiotas que lloraban por amor... Por esa mujeres que los abandonaban y creían que el mundo había acabado por que ellas ya no estarían más._

 _¡Y me jure toda la vida que eso jamás me ocurriría a mí!_

 _¡Y aquí estoy!_

 _Recibiendo uno de los peores golpes..._

 _El puto karma._

 _Quien ahora se burla de mí y dice ¿¡Porque creíste que eso a ti jamás te pasaría?! ¿¡Acaso no me conoces?!_

Tomo un sorbo largo de mi cerveza y tiro la botella hacia un lado una vez que la vacío.

Golpean la puerta pero la ignoro por completo.

-No quiero ver a nadie-Susurro mientras tomo el control remoto del televisor y hago zapping.

Los golpes continúan y tapó mi cabeza con la almohada-¡ya déjenme en paz!

La puerta se abre y Matt entra acompañado de jesse.

-wau, ahora si tocaste fondo amigo-Dice jesse mientras camina entre medio de latas y botellas de cerveza tiradas por toda la habitación.

-Ya-Matt me quita la almohada y me incorpora haciendo que quede sentado- Esto no está bien Adam. Tú no eres así.

-Ella no va a volver...-Digo arrastrando las palabras debido a la borrachera que cargo. -Ella...

Comiendo a llorar como una niñita y Matt junto a Jesse me levantan tomándome uno de cada brazo.

-Estuvo bueno... Esto ya es demasiado Adam. Debes ducharte y...- Me arrastran hacia el cuarto de baño con un poco de dificultad- Quitarte está borrachera de encima.

-por todos los Santos, apesta a los mil demonios-Se queja Jesse.

Me meten en la ducha con ropa y todo y prenden la regadera haciendo que el agua bien helada caiga sobre mí.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamó debido a la sensación que me ocasiona y trato de salir de la ducha, pero Matt y jesse presionan mi cuerpo contra La pared evitando que lo haga.

-¡Oh no!... ¡Te quedarás ahí un buen rato!

-A ver si así se te quita lo borracho.

Después de unos eternos minutos bajo la ducha con agua helada, tengo dolor de cabeza, pero supongo que me lo merezco, después de todo lo que tome. Cierro el agua fría y abro la caliente. Me quito la ropa y me doy otro baño aunque esta vez uno más relajante.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunta Matt cuando salgo del cuarto de baño.

Lo miro algo avergonzado y paso una toalla por mi cabello secándolo- Mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Dónde está Jesse?

-Fue a tirar las bolsas llenas de botellas que estaban desparramadas por tooodo el cuarto-Se encuentra recostado sobre mi cama apoyado sobre el respaldar y con sus piernas cruzadas. Mira un partido de fútbol y frunce el ceño cuando se centra en mí.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunta serio.

Largo un pequeño bufido y busco mi ropa para cambiarme-No ha pasado nada. .

\- ¿No? ¿Entonces dime que fue lo que te paso para desaparecer dos malditos días y casi ahogarte en alcohol Adam? -Pregunta fastidiado. Se incorpora y se para frente a mí enfrentándome esperando a que hablara.

-Isabella... Ella-Tocó mi nuca y frunzo el ceño. Tomo un pantalón y me lo colocó ignorando y dándole la espalda a mi amigo.

-Adam-Dice Matt molesto.

-¡Ella se fue! ¿Ok? ¡Eligió estar al lado de ese desgraciado de Cullen que conmigo!

-¿cómo qué se fue? Creí que lo de ustedes iba enserio y que Bella...

-Bueno sí. ¡Yo también creí lo mismo!-Grito enfrentándolo-Hasta que hace dos días atrás volví a la habitación y no la encontré aquí. La llame y estaba con el...

-¿Pe… pe… pero cómo? ¿Porque?-Pregunta confundido.

\- ¡No lo sé!-Grito levantando los hombros. Despeino mi cabello con ambas manos y gruño por lo bajo-El maldito estaba internado. Y ella dijo que necesitaba estar con él en ese momento. Que no podía dejarlo sólo.

-¿Internado?-Pregunta aún si entender -¿Porque?

-¿¡Acaso crees que me importa?! Lo único que quería era que ella saliera de allí. ¡Quería protegerla! ¡Ir a buscarla! Pero dijo que no lo hiciera. No le hice caso y ayer fui a buscarla. Y me pidió que la dejara ir. Que tiene un contrato que no puede romper y que la dejará ir. ¡Ella eligió irse, Matt!

-Ok... Tranquilizante ¿Si? Ya veremos qué hacer . -Dice Matt tocando mi hombro.

-No hay nada que hacer... Se terminó.-Me quito de su agarré y camino hacia el ventanal . Apoyo las manos sobre ella y agachó la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza y exhalo e inhalo profundo.-Se terminó.

Matt se acerca lentamente y vuelve a tocar mi hombro.

Largo un sonoro suspiro y algo más tranquilo murmuro-No quiero perderla, Matt. No puedo... Sé que alejarse de mí no es lo que realmente quiere.

Niego en silencio bajando la cabeza.

-Pues no lo hagas Adam. Pelea por ella.-Lo miro y me sonríe animándome. -Siempre hay algo que hacer.

 _Pelear por ella..._

 _Eso es lo que haré, no voy a rendirme. No voy a perder a la persona más importante de mi vida. Ni por Aro, ni por Edward, ni por un estúpido contrato._

Asiento y frunzo mis labios. Doy un pequeño golpe al ventanal y sonrió de lado.

Voy a recuperarla...

.

.

.

El concierto está a punto de empezar.

Somos los encargados de abrir el concierto y la banda de Edward toca después de nosotros, pero no hay señal de que estén en la playa. Por ende, Bella tampoco lo está.

Trasnoche escribiendo una canción para ella. Quiero que sepa lo importante que es para mí y que dejarla ir, es la cosa más difícil que estoy haciendo.

Tengo la esperanza de que al escucharla cambie de idea y decida venir conmigo.

Haría lo que fuera por ella…

Hasta llegue a plantearme de que si tengo que dejar la banda para escaparnos juntos, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Estar con Bella es lo que más quiero en el mundo. Y pagare el precio que sea para conseguirlo.

Las luces se apagan anunciando el comienzo del show y la multitud comienza a saltar y estalla en aullidos.

-No no no, James no podemos salir. Bella aún no ha llegado. Es más, no eh visto a nadie de la banda de Animals –Exclamo mientras los ayudantes de sonido me colocan un auricular.

-Adam, no queda de otra… No podemos atrasar el concierto. Ni siquiera lo hemos organizado nosotros- Dice tomando su guitarra.

-¡Maroon 5!-Gritan desde un costado del escenario-¡Al escenario, ahora!

Miro hacia donde se encuentran el resto de las bandas buscando algún indicio de que estén aquí, pero no hay señal de la banda del maldito de cullen.

 _Isabella, ¿Dónde estás?_

La gente grita cada vez más fuerte, tomo mi guitarra y frunciendo los labios me dirijo hacia el escenario.

Un tenue ring de teléfono se escucha a lo lejos, una operadora hablando en inglés responde al llamado. Era el anuncio de nuestra canción.

Salimos cantando Payphone y la multitud estalla en grito y canto. Veo las cámaras digitales alzarse sobre la cabeza de la multitud y los flashes se suman al juego de luces que hay sobre el escenario.

No dejo de mirar hacia los costados buscando a Isabella, pero ella no está. Y empiezo a preocuparme.

Tocamos dos temas más después de "She will be loved" y "this love", El público femenino prorrumpió en aplausos y gritos, cantando junto a mí.

El recital está llegando a su fin y no hay señales de que Animals estuviera aquí en la playa. Tenía las esperanzas de que Bella estuviera entre la multitud y esa fuera la causa de no poder verla.

-¡¿Cómo esta Rio esta noche?!-Grito por el micrófono haciendo que el sonido de mi voz salga por los altoparlantes.

-¡Bien!-Grita la multitud de gente mientras saltan emocionados.

-¡Ok! ¡Gracias por este hermoso recibimiento, han sido un excelente publico!-Acomodo el micrófono mientras miro hacia los costados.-¡Antes de irnos… Quiero dedicarle esta última canción, a una persona que es muy importante en mi vida, y que amo muchísimo!

El público femenino aplaude y gritan mi nombre hasta el punto de perder sus cuerdas vocales. Los Paparazzi, junto a la muchedumbre, esperan expectantes para saber quien es la misteriosa chica inspiradora de mis canciones.

Cierro los ojos e imagino a Bella a mi lado y sonrió.

Abro los ojos y digo-Isabella, esta canción es para ti pequeña.

Doy señal a los chicos para que me sigan y comienzo a cantar para ella.

 ** _"You got in so late_**

 ** _It's Sunday morning_**

 ** _Said that you were leaving_**

 ** _Letting go of us_**

 ** _Where did we go wrong, oh_**

 ** _And now you say you're leaving California_**

 ** _Gotta head back East and want to leave tonight_**

 ** _Pack your things and go, oh_**

 ** _But if you run away_**

 ** _I won't be alright_**

 ** _Even if the sun crashes into us_**

 ** _I won't let go, I won't let go_**

 ** _And I can be your light_**

 ** _Stay with me tonight_**

 ** _I won't let go, I won't let go_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _Oh, oh, yeah yeah yeah_**

 ** _Pick up all the pieces_**

 ** _Fight to hold on_**

 ** _Put them back together, do it all for love, oh_**

 ** _Never let it go_**

 ** _Oh yeah, hm_**

 ** _'Cause I don't need a reason_**

 ** _Just to hold ya_**

 ** _One more of your teasing_**

 ** _Look you in the eyes, oh_**

 ** _Oh baby please don't go_**

 ** _Oh yeah_**

 ** _But if you run_**

 ** _Away I won't be alright_**

 ** _Even if the sun crashes into us_**

 ** _I won't let go, I won't let go_**

 ** _And I can be your light_**

 ** _Stay with me tonight_**

 ** _I won't let go, I won't let go_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _Oh, oh, yeah yeah yeah_**

 ** _Now you say you're leaving California"_**

El público estalla en grito y aplausos. Dejamos nuestros instrumentos, y abrazados saludamos y agradecemos al público.

Los flashes de los paparazzi no se hacen esperar, así como las preguntas cuyas respuestas son evidentes, pero dichas por mí valen mucho más y tienen mayor precio en sus trabajos.

Los ignoro por completo y saludando con la mano al público, voy retirándome del escenario.

Al bajar del escenario, otra banda está preparándose para salir. Frunzo el ceño confundido y me acerco a uno de los organizadores-¡Ey!, ¿Qué ocurrió con Animals? Ellos tocaban después de nosotros.

-No lo sé, no se han presentado-Dice casi ignorándome.

-¿Cómo que no se presentaron?-Pregunto preocupado más por Bella que por la banda en si.-¿Tocaran más tarde?

 _Isabella…_

-No lo sé amigo, por favor… Estoy trabajando. -Dice alejándose mientras habla por su wakie tokie.

Camino de un lado al otro sin entender que es lo que está sucediendo y maldigo por lo bajo.

 _¿Por qué no han venido al concierto?_

 _¿Le habrá ocurrido algo grave a ese desgraciado de Cullen?_

 _¿Se habrán ido ya de Rio?_

Este último pensamiento hace que se me paralice el corazón y entre empujones camino entre la gente que se encuentra detrás del escenario deseando salir de ahí lo antes posible.

 _Debo detenerla…_

En eso siento que alguien grita mi nombre y me detengo en seco pensando que podía ser ella. Pero veo a Alice acercándoseme prácticamente corriendo.

-¡Adam!-Grita abrazándome una vez que llega a mi lado.

La miro preocupado una vez que me suelta y dice-¡Dios! ¿¡Donde te habías metido!? Estaba buscándote como loca.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice? ¡¿Bella está aquí contigo?!-Pregunto con la esperanza de que dijera que sí.

-No, ella…-Guarda silencio unos segundos y traga en seco.

-¿¡Que ocurrió Al?!-Pregunto tomándola de los brazos.

-Bella esta presa Adam.-Dice haciendo que quede completamente paralizado.

Y YA ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL!

¿QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO?

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

CON EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE VAMOS A TENER QUE ESPERAR UN POQUITO MAS... AUN ESTA EN PROCESO.

ESPERO SUS REVIEW Y FAVORITOS. ME ENCANTA LEERLAS.

¿QUE CREEN QUE PASARA DE AQUI EN ADELANTE?...

LES AGRADEZCO POR ESTAR AHI DEL OTRO LADO!

YA FALTA POQUITO.

LAS QUIERO.

BESOS PEQUEÑAS!


	20. CAPITULO 20

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT Y DE BANDAS RECONOCIDAS.

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

DISFRÚTENLA!

 _Siento que la Tierra es plana, que el mundo no gira y el tiempo no pasa._

 _Que por alguna razón, un gran agujero se abrió frente a mí y que en cuyo borde resbalare y caeré.  
¡Siento que no puedo más!  
Siento, que todo el oxígeno que me rodea no es suficiente para mis pulmones. Que no puedo respirar, que las paredes se cierran alrededor mío.  
No entiendo cómo es posible que aun siga llorando. _

_¿De dónde pueden salir tantas lágrimas?  
Siento que donde antes latía mi corazón ahora hay un hueco hondo en mi pecho._

 _Mi estómago es una piedra y el nudo en mi garganta complementa con la dificultad de respirar bien.  
¿Qué hice mal en esta vida para merecer tanto dolor?  
Tengo tantas respuestas, quizás sin la certeza de que alguna sea la correcta.  
¿Cómo respirar, como caminar, como vivir cuando tu maldito corazón está hecho mil pedazos?  
Adam no tenía la culpa de q mi corazón este roto, ni de mi tristeza.  
Fui yo la ingenua que se enamoró sabiendo que esto tenía un final_.  
Me dejó caer en la cama y no puedo controlar un ruidoso sollozo que sale de mi pecho. Estoy agotada después de haber pasado todo el día llorando.  
Me enredo aún más en las sábanas revueltas, y giró hasta quedar boca abajo en la cama.  
Golpean la puerta de mi habitación y obligándole a mí cuerpo a reaccionar me levanto largando un profundo suspiro y abro la puerta.

Edward me Sonríe, pero al ver mi expresión frunce el ceño y preocupado pregunta-¿Estás bien?  
 _No._  
Exhalo profundo y pasando mis manos por mí rostro asiento en silencio.-Si... Sólo estoy algo cansada. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward?  
Duda unos segundos antes de hablar y dice-Estaba pensando en que si te gustaría cenar conmigo.  
Niego cerrando los ojos y tocó el puente de mi nariz-No. No quiero salir de la habitación.  
-No hace falta salir. Podemos comer aquí en la habitación y ver alguna peli.  
-Edward...-Exclamó cambiando el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie a otro. -No lo sé...  
-Por favor Bella, Jacob acaba de irse con los chicos a la playa y la verdad no quiero comer sólo. Por favor pequeña.  
Lo miro sorprendida por cómo me acaba de llamar y exhalo e inhalo frunciendo los labios.-No vuelvas a llamarme así nunca más.  
Me mira confundido y sonríe nervioso-¿Así Como?  
-sólo... -Largo un bufido y froto mis ojos buscando saciar el ardor que tengo como consecuencia de todas las lágrimas derramada.  
 _Dios..._  
-Está bien-Digo resignada. -Comeré contigo. Pero como amigos.-Exclamó mirándolo con firmeza para que entienda lo que estoy diciendo.  
-Sólo amigos. Lo tengo claro-Contesta sonriéndome.  
Dudo unos segundos y pasando a su habitación cerrando la puerta de la mía digo-Ok... Pero pide pizza...Y helado de postre.  
Ríe por mi elección y exclama-Pizza y helado será.

-¡Mira, Titanic! -Deja el control remoto sobre la cama y toma un pedazo de pizza.  
-¡No! Nada de películas románticas. -Digo tomando el control remoto y cambiando de canal.  
Estámos sentados en la cama y con una caja de pizza en medio de los dos. Tomamos dos latas de gaseosas del mini bar.

No olvido lo que hace unas horas había ocurrido con Adam, pero si estoy pasando un agradable momento junto a la persona que una vez quise con toda mi alma y esa punzada intensa que siento en mi corazón no ha desaparecido, pero si es más tolerable su tortura.  
-Pensé que amabas esa película. Al menos adorabas a DiCaprio.- Dice sacándome de mis pensamientos sonriendo de lado.  
-Bueno si. Pero no estoy de ánimo para ver este tipo de películas. Prefiero ver una de acción o zombies... O lo que sea.  
Me mira unos segundos en silencio, lo observo de reojo y noto que niega.  
-¿Qué?- Digo frunciendo el ceño.  
-Nada- Pone atención al televisor y toma un sorbo de su gaseosa.  
-Edward... Ya. Te conozco demasiado. ¿Que ibas a decir?  
Larga un sonoro suspiro y dice-Sólo me preguntaba... ¿Que fue lo que pasó con ese tal Adam para que te quite las ganas de ver tu película favorita?  
 _Y ahí está de nuevo  
Dolor...  
Intenso dolor._  
-No ha pasado nada-Contestó bajando la mirada.  
-¿Lo amas?  
-Edward, ¿Realmente quieres saber la respuesta?  
Tensa la mandíbula y luego de unos segundos contesta-tienes razón. No...Solo.-Muerde su labio inferior y pregunta-¿Porque estás aquí Bella? ¿Por qué si quieres estar junto a él?  
 _¿Porque soy una idiota?_  
-Tengo miedo a responder-Digo dudando a cómo puede llegar a reaccionar.  
-No te haré nada Bella.-Baja la cabeza avergonzado y después su cabello mirándome-Dios... No sabes como lamento que hayas perdido la confianza en mí. Quiero que sepas que lo ocurrió hace unos días fue un verdadero error. Nunca quise lastimarte. Y estoy muy arrepentido por todo lo que hice o dije.  
En su mirada hay sinceridad y hago una pequeña sonrisa desviando la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos verdes.  
\- Tampoco quise decir lo que dije sobre Reneesme. No te culpo por lo ocurrido. Y lamento haberte hecho creer que sí.  
-No quiero hablar sobre eso-Digo subiendo las rodillas a la altura de mi pecho, apoyando mi mentón sobre ellas mientras abrazo mis piernas. - Lo de Reneesme pasó porque la vida quiso que fuera así. Sólo quiero decirte que tampoco te culpo por ello.  
-Lo sé... Tú nunca harías algo así.

Lo observo un instante y me mira con ternura. Me sonrie de lado y agrega-Vuelvo a preguntarte Isabella. ¿Porque estás aquí?  
-Tu sabes muy bien porque.  
Asiente en silencio y muerde sus labios.  
-Sólo estoy tratando de que las cosas entre nosotros estén bien. No vamos a volver a ser lo que éramos, pero intentaré que esto- Nos señaló con la mano- Que tú y yo estemos bien. Después de todo seguiremos siendo compañeros de trabajo y mañana después del concierto volveremos a nueva York.  
Una ancha sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y asintiendo dice- Yo pondré lo mejor de mí para que eso sea así. Después de todo también me da esperanzas a que me vuelvas a querer y podamos ser lo que éramos.  
Niego mirándolo fijamente y murmuro-Ya nada va a ser como antes. Y lo sabes Edward.  
-Las esperanzas es lo último que se pierden Bella.  
Silencio.  
Silencio que de alguna forma agradezco que se haya presentado para poder aclarar mejor mis ideas.  
 _¿Volver a ser lo que éramos?  
No creo que eso pase.  
Jamás...  
Porque a pesar de todo, me es inevitable no pensar en Adam y no sentir esa necesidad de tenerlo junto a mí diciéndole cuanto lo amo._

 __  
-Vaya vaya. Si no es más ni menos que mi querida amiga isabella-Aro entra a la habitación y sonrie con malicia.  
Me reincorporó alejandome un poco de el que se acerca lentamente a nosotros.  
Observa a Edward sentado sobre la cama y sonrie tocándole un hombro-¡Ed, amigo! Te ves mucho mejor. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Estoy perfectamente. Gracias Aro-Contesta sonriéndole.  
-Me preocupe muchísimo por ti amigo.-Dice haciendo que una pequeña risa saliera de mi.  
Aro me observa confundido y acercándose más pregunta-¿Qué es lo gracioso Isabella?  
Lo enfrentó con la mirada y contento- Que no te creo nada Aro. Lo que más te preocupaba era perder dinero si Edward moría.  
 _Maldito hipócrita  
Edward puede caer en sus palabras pero yo no_  
-Bella...-Susurra Edward.  
-No Edward déjala. - Su mirada es desafiante. Y debería de estar aterrada pero no lo estoy- Déjala que opine lo que quiera. Después de todo tú y yo nos conocemos bien ¿verdad amigo? Y yo jamás te abandonaría. ¿Puedes decir tú lo mismo isabella?  
 _Maldito hijo de puta_  
-¡Eres una...!-Exclamó con odio en la mirada.  
Estoy apunto de escupir más que unas barbaridades cuando Edward mi mira y súplica que no diga nada.  
 _Ahí está...  
Lo maneja como un maldito títere._  
Aro sonríe y da un aplauso mientras gira dándome la espalda.  
-Bien. Ya que estas en perfectas condiciones. Levántate... Tenemos que trabajar.  
 _¿Trabajar?_  
-¿Trabajar? ¿Qué dices? El concierto es mañana y Edward no puede hacer nada hasta entonces. Son órdenes del médico.  
-Edward...-Dice ignorandome completamente mientras hace señas con su mano para que este le hiciera caso y se reincorporara.  
Edward se pone nervioso, se levanta de la cama y acercándose a Aro dice- Aro... No quiero hacerlo.  
-¿Qué?- Exclama Aro enfadado.  
\- No puedo hacerlo... Al menos no hoy.  
-Ok...-Contesta desafiante.-Entonces llevaré a Bella conmigo.  
 _¿¡Llevarme!?  
¿¡Donde?!_  
-¡No!- Grita acercándose a mí mostrándose... ¿Protector?- No la metas a ella en esto.  
 _¿Meterme en qué?_  
-No me das otras alternativas Edward. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido contigo? Antes no tenía que suplicarte. - Si tomo de voz es tenebroso. Y es inevitable no sentir como se me eriza la piel del miedo.  
Edward inhala profundo y asiente- Está bien. Iré contigo.  
Mi mirada va de Edward a Aro. No entiendo que es lo que aquí está ocurriendo pero no puede ser nada bueno.  
 _¿De qué trabajo está hablando específicamente Aro?  
_ tomo a edward del brazo alejandolo de aro y le pido una explicacion-¿Edward, que es lo que ocurre aquí? ¿De qué trabajo hablan?  
-No es nada Bella. Sólo... -Despeina su cabello nervioso y mira a Aro quien lo observa enojado y expectante- Espérame aquí yo vendré dentro de un rato.  
-Edward. No puedes salir de la habitación. La doctora dijo...  
-Estaré bien.- Dice interrumpiéndome elevando un poco el tono de voz.  
Largo un sonoro suspiro y llendome para mi habitación exclamo- Bien. Has lo que quiera.

Cierro la puerta de mi habitación de un golpe y me apoyo en ella cruzando los brazos enfadada.  
 _Esto nunca va a cambiar.  
El va a seguir manejando nuestras vidas a su antojo.  
Y Edward es un clave ejemplo de eso.  
No se porque me preocupo. Si después de todo, siempre fue así y seguirán siendo todo exactamente de la misma manera.  
Aro manda, nosotros obedecemos si no queremos sufrir consecuencias_.

Dejo por olvidado el asunto" Aro y Edward" y salgo al balcón observando el mar y la playa.  
El escenario está montado en su lugar y se observa como se hace las pruebas de luces.  
De repente por los altos parlantes suena una canción que reconozco y siento una punzada intensa en mi corazón.  
Maroon 5 está haciendo prueba de sonido, pero la voz de Adam no se escucha junto al resto de los miembros de la banda y los instrumentos. Agudizó la vista buscando poder encontrar a Adam pero me es imposible debido a la distancia en la que me encuentro.  
Entró a la habitación nuevamente y cierro el ventanal apoyandome en ella.  
 _No hagas esto isabella  
Verlo sólo hará que el dolor sea mucho más insoportable de aguantar  
_Cierro los ojos con fuerza reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazan con salir y tomo mi cuaderno.  
 _Mi fiel compañero.  
Mi confidente de todas mis emociones_.  
Largo un sonoro suspiro y me siento en la cama recostandome y apoyándome sobre el respaldar.  
Tomo mi bolígrafo y empiezo a hacer garabatos y escribir palabras sueltas, que me llevan a frases y rimas.  
 _Regresa  
He perdido lo que amaba  
No renunciare_

 _He perdido todo lo que amaba  
he perdido todo lo que me dabas  
el vacío llega a ser profundo en mi soledad  
tu recuerdo que nunca he podido dejar atrás  
No descansare  
es que te siento tan vivo en algún lugar  
no me entregare  
sin ti no encuentro sentido  
no puedo esperar  
Hasta que regreses viviré por ti  
Hasta que regreses tengo que seguir  
Hasta que regreses luchare contra el dolor  
el que me persigue noche y día  
ya no sera mi vida hasta que regreses  
Hasta que regreses viviré por ti  
Hasta que regreses tengo que seguir  
Hasta que regreses luchare contra el dolor  
el que me persigue noche y día  
ya no sera mi vida hasta que regreses  
He perdido todo lo que amaba  
he perdido todo lo que me dabas  
el vacío llega a ser profundo en mi soledad  
tu recuerdo que nunca he podido dejar atrás  
No descansare  
es que te siento tan vivo en algún lugar  
no me entregare  
sin ti no encuentro sentido  
no puedo esperar  
Hasta que regreses viviré por ti  
Hasta que regreses tengo que seguir  
Hasta que regreses luchare contra el dolor  
el que me persigue noche y día  
ya no sera mi vida hasta que regreses.  
_.

. 

DÍA DEL CONCIERTO.

El sol apenas se asoma por el horizonte, y apenas logra verse a través de las nubes que lo esconden, y le dan unos minutos más de oscuridad a la ciudad.  
Pase toda la noche en vela pensando en Adam y autocastigandome por la terrible decisión que he tomado.  
Alejarme de Adam era lo último que quería en esta vida... Pero hacerlo era mucho más fácil que enfrentar los problemas que conllevaba si no lo hacía.  
 _Eres una cobarde isabella  
René y Charlie estarían muy decepcionados de ti._  
Tapó mi rostro con las manos y largo un sonoro bufido-¿Porque eres tan estúpida Isabella?  
Me dirijo al cuarto de baños y me miro en el espejo.  
 _Hola pronunciadas ojeras.  
Sepan que no las extrañe ni un poquito.  
_Desde hace días la tristeza es mi única compañía, me cuesta hasta pensar cómo se esboza una sonrisa, y enredada entre penas intento escapar de tanta melancolía.  
Hecho mucho de menos a Adam y siento como si hubieran pasado semanas sin verlo, y no sé si podré resistir la idea de no volver a verlo nunca más.  
 _Me cansa la vida, me cansa ver tanta pena, me cansa que las cosas no me vayan bien, me cansa no poder estar más con El, me cansa ya todo._  
 _Tengo ganas de que me vuelva a besar y me mire de esa manera que solo el sabe hacerlo y  
que me diga te amo mientra me besa._  
Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me obligó a sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.  
-Ya deja de hacer esto Isabella. Admite que cometiste un terrible error y que no puedes ahora remediarlo. Adam se irá a los Ángeles y tú te irás con Edward a nueva York. Fue tu maldita elección así que ahora deja de autocastigarte y haste cargo de tus malditas decisiones. ¡Tienes lo que te mereces por ser una completa estúpida!- Me grito mirándome en el espejo mientras gruesas lágrimas recorren mi rostro.

Me tomo unos minutos antes de salir del cuarto de baño, lavo mi rostro con abundante agua y salgo en busca de Edward que para mi sorpresa ya esta levantado y ha pedido el desayuno para los dos.  
-Buen día- Dice sonriéndome.  
-Hola...-Contestó frotando mi rostro mientras me siento frente a él.  
-¿Tuviste una mala noche?- Pregunta mientras unta una tostada con mermelada y me la entrega.  
-Gracias- Tomo la tostada sonriéndole -¿Cuando tuve una buena noche Edward? -Agregó mirando la taza de café que tengo frente a mí.  
Guarda silencio unos segundos y dice- Hoy es el gran día.  
Levanto las cejas mientras muerdo mis labios y asiento en silencio.  
-Aro ya arreglo todo los detalles.  
-Perfecto.-Digo tomando un sorbo de mi café, sin darle importancia.  
\- Luego del concierto volveremos a nueva York- dice logrando que ponga atención en él.  
-Lo Sé...-  
 _Hoy es el último día en Río y no podrás ni siquiera despedirte como corresponde de Alice y mucho menos de Adam.  
Dudo que Edward o Aro te dejen hacerlo._

 _Y también dudo que Adam quiera saber algo de mí después de nuestro último encuentro.  
Si supieras lo mucho que deseo estar contigo Bonito.  
Si supieras que no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti.  
_Los ojos se llenan de lágrimas y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire negándoles a que caigan por mi rostro.  
Me levanto y observo por el ventanal mi último amanecer en Río de Janeiro y me abrazo a mi misma.  
De repente la puerta de la habitación es tirada prácticamente abajo y entran varios hombres uniformados a los gritos y apuntandonos con un arma.  
-¡Al suelo! ¡Al suelo ahora mismo!-Grita un oficial acercándose con el arma apuntando hacia mi. !Las manos en la cabeza¡Las manos en la cabeza donde pueda verlas!  
Observo a Edward horrorizada por lo que está pasando y veo como un oficial de policía obliga a Edward acostarse boca abajo sobre el piso y pone sus manos a la cintura para poder esposarlo.  
-¡¿Que es lo que está pasando?!¡Edward!- Grito alejándome del hombre que me apunta con un arma.  
-¡Eh dicho al suelo, ahora!-Vuelve a gritar.  
Estoy en estado de shock y me quedo inmóvil sin saber que hacer realmente y sin entender que es lo que está pasando.  
-¡Al suelo!- Grita una vez más mientras toma uno de mis brazos y me obliga a agacharme.

-¡No!- Trato de zafarme de su a agarre pero me toma más fuerte evitando que lo haga.  
-¡No la toquen! ¡Déjenla, malditos hijos de putas, no se atrevan a volver a tocarla!-Grita Edward tratando de safarse del oficial que lo tiene presionado sobre el piso con una de sus rodillas apoyada en su espalda.  
-¡Manos en la cabeza!-  
-Ok ok-Contestó haciendo lo que me piden mientras grusas lágrimas caen por mi rostro.  
El oficial toma una de mis manos y luego la otra esposándolas a mis espaldas.  
-Está bajo arresto. ..  
 _¿Bajo arresto?_  
-Todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado, si no lo tiene el estado le concederá uno...  
Y las palabras del oficial se desvanecen en mi cabeza entrando en una nebulosa.  
 _Estoy tirada en el piso con un oficial de policía apuntándome con un arma.  
Edward me observa y grita pidiendo que lo suelten.  
La habitación se llena de oficiales que entran y salen.  
Que van de mi cuarto al cuarto de Edward.  
No logró escuchar nada, mi mente está desconectada de cualquier realidad.  
Escucho Palabras sueltas como drogas, ventas ilegales y el nombre de Aro Vulturi.  
_Miro a Edward que aún forsejea para que lo liberen y luego de unos segundos lo acercan recostandolo a mi lado.

-Bella. Bella, Preciosa por favor, no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Mírame-Susurra a mi oído.  
Lo miro completamente ida e inspeccionó nuevamente el lugar.  
Empiezo a hiper ventilar y a llorar sin sesar al caer en la realidad.  
-Bella. Por favor. No llores linda. Todo estará bien.  
-¿Que es lo que está pasando?-Susurro entre lágrimas.  
En el momento que Edward está por contestar, un oficial me toma del brazo obligándome a parar.  
-¡No!-Empiezo a gritar buscando que me suelte-¡No espere! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Edward!  
-¡Suéltenla!-Grita edward removiéndose en su lugar-¡Malditos desgraciados!  
-¡Edward!- Grito mientras me sacan de la habitación.  
-¡Isabella!-  
Me llevan por las escaleras de emergencia haciendo que los gritos de Edward sean sólo un susurro.  
-¿Dónde me llevan?-Digo entre llanto. Pero nadie me contesta y me sacan por la parte de atrás del hotel dirigiéndome hacia un patrullero. -¡¿Podría alguien contestarme?! ¡Tengo derechos maldita sea!¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!

Me detengo haciendo que el oficial que me lleva del brazo tire de mi obligándome a caminar-¡señorita por favor, colabore!, ¡No haga las cosas más difíciles por favor!

En el momento que está por hacerme entrar, una multitud de periodistas se acercan corriendo y sacando fotos. Y entre los flashes logró ver un rostro familiar.  
 _Alice._  
-¡Alice!-Grito forcejeando con el oficial que me obliga a que subir al patrulla.  
Esta logra verme y abre los ojos como plato mientras se abre pasó entre los periodistas para llegar a mí.  
Pero un oficial de policía, que está impidiendo que la prensa se acerque más a nosotros, la detiene evitandole el paso.  
-¡Soy su abogada!-Grita tratando de que la deje acercar.  
Pero este la detiene y expresa-Pues tendrá que verla en la comisaría.  
-¡Alice!- Grito una vez más desde adentro del patrullero.  
Prenden las sirenas y da arranque el motor, llevándome detenida.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAAAA! MENTIRA AJJAJAJJA PERO YA ESTAMOS CERCA!**

 **QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO? PERDON LA TARDANZA PERO 0 TIEMPO PARA TODO CHICAS! TRATO DE ESCRIBIR LO MAS QUE PUEDO PERO ME ES IMPOSIBLE. HASTA MI AMIGA EVE SE ME ENOJA JAJJAJA PERO LES JURO QUE 0 TIEMPO.**

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ME OLVIDE DE DECIRLES ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE...**

 **LAS INVITO A ESCUCHAR LA CANCIÓN QUE ADAM ESCRIBIÓ PARA BELLA. ES MUY HERMOSA , SE LLAMA LEAVING CALIFORNIA.**

 **Y AHORA LAS INVITO A ESCUCHAR LA CANCION QUE ESCRIBIO BELLA. HASTA QUE REGRESE. MUY HERMOSAS AMBAS CANCIONES.**

 **BUENO NADA. SE QUE VIVO PIDIENDOLES PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO DE CORAZÓN, LAMENTO NO PODER HACERLO MAS SEGUIDO.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO. LES AGRADEZCO LA PACIENCIA Y TODOS SUS REVIEW Y FAVORITOS.**

 **ME ENCANTA LEERLAS.**

 **BUENO, ME DESPIDO...**

 **SE LAS QUIERE PEQUEÑAS!**


	21. CAPITULO 21

-¡Alice!  
-¡Dios Bella!¿Estas bien?-Dice mi amiga mientras me abraza fuerte.  
-Si, solo que no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando.  
-Lo que pasa es que ese Aro resulto ser mas mierda de lo que pensábamos.  
Tengo las manos esposadas al frente y me encuentro encerrada en una sala con una pequeña mesa en el centro y un enorme espejo que cubre el lado entero derecho de la sala. Alice frunce el ceño al ver mis manos y dirigiéndose furiosa al policía que esta custodiandome exclama-¡¿Podría por favor sacarles esas esposas?! ¡No es una maldita delincuente por amor de Dios!¡Mi clienta es inocente.!  
-Lo siento , pero no tengo permitido hacer eso. La señorita esta bajo arresto y hasta que no me ordenen mis superiores a sacárselas no puedo hacerlo.  
-¿Acaso no me oyó lo que le dije?¡Es inocente!-Grita haciendo que el pobre muchacho salte del susto.  
-¡Alice!-Digo buscando que me ponga atención y dejara al pobre oficial.-Dejalo ya, solo… Explícame que es lo que esta pasando.  
Lanza una mirada asesina al oficial y nos sentamos frente a frente mientras apoyo mis manos en la mesa.  
-Aro y Edward fueron denunciados por venta de drogas isabella.  
-¿Qué?-Digo desconcertada.  
 _Habia escuchado al oficial decir algo de drogas en el momento que estaba siendo arrestada pero crei que estaba alucinando ._  
 _¿Drogas?_  
 _¿Cómo puede ser…?_

-Por lo que me informaron,Aro y Edward vendian una droga conocida como superman. Y sospechan que toda la banda ,osea Animals, esta en el mismo negocio.  
-Pero no es así Alice!Al menos yo desconocia de este hecho.  
-¡Lo se bella! El asunto es que … Vieron aro vendiéndola en una fiesta donde un joven murió por causa de su consumo.  
-Dios mio.-Digo tapando mi boca sin creer lo que estoy escuchando.  
-Y hay testigos que dicen ver a Edward entregarle la droga y recibir dinero a cambio.  
-¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma Alice! ¿¡Drogas!? –Me levanto y empiezo a caminar de un lado al otro tocando mi frente- ¿¡Porque?! Quiero decir… Edward no necesita dinero, menos Aro como para llegar a la necesidad de vender drogas. No… No puedo entenderlo. ¿¡Y dices que hay una persona muerta a causa de esto?!  
-Bella…-Dice mi amiga buscando que me calmara.  
-¡Hay una persona muerta por dios santo!-Grito casi al borde de la histeria.  
-Bella por favor calmate.  
-¿Cómo puedo calmarme después de lo que me acabas de contar? Por dios Alice, tienes que sacarme de esta. Yo no he hecho nada.-Me le acerco y tomo sus manos rogándole.  
-Lo se Isabella, pero en realidad…-Larga un sonoro suspiro y me sonríe tiernamente- En realidad no tiene nada de que preocuparte. Como le acabo de informar a este oficial de poca calaña-Le lanza una mirada asesina al pobre muchacho y vuelve a mirarme mientras acaricia mis manos- Tu eres inocente Bella.  
-¡Lo se! Pero necesito pruebas que lo demuestren o no se algo que…  
-No hace falta nada de eso Bella-Me interrumpe.-Edward confeso ser participe junto a Aro de todo y declaro que tu no tienes nada que ver en todo esto. Ni tu ni el resto de los chicos de la banda.  
-¿Qué?-Digo sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.  
Acaricia mi rostro y sonriéndome agrega-Lo que oiste, Edward se hizo cargo de todo ,dejándolos libres de culpa a ustedes.  
No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando y me quedo completamente petrificada sin saber que decir.  
-No puedo creerlo-Susurro sentándome frente a mi amiga.  
 _Edward acaba de sacrificarse por todos ._  
 _Acaba de sacrificarse por mi._

-Isabella…-Exclama haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.  
-Si-Contesto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
Sonríe de lado y agrega-Aun hay mas.  
 _¿Que es lo que dira ahora?_  
-Aro y Edward van a estar un tiempo largo en prisión hasta que lleguen a juicio . Y aun mas después de ser sentenciados...Eso quiere decir amiga que tu eres libre.  
 _¿Libre?_  
-no existe tal contrato a raíz de esto Isabella. –Responde a mis pensamientos sonriendo.- Ya no perteneces a Animals y mucho menos a Aro.  
Inhalo y exhalo mientras mi corazón galopea a mil por horas. Una lagrima cae por mi rostro mientras observo a mi amiga sin saber que realmente hacer o decir.  
 _Libre…_

 _¡Libre!_  
acaricia con una de sus manos mi rostro, y me abalanzo contra ella envolviéndola con mis brazos en un acogedor abrazo.  
-¡Dios Alice!¡Gracias!¡Gracias!-Digo mientras gruesas lagrimas caen por mi rostro .  
Rie supongo de la misma alegría que tengo yo y responde- No tienes nada que agradecer. Supongo que debes agradecérselo a Aro por ser tan estúpido por lo que hizo. Y a Edward por haber dicho la verdad y dejarte impune de todo esto.  
-Si…-Digo riendo entre lágrimas aun abrazándola.-Supongo que sí.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que nos habían arrestado y Junto al resto de la banda, aun me encuentro detenida y aislada en un cuarto.  
 _Al menos te sacaron las esposas isabella…_  
 _Si si.. pero edward ya habia declaro y dejado fuera de todo este embrollo._  
 _¿Por qué carajo aun estamos detenidos?_  
 _Grrr…_  
 _Maldita justicia que no puede ser mas lenta._  
Cansada de caminar de un lado al otro, me siento y apoyo la cabeza sobre la mesa. De repente la puerta se abre, y me levanto expectante. Entra un policía, y detrás de El, la persona que pensé que nunca más volveria a ver en la vida.  
Adam.

Hiper ventilo debido a las falta de aire y de la emoción que causaba verlo frente a mi y los ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.  
Adam está parado frente a mi e inmóvil igual que yo.  
Larga un sono suspiro y se me acerca rápidamente tomándome y estrechandome entre sus brazos.

Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y apoyo mi rostro sobre su pecho aspirando su aroma.  
 _Dios como extrañaba esto_  
-Lo siento- Digo sollozando.  
-Shhhh-Toma mi rostro y me examina preocupado, apoya su frente junto a la mía .Me besa con intensidad Y vuelve a abrazarme.-Casi muero cuando me entere lo que te había ocurrido.  
-Lamento todo lo ocurrido Adam. ¡Todo!- Me agarró más fuerte de su cintura y apoyo mi oído en su pecho escuchando su corazón.  
-No tienes que lamentar nada pequeña. Ya todo paso-Besa mi cabeza y apoya su mejilla en ella abrazándome aún más.  
No se el tiempo que estamos así unidos uno al otro, pero se siente tan bien, tan perfecto que no quiero soltarlo.  
Aún teniendome entre sus brazos, busca mi mirada y me sonrie tiernamente.  
Le devuelvo la sonrisa y pregunto-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?¿Que fue lo que...?¿Como?  
-Alice vino a verme apenas te vio salir del hotel junto a la policía. -Acaricia mi rostro con su pulgar y cierro los ojos ante esa hermosa sensación que trasmite su contacto. - No dude ni un segundo en venir a sacarte de aquí pequeña.  
-¿Enserio?- Digo elevando mis cejas y observandolo con ternura- Pensé que después de lo que te había dicho no querrias verme nunca más y...  
-¡Eso jamás!-Interrumpe tomando mi rostro.-¿Como puedes acaso pensar eso?  
Bella, tu eres todo para mi- acaricia mis labios con su pulgar y niega agragando- no imagino mi vida sin ti.  
-Adam...- Digo sin saber que mas decir y lo beso hasta sentir la falta de aire en mis pulmones.  
 _Dios… jamás voy a cansarme de esto._  
Un oficial de policia entra acompañado de Alice y carraspea llamando nuestra atención- Lo siento. No quiero interrumpirlos pero...  
Separo mis labios de lo de Adam y miro al policia sonrió sintiendo un poco de vergüenza .-Esta bien. No interrumpe nada... O eso creo . -digo echando una mirada cómplice a Adam quien ríe por lo bajo mientras me toma de la cintura y me acerca a su cuerpo.  
-Ok-Carraspea nervioso el oficial Mientras alice tapa su boca con la mano ocultando una sonrisa.-En fin. Su abogada ya le debe haber comentado todo lo ocurrido así que ustedes queda en libertad.  
-al fin...-dice Adam besando mi sien. - oficial, le agradecemos por sus servicios. Han echo un terrible trabajo, debo confesarle. Creer que Isabella formaba parte de todo esto es un verdadero disparate.  
-Adam.. . -Interrumpe Alice. Hace una seña con su mano para que se callara y agrega-No pongamos las cosas más difíciles ¿Si? Bella ya Puede irse ¿No es así oficial?- Se coloca en medio de Adam y de mi y nos toma del brazo para que cambiemos hacia la salida. -Así que si nos permite...

Pero Antes de que pudiéramos salir de ese diminuto y claustrofóbico lugar para mi, el oficial dice-A decir verdad... Aún no puede ire. .  
-¿Que?- Digo desconcertada.  
 _Esto debe de ser una maldita broma._  
 _¡Soy inocente por todos los cielos!_  
 _¿cuándo dejaran que me vaya de una vez ?_  
-¿Cómo dice?¿¡Acaso están todos locos¡?¡Es inocente por Dios,! -Grita Adam haciendo que el pobre hombre se asustara.  
-Adam, por favor-Alice toca su brazo buscando que se calmara-Ya calmate. Debe haber un error o alguna explicación. ¿Que es lo que está ocurriendo ahora oficial? -Pregunta dirigiéndose al pobre hombre .  
-Oh, nada malo. esta todo perfecto, solo que… el señor Edward Cullen desea hablar con la señorita antes de que se retire- Explica dirigiendo su mirada a mí.  
-No, ni siquiera que lo piense- Expresa Adam con tono protector.  
-Solo serán unos segundo-Asegura .  
-¡No ira!- Grita Adam .  
-Adam, por favor - Dice Alice.  
Adam me toma más fuerte de la cintura y niega con su cabeza.  
Medito unos segundo sobre qué es lo que realmente debo hacer y expresó.  
-Adam, estaré bien. Iré a ver qué es lo que quiere decirme- me observa sorprendido y niega nuevamente en silencio.  
-Isabella, no lo harás. Ya te lastimo una vez , no dejare que lo haga de nuevo- Su agarre era cada vez más firme. Pongo la mano en el pecho y lo acaricio tratando de calmarlo.  
-Estaré bien, no puede hacerme nada. Vamos a estar rodeados de policías. ¿Verdad?- Pregunto mirando al comisario.  
-Si señorita- Contesta este asintiendo.  
-¿Lo ves?- Expreso haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de mostrarme tranquila a pesar de que los nervios me consumían- Estaré bien. a demás el se a comportado muy distinto estos últimos días conmigo. No va a hacerme nada.  
-Dios.. . - Tira de su cabello mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza y me aparta del resto de las personas que están junto a nosotros . Toma mi rostro una vez más y acaricia mis mejillas con su pulgar- Isabella,¿Porque siempre eres así?¿Porque? No tienes que hacerlo. No tienes que ir con el sólo porque el lo quiere así.

Pongo mis manos sobre las suyas y lo miro con dulzura- Debo hacerlo Adam. Por favor… Deja que lo haga.  
-¿Tengo que confiar en ti no es así?- Muerde sus labios desviando su mirada de la mía y cierra los ojos con frustración. Asiento en silencio y dice- Ok… Pero iré contigo.  
-Debo hacerlo sola Adam- Suplico tratando de que me comprenda- Por favor…  
-¡¿Cómo puedes.. . ?!¡Dios Isabella, sabes que no puedo dejarte ir sola. ¡No confio en el!¡Y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo!¡Mira donde estamos por todos los santos!- Expresa elevando un poco su tono de voz, pero haciendo que solo yo pudiera escucharlo- Si algo llegara a hacerte no me lo perdonare jamás.  
-Estaré bien.- Contesto tratando de tranquilizarlo- Lo prometo.  
Toca el puente de su nariz y vuelve a cerrar los ojos frustrados, pero asiente en silencio derrotado.- Está bien Isabella, dejare que vayas sola. Pero tienes solo 5 minutos ¿ok?- Puedo notar lo difícil que es para él esta situación. -5 malditos minutos. Ni uno más ¿Entiendes?  
Asiento sonriendo y acaricio su rostro haciendo que se relaje. Me mira con dulzura y niega con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Me vuelves loco ¿Lo sabes?  
Sonrió aún más y dejo un pequeño beso es sus labios- Estaré bien. -Vuelvo a besarlo y me alejo dirigiéndome junto al oficial a la celda donde Edward se encuentra-Estaré aquí en menos de 5 minutos.  
Adam empieza a caminar por todo el salón con su mirada hacia mí y grita-¡5 minutos o entro a buscarte!.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hola- Digo llamando su atención ya que esta con su cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa.

Me Quedo parada junto a la puerta tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible. A pesar de que 4 guardias de seguridad se encuentran en una esquina de la habitación, no me siento segura. Esta sentado con sus manos esposadas sobre la mesa, y su mirada expresa dolor, cansancio y podría decir que hasta arrepentimiento cuando me observa. -

¿Y bien, que es lo que quieres Edward?

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta sorprendiéndome que le importara.  
-Si- Contesto desorientada.  
-No me sorprende que no quieras sentarte… Te hice mucho daño y entiendo que tengas miedo. Aunque creí que después de estos últimos días que estuvimos juntos, había logrado recuperar tu confianza.  
Decido guardarme al silencio y solo lo observo.  
-Siento muchísimo todo esto. Jamás tuve la intención de hacerte pasar por esta situación.  
\- Estoy bien Edward, deberías preocuparte por ti-  
-Yo estoy recibiendo lo que merezco- No supe que contestar a eso.  
-Esto nunca debía haber pasado Edward-  
-Lo se… Lo sé- Se acomoda en la silla apoyándose sobre el respaldar –Pero lo hecho, hecho esta ¿No?- Dice sonriendo con ironía.  
 _Por Dios, ¿Como puede decir algo así y no tener ni una pizca de remordimiento y arrepentimiento._  
 _¡Una persona murió a causa de las cosas que hizo!_  
Guardo silencio y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.  
-Lamento por todo lo que te hice pasar Bella-  
-Ya te disculpaste Edward, no hace falta que lo hagas nuevamente.  
-Estoy hablando de todo Isabella- Fruncí el ceño confundida tratando de entender a qué se refería.  
-Creo que ya estaba todo este asunto aclarado.  
-Lo sé.. . Pero quiero que sepas que realmente me siento arrepentido. Eh roto muchas promesas pero... Solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo…-Detiene su relato unos segundo – Lo intente. Intente hacerte feliz, intente cumplir...Pero no pude. la pérdida de Reneesme fue un golpe muy fuer...  
-No te atrevas a culparla por tus actos Edward.  
Larga un sonoro suspiro y negando susurra- Tienes razón. Sólo yo soy el culpable. La fama y el dinero junto a la avaricia fueron la clave justa de mis actos. Supongo que a todo el mundo le pasa.  
Negué con mi cabeza y una lágrima traicionera cae por mi mejilla- No a todos.  
-Lo se… Tu nuevo amiguito no es como yo.  
Lo observo frustrada y continua- Y eso me pone feliz Bella… Que hayas encontrado a alguien que sea completamente distinto a mí. A pesar de que obviamente al principio no me gustó la idea de que conocieras a otra persona, ya que no quería perderte…  
-Por mis canciones- Lo interrumpo cruzándome de brazos.  
-No… Esa no era la razón linda. Creo que en algún momento tuve la esperanza de que realmente lograras cambiarme y poder volver a hacer la persona que un día fui.  
Trague en seco y exhale profundo buscando la forma de que no notara mi angustia. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, sentía pena por él. Y verlo así de vulnerable dolía más de lo que había imaginado.-Jamás hubiera logrado eso si tu no querías cambiarlo Edward.  
-Supongo que tienes razón-  
Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro y murmura- En fin. Bella, supongo que esto es todo. Animals ya no existe, así que si eso era lo que te impedía irte desde un principio, creo que ya eres libre de poder hacerlo.  
-Gracias…- Contesto abrazándome sola.  
Vuelve a sonreír y respondo tambien con una sonrisa.  
-Voy a extrañar esa sonrisa- Dice y siento que está siendo totalmente sincero.  
-Te deseo la mejor de las suerte Edward. Realmente quiero lo mejor para vos.  
-Lo sé...- Acomoda su cabello hacia atrás demostrando despreocupación- Voy a estar bien. No te preocupes. Y ahora anda… Que supongo que tu chico debe estar como loco esperándote.  
-…Si- Le sonrió y giro dispuesta a salir de ese maldito lugar una vez por todas, pero me detengo unos segundo a observarlo y me acerco dejando un beso en su mejilla.-Adiós.  
-Adiós Bella.

Salgo de la habitación inhalando una gran bocanada de aire.  
Ya no existe Animals ni Aro en mi vida. Ya Alice me lo había informado, Pero escucharlo salir de la boca de Edward suena mucho más reconfortante .  
Adam me recibe con un abrazo acogedor y una vez inspeccionado que me encuentro bien. Nos vamos al fin de ese asqueroso lugar.  
Saliendo de la comisaría, observo que en uno de los banquillos de la entrada, Jake junto al resto de los chicos, aguardan esperando noticias sobre Edward. Este me ve y me sonríe aliviado al ver que también me encuentró en libertad.y abrasándome aún más a Adam,asiento con mi cabeza en señal de que estoy bien.  
Me sonríe tiernamente y levanta su mano en señal de saludo mientras me ve salir por la puerta.  
No se si algún día volveré a verlo, Pero sólo quiero y deseo lo mejor para el,después de todo fue el único que se comportó como mi verdadero amigo. Y le estaré eternamente agradecida toda la vida por eso.

.

.

.

.

.  
-Prométeme que me llamaras luego de que descanses un rato- Dice Alice abrazándome fuerte- Me debes muchas explicaciones señorita.  
-Lo prometo- Contestó mientras nos abrazamos.  
-Ok... Adiós Adam. Cuidala ¿Si?  
-Siempre...  
-Ok. Adios-Deja un beso tierno en mi mejilla y se aleja con su auto.  
Alice nos trajo de nuevo al hotel después de un día completamente agotador.  
Mi habitación había sido clausurada ya que la policía la había tomado para investigación. Así que quedarme en la habitación de Adam era la mejor opción. Me ahorro de pagar un cuarto nuevo y estaría junto a Adam un tiempo mas antes de partir a forks...  
 _Porque si... voy a volver a Forks. Necesito ver a mi hermano,contarle todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y..._  
 _Simplemente necesito irme a un lugar tranquilo._  
 _Se que Adam es muy diferente a Edward, pero necesito alejarme de este ambiente. Alejarme de la música por un tiempo y..._  
 _Dios, no se si es lo correcto. Pero es lo que siento que necesito en este momento._

 _._

-¿Adam…?- Susurro acariciando su cabello. Estamos recostados viendo "Eclipse", él se encuentra con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho mientras me mantiene rodeada con sus brazos.  
-Mmmm…- Contesta soñoliento.  
-¿Estabas dormido?- Digo trato de visualizar su rostro.  
Levanta la cabeza para observarme mejor y dice- Lo siento amor, fue un día muy movido y caí rendido apenas apoye la cabeza .-Frota los ojos con la mano tratando de despabilarse. -¿Ocurre algo?  
\- No importa… Luego- Sonrió tiernamente como respuesta e intento que vuelva a acostarse bien.  
Pero se acomoda junto a mí, quedando a mi altura y frunce el ceño-¿Que ocurre?  
-No es nada- Hago una pequeña sonrisa, mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas y desvió la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos. Pero este toma mi rostro delicadamente haciendo que vuelva a mirarle.

 _¡Dios soy una maldita mariquita! No puedo estar un rato sin llorar. ¿Porque eres tan maricona Isabella?_

 _Claro..._

 _Herencia de Madre..._

 _¡Mama y su sensibilidad !_

-Isabella, habla.¿Que qué es lo que está pasando?  
Aguardo en silencio unos segundos y tomo coraje para hablar.  
-Mañana volveré a Forks.-Contesto mientras las lágrimas empiezan a caer por mi rostro.  
Adam suspira profundo y tensa su mandíbula- No- Dice negando.-Crei que... Yo pensaba que...  
-No puedo irme contigo Adam. Al menos no ahora. -Interrumpo mientras gruesas lagrima recorren mi rostro.  
Se incorpora quedando sentado en la cama mostrando frustración en sus palabras- No puedes irte. No puedo perderte. No de nuevo isabella. No...-Cierra los ojos con fuerza y niega en silencio. -Entonces me iré contigo.  
-¿Que?-Pregunto confundida.  
-Me iré contigo Isabella. Dejaré la banda y... Iré a donde sea que tu vayas.

Me arrodillo sobre la cama quedando frente a el, acaricio su rostro y hago una pequeña sonrisa- No puedo permitir que dejes todo Adam, lo sabes.  
-¿¡Porque no Isabella!?¿Acaso tu no deseas estar conmigo?  
-¡Sabes que no es así!¡Piensas que esto es fácil para mí, pero no lo es! Diste vuelta mi mundo en un segundo, me devolviste las ganas de seguir viviendo y me enamore de ti en solo dias sin siquiera creer que eso podía llegar a ser posible. –Niego con la cabeza y noto que él también se encuentra llorando.  
 _Dios bebé no llores._  
 _No llores por mi._  
-Deseo estar junto a ti toda la vida Adam , pero no puedo permitir que renuncies a tus sueños por mí. No puedo dejar que renuncies a todo lo que has logrado para que vengas a forks. No es lo correcto…  
-Pues ven conmigo a los Ángeles Isabella…-Apoya su frente junto a la mía tomándome de la cintura para acercarme más a el-Ven conmigo amor. Por favor…  
Cierro los ojos y niego en silencio acariciándole el rostro.  
-Te necesito…- Continúa mientras acaricia mi espalda presionándome más sobre su cuerpo- Isabella…

-Yo también te necesito.- Expreso mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo por mi mejilla.-Pero no...  
-Shhh- Adam acaricia mi rostro y limpia una de ellas con su pulgar. Cierra los ojos y susurra sobre mis labios- No digas nada aún. Sólo.. . Sólo Piénsalo un poco más.

Posa sus suaves labios sobre los míos y cierro los ojos para disfrutar esa sensación de tenerlo junto a mí. Nuestros labios se tocan una y otra vez y nuestras lenguas empiezan un jugueteo de un ritual de fuego. Parece que ambos competíamos por ver quién era más rápido, más profundo, más placentero. Agarro su cabello con fuerza, tirando delicadamente de él hasta que noto como un gruñido sale de su garganta.  
Lo beso, lo beso como nunca lo había hecho, el comienza a acariciarme, baja sus labios y besa mi cuello haciéndome estremecer. Ya acostados en la cama, desabrocho su camisa, y Acaricio su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. deseo sentir su piel, sus labios sobre mi cuerpo, su calor… Mira a mis ojos y sonrie tiernamente mientras se deshace de la ropa que nos estorba. Vuelve a besar mi cuello mientras lo abrazo con más fuerza, para hacer más duradero el momento. Llena de caricias todo mi cuerpo, exaltándome y haciéndome desear que este momento sea eterno.

Estámos entregándonos uno al otro, olvidando todo lo anterior, donde estámos y hasta quienes somos. Siento explotar mis emociones cuando lo tengo dentro de mí, siento que muero en vida y vuelvo a nacer a la vez. Sus muestras tan llenas de amor me tienen en éxtasis… Somos uno solo esa noche, y nos estábamos disfrutando como si fuera la última.

Tardo unos segundos en procesar que golpean la puerta de la habitación.-¡Servicio a la habitación!.  
\- Adam, están tocando…- Digo soñolienta, extendiendo el brazo buscándolo a mi lado. La cama se encuentra vacía, y sobre ella hay un papel con mi nombre. Me incorporo cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas, y obligándome a abrir los ojos, leo la nota.  
"Hola pequeña, salí a correr un rato .No quise despertarte, ya que dormías como un ángel, pero te veías mucho más hermosa.  
Hare que te envíen el desayuno dentro de una hora… come, necesitas hacerlo.

Te amo, adam"

Me devoró el desayuno en sólo unos minutos.  
Estoy tomando una ducha cuando mi celular comienza a sonar.  
Tomo una toalla para cubrir mi cuerpo y salgo lo más rápido que puedo, pero el aparato deja de sonar llevando la llamada a la casilla.  
Observo la pantalla y el nombre OSO aparece en grande junto a miles de mensajes en Whats app preguntándome si me encuentro bien.  
 _Mierda..._  
 _Debi telefonearle apenas salí de prision._  
Apretó el botón de llamada y un Emmett por demás de histérico me atiende. -Dios Isabella. ¡¿Porque no atiendes el maldito teléfono?!  
-Perdóname OSO estaba tomandome una ducha.  
-¡Tu tomando una ducha y yo desesperado porque no puedo comunicarme contigo!¿Me puedes explicar por que acabo de verte en television como te llevaban a prisión ?¡¿Que es lo que está ocurriendo Isabella?!  
 _Dios, está realmente enfadado._  
-No fue nada. Sólo un mal entendido y...  
-¡¿Mal entendido los cuernos?!¡Acaban de decir que vendían drogas!  
-¡¿Que ?!¡No... Espera!-g _rrr maldita prensa que sólo le importa los escándalos_ -Emmett...  
Mi hermano no para de gritar y me es imposible explicarle lo sucedido. -Emmett... Podrías dejar...-Trato de interrumpirle sin tener buen resultado.  
-¡Bueno ya!¡Emmett escuchame de una vez por todas!- Grito logrando que se callara de una vez por todas. - Lo de las venta de drogas es cierto,pero yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. Estuve detenida ayer por supuesta participación pero no tuve nada que ver con eso. Y ya estoy libre.  
-¿ Pero cómo fue que ocurrió esto Isabella?¿Cómo se supone...?  
-No lo sé. Yo estuve igual que sorprendida que vos cuando me arrestaron. ¿Podrías calmarte un poco? Te explicaré bien mañana cuando llegue a Forks.  
-¿Que?- Pregunta confundido.-¿Volveras a casa? -Noto el cambio de su tono de voz y puedo jurar que esta sonriendo.  
-Si...Volveré a casa- Digo cerrando los ojos y largando una bocanada grande de aire.  
-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No sabes lo que te extrañamos Bella!.  
-Yo tmb los extraño mucho.  
-Dios, es una excelente noticias. Pues... Nos veremos mañana ¿ si ? Y hablaremos de todo lo que pasó mucho más tranquilos.  
-Si OSO. No te preocupes por nada. Yo estoy bien. Dale muchos besos a Rosalie de mi parte y a mi ahijado hermoso.  
-Dalo por hecho preciosa. Nos vemos mañana.  
-Ok. Adiós oso.  
-Adiós cisne -Doy finalizada la llamada y apoyo el aparato en mi pecho mientras pienso en la misma nada.  
Giro para dirigirme nuevamente a la ducha cuando veo a Adam observandome completamente serio.  
-Dios Adam... Casi me matas del susto.  
-¿Volverás a Forks?-Dice angustiado.  
 _Me escucho cuando hablaba con Emmett._  
 _Lo siento bonito, No era así como quería que te enteraras._  
Guardo silencio unos segundos y desviando la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos asiento en silencio.  
-Crei... -Carraspea con su garganta y cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro cruzándose de brazos-Crei que vendrías conmigo a Los Ángeles.O que al menos lo pensarías un poco mas.  
-Lo siento- Digo negando aún sin poder mirarlo.  
El silencio reina en la habitación y después de unos eternos segundos Adam se acerca y levanta mi rostro con sus manos. Lo miro a los ojos mientras siento como en los mios las lágrimas van formándose y acariciando con su pulgar susurra-Entonces me iré contigo Isabella.  
Apoyo mi mano sobre una de sus manos y cierro los ojos dejando que las lágrimas caigan. Muerdo mis labios y negando digo- No puedo permitir que hagas eso.  
-No es tu decisión Isabella. Es mía... Y si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para estar contigo, es lo que haré.  
-Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas Adam. No puedo vivir sabiendo que renunciaste a tus sueños por mi. No puedo...  
-Isabella...  
-No puedo Adam-Interrumpo. -No puedo dejar que hagas eso. Y no lo haré.  
Me separo de el y abrazándome a mi misma y dándole la espalda agrego- Necesito tiempo Adam. En estos últimos años viví sin realmente vivir. Y... Se que no eres Edward. Eres muy diferente a el,y te amo muchísimo. Pero no puedo irme contigo. Necesito alejarme de este ambiente donde los paparazzis te siguen , donde no existe hogares y viajar y dar conciertos es lo primordial. Ya viví eso y no era vida. Al menos no para mi Adam.  
Y tú quieres renunciar a todo para irte conmigo, cuando ambos sabemos que eso no es lo que realmente quieres.  
-Te quiero a ti Bella.¿Porque no puedes entender eso?  
-Lo entiendo- Digo girando observándolo-Lo entiendo. Y yo tambien te quiero y no te imaginas cuanto. Y es porque te quiero que voy a irme y no voy a permitir que renuncie a a tus sueños.  
-No hagas esto Preciosa... No lo hagas-Dice acercándose a mi lentamente. Acaricia mi rostro una vez más y tocó su pecho abrazándolo a continuación.  
\- Prometo que te llamaré todo los días. Sólo necesito estar en casa un tiempo.  
Adam no dice nada y hace su agarré mucho más firme. Después de unos segundos besa mi sien y apoyando su mejilla en mi cabeza dice- Voy a extrañarte a horrores pequeña.  
-Yo tambien voy a extrañarte. -Me abrazo más fuerte a el y hundo mi rostro en su pecho aspirando su aroma.

.

..

.

.

Bajamos al comedor y comemos en silencio, son las últimas horas para estar juntos , su avión sale a las 11 de la noche y el mío diez y media. Subimos a la habitación una vez terminado el almuerzo y nos acurrucamos juntos en la cama.  
Ninguno de los dos emite palabra alguna. De vez en cuando Adam hace su agarré más fuerte y larga un sonoro bufido. Lo miro buscando que el haga lo mismo y hago una tierna sonrisa dejando un calido beso en sus labios.

Habremos dormido casi dos horas cuando James golpeó la puerta.  
Obligó a mi cuerpo reaccionar y me levanto a atender.  
-¡Bella, Hola!- Dice abalanzándose hacia mi dándome un fuerte abrazo. - Adam nos contó lo que te había pasado. Siento mucho no haber estado ahí para ayudarte.  
-Hola me alegro de verte- Digo correspondiendole.  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Ven entra.- Se aleja de mi y le hago seña para que entre al cuarto  
Adam aparece del baño y despeinado ya su alborotado cabello murmura- ¿Qué ocurre Bro?

-Acabo de hablar con Alice y nos vamos a juntar a cenar todos juntos para despedirnos. Luego nos acompañará al aeropuerto- Dice animadamente. -¿Que les parece?  
-Que bien-Dice con deje de tristeza mientras me mira.  
-¿Nos vemos dentro de un rato?  
-Si si James. Bajamos en unos minutos.  
-¡Perfecto! Iré pidiendo unos daiquiris para ustedes tambien.  
Sonrió falsamente y me abrazo por si sola mientras observó de reojo a Adam.  
James sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si, y Adam pasa por mi lado casi ignorandome por compmeto y vuelve a entrar al cuarto de baño.  
Largo un sonoro bufido y me siento en la cama para luego recordarme en ella. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y dejó caer con fuerza mis brazos sobre el colchón golpeandolo.  
 _"Que estas haciendo isabella"_

.  
-¿Que estas haciendo isabella?-Susurra Alice acercandoseme. Estamos centadas en la mesa esperando que Adam y James trajeran unos tragos. El resto de los chicos aún no habían llegado.-¿Porque te empeñas a ser infeliz?¿Acaso es tu hobby favorito o Que?  
-Alice... sólo... necesito tiempo.  
-¿Tiempo para Que? -Susurra casi gritando- Estuviste lejos de este hombre dos días y fuiste completamente un maldito zombie. Y ahora me dices que te irás a Forks porque necesitas tiempo para ti? Disculpame niña pero no logró entenderte.  
-Es que no lo entiendes Alice. Viví estos últimos años siguiendo a una persona que estaba realizando sus sueños y me olvidé de mi. No puedo volver a pasar por todo eso otra vez.  
-Isabella, Adam no es Edward.  
-¡Lo se , lo se! Pero...- Largo un pequeño suspiro y agrego- tengo miedo.  
-¿Miedo?  
-¡Si, miedo! Edward tampoco era como lo conociste tu. Era atento, cariñoso, humilde. Yyy todo esto. Toda esta vida que los músicos llevan-Digo gesticulando con mis manos- Lo cambio por completo y ... -Cierro los ojos con fuerza y despeino mi cabello mirando hacia donde Adam se encuentra. -¿Y si el termina haciendo lo mismo que Edward?  
Alice me fulmina con la mirada y negando en silencio musita- No puedo creer que creas eso Isabella. El jamás va a hacerte lo que Edward hizo.  
-¿Y cómo están tan segura de eso?-Los ojos me pican debido a las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. La miro con firmeza a mi amiga y espero su respuesta la cual me deja completamente sin palabras.  
-Porque el no tiene un Aro lavando su cabeza isabella. Y a diferencia de Edward, y esto puedo completamente asegurartelo, Adam dejaría todo por ti.  
Desvío la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos y observó nuevamente a Adam. Este me sonrie, pero en su sonrisa falta esa chispa que hace que me vuelva loca.  
Se lo ve triste y soy culpable de eso.

BUENO, NO TENGO EXCUSAS.

LA HISTORIA SE TERMINARA. TENGO UN CAPITULO EN PROGRESO Y YA NO QUEDA NADA.

LE SPIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR TARDAR ETERNIDAD EN ACTUALIZAR.

COMO ERAN NO TENGO BETA, ASI QUE VAN A ENCONTRAR ERRORES Y MAS.

ASI QUE DISCULPAS TMB POR ESO.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.

BESOS PEQUEÑAS!


End file.
